A Question of Faith
by AvidReaderAlso
Summary: Pursuit of a demon diverts the companions from the search for Naraku while the report of an explosion and intriguing foreign magic brings Sesshoumaru into the picture. Meanwhile, an ancient evil awakens...
1. Prologue

_A/N: Greetings. It is with the encouragement of friends that I have decided to make a submission to this site. This story began as a winter's diversion, but I had more fun writing it than I would have expected. I hope it will prove entertaining. ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. The original characters (and you'll know who they are) are the result of my quirky imagination._

**_Spoiler Warning:_**_ This story takes place shortly after the events in the 3rd InuYasha Movie:_ Swords of An Honourable Ruler_, and references are made to those events and characters. So, if you haven't seen the movie, you have been warned! Highly recommend it, btw -- very good film._

**Prologue:**

To the ragtag band of _ronin_, it had seemed like the ideal location – a part of the mountainous Japanese countryside which was dotted with caves. This particular cave, the mercenaries had been told, was always dry. Thus, it was perfect for storing the precious 'black powder' and firearms they had finally managed to acquire. The site could always be identified, too, as four thick parallel lines, roughly one metre in length, marked the rock above the cave's mouth. The soldiers for hire thought themselves fortunate indeed.

It was evening and the promise of rain was rumbling in the distance by the time they had finished stacking all of the powder barrels and rifles at the back of the low-ceilinged cave. Then, they made their first, and last, mistake with black powder.

The _ronin_ camped just outside the cave that night and celebrated their good fortune – several flasks of cheap, potent liquor were rapidly consumed as they lounged about their large campfire. Unfortunately, though the action of gunpowder had been explained to them by the merchant at the port, they had either failed to appreciate its volatility or they were simply too drunk to take care. As the wind came up, pitch-filled pine branches someone had placed on the fire began to snap and pop. Hot sparks flew from the flames and into the cave mouth, where a pool of spilled powder near the entrance trailed back to the small barrels

A huge orange and black cloud shot straight up into the air as the explosion blew the roof from the cave. The only survivor of the hapless band of _ronin _was their youngest member, who had been delegated the boring task of watching the horses. He was thrown flat on his back as the hillside ruptured into a ball of fire. The picket line broke as the animals reared and plunged in fright. When the sentry awoke, his ears were ringing, the horses had vanished and only carnage remained of his fellows.

He approached the former campsite in shock and disbelief, gorge rising in his throat when he saw what remained of the other men. The ground was scorched black, littered with broken rock and the charred remains of trees. A forest fire would surely have resulted from the explosion if not for the heavy rain that had begun to fall.

The floor of the cave, he saw, had opened into another chamber that continued deep into the earth. A breeze seemed to be coming from the new cavern – for a moment, it circled him, then died so quickly he thought that he might have imagined it. Then, he shivered, having the distinct feeling of being watched. Who knew what creatures might be drawn to the smell of blood and flesh? He turned and ran, determined to locate at least one of the horses and put leagues between himself and the cavern, and all memories of black powder. As far as the young soldier was concerned, he never wanted to see the stuff again.

Deep within the cavern, a long-dormant presence stirred. Sealed away for almost a millennium, away from the light and from its purpose, it eagerly sought the outside. Lacking a corporeal form, it extended tendrils of thought and psychic energy to investigate the human male approaching its prison. It learned then that an old enchantment was still in place. Fortunately for the young _ronin,_ the unseen entity was barred from consuming humans – its true prey was much more powerful, much more important.

To its further frustration, it discovered that it wasstill bound to the cavern. Its only option was to extend its consciousness to its limits and wait for a suitable pawn to come within its range. Ultimately, its patience was rewarded – it had found a slow, bestial mind, living only to hunt, kill and eat. A perfect scout. Soon to become a perfect bait... for a very old trap...


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. The original characters (and you'll know who they are) are the result of my quirky imagination. I have a second disclaimer at the end of this chapter re: a borrowed idea..._

* * *

**Chapter One: Arrivals**

The early autumn morning dawned damp and cold as a foreign ship entered the sheltered inlet which served as a harbour for the small Japanese town. Her hull sat low in the water, heavy with armaments and other goods for trade. From her mast, the flag of Portugal snapped in the brisk breeze which was dispersing the mist hovering over the small shacks and drying frames on the shore. Several fishermen watched the ship's progress while they prepared to launch their small boats from the shingle; meanwhile, a boy was quickly dispatched to the small fortress to alert the local lord of this arrival.

As there was no pier or breakwater, the ship's crew lowered the anchor and prepared to offload the cargo into the approaching vessels. Like many of her kind, the merchant carrack carried a crew of mixed nationalities – in this case, Frenchmen and Italians were scattered among the Portuguese. Watching the docking preparations with interest, however, were two passengers who were unlike any foreign visitors yet to set foot on the far eastern nation.

The man and woman walking toward the bow were tall and slim, and their easy and graceful movements showed that they were well used to sea travel. Their clothing was simply fashioned. Soft shades of green, blue and grey coloured the man's long-sleeved linen tunic, close-fitting breeches and leather calf-length boots; a sheathed sword was belted at his waist. The woman's apparel was similar, though her tunic had a much longer, flowing skirt, split front and back for riding, and she carried a satchel over her shoulder. In contrast to the muted hues of their clothes, their voluminous woollen cloaks or _brataí_, worn fastened over a shoulder with a large, ornate copper brooch, were woven in brightly-coloured chequered patterns.

The man leant against the railing. His clean-shaven, handsome face was relaxed and smiling, and his blues eyes shone with good humour as the pair shared a joke. A single braid bound his golden-brown hair; absent-mindedly, he combed the few strands teased loose by the morning breeze away from his face with his long fingers. The attractive woman beside him bore features similar enough to his own to proclaim them related, though her even longer hair, also braided, was a mixture of copper and gold and was complemented by green eyes.

'There, Aine,' the man was saying, 'we've reached the Japans, so. And, after this, _mo mhuirnín, _I promise that we'll be pointing our noses toward home.'

Aine laughed softly. She didn't doubt that her cousin's sentiment was sincere. Eadoin had, after all, made this same comment when they had embarked at the Cathayan port.

'Who would think we'd journey so far, _a stór_?' she said now. '_Ach_, Eadoin... look at those hills – the forests here remind me of home.' She gestured to the slopes that rose behind the village. They were covered with a predominantly deciduous forest dotted with clumps of evergreens.

'Aye, as does the climate.' Eadoin adjusted his _brat_ to better protect the back of his neck from the mist. 'Well, we must decide whether we'll journey out on this vessel, or remain a while – I suppose 'twill depend on our welcome here. Antonio was after saying that the natives are "polite but distant" to foreigners.' Antonio was the ship's carpenter, and had already visited the exotic, eastern country several times, though his experience had been limited to the ports at which the Portuguese did their trading. 'By the way, _a stór_... he has patiently been "teaching" me a few phrases of the language.'

Aine smiled – kind of the Venetian, but as Eadoin and she knew very well, unnecessary. 'It seems that we're already marked as rather exotic specimens,' she said then, as she nodded toward the fishing boats coming abreast of the ship, their occupants pointing and gesturing toward them. She did not know it, but Aine was the first European woman to set foot in this part of Japan, and as such merited considerable interest from the locals. However, she and her cousin were more foreign than the approaching fishermen could have ever dreamed. For, Aine and Eadoin, who had set out on this journey of exploration from the port of Corcaigh in their native Éire, were myth come to life.

These passengers belonged to a race long since delegated to legend by the majority of Irish – they were members of the _daoine sídhe_... the people of the hollow hills, more properly known as the Tuatha Dé Danann. Though originating in humanity, the Dé Dananns had left a normal human existence behind long ago. The two 'fair folk', standing now on the deck of a Portuguese merchant ship, both appeared to be in their twenties; they were, in fact, much older.

Eadoin was a bard of some renown among their people; Aine was a healer. She had chosen to join Eadoin on this journey, partly out of concern for her beloved cousin's safety and well-being and partly out of her own pent-up desire to see more of the world beyond their _sídhe _and Éire itself. Once the English invasion of Ireland had begun in earnest to extend beyond the Pale, that boundary surrounding Dublin that divided colonized land from the 'wild' country, the Tuatha Dé Danann, feeling it was not their right to become embroiled in the politics of mortal men, had become even more secluded in the fair lands within their hills. A few Dé Dananns chafed at this withdrawal and missed their old freedoms – Eadoin and Aine were among them.

It had been four years since they had begun their travels. Now, they were about to disembark to explore yet another new land. The first they had heard of this eastern country was while journeying in fabled Cathay. A land of warriors and demons, the people of the mainland had called the Japans. Eadoin did not miss the irony in these comments, for Cathay had its own legends, and he had collected enough tales on their journey through Asia to keep his creative mind busy composing poems and songs for decades. Once hearing of Japan, however, he would not be content until he saw it for himself. He picked up the odd shaped pack that contained his harp and settled it on his back.

'Are you going ashore?' asked a pleasant voice in Portuguese.

The ship's captain approached them. It was now almost noon, and, after a tedious negotiation with the local samurai's clerk, he had finally seen most of the heavier cargo shifted to the shore. The bearded man now smiled and, taking Aine's offered hand, bowed over it courteously.

While he normally avoided interacting socially with passengers, the captain had taken to this far-travelled pair. The harper, as Eadoin was known on the ship, had shared tunes with the crew members and had delighted in examining the few instruments on board. Though he claimed to have seen them before on his travels, it had actually been a bit uncanny how quickly he had learned to play the little Italian _viola_ and the Iberian _vihuela_. And, when he and the lady had sung together, the combination had been enchanting. Oh yes, thought the captain, he would miss these two.

'_Sim_,' responded Eadoin, making the transition from his own language to the captain's. 'Aye... we shall at least explore the village and chose our next course from there.'

'_Obrigado_, Captain,' said the lady, her eyes showing a genuine warmth as she smiled. 'You've been more than hospitable to us – this has been one of our most pleasant voyages.'

'True, indeed' said Eadoin. 'My thanks, also.'

'You're most welcome.' The expression on the captain's face shifted, his smile turning into a frown of concern. 'A word of advice – if you would...'

'Aye?' asked Eadoin. He was offering Aine his hand, assisting her as she climbed nimbly over the railing to a rope ladder leading to the rowboat waiting below.

'These are a most... superstitious people, harper,' warned the captain, pulling a face. 'This is truly another world. They are not Christian folk...' (Eadoin smiled inwardly at this, since the two Dé Dananns could hardly be classed as such themselves) '...and are very fearful of "demons", though these demons they imagine do not seem to be spirits of Hell, necessarily. They believe the creatures walk among them. Your appearance will be very strange to those away from the ports – I would urge you to use caution.'

'Afraid we might be burnt at the stake, Captain?' The bard of the_ sídhe_ appreciated the man's concern but he could not resist a smile.

'Just watch your back among those pagans, harper Eadoin. If you still wish to leave with us, we shall be here for one week.'

'My thanks, Captain.' Eadoin shook his hand. 'We shall certainly return if the laws of hospitality are lacking,' he said, referring to the ancient custom of Éire. 'But, if there's a public house in the village, perhaps we'll break the ice with some entertainment tonight,' he added with a wink. 'After all, they must know and appreciate music here, too.'

With that, he jauntily saluted and climbed down to the rowboat below. The crewman at the oars had heard his reference to music, and quickly assured the two Dé Dananns that he would spread the word amongst the men to bring their instruments ashore that night. He also told them that what passed for a tavern on the shore front would never hold them all, but that they could have a bonfire on the shingle. They grinned at the sailor and at each other, knowing that they would not be leaving the village boundaries that night, at least.

As the boat approached the shore and the now many curious onlookers, however, Eadoin and Aine casually raised folds of their cloaks to cover their heads. No point in drawing too much attention to themselves right away...

* * *

'InuYasha, sit!' 

With a loud thud, the dog-eared half-demon or _hanyo _known as InuYasha pitched face first into the dirt road.

'Whatcha' do that for, Kagome!?!' he growled. 'All I said was that you looked nice and plump in that sweater...' He shook his head, clearing his thick bangs from his eyes and throwing his long white hair back over his shoulders.

'Humph,' said Kagome. The teen-age girl turned her back on him and, her knuckles white as she gripped the handle bars of her bicycle, hurried ahead until she had caught up to an amused-looking young woman.

'Sometimes I think you will never learn, InuYasha...' The young monk, Miroku, sighed as he stood over his prostrate friend. 'Women require delicate and subtle manoeuvring. They appreciate the niceties of conversation'

'I _was_ trying to be nice!' grumbled the half-demon as he got to his feet. He fingered the beads of subjugation strung around his neck and sighed, wondering if he would ever be free of their spell. _Sit! Huh! Thanks a lot, Kagome..._

InuYasha's golden eyes flashed with anger and his black brows almost met in an angry 'V'. He was sure he would never understand females – especially females from five hundred years in the future! 'And you're a great one to talk about being subtle, Miroku. How many times has Sango blackened your eye for being too free with your hands?'

Miroku sighed again as he glanced at the young woman commiserating with the insulted Kagome. Too often, was the correct answer to that question. He unconsciously touched his cheek which was still a bit tender from the last time he had attempted to become... closer... to Sango. The prayer beads wrapped around his right hand felt cool against his face.

He looked at the beads with resignation. They were the only thing that could contain the dangerous wind tunnel in his palm, a generational curse first placed on his grandfather by the half-demon, Naraku, almost fifty years ago. When exposed, the wind tunnel drew everything in its path into the void, from which there was no escape. Someday, the young monk knew, the tunnel would expand and engulf him as well.

The wind tunnel could only be banished by the defeat of Naraku. Thus, his expectation of an early death resulted in Miroku being more than a bit forward with beautiful women, often asking them to bear his child within moments of meeting. Considering this character flaw, the monk understood why his advice on how to talk to women was being poorly received by InuYasha and decided to move on to a safer subject.

'The bird demon who attacked that last village seems to have vanished.'

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, along with the young _kitsune_ or fox demon Shippo and Sango's firecat Kirara (both of whom were riding in the basket on Kagome's bicycle) had been searching for this 'bird demon' since Kagome had come through the Bone Eater's Well a week ago, returning from a visit to her home in what she called the modern era. The monster, which had resembled a cross between a carrion crow and a lizard, had been preying on nearby villages, then had suddenly flown away. They had been following its trail southward, but, to their frustration, it continued to elude them.

InuYasha snorted. 'Seems so for now,' he answered. 'I can smell the sea now, but not the demon. There's been no sign of it all day. Hey, Kagome! We should get back to looking for Naraku – that crow demon is obviously long gone.'

Just as he spoke her name, Kagome stopped in her tracks, as if something had startled her. InuYasha stopped behind her, keeping his distance in case he had somehow managed to upset her again. Girls were such touchy creatures! he thought.

'What is it, Kagome?' asked Sango, as she grasped her _hiraikotsu_, a large boomerang made from demon bones which was strapped to her back. 'Is it the demon?' Sango was a demon-slayer, and her slim and attractive appearance belied the core of steel within her – she was very adept at using the heavy weapon she carried.

'No,' said Kagome. The pretty girl in twenty-first century dress was the reincarnation of a priestess, and, as such, could sense demonic auras. She adjusted the bow and quiver that were slung over her shoulder. 'It's not the demon. It's something else – something I've never sensed before'

The half-demon sniffed the air again. The sea was still the only new scent. Now that Kagome had drawn his attention to it, though, he, too, could feel a strange aura. But it wasn't the crow demon, or any other _yokai_ as far as he could tell. 'What is it, then?' InuYasha asked, impatiently.

'I...I don't know,' she said. 'It's some sort of power, or...magic – but I don't think it's harmful. It's gone now. It was only there for a moment, and it was very faint.'

'Where was it, Kagome?' asked Miroku.

'Beyond those hills.'

'There is a fishing village and port there' observed the monk. 'Perhaps we should investigate. See that fork in the road ahead? The left hand path will take us there. Even if there is no threat, I remember there being a comfortable inn and tea house at the edge of the village – it should be near dinnertime by the time we reach it.'

'I don't know if I'll come...' muttered InuYasha, eyeing the new moon on the western horizon. He was uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers on this night – for good reason. His companions were persuasive, however, and the half-demon reluctantly stayed with them as they made their way to the port town.

* * *

Nearby, atop a sea cliff, Sesshoumaru, the _taiyokai _Lord of the Western Lands and older half-brother to InuYasha, also noticed the brief surge of unfamiliar magic. The tall _inu yokai_ or dog demon looked dispassionately toward the source – a small human-infested port below. A gust of wind from the sea swirled around him, teasing strands of his long, silver-white hair from behind his pointed ears and across his face, and billowing the empty left sleeve of his _kimono_. He saw the strange ship at anchor in the inlet, but Sesshoumaru was certain that the power surge had come from the village. 

'What was it, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

The question came from Jaken, the _taiyokai's_ frog-like, kappa henchman. The small green-skinned being had also felt the magic, but not with nearly the same acuteness as had his master. Jaken squinted as he looked down at the village, his skinny claws gripping an odd wooden staff embellished with the carvings of two heads – one an old man, the other a maiden. In the meadow behind them, Rin, a human child, hummed unconcernedly to herself as she searched for flowers, her progress watched tolerantly by Ah-Un, a two-headed dragon _yokai_ the size of a large bull.

Sesshoumaru did not answer his servant, but continued to regard the village for some time. The flare of energy, brief as it had been, was a mystery to him. If a demon was the source, he thought, then it was a demon unlike any he had encountered during his centuries of life. He frankly had no idea what might have produced such an aura, and unknown magics were not to be ignored, no matter how innocuous seeming.

As the sun passed overhead, the_ inu yokai _suddenly turned and began to walk toward the woods which ran down the slope from the cliff top. He would not enter the village below, of course – he had no desire to walk into a nest of foul-smelling human insects. But he would remain near for a day or two, just in case the magic manifested again. He absently adjusted the long, thick wrap of soft, grey fur that encircled his right shoulder as he considered this new diversion.

Jaken was astonished that his master would move toward a human community, but he knew better than to question him about it. To an outsider, Sesshoumaru's expression remained impassive, but the loyal kappa knew the _taiyokai_ well enough to recognise the look of intense concentration on his face. The slightest furrow had appeared below the indigo crescent moon on his forehead. Jaken was not going to disturb his master's thoughts – he preferred to keep his limbs. He shouldered the Staff of Two Heads, gathered Ah-Un's reins and called to the child.

'Come along, Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving!' Already, Sesshoumaru was several strides ahead, his long silver white hair now gleaming in the shade of the evergreens.

'Coming, Master Jaken!' said Rin, running behind the large dragon, a few posies in her little hand.

* * *

The magic which was so unfamiliar to both Kagome and the dog demon Sesshoumaru had been caused by Eadoin casting a harmless but very complex bardic enchantment. Once ashore, he and Aine had quickly moved through the village to what they had been told was its only inn. Before entering, they paused briefly under a large cherry tree and pretended to inspect their packs while Eadoin whispered some Words. Then, both channelled the power surge that allowed them to absorb the local language – they could now speak it with a vocabulary comparable to that of their own tongue, albeit with accents. 

'Congratulations, Aine – you are now fluent,' Eadoin whispered, as he again shouldered his harp. 'Best we don't start speaking like natives right off – if word of that reaches the crew when they come ashore, it will be too difficult to explain away, so.'

'Agreed. Though, that bardic trick never fails to impress me, _a stór_.' Aine smiled with pleasure. She proudly acknowledged her cousin's superior grasp of the complicated energies of the language spell. 'Now,' she said, 'shall we see if they'll take odd-looking foreigners at that inn? By Danú, I hope they've heard of bath houses here.'

Eadoin bargained a room from the landlord. They were always careful not to appear too affluent – though they had silver in plenty to pay their way, Eadoin often offered to perform at inns in return for food and lodging. The Dé Dananns did not want to be seen as foreign lords, or, though they were quite capable of defending themselves, to invite the notice of bandits. As well, the bard far preferred to be seen as a travelling minstrel and mix with the ordinary folk . They were, after all, the best source of information and stories in any land.

Eadoin soon discovered that the harp was as unknown in this land as in Cathay. The innkeeper's curiosity was piqued by the strange-looking instrument as soon as Eadoin struck a few chords and he agreed to provide rooms at a bargain rate in return for some entertainment later. They had agreed to play music for twenty to sixty minutes, depending on the patrons' interest.

To Aine's delight, there was indeed a small bath house on the property, fed by a hot spring. Like the ancient Irish, the Dé Dananns were accustomed to daily baths and they had missed having ready access to immersion in hot water. A teenage girl was preparing the room for her and laying out towels. Knowing that the visitors had just left the strange ship and were probably hungry, she had also placed a bowl of steamed rice and fish on the nearby bench. She then offered to take the lady's odd cloak... and gasped when she saw the long red-gold braid that had been hidden beneath it.

'Oh, mistress!' she gasped. 'Your hair – the colour is so beautiful,' and then blushed at speaking so openly to a strange adult. She had known the lady was from a foreign land – her features and eyes had proclaimed this. But the hair – never had she seen anything like that burnished rope. In spite of the Portuguese captain's warning, the girl did not assume Aine was a demon. No demon would smile at you so kindly, after all.

'Thank you, _a stór_,' said the Dé Danann. 'But, 'tis a common colour in my own land.' Aine placed her hand in the round wooden tub and gasped with pleasure when she felt the heat in the water.

'Ah, I shall so enjoy this,' she said in her native tongue. Remembering to speak Japanese hesitantly, she turned to the maid. 'You may go, little one – I don't need assistance'. As the girl exited, Aine pulled a small leather bag from her satchel and scattered some of the powder within it over the water. The steam arising from the tub now carried the scent of sweet briar and lavender.

As she relaxed in the hot, scented water, Aine let her senses reach out around her. As a healer, she was very sensitive to the well-being of others, though she usually had to be in physical contact with a patient to evaluate the health of their body. Amongst all these mortals, however, she could 'feel' Eadoin's life energies in the next room. His inherent Dé Danann power fairly sang to her. _How appropriate for a bard, _she thought with an affectionate smile.

Suddenly, she sat up, alert to other powerful and alien auras approaching. One was perhaps a half kilometre away – a faint presence at the edge of her senses, but coming closer. But the other one! It was similar to the first, but the life-force was much stronger. She knew that this powerful being, whatever or whoever it was, was even farther away but was also moving toward them. Was this a land of 'demons', after all?

Aine was not inclined to panic. There was no evidence that either entity was malevolent. But, she would tell Eadoin of what she had felt, and they would be on their guard.

* * *

_A/N: Here is the second 'disclaimer' I promised. The inspiration for a spell allowing one to absorb an entire language comes from the wonderful author, **Josepha Sherman**, who mentioned a similar enchantment in her novels,_ 'The Shattered Oath' _and _'Forging the Runes'_ . Thus, I must give credit where it is due -- I've never come across such a spell anywhere else, and I've read a lot of fantasy, lol._

_However, there are many stories by many authors that involve bardic or healing magic. Since both categories seem to be well used in the fantasy genre, I feel that they are fair game for my own interpretations. ;)_

_A quick translation:_ a stór_ means 'dear';_ mo mhuirnín_ means (roughly) 'my darling' or 'sweetheart'. Both are common terms of endearment and certainly can be used between family members._

_A final note: I am hardly fluent in Irish. If a native Irish speaker notices any glaring errors in the few phrases included in this tale, I would sincerely appreciate your input. Cheers._


	3. Chapter 2: Distant Observations

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Distant Observations **

The evening meal was being served by the time the group of friends approached the inn on the outskirts of the fishing village. InuYasha had already transformed into the fully human form forced upon him with each new moon just as the sun began to set, which meant that they had no need to explain a _hanyo _in their midst. The innkeeper did, however, have to consider accepting a small _kitsune_ in his establishment (Kirara, curled up in Sango's arms with her two tails tucked discretely around her, appeared to be an ordinary cat). But, after meeting the exotic foreigners earlier, he became resigned to today being a day of wonders. After all, thought the man, the little demon must be harmless if he was travelling with a monk, a _yokai taijiya_ or demon slayer and a priestess, as Miroku introduced the curiously dressed girl carrying a bow, quiver and a large backpack.

The companions had a bit more money than usual on this journey, owing to a rather lucrative 'exorcism' performed by Miroku a few days before at another village. Its citizens had been so grateful for his assistance in quieting a poltergeist that his purse was relatively heavy for the first time in many months. The young monk was quite happy to share his bounty with his friends.

As the dining area was crowded, they took their meal out to the courtyard to sit under some cherry trees from which several lanterns hung. The food, a fish stew, was plain but tasty and the servings were substantial. InuYasha devoured his portion in four large mouthfuls.

'You were hungry,' said Kagome, placing her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle. She had forgiven the half-demon for his earlier comment. By now, she should be used to his ways, she supposed, but he still managed to make her angry from time to time.

'Yeah.' InuYasha set the bowl aside and began to eat the accompanying steamed rice with slightly less enthusiasm. He eyed the bowl of stew in Shippo's lap speculatively. 'It's not bad..' The little fox demon noticed the attention and put his arm protectively over his meal.

'Oh no you don't, InuYasha!", he protested. 'You had your dinner – this is mine.'

'Looks like an awful lot for a little squirt like you,' the _hanyo_ muttered. Catching Kagome's glare, he assumed an air of nonchalance and turned back to his rice. Yep, girls were touchy, and Kagome was just too protective of Shippo.

The 'touchy girl' in question turned to the young monk. 'Thank you, Miroku. It was such a good idea to come here. It will be so nice to sleep indoors tonight.'

'Not at all, Kagome,' replied Miroku, inclining his head. 'It has been two years since I was last here. I am glad that this excellent inn has not changed. I did notice, however, that the village is larger since the foreign ships began trading here.'

'Foreign ships?' asked Kagome. The others looked up with interest, too.

'Yes,' said Miroku. 'They're the source of the new firearms we have seen from time to time. The samurai of this region have been trading with these foreigners for some time. It's said that they are from a very distant land.'

Kagome remembered her history lessons. _They must be Portuguese merchants,_ she thought. _I remember our teacher saying they brought trade goods from China... and guns from their own land – guns that were superior to the ones the samurai already had... and it happened around this time in the Feudal era._ She hoped the weapons were still a novelty – she hated fighting, and the thought of more firearms entering the equation soon made her blood run cold.

'Are you okay, Kagome?' asked Sango. 'You look worried.'

Kagome forced a smile. 'Oh, I'm fine,' she answered. 'I was just thinking... but it was about nothing important.'

'I thought you had sensed that odd aura again,' said InuYasha. Kagome had looked too worried to be, 'thinking about nothing important.'

'No,' said Kagome. 'It hasn't appeared again.' The air temperature took a sudden dive as the wind began to blow inland from the sea.. Kagome shivered and pulled her sweater tighter. 'Perhaps we should go inside now? It's going to be a cold night.'

The others agreed and they moved toward the main part of the inn. Their budget did not extend to private quarters, so they would be sleeping in the common room. As it turned out, they were the only guests sleeping there that night. Many of the locals, however, had gathered for what appeared to be a promise of entertainment that evening. The group moved to a cosy corner near one of the two braziers in the room.

As they settled on the available floor mats, Sango gasped. "Kagome!' she whispered. Look at that man!'

Kagome looked across the room and knew immediately who had caught Sango's attention... and why the demon slayer was staring. The man speaking with the innkeeper was European – and very tall. Kagome knew a man of that height would be a rare sight in feudal Japan. Demons were another matter – like InuYasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. _And, he's at least that tall_, she thought. She saw that the foreigner was handsome, too, with light brown hair that shone gold in the firelight. Kagome tried to place his clothing – it looked nothing like the period costumes she remembered seeing in her history books. _And I don't think he's Portuguese_, she thought, _Not with that colouring – more like someone from northern Europe._ She saw the tartan-like weave of his cloak. _Scotland? Ireland? Oh, I should have paid more attention in world studies!_ Then she saw the harp at his feet.

'Sango, I think he's going to play music!'

'So what?', said InuYasha. 'Why's that so special?' He looked at the stranger with narrowed eyes. He had not seen a foreigner before, and he didn't like Kagome's interest in the musician. 'What's that weird-looking thing?' he asked, seeing the harp.

'It's called a harp, InuYasha,' Kagome explained patiently. 'It's a musical instrument. They exist in my time, too – their music is lovely.'

'Oh, I can't wait to hear it,' said Sango, still watching the harper as he settled on a low bench, and began fine tuning the instrument. The innkeeper was briefly introducing him as '_Ay-den _from the ship' to some of the locals. Miroku looked startled when he realised how interested Sango and Kagome were in this impending performance. He and InuYasha shared a look of puzzlement -- and a little worry. Then both males stared open mouthed as the door behind the front brazier slid open and a foreign woman entered quietly.

Aine sat gracefully on a floor mat near Eadoin and, tucking her long legs underneath her, placed a small bag on the floor beside her. She still wore her woollen cloak, but she had exchanged her travel clothes for a cream-coloured linen _leine_ or long tunic with an embroidered hem; a woven belt held the soft fabric to her waist and revealed her slim build.

'Close your mouth, Miroku, before you catch flies,' Sango spoke witheringly. Both the monk and the half-demon snapped their jaws shut at her words. The low murmur circulating the room indicated that they were not the only ones who had found the foreign lady of interest. Kagome couldn't really blame them, knowing that someone with such features and colouring must seem very exotic to the people of this time period.

'Who are they?' asked Shippo, curled in Kagome's lap. He stared, fascinated, at the woman whose hair reflected the firelight of the brazier. 'That lady's hair is red like mine,' whispered the fox demon to Kagome. 'Do you think she's a _kitsune_ too?'

Kagome smiled down at the young demon. 'No Shippo. She doesn't have a _kitsune_ aura. Hair that colour is not unusual in other lands.' The girl had had a few minutes to consider these strangers. When the harper started to play, she thought she could guess their origin.

'They must be from a Celtic country.'

'Kell-tik?' asked InuYasha. _Whatever that means... _'How do you know that?'

'The music. And keep your voice down,' she whispered. 'Celtic music has become popular at home – Mum loves it. The traditional music I've heard sounds a lot like this. And I seem to remember now that the harp has some special meaning to the Celts. I think they might have invented it.'

InuYasha snorted, though quietly. What was so exciting about music? But he settled down to listen, nonetheless. The harp produced sounds he had never heard before, and he became interested in spite of himself. The others were certainly enthralled, especially, he noticed, the girls.

* * *

As Aine entered the common room, she immediately noticed the _kitsune's_ magical energy. _Now, what are you, little one? No stronger than a_ púca_, surely, _she thought – certainly not the life-force she had felt earlier, though surprising to see nonetheless. While they had enjoyed an early supper, she had told Eadoin about the life energies she had felt. The bard had listened to her observations with concern. He could not sense a magical aura unless it was in very close proximity to him, though a cast spell was another matter. That would have been obvious to both Dé Dananns if it had occurred nearby. 

When they returned to their rooms to prepare for the performance, Eadoin had decided he would extend his perceptions. Playing softly on his harp, he had entered a light meditative state. _Ah... there they are... _

He had sensed both approaching presences – one more powerful than the other, certainly, and completely unfamiliar in nature. The stronger being had moved out of range briefly, but had then returned. Then, just as the sun set, the weaker power source vanished. _Curious..._ When they met in the corridor, the look on his cousin's face told him that she too had noticed the change.

'I still feel the stronger one, Eadoin. It's not far off.'

'Well, _a stór_,' Eadoin had replied, 'we shall learn more if and when the time comes.' His expression was contemplative. 'Surely, this land may have as many ancient magics as our own.'

Aine had agreed. The Japans were going to offer some diversions from the norm, she was certain. As soon as they had set foot on its shores, both Dé Dananns had felt the strength of the land and knew it had been no stranger to magic in the past. It now seemed that magical beings were still abroad here, while elsewhere in the world they had retreated from the encroachments of the technological advancements of the human Renaissance. And, the little one with the red topknot and the fox brush that Aine saw now, sitting with a group of humans, was proof enough of this.

The woman concentrated again on the powerful aura – though it was near, it had ceased to move closer for a while now; therefore, she relaxed and let her thoughts and spirit flow with Eadoin's music instead. The slow air he was playing was a love song in their own land, and it's beauty had brought tears to the eyes of many a Dé Danann, never mind mortals. As he moved from the air to a lively dance tune, she pulled a _feadog_ or whistle from the bag beside her and joined the melody. Though Aine was a healer – a great-granddaughter of Dian Cecht, in fact, who himself was the greatest physician of the Dé Dananns – she was also the daughter of a bard and her love of music matched that of her cousin's.

Eadoin grinned at her as the whistle leapt into the tune. As they shifted to another piece, he allowed Aine to take over the melody and brought the harp into a harmony. They finished to delighted cheers from the audience.

'Our thanks, good people,' said Eadoin, doing his best to speak uncertainly. 'My cousin, Aine,' he said, gesturing to the smiling woman beside him. He bowed his head to the audience. 'With your permission – a song from my land.'

This time the harp accompanied and harmonised his voice as the bard sang a lament. For this song only, the harper became the Bard – and the song resonated in the souls of the listeners. The use of power was subtle, and meant only to improve the song, not to compel. The song did not bring heartbreak – it merely ended with a comforting acceptance of those sorrows which come to all and strengthen rather than diminish one's spirit.

The lament was also a catharsis for the homesickness the bard was beginning to feel. In spite of his enthusiasm for this journey, Eadoin did miss the _sídhe_, and had been quite sincere when he had earlier told his cousin that they would begin their return journey after visiting this land.

Both he and Aine sang a few more Dé Danann and Irish songs, her clear alto blending naturally with his baritone. If the audience had seemed uninterested, he would have limited their performance to instrumental pieces, but they continued the ask for more singing, even though they couldn't understand the words.

The innkeeper was regretting the hour time limit he had negotiated – he should have asked for longer, he thought with a sigh.

* * *

As the harper's voice carried to them the sweet sadness of the lament, Kagome could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She couldn't understand the words of the song, but she felt their sorrowful beauty at the core of her being. 

The girl looked at her companions, and around the room, and realised that everyone was silent and focussed on the musician. Shippo sighed and cuddled into her side. Sango was discretely wiping her eyes as she watched the harper, and Miroku was obviously listening intently, though his eyes were on Sango. InuYasha, on the other hand, looked as if he was trying very hard _not _to listen. He was fully human tonight, and he was not used to the level of emotion the tune seemed to be evoking in him.

Then... there it was. The aura she had felt while on the road was here – now – and it was coming from the harper. _Is he a demon?_ Kagome wondered. _No, whatever that aura is, it's not demonic. It's not a _yoki. _And, it doesn't feel threatening – it's just feelings. It's sad and peaceful and comforting all at once._ _But, to produce it, he must have some sort of _jaki,_ some source of power_._ It's coming from him – I just know it. _As the song ended, the aura of power vanished, but Kagome knew she hadn't imagined it.

_Who is he?_ She wondered again. For that matter... _Who are _they?

Kagome kept her knowledge to herself until the performance was over, since the aura had not reappeared. As soon as the two foreigners had left the room, however, she enlightened her travelling companions.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left Jaken and Rin in a forest clearing. The little girl was curled up asleep against Ah-Un's flank, the dragon acting as a barricade between the child and the cool evening breeze. Jaken chafed at once again being left behind with Rin, but did not dream of voicing his objections when the _taiyokai _curtly informed him that he would continue alone. The kappa demon had to content himself with muttering to the campfire – after his Lord had departed. 

The _taiyokai_ wanted no distractions as he concentrated, on guard for the alien magic he had felt that afternoon. With the onset of darkness, he moved silently toward the human village. A powerful demon, and son of the great _Inu no Taisho_, his own _jaki_ was so strong that lesser demons avoided crossing his path. And, normally, Sesshoumaru ignored 'weak' magic, deeming it beneath his notice. He was certain that there had been no darkness to the energy he had felt this afternoon. Whatever the spell had been, it had not been threatening – it was its foreignness (and he did not miss the significance of the strange ship in the harbour) that had drawn him.

Briefly, he wondered at his interest, that he would still pursue this investigation even though the aura had not returned. Something... flitted at the edge of his perceptions. Was he still sensing something? Someone?

The dog demon halted at the edge of the forest, the village clearly within his sight. It was the night of the new moon, and only starlight brightened the countryside, but Sesshoumaru's topaz eyes had no difficulty seeing the scene before him. An inn stood at the top of a road leading down through the human habitations to the sea. Many mortals were entering the structure, the reason for which was obvious as his sharp _yokai _hearing caught the music beginning to play within. But, what strange music it was... Sesshoumaru could not begin to guess its origins, and this lack of knowledge uncharacteristically irritated the proud demon.

A man's voice then began to sing in a language no more familiar than the accompanying music, and Sesshoumaru's senses leapt to attention. Power was in the song – again, nothing malevolent, and certainly nowhere near the strength of that he had felt earlier, but definitely with the same signature – he had found the source of the magic. What purpose could this power have, though? It seemed nothing more than... emotions? _Human emotions... Hnh... hardly significant..._

Then, something very strange happened. Sesshoumaru's sword, the Tenseiga, began to pulse.

He drew the blade and studied the resonance he could feel waxing and waning along its length. What was happening? The Tenseiga only did this if its healing power was activated, or when it 'spoke' to him. This was not the case, however... in no way did the sword indicate what was activating it.

Then, he noticed the rhythm – the pulses were not manifesting with their usual steady beat, but were varying in speed. To his astonishment, he realised that they were matching the rhythm of the foreign music. Was the sword... singing?

'Ridiculous.'

As the song of the unseen musician ended, however, the sword's pulsing ceased. Sesshoumaru regarded the sword a moment longer, but it offered no explanation for its action and he sheathed it with an irritated, 'Hnh.' The demon had long considered the Tenseiga, a blade capable of healing and even the resurrection of dead souls, a disappointing inheritance from his father. For, despite the fact that it had protected its wielder on more than one occasion, it was unable to kill any but the undead.

He was not impressed that it could respond to a magic centred in human music and emotion.

* * *

Having finished 'singing for their supper', Aine and Eadoin gathered their instruments and made their way to the shore where they planned to meet with the ship's crew for a farewell session. Already, they could hear voices calling in Portuguese as the men moved about on the shore. It seemed the sailors' plan to scavenge wood for a bonfire had come to pass. 

As they exited the inn, Aine paused. She turned and looked toward the wooded hillside a few hundred feet away, beyond the field behind the building. Now that she was outside the crowded room, the magical and alien power she had been sensing all evening was even more apparent. She saw only the forest, but in her mind, the aura glowed like the fire below on the shingle. And, on an instinctual level, she knew now that this power was here because of them.

'Our "friend" is not far away, Eadoin,' said Aine as she linked her arm with her cousin's and the pair turned toward the shore and the ringing sound of Antonio's _viola._ The way was lit by torches, the cool sea breeze causing their flames to flicker and dance. ''Tis in those woods, and I'm sure it's watching us.'

Eadoin had noticed her interest in the forest. He determinedly avoided looking back at the hillside and gently squeezed her hand.

'Has it moved any closer?' he asked.

'No, it's not changed position since before we began the music. I can't really explain it,' she said, a frown of concentration appearing on her brow, 'but, I'm certain that there's some sort of intelligence behind that life-force. _Ach,_ I can't say more for now, _a stór_ – the source of power is so different from anything I've ever known, that I can't begin to judge it's true nature. For now, it seems content to keep its distance.'

The pair continued to the shore and their friends. They were not being complacent. As members of one of the original Dé Danann clans, these two were powerful, but they were naturally discreet about that power, especially in the presence of mortals. Only if their watcher attacked them, would they take action.

No... tonight, they would keep their distance and let the watcher make the next move. They would instead content themselves with bidding the Portuguese crew farewell and enjoying their company in music one more time. However, the presence of magic in this land had settled one matter for them – they doubted they would be on the ship when it weighed anchor later that week.

* * *

Sesshoumaru saw the strangely dressed woman stop and face his position. Her face was shadowed by the hooded cloak she wore, but he knew she was aware of him, looking right at his position... No – that was absurd. He could not possibly be visible here amongst these trees, at this distance, with only dim starlight for illumination. Yet, she continued to stare in his direction. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the sea breeze which was blowing her scent toward him. He briefly registered the aroma of roses, and another scent, also floral but unfamiliar, then... _human,_ his senses confirmed. A tall man emerged from the inn and joined her. _Also human... also foreign,_ he observed. 

He had no doubt that they were the source of the strange magic that had drawn him here. Yet, this only increased the _taiyokai's_ puzzlement. The only humans he had known to possess any form of Power were clerics, such as the monk that travelled with his half-brother... although that annoying girl of whom InuYasha seemed so fond had her own odd 'abilities'. However, he would never mistake such mundane magic for that which had caused Tenseiga to resonate in time with the foreign music.

Sesshoumaru considered the strange pair. They had disappeared from sight, and the Tenseiga remained quiescent. Shortly, music could be heard toward the sea shore – more of what he had heard earlier, and other unknown instruments, too. The tunes varied in rhythm – the faster tunes were... primitive? No, the patterns were too complex. Complex, yet wild... _Hnh_. Why was he even pondering it? More foreign noise and no real answers. The dog demon began to feel frustrated as well as curious.

He turned and strode back to the camp in the forest. Perhaps, he thought, he would return in the morning, when it was... quieter. Perhaps he would gain more understanding, then.

* * *

_A/N: My sincere thanks to my kind reviewers. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story thus far. Don't worry -- there will be action to come. Btw, just in case any of you are under the impression that I am some sort of speed writer -- far from it, lol. This has been on the go all winter, and was completed only recently. Yep, I do know exactly how it is going to end..._

_A small explanation: a _púca _is a mischievous, shape-shifting member of the Irish 'fair folk'. The word has been anglicised as 'pooka'._


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Morning Meeting**

Aine awoke just before dawn to a chorus of birdsong and the promise of a warmer day. She looked out the window and saw a meadow heavy with dew; the grass was that soft, muted green that only early autumn could impart, its colour apparent even in the dim morning twilight. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the clean, fresh scent of the countryside beyond the window.

The household was not yet stirring. Eadoin was still asleep in the next chamber, she knew, having returned from the _céilí_ much later then she had. And, it seemed that their watcher had not returned. She had sensed it leaving last night, shortly after they had joined their friends by the bonfire on the shore. The little fox child had followed them, however – she had felt his small aura of power hiding in the shadows beyond the circle of firelight, music and laughter. Aine had longed to call out to the little chap and ask him to join them, but knew that a being with the tail and feet of a _madraín rua_ would be just a bit much for their superstitious sailor friends.

No, if the more powerful being was still around, it was now at some distance.

Then, abruptly, she felt a surge of Power. _Now, _she wondered, _what have we here?_ The _other _life-force she had felt yesterday afternoon, the one that had vanished just as suddenly at dinnertime, was back, and lay beyond the back of the inn, toward the hills. Her curiosity was piqued. Well, perhaps she could find out more.

For a moment, she considered waking the bard, then decided she would let him sleep. After all, she had no intention of walking up to the strange life-force – she simply planned to more accurately mark its location. _Nice morning for a stroll, anyway_, she thought, as the rising sun's first rays began to lighten the world outside.

She hummed softly to herself as she quickly finished brushing her hair and slipped on the cream _leine _she had worn last nightShe decided a pair of light sandals would do for footwear – she far preferred them to boots and didn't mind the dew washing her feet. Wrapping her _brat_ over her shoulders like a shawl, she slipped quietly out of her chamber and down the hallway to the common room. Aine moved silently through the dimly lit room, ensuring that the passage of a 'fairy' woman would not disturb the young people and the fox child still sleeping there. She noticed as she passed the group that the young man in the red clothing had gone. Perhaps she would run across him outside...

The Dé Danann woman found herself quite alone in the courtyard. She skirted the inn and entered the meadow which sloped upwards toward the forest that had held their visitor the previous evening. _Nothing nearby yet,_ she thought, and decided to continue on toward the woods. Maybe, she thought, she would see some sign which would shed light on the being's identity.

However, she soon found that the morning was just too lovely for worry and puzzles. A soft breeze danced around her, carrying the fresh scents of forest and meadow. The sun was just striking the hillside now, and small spiders' webs sparkled here and there on the grass. Aine slipped through the lea with all the lithesome grace of her _sídhe _heritage, delighting in her favourite time of day. A soft mist lay over the higher slopes, the muted colour of the hills in the early sunlight reminding her of her beautiful Eire.

She reached the edge of the woods. A fallen tree, its surface dappled by moss and lichen, provided a convenient seat from which she could look back at the inn and the village beyond. From this vantage point, she could also see the harbour and the Portuguese ship, still in the long shadow of the nearby cliffs. She settled comfortably on the log and pulled a deep blue ribbon from her pocket. It was a pretty thing, made of a silky _sídhe_ material and decorated with impossibly fine embroidery of gold thread in an interweaving pattern of knots and stylised figures of wolfhounds, horses and flowers. Her fingers moving with the ease of long practice, she deftly plaited the ribbon with her hair, weaving it amongst the red-gold strands as she once more hummed to herself.

Then, there was a slight lapse in her song as Aine realised she was no longer alone. Their 'friend' from last night was back. It had arrived so quickly... _Danú... does it fly?_

It took all of the healer's resolve to continue to act unconcerned. She had learned over the years that confidence was always the best tactic when facing the unknown. _Well, my lass, let's see how you do today... _This unknown was one of the most powerful life-forces she had ever felt... and it was in the forest directly behind her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was gratified to see that his plan to return in the morning had been rewarded. Here was one of the foreigners – the female – actually sitting alone at the forest's edge. There was no sign of the man. Hers was the only scent... the subtle, floral fragrances he had detected last night were unmistakable. His sharp ears easily heard her humming – she seemed quite at ease. Was she that naive to so take herself off alone in a strange land? Or, he wondered, that confident? 

The woman put a last loop of the ribbon around her braid and adjusted her brightly chequered cloak on her shoulders. Barely turning her head, she looked out of the corner of her eye at the forest.

'Well?' she asked aloud. 'Perhaps you'd like to introduce yourself?' Sesshoumaru was not sure what was more surprising – that the human had once detected him or that she was fluent in his language, although... _Odd accent_...

'Isn't it time we met? Face to face, so to speak?' She stood and faced the woods. 'Or shall I persist in looking foolish, talking to the clear air?'

The _taiyokai_ felt it was time to take control of the situation. Sesshoumaru was capable of moving with incredible bursts of speed over short distances. He did so now, seeming to appear instantly in the meadow behind her. Aine felt the air stirred by his passing, however, and saw the faintest blur in her peripheral vision. She turned once more and finally saw the source of the powerful life-force.

Aine had inherited a deep appreciation of beauty and poetry from her bardic ancestors, and had to admit that, even to one of the _daoine sídhe_, this was a remarkable being. He reminded her of the light elves she and Eadoin had met in Bavaria – his fair features had that same unearthly and ageless beauty. Paired magenta stripes accented high cheekbones and a dark blue crescent moon marked his forehead, just visible in a part between thick, slightly shaggy, white bangs. Straight, abundant, silver-white hair fell to his knees, and his ears were... pointed? Yes, definitely pointed. _Elf-kin? _she wondered.

Like the elven-folk, his build was slim, but his shoulders were broad and he had that relaxed stance that Aine had long identified with experienced warriors. _Certainly_, she thought, _he's armoured like one_. She had noted the breastplate with the spiked guard protecting his left shoulder – and the two swords that were tucked into an ornate sash about his waist. The unusually thick wrap of pale, grey fur that wound over his right shoulder and hung down his back to touch the ground brought to mind a wild creature of the forest. Yet, the elegance of his white clothing told her he was a nobleman; a red, geometric flower pattern decorated his jacket's neckline and cuffs, and his voluminous trousers were gathered at the ankles of gleaming, black boots. The Dé Danann healer saw then that the long, flowing left sleeve of his jacket was empty. At some time, she realised, he had lost an arm.

_Not invincible, then_, she thought. But... _powerful, very_. Though he looked to be only in his twenties, she suspected that, in this regard, appearances were as deceiving in his race as in her own.

All these details she took in quickly, using not only her eyes, but her inherent healer abilities which felt the aura of Power within him. Aine was not about to let her guard down, no matter how beautiful this being was. Roses had thorns, after all, and she had not survived during her travels by being careless. She met his stare – and dismissed any further speculation about elven blood. These were the eyes of a predator. They were the colour of topaz, the pupils cat-like; the edges of his upper lids were traced with magenta, accentuating their exotic appearance. One might have expected golden eyes to be warm, but his were as cold as the metal itself, his expression impassive. _Intelligent. And, dangerous, _she concluded.

Sesshoumaru had never seen such an unusual-looking human. Her hair was a warm mixture of copper and gold that gleamed in the early morning sunlight, and her face... _Foreign, clearly, _the demon thought, _but, intriguing. _The dog demon disdained humans, yet even he could not deny that the features of this one were... not unpleasant. His golden stare skimmed over smooth, pale skin, a strong jaw line, a slightly aquiline nose and... green eyes which were framed by long, dark lashes and topped by fine, arching brows a few shades darker than her hair. If not for his senses adamantly confirming her human nature, with such an exotic appearance he would have marked her as _yokai_.

He suddenly realised that those eyes, staring back at him with such assurance (did this human truly not know how easily he could slay her?), were only a few inches below his own. His glance flickered fleetingly over her long frame. No, he concluded, he had not been deceived. _Definitely a female._ Her slim height and figure were further accentuated by the simple, cream-coloured dress she wore. His sharp eyes picked out the glint of gold thread on the blue ribbon braided into her long hair. _Not a peasant, then,_ thought the dog demon, _But nothing else marks her of the nobility – except her manner..._

The more the demon studied her, the greater became his curiosity. How could this woman be tied to the magic that had so drawn him? She had no perceptible _jaki_, showed no _yoki_ of power, but... there was something about her which had nothing to do with her foreignness. A sense of... otherness. Human... but... something more? She truly didn't seem afraid of him. A bit cautious, perhaps, but hardly fearful. Time, he decided, to correct that.

'You are the stranger here, human. Would it not be more appropriate for you to identify yourself first?' His voice was smooth and deep, its tone relaxed and arrogant.

_Used to being in charge, this one_, thought Aine. She did wonder if she could truly ward him off – if, that is, he decided to attack... not that she had any intention of giving him cause to do so. _And, _she said to herself, _he _is_ correct. 'Tis only proper that I should speak first._

Aine had taken note of the local custom of bowing, though she was not yet aware of all the subtle intricacies of the practice in this country. This one would expect a bow, no doubt, but he would wait a long time indeed before he would see her prostrate herself on the ground. She had caught the inflection in his voice when he called her, 'human'. Not a compliment, obviously.

She inclined her head and leaned forward only slightly, a bow to an equal. 'Forgive my lapse,' she said. 'You're quite right. I am Aine Ní Airmed, descendent of Dian Cecht, of the Tuatha Dé Danann of Eire.' Then, impulsively, she smiled at him. _No harm in being pleasant, _she thought. 'And, I have the honour of meeting... ?'

_Remarkable,_ thought the dog demon She actually expected him to respond. And, to so list her pedigree... it must be of some significance in her own land. Sesshoumaru paused, and then, much to his own surprise, he answered her in kind, though the nod of his head was barely perceptible. 'I, human, am Sesshoumaru, _taiyokai _Lord of the Western Lands.'

_Taiyokai_... the language incantation had been thorough for her mind immediately translated this to 'great demon'. Ah, thought Aine, if the Portuguese captain could see this one he would be singing a different tune about superstitious pagans...

'And,' he added, 'I am not familiar with your people.'

'I'd be surprised if you were, Lord Sesshoumaru,' said the Dé Danann. 'Our lands are many leagues from here.'

'You are travelling with a man.'

'Aye,' she answered. 'He is my cousin, Eadoin, a bard of the Dé Dananns. It was his desire to explore new lands, and I chose to accompany him. We only arrived yesterday.'

Sesshoumaru gave no indication that the term, 'bard,' was meaningless to him. His eyes narrowed. They had been here less than a day, and she already spoke the language? He decided to get right to the point. 'And, which of you was the source of the auras of power that I sensed yesterday?'

_Ah,_ _so he felt Eadoin's spells. Are all the creatures of magic in this land so sensitive? Or just beings as strong as this 'demon lord'?_ Aine phrased her answer carefully. 'Again, my Lord, I apologise. If we caused you concern, it wasn't intentional. The spells were benign.'

'I am hardly concerned – merely curious.' The demon raised his right hand in a dismissive gesture, revealing long, pointed nails. _Like claws..._ she thought. He looked almost bored, but his eyes were sharp and not leaving her own. _Danú, but he could stare down a stone statue._

Remembering the Tenseiga's reaction on the previous evening, Sesshoumaru frowned. Would the sword react so again in this foreigner's presence? He drew the blade, and got more than he had bargained for in a response.

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter but it seemed like a good place for a pause. :)

More trivia: 'madraín rua' is one of the Irish names for a fox, as you may have guessed, but I love the literal translation for it: 'little red-haired dog', though perhaps Shippo would be insulted...?


	5. Chapter 4: Brothers

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine_.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Brothers**

The Dé Danann woman reacted immediately and instinctively. She had no idea if the _taiyokai _meant to attack her, but she was taking no chances. With a thought, she was warded, her right hand raised, her palm toward the 'demon lord', as she braced herself to deflect the sword he now held in his hand.

Any thoughts of this female being an ordinary human were expelled from Sesshoumaru's mind. A transparent, golden barrier surrounded her, its sparkling surface easily visible to his _yokai_ perceptions. It was an aura of power, and it had simply appeared from nowhere – a wall of light that, like the magical energies he had sensed yesterday, was completely alien in nature to him. However...

The Tenseiga wasnot reacting to it. The dog demon noted with interest that not even the sword's protective aura had appeared, indicating that the woman's magic was not dangerous to its master. _Of course_, the demon thought, understanding what he was seeing. _A defensive shield..._ She was undoubtedly responding to what she perceived as his aggression.

He wasn't even looking at her any more, Aine realised. For several tense moments, he studied the sword. Then, to both her puzzlement and relief, he sheathed the weapon.

Aine was a peaceable person, and loathed fighting, but, now that the threat had abated, her temper began to rise at his presuming to draw a weapon on her, and then ignore her. What could have been his purpose? For only a moment, she had a strong, irrational desire to issue a good 'crack upside the head' on this arrogant 'demon lord'. She took in a deep, calming breath to dispel the foolish impulse and was about to address him when another voice interrupted her.

'I thought that I recognised your stench, Sesshoumaru!

Aine looked over her shoulder, startled. _By Danú,_ _it's the other one – the other life-force. Where did he come from? I was so focussed on Sesshoumaru... _

There in the light of the rising sun stood a young man, perhaps in his late teens, holding one of the largest swords Aine had ever seen, a sword that fairly glowed with Power. His clothes, which seemed familiar to the Dé Danann, were similar to Sesshoumaru's, though not nearly as elegant, looking more like a homespun material than silk – plus, he was barefoot. She quickly noted the waist-length white hair, shaggy bangs, and... did all these beings have yellow eyes? Unlike the _taiyokai's_, this one's eyes burned with emotion. His teeth were bared in a snarl, revealing short fangs instead of eye teeth and...Aine started. What_ is on his head?_ she wondered._ Ears..._ dog _ears?_

'InuYasha,' said the taller demon. His right hand had moved to the other sword he wore at his side, though he did not draw the weapon...yet. 'As ever, mongrel, your presence is a nuisance.'

The profound annoyance Sesshoumaru felt at not noticing his half-brother's approach did not show on his face. InuYasha had been downwind – but, even so, the dog demon was not pleased that he had been so distracted by the foreigner and her magic that he had let down his guard. And now, with the appearance of the half-breed, he doubted he would learn any more about that magic. With this thought, his annoyance increased substantially.

'What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? And why did you threaten that woman?' snarled the _hanyo_.

Did InuYasha not see the aura around the woman, wondered the _taiyokai_? Surely even a half-demon could sense it? 'I held the Tenseiga, InuYasha,' said Sesshoumaru dryly, 'or are you now blind as well as stupid?'

InuYasha's eyebrows rose in surprise when he realised that his brother had in fact been holding the sword of healing – the sword that could not cut. 'Yeah?' snarled the _hanyo_. 'Well, you're not holding the Tenseiga now.'

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the other hilt and frowned. 'The Tokijin is intended for you, pest.'

_Wonderful – these two obviously detest each other, and I'm standing between them, _thought Aine. Not that she didn't appreciate this InuYasha's attempt to defend her. But she knew nothing of either being, and didn't relish being caught in the middle of a sword fight. Then, she heard her name being called, and all three looked down the slope.

'Aine!' Tearing around the corner of the inn and across the meadow came Eadoin, the magical energies of her warding having woken him. He was clad only in his trousers, his hair unbound and flying behind him. His sword was drawn, however, and his expression left no doubt as to his intent. Aine knew she had to stop him – if the demon lord also drew his weapon, blood was bound to be shed here today, and it would not be that of her beloved cousin if she could help it.

She dropped the wards.

* * *

Sesshoumaru saw the woman's barrier vanish as she turned toward the armed man running toward them, the latter's expression saying he had every intention of running through anyone who threatened her. 

'_A Eadoin, a stór – stad!_' Aine cried out. Then, she called to her cousin again, switching to the local language so that the demons would understand her. 'Stop! He'll not harm me, Eadoin!'

To both Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's amazement, the man actually stopped at her words. Eadoin trusted Aine implicitly, so he did as she asked, hearing the plea in her voice. But, he also knew that she would not have produced a personal warding lightly. His eyes flew from the dog-eared youth with the massive, drawn sword to the elegant being in white standing so close to Aine. _Danú_, he thought,_ what in the nine Hells are they? How did all this come about?_ His knuckles whitened as he gripped his own sword's hilt. Bardic spells of warding and compulsion raced through his mind. Though behind him he could hear people coming around the inn and into the meadow, he would not hesitate to openly use Power to defend his cousin.

Aine turned to the _taiyokai_ and saw he was watching her, his expression still inscrutable. 'Well?' she asked softly. 'Am I after speaking the truth in that?'

His eyes met hers again. 'You've abandoned your protection, though you are still uncertain,' he observed. Aine held his gaze, green eyes never wavering from his intent stare.

'You speak the truth,' he answered. He turned from her and faced InuYasha fully. He had removed his hand from his sword hilt.

'Consider yourself fortunate that you are not worth my time, today...' he paused, 'little brother.' He turned his back on the half-demon, and walked into the forest.

InuYasha couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had so dismissed him. It beggared belief that he had abandoned a chance for combat. 'Come back here, you bastard!' he yelled, and raised his sword as he leapt forward to follow the demon lord.

'INUYASHA, SIT BOY!'

Eadoin turned in surprise as a girl, now standing behind him at the edge of the meadow, yelled this command. Aine jumped back as a brilliant light flared around InuYasha's neck and he slammed headlong into the grass.

'Not again,' groaned the half-demon.

* * *

Only Shippo's sensitive ears had noticed Eadoin's stealthy but rapid exit through the inn's common room, and it was he who had quickly roused the others. On entering the meadow, they had been astonished to see the foreigner, with sword drawn, charging toward his companion, InuYasha and, of all people, Sesshoumaru. About to rush to their friend's aid, they had paused when the woman called out to the harper to stop and he had complied. Sesshoumaru's subsequent departure had been both a surprise and a relief, but when InuYasha began to pursue the dangerous demon, Kagome decided that they had had enough excitement for the morning, and knew there was only one way she could stop the half-demon. 

Kagome feared she had woken the everyone in the inn with her yell. Eadoin had come to the same conclusion. Rather than explain to the innkeeper why he was standing half-naked and armed in his pasture, the bard raised his left hand, sweeping it palm outwards in an arc from left to right, and spoke in his own language.

'_Níl aon daoine anseo,'... No one is here..._

The whispered words swept towards and over Kagome and the others, and the voices which were now coming from the inn became muted. The maid who had drawn Aine's bath the day before looked out of a door at the end of the building. She scanned the meadow, then called inside that she had seen nothing. The innkeeper then came to the door – he looked quickly about and also withdrew.

'They didn't see us,' said Miroku. 'We are in plain sight, but they didn't see us.' He turned to the foreign harper who was sheathing his sword. 'What did you do to us?' he demanded, stepping protectively in front of the others and holding his staff in a defensive manner. A young woman behind him was reaching over her shoulder to grip an angled bone blade which was taller than its owner and strapped to her back. Eadoin had never see anything like the _hiraikotsu_, but he rightly presumed it was a weapon.

'Be at peace,' said Eadoin. 'I did nothing to you. We're simply cloaked by a glamour.' He sighed – how to explain? But, since this group seemed to be connected to the dog-eared being, as well as the fox child, perhaps a glamour would not be so alien to them.

'You put up some kind of barrier, didn't you?' asked Kagome.

Eadoin turned to the girl, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. _Strange clothing_, he observed. _Why, this _cailín_ is just a lass – she can't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old. But, she knows about magical barriers._

'Aye, lass,' he said. 'But to sight and sound only – 'tis a glamour, a wall of... "nothing there", if you will. It's eliminated awkward explanations for my cousin and me, and for your... friend?' He gestured to InuYasha who was slowly raising himself from the ground.

* * *

Aine stared with shock at the dog-eared being lying prone at her feet. From the growls and groans he was emitting, she knew that at least he was conscious. His sword had flown from his hand and lay on the ground. To her surprise, its glow faded and it began to shrink to a more realistic size, the blade becoming dull and somewhat rusted, the wrappings on the hilt looking tattered and aged. 

InuYasha struggled to get up. That had been some 'Sit!'. Kagome had really nailed him that time. _Just wait 'til I get hold of her! _Was he ever going to give her a piece of his mind...

A soft voice spoke above him, interrupting his furious line of thought.

'Lad, are you injured?' InuYasha looked up. It was the woman who had been facing Sesshoumaru, the same woman who had performed with the harper at the inn last evening. Green eyes looked into his, their depths warm and kind. Her expression was one of concern as she leaned toward him, her hand reaching for his arm to help him rise. An unexplainable panic hit him at that point, and he quickly got to his feet, evading her grasp.

'I'm... fine,' he growled, and bent to retrieve his sword.

Aine looked with amazement at the impression his body had left in the ground. _He must be very strong to have withstood such a blow,_ she thought. Now that she was assured than he was not harmed, she began to appreciate the humour of the situation and the corners of her mouth twitched. What manner of enchantment was he under, she wondered, to be flung so ignominiously to the ground with the command of 'Sit!'? _Just like a dog... _

At that moment, she looked at his pricked ears, covered with soft, white fur, and it proved her undoing. She began to chuckle.

InuYasha looked at her in confusion as he sheathed his sword. Aine tactfully turned her face away from him and looked down the slope, to where Eadoin stood amidst the group she had earlier seen sleeping in the common room. The girl in the odd blouse and short kilt was talking animatedly to Eadoin, asking many questions by way he was nodding and smiling. It was then that Aine recognised the red-garbed youth from the previous evening, now standing beside her so transformed. _Well, well_... _a shape changer?_

'Well, my fine, strong protector,' she said, giving the _hanyo_ a radiant smile and gesturing to the bottom of the meadow, 'shall we join them? I believe that there are many questions to be answered for both of our parties.' _Especially some I have concerning your 'brother'. _Then, to InuYasha's disbelief, she slipped her arm into his. Blushing furiously, he leaned back from her, uncertain how to respond to such a familiar action from a stranger.

The Dé Danann took pity on him and let him withdraw. _Different land, different customs – poor lad, he's as red as his clothing. _She had not intended to so embarrass the now flustered youth. Even so, she couldn't resist looking over her shoulder to bestow him a saucy wink before leading the way down the slope.

* * *

Sesshoumaru halted when he felt the casting of Eadoin's glamour – and almost growled in frustration. _Yet another foreign spell_. He looked back through the trees. Since the humans emerging from the inn were ignoring the scene in the meadow, he drew his own conclusions as to the nature of the spell. It had been cast by the man, he realised, and had the same signature as the magic he had sensed yesterday. 

He also saw the Dé Danann woman approaching his half-brother, who was lying prostrate on the ground. She actually looked concerned, he noted with further irritation. Having heard InuYasha's human companion's cry, Sesshoumaru knew what had happened to him. However, any amusement he might have derived from the _hanyo's_ plight was overridden by the annoyance he felt at his brazen interruption.

Perhaps he should have thrashed some manners into the half-breed, he thought, as he turned away and continued back to the clearing where he had left Rin and Jaken. His curiosity about the foreigners and their powers had only increased after meeting the woman, but he could hardly have investigated further while his despised half-brother was present. He was also starting to become confused over his own curiosity, and confusion was both an unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation to the powerful dog demon.

Sesshoumaru's actions were driven by very specific motivations: conquest, revenge, defending his territory from invading demon tribes... If another _yokai _was not a direct threat to his power and authority, he dismissed it. And, certainly, he wasn't threatened by these foreigners – he had no doubt that he could easily slay the pair if warranted. They were still only humans, after all...

_Only humans_... that was part of the conundrum. They should be insignificant to him. But, they were so exotic, their magic so completely different. And, what business did any human have with such innate power in the first place?

The _inu yokai_ paused, deep in thought. He had decided. He would avoid further frustration for now – investigation of the foreigners could wait. He would move on into the mountains from whence reports of a large explosion had come. Human in origin, Jaken had been told, but on a scale never before seen. Sesshoumaru would determine if the story was fact or fiction. The idea that humans could have such firepower seemed ludicrous, but... his thoughts returned unbidden to the Dé Dananns, and their almost casual use of magic – magic which could not be sensed until they called it forth...

No, there could be no connection – the explosion had been over two weeks ago. The woman had said that she and her companion had arrived yesterday. For some reason, Sesshoumaru did not doubt that she had told him the truth.

A cheerful voice greeted him as he entered the forest clearing .

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you're back!' Rin came running across the small glade, her face beaming with joy at seeing the dog demon. She had not woken on his return during the night, so, from her point of view, he had been gone the better part of a day.

His only response to the child was the departure of the slight frown from his brow as he watched her approach.

'Did you find the strange magic, my Lord? Master Jaken said you went away to look for it.' Jaken cringed when Sesshoumaru looked his way – obviously, this was a sore point which his lord did not want to discuss.

'Rin, we are leaving now,' was all the dog demon said. The little girl nodded, not in the least put out by his distant manner. She ran to the two-headed dragon and climbed into its saddle. The orphan adored the dog demon, and obeyed him without question.

Rin had found Sesshoumaru, injured from a battle against InuYasha and the Tessaiga, in the forest near her village. Neglected and mute since the loss of her parents, the child had been fascinated by the beautiful and aristocratic demon and had persisted in trying to feed him, despite his refusal of the food she offered. Then, she had arrived one evening, bearing cuts and bruises from a beating she had received for stealing fish... and he had asked her what had happened to her face. To his amazement, she had laughed with delight.

Though his manner had been aloof, with this simple question Sesshoumaru had become the first person to show any interest in Rin's well-being since the death of her family. Later, after a demon wolf pack had attacked her village, he had found the child dead on a forest trail and, at the Tenseiga's urging, had resurrected her using the power of the sword. She had regained her speech with her life, and had followed him since that day. And, he had permitted the human child's presence, much to the astonishment of his loyal servant, Jaken, who at the time had understood the child's resurrection to be merely a test of the Tenseiga's abilities.

Jaken was now trotting behind his master as they made their way into the mountains. The small demon maintained a discreet distance, aware the _taiyokai's_ mood and not wishing to anger him further. He had decided that he would definitely avoid bringing up the subject of foreign magic.

'Jaken.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?' answered the kappa cautiously, surprised that the dog demon had even spoken to him.

'Have you ever heard of a people called the Tuatha Dé Danann?'

'No, my Lord,' said his now puzzled retainer, 'I regret that that name is unfamiliar to me.'

'Hnh...' was his lord's response.

Jaken wisely kept his own counsel.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to those who reviewed. What is next? A few more introductions..._


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Introductions**

As Aine approached the bottom of the meadow, Eadoin stepped forward to meet her; she was quickly and tightly embraced. 'A little more excitement than I would like first thing in the morning, _a Aine, mo mhuirnín_,' he said softly, his voice full of concern.

She returned his hug and gently patted him on the shoulder as he released her. 'For me too, _a stór_. I've much to tell you, later' She gestured to InuYasha, who had now joined the group from the inn. 'This fine young man came to my defence, Eadoin' she said, smiling at the dog-eared youth to make him feel more at ease, but only succeeding in making him blush once more. 'This is InuYasha,'

'Then, you have my thanks, lad,' said Eadoin, holding out his right hand. Not familiar with the gesture, the half-demon shrugged and folded his hands within his sleeves.

'Huh,' he said, frowning. 'Whatever. It's nothing to make a fuss over.'

Kagome, of course, recognised the western custom of a handshake, and was worried that the harper would be offended by InuYasha's response. _Oh dear, he can be so rude_, she thought.

However, Eadoin merely smiled and withdrew his arm. The Dé Danann did not offend easily, and he remembered now that the proper greeting here was a bow – so, bow he did, in the western, courtly manner, his left hand pressed to his abdomen, and his right hand extended to that side. He executed the manoeuvre toward the _hanyo_ with considerable dignity and grace, in spite of his somewhat dishevelled and half-dressed appearance. Kagome and Sango were quite charmed by it, but InuYasha seemed even more disconcerted. He was still angry that Kagome had prevented him from following Sesshoumaru, but it was now hard to berate her about it while this elegant stranger was showing him such deference.

Eadoin then introduced Aine to the group of friends. 'And,' he said, when he came to Kagome, 'here is a lass familiar with magical barriers.'

'Really?' Aine looked enquiringly from Eadoin's glamour to Kagome.

Kagome blushed. 'I'm no expert – we've all had experience with barriers at different times.'

Aine then spotted Shippo peeking from behind Kagome's legs, and crouched down so that she could be at the young _kitsune's_ eye level. 'You were at the bonfire last night, weren't you, child?' she asked him, smiling.

'H-how did you know?' Shippo had thought he had gone undetected when he had followed the foreigners down to the shore. In fact, the fox demon had stayed so long, listening to the music, that his friends had become worried. He had returned to the inn just as Miroku had been about go look for him, and reported that the couple had done nothing more remarkable than play music and sing with the foreigners from the ship; his enthusiastic description of the session, however, had continued until InuYasha told him to shut up so that they could get some sleep.

Aine laughed softly. 'I could feel you, _a mhadraín rua_.' Like all the _daoine sidhe_, Aine loved children, and she was enchanted by Shippo. 'A little candle in the dark beyond the fire.'

_She can sense _jaki, thought Sango, watching Aine and the _kitsune_. She then realised something else, and turned back to Eadoin.

'You can speak our language!'

Her friends looked startled as they all understood what she was saying. Last night, the harper had spoken as if he barely understood their language. Now, he spoke it with ease. Both foreigners did.

Eadoin grinned and flushed slightly. 'Caught,' he said.

'A necessary deception with no harm intended,' the bard then added. 'Our shipmates would have been astonished to hear of us speaking your language so soon.' He sighed. 'We usually try not to draw attention to our...abilities, something that beings such as yourselves should surely understand.' He looked pointedly at InuYasha.

'So how did you learn to speak our language so quickly?' asked Miroku.

'A bardic invocation,' answered Eadoin. The monk looked puzzled.

'Bardic?'

Aine stood and smiled at Miroku, gaining his immediate attention. 'An incantation that only one of my cousin's talents could perform,' she said.

At this point, Eadoin stated that further questions and explanations would have to wait until later. His wall of glamour, as it had been hastily erected, would not last much longer, and soon the inn would be busy with people.

'We'd planned to set out on the road today,' said Eadoin. 'Perhaps we could meet beyond the town? We'll answer what questions we may, then – and I trust that you'll able to answer ours about this "Lord Sesshoumaru"? However, I'd suggest that now we discreetly make our way inside.' He turned to his cousin.

'Could you be lending me your _brat_? No need to shock any more folk with my manner of dress – or,' he added, smiling sheepishly, 'undress.'

Aine removed her _brat_ and passed it to him. 'Here,_ a stór,_' she said. 'That should make you decent enough if anyone happens upon you.' He winked at her and, draping the cloak over his bare upper torso, slipped quietly around the building.

'Now, said Aine to the others, 'shall we head 'round to the front of the building, so that we don't seem to appear out of the clear air?'

'Not me,' said InuYasha. He turned to his friends. 'I'll wait for you at the crossroads beyond that hill, like we planned,' he said, pointing up the road they had taken to the village. He didn't want anyone in the inn to draw any connections between his current appearance and his entirely human form of last night. The others of his group nodded, understanding his meaning. His transformation was why he had left the inn just before dawn, and how he happened to be downwind of Sesshoumaru when the _yokai_ had entered the meadow.

InuYasha crouched and sprang into the air – with several spectacular leaps, he had disappeared from sight.

'Remarkable,' breathed the Dé Danann woman, impressed by the feat.

Aine entered the inn first. No one was in the common room, and she had no difficulty slipping silently back to her chamber unnoticed. After Kagome and the others returned to their sleeping area, however, they were met by the innkeeper who asked them if they had heard anyone cry out. Kagome, never comfortable with lying, blushingly and quickly came up with a story about going outside to get water from the well and mistaking a dog for a wolf. The innkeeper shook his head and muttered at the foolishness of females, but seemed satisfied with the explanation, much to their relief.

* * *

Aine lost no time inknocking on Eadoin's door. When she entered his room, she found him sitting on his mattress, about to don his boots. He was once more dressed in his travel clothes, his hair in its customary braid. 

'Your _brat_ is on that peg,' he said, grunting a bit as he hauled on a boot.

'_Go raibh maith agat,_' she thanked him, retrieving the garment.

'So,' said Eadoin, his expression serious as he stood and faced his cousin. 'Now that we're alone, would you care to be telling me the details?'

He did not interrupt as Aine told him of her meeting with Sesshoumaru, not until she came to when she had warded.

'It seems to me that you took a chance in dropping those wards,' he said, frowning.

'And would you have stopped your charge if I hadn't?' She sighed. 'No, truthfully, _a stór..._ it wasn't an attack... I know that now. He drew a sword, yes – and I warded instinctively – but... all he did was stare at the blade, and then sheath it. It reminded me of someone trying to scry, but I felt no enchantment on the weapon. He acted... puzzled... more than anything.'

'So, what of this InuYasha coming to your defence?'

'It seems he made the assumption that I was being threatened – but I think he'd have confronted this Sesshoumaru even if I hadn't been present. And, here it gets more interesting, Eadoin... those two adversaries are brothers.'

Eadoin bowed his head in thought. 'I think, then, Aine, that we must learn more – since this being has taken such an interest in us. That group downstairs will be our best source of information, especially as they seem to know this "demon lord". I still find it remarkable that they seem to take the use of Power as a matter of course.'

'Aye – my thoughts exactly. We must find a time and place to speak privately with them. Truly, I don't think we've seen the last of this Lord Sesshoumaru, though the exact reason for his interest in us wasn't stated.'

'Perhaps he sees us as a potential threat to his sovereignty?'

'No... he made it clear that he didn't consider _us_ dangerous.' _I am hardly concerned – merely curious, _she remembered him saying. 'Perhaps I'd have learned more if his brother hadn't appeared...'

Eadoin put his arm around her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. Aine was as dear to him as a sister. 'I am just relieved that you weren't harmed.'

She gave him a gentle push and smiled. '_Ach,_ so am I – in truth, standing that close to him, Eadoin, I could say that his was one of the most powerful life energies I've ever sensed in the outside world. I doubt he's had cause to feel threatened very often in his lifetime.'

The two left the chamber and walked to the common room; the smells of breakfast cooking permeated the inn.

'Would you prefer that we left on the ship, Aine?' asked the bard, as they entered the common room and seated themselves at a low table.

She considered this. 'No,' she answered. 'Dangerous the demon lord may prove to be. But, this is the most fascinating land we've visited in many months. Surely there's room in it for both us and himself?'

Eadoin grinned at her. 'Very well... let us unravel the mysteries of dog-eared youths, fox children and their human companions. I scent some fine stories, so.'

_Aye_, thought the Dé Danann woman. _And the mystery called Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

The first thing that Kagome and the others noticed when the Dé Dananns entered the common room was their sudden lack of proficiency in Japanese. The foreigners had sat at the other table in the room, and were speaking slowly and carefully when addressed by the innkeeper or his family. 

'I can see how, here, where so many know they are newly arrived, it's prudent for them to hide their knowledge' said Miroku. He passed the _miso_ soup to Sango, moving a little closer to her as he did so.

'But how can anyone learn a whole language in one day?' asked Shippo, whispering. 'Could a demon even do that?'

'I don't know,' said the young monk, keeping his own voice low. 'But, I sensed no demonic auras from either of them. However, your question adds strength as to why they are currently hiding their fluency with our tongue – I imagine other people might also come to the conclusion that they are demons.'

'I've never seen anyone like them,' said Sango. 'They must be from another world.' Her attention was on the harper (which Miroku found just a little off-putting), who, she noticed, was now pulling a face as he sampled the kelp-based soup. Obviously, it was unusual breakfast fare for him, but he seemed determined to eat it. The woman had not tried the soup, contenting herself with the stewed vegetables, though she seemed entertained by her cousin's effort to be polite and clean his plate.

'What do you think of them, Kagome?' the demon-slayer asked her friend.

'Well,' said Kagome, 'I'm not feeling anything demonic from them, either – but that barrier that Master Eadoin raised in the meadow was like the energy I felt on the road yesterday, and from that song last night. It wasn't exactly the same, but... well...it's like comparing several paintings done by the same artist, if that makes any sense.'

'Hmmm...that does make sense, actually,' said Miroku. 'It's also interesting that you can feel these foreign auras, but Sango and I cannot. I can understand Shippo or InuYasha being sensitive to any magic, but why you? I wonder just what their nature is?'

'They must be human,' said Kagome, though, unbidden, snatches of fairy stories she had read as a child were coming to mind. 'But, did you see how casual he was in his answers about the barrier – as if producing it was only natural? And they didn't seem to find Shippo unusual.'

But...,' the girl continued, 'what I really want to know is why Sesshoumaru was there, and why he approached Lady Aine. He's supposed to hate humans, and he never does anything without a reason. Maybe InuYasha will know...' _If he's still talking to me, that is..._

Sango smiled, catching her friend's worried look. 'I'm sure InuYasha will get over it, Kagome. I'm just glad that Sesshoumaru actually left.'

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the Dé Dananns. 'There's no one near them, now. I'm going make sure they still want to meet later. And, tell them how to get to the crossroads.' She slipped across the room to the foreigners' table – both smiled reassuringly at her as she approached and gestured for her to sit. After a hurried conversation, Kagome returned to the others, grinning.

'No problem! They said they had planned to buy horses, but they've been told the local lord has commandeered all riding animals for his wars. They'll follow us on foot.'

* * *

_A/N: And thus we have one of those necessary 'filler' chapters to take us from point A to B. Again, my thanks for reviewing. Oh, and I did see the request for how Aine's name is pronounced -- it's in the next chapter. ;)_

_A translation: _'Go raibh maith agat_' means, as you probably guessed, 'Thank you'. Pronunciation? The best phonetic equivalent I can manage is... gu-ruh-my'-agat._


	7. Chapter 6: Journeys Begin

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Journeys Begin**

InuYasha was sitting high on the branch of a tree, one leg dangling and slowly swinging with agitation. His arms were again folded and tucked in his sleeves and he periodically shot angry glances back toward the village, wondering why his friends were taking so long.

The _hanyo_ was still simmering over his earlier confrontation with his half-brother, or lack thereof. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since their battle against Sounga, the sword of the Netherworld. Both had been content to call a draw on that particular fight in their ongoing war, but he was certain that Sesshoumaru's opinion of him had not changed – '_I despise the fact that my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed,_' the dog demon had said to him then. And, as far as InuYasha was concerned, 'despise' didn't even begin to describe what he thought of Sesshoumaru. Yet, he had found his older brother's abrupt departure this morning almost... insulting. It had been as if the _taiyokai_ simply couldn't be bothered with him...

And, _why _had Sesshoumaru drawn the Tenseiga in front of that woman, anyway? Just who was she – some sort of priestess? He had been so focussed on Sesshoumaru, he had almost missed the aura emanating from the foreign woman. Though he had not been able to see it, he realised now that he had felt some kind of power coming from her, brushing at the edge of his senses. Now that he had had time to think about it, it had felt similar to what he and Kagome had noticed while on the road yesterday, and which the girl had connected to the harper last night. _Huh!_ _And, what about that... musician? __What the heck _is_ a 'bardic' invocation_?

The woman – Lady _Awn-eh_ – had said there were questions to be answered. InuYasha agreed – he had lots of questions for her, though... he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to ask them.

He blushed again as he remembered her taking his arm so familiarly. He told himself that he had drawn back from her because he hadn't understood the nature of her magic. In reality, he just wasn't used to anyone touching him so casually, especially a woman, though, judging from her expression, she had only been trying to be helpful and friendly. Occasionally, he had held Kagome in his arms, but neither of them would have dreamt of walking arm in arm in public... Like Sango, InuYasha was coming to the conclusion that the foreign pair were from a different world altogether...

'Hey, InuYasha!'

It was Shippo who called, waving from the basket of Kagome's bicycle, Kirara once more perched beside him. _At last,_ thought the half-demon, _now we can get back to searching for jewel shards._

He saw that Kagome was again pushing the bicycle rather than riding it. Miroku and Sango were strolling beside her, the monk carrying a sack over his shoulder.

'Took ya long enough!' the _hanyo_ shouted back.. 'I hope that's breakfast you're carrying, Miroku.' He jumped down to the ground to meet them.

'Actually,' Miroku answered, 'Kagome has your breakfast. These are supplies for the road.' _There_, the monk thought, _he either has to talk to her or go hungry_.

The half-demon opted for the former, grudgingly asking the girl what she had for him. Kagome smiled and pulled a package of food out of her backpack.. As she passed it to him, she said softly, 'I'm really sorry, InuYasha – I just didn't want you to get hurt, and Sesshoumaru _was_ leaving.'

'Huh! Like I can't handle him!' he snorted.

The girl's conciliatory smile had turned into a frown. 'So, I should have let you go ahead and risked damage to the village? You two tear up a lot of ground when you fight, you know!'

InuYasha's response to this was another snort, but he conceded to her point. He sat down and focussed on eating instead of arguing further. Kagome released an irritated sigh.

'Ah,' said Miroku, grateful for a distraction, 'here come our travelling companions.'

'Wha'?' The dog-eared _hanyo, _his mouth full, looked back down the road to see Eadoin and Aine cresting the hill. He swallowed quickly.

'They aren't coming with us?' he asked.

Kagome reminded him of the foreigners' suggestion to meet outside of the village.

'Meet, yeah,' he said. 'But not travel together. You aren't planning to tell them about the jewel shards, too?' They all knew that demons sought the jewel shards – the possession of even one shard could increase a _yokai's_ strength substantially. But, since humans, too, were capable of causing a lot of damage with jewel shards, InuYasha was not eager to find out what these already magical strangers would do if they learnt of them.

'I think the subject of the shards can be avoided,' said Miroku. 'They're only seeking information, InuYasha. They hold their own inherent magic, and I believe they simply want to understand more about this land. And, you heard the one called Eadoin – they also want to know more about Sesshoumaru. If your brother is interested in them, it's only right that we assist them. Surely, there's no harm in travelling together if they happen to be journeying in the same direction?'

'Yeah? And, how do you know we can trust them?' asked InuYasha, narrowing his eyes as he watched the approaching foreigners.

'I can sense no evil aura in them, InuYasha.,' answered Miroku, holding up his right hand in a movement of blessing, the prayer beads wrapped around it gently swinging with the motion. 'Will you not take the word of a holy monk?'

'I might,' answered the half-demon. 'But we're talking about your opinion.'

Sango choked and turned away, covering her mouth with her hand as Miroku frowned.

Suddenly, InuYasha stiffened and turned toward the mountains. A growl formed deep in his throat as he placed his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga.

'What's wrong?' asked Kagome, afraid that Sesshoumaru had returned.

'A demonic aura – and a scent on the wind. It's that crow demon,' said InuYasha. 'And, it's in the direction of those mountains.'

* * *

'Eadoin,' said Aine, placing her hand on her cousin's arm and stopping. She stared westward, toward the foothills of a mountain range. 

'_Cad?_' he asked. 'What's wrong? The demon lord?'

'An inhuman life-force, but not Sesshoumaru,' she answered. 'This one is not nearly as strong and it's...tainted.'

Miroku noticed this exchange and the foreign lady's interest in the western hills, and realised she had also sensed the crow demon's _jaki_. He greeted the Dé Dananns as they approached, then, quickly explained to them that their plans had changed. The foreigners listened with grave expressions as he told them about the demon's attacks on the human villages and how he and his companions had been searching for it.

'So, you've just learned this beast you've been pursuing hasn't vanished after all,' said Eadoin. He looked intently at the western road, impatiently combing a lock of hair from his eyes with his fingers.

'No,' said Kagome. 'We were going to return to our village, but now we have to follow the demon's trail again. It has to be destroyed before it harms any more people.'

Eadoin looked at Aine, who nodded. The Dé Dananns had been quite prepared to travel with these young people along their chosen road, at least for the time necessary to learn more about the magics of this strange land. Throughout their journey, they had often chosen their direction on a whim. But now, hearing the monk describe the carrion crow's destructive attacks, they were also willing to offer what assistance they could in destroying the demon.

The bard turned back to the others. 'We agree, of course – this creature's rampage must stop. We've no planned destination, so, if you'd still like our company... we'd be glad to lend a hand.'

'Huh!' said a scowling InuYasha, ignoring the pained looks his friends were giving him. 'Well, since you two are strangers here, what would you know about fighting demons?'

The bard's blue eyes met the half-demon's glower, then he nodded. 'A fair enough question, InuYasha. Well then... since we've as many questions about this land as you have about us, I propose we do as we planned and answer them as we travel.' He then grinned. 'I promise you, we'll not be a hindrance.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had chosen to approach the mountains by foot. Though the report of the explosion had caught his interest, the dog demon had not considered it a sufficiently urgent matter to warrant flying. He had other things on his mind, and had always found it more satisfying to analyse strategies and mull over questions while walking. For, in spite of his resolve to put the foreign humans from his mind, his attention continued to return to his encounter in the meadow; he was determined that the peacefulness of the remote forest and mountain trails would assist him in bringing order to his thoughts. 

Accustomed to limited conversation from the powerful demon, Rin took little notice of his reticence. She was content to ride Ah-Un and enjoy the warmth of the early autumn sunshine. Jaken knew, however, that his master had not received satisfactory answers concerning the odd magic and was still perturbed. He had thought long and hard about his lord's question regarding the 'Tuatha Dé Danann', for his knowledge of the history of the land and its _yokai_ tribes was considerable, but he knew that he had never heard of this group. However, he longed to be of more assistance to Sesshoumaru in this matter, and thus decided to risk approaching the dog demon as they moved through the foothills.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' said the kappa, 'if I might be so bold...?'

Sesshoumaru barely turned his head, briefly glancing at his servant out of the corner of his eye as he continued to walk. 'What is it, Jaken?'

'I have been giving your earlier question about these Tuatha Dé Danann much consideration. Perhaps, with some more information, I might be of assistance. Perhaps they might be known by another name?'

'Hnh. Considering that they are from a distant land, I was hardly surprised that you had no answer for me.'

'A distant land? Then, my lord, the power we sensed earlier _is_ foreign in origin?'

'Yes. But those that produced it speak our language. I merely wished to know if there had been any record of them visiting this land in the past.'

'Foreign _yokai_?' Here was an alarming concept – as Jaken knew well, _yokai_ tribes from other lands had come to this nation with only one purpose in the past: conquest. 'They must be from very far away – the signature on that magic was nothing like that of any mainland tribe that I've encountered.'

Sesshoumaru's response to this remark was not what Jaken had expected.

'They are not _yokai_ – they are...' he paused... 'Human.' Hearing this, his servant's yellow, bulbous eyes opened even wider, which was no mean feat.

'Human? But, but...how...? It did not seem like the purifying power of a cleric.'

'Because it wasn't.' Sesshoumaru did not elaborate further, so Jaken returned to his quiet ruminations, trying to absorb this unusual information.

The trail they were following led into an open field. On the opposite side, a stream cascaded down a steep rock face to a collection of shallow pools. The site of the reported explosion was still many kilometres distant. However, Sesshoumaru decided to pause here; it was a good spot for Rin to forage for supplies.

Early in their association, Sesshoumaru had decided that the child could be responsible for her own nourishment. His own philosophy had always been that survival and conquest were achieved only through self-reliance. It was therefore only natural for him to decide that, if Rin wished to eat, she had to find her own food. She had quickly proved herself equal to the task. Nevertheless, his belief in independence did not stop Sesshoumaru from sending Jaken to watch over her as she foraged, though it never occurred to him to ask himself why he did so.

A cool breeze wafted down from the mountains. It carried with it the scent of evergreens and of snow already clinging to the higher peaks. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, seeking to clear his mind and focus once more on what had brought him to these slopes. The reported explosion had sent a fireball into the sky. It should not be long before he would be able to scent the damage. The smell of scorched earth would be his guide to the site.

He made his way to the waterfall. Rin was already on her knees by the stream, peering into a small pool, hoping to find a fish. The dog demon looked at the child with approval, though his expression remained indifferent. She never tired of trying to catch fish, though her success varied as she had no net or line, and the fish too often proved faster than her small hands. Jaken had settled himself on a stone beside the pool, watching the child with a bored look on his face. The little kappa did not approach fishing with the same enthusiasm as Rin, although the two of them together had once managed to catch quite a haul. In fact, observed the dog demon wryly, Rin's small being contained more than enough enthusiasm to compensate for any lack of it in Jaken.

A birch tree was growing by the cascade. Sesshoumaru eyed it for a moment, and then, with his index finger, traced his claw across the trunk, neatly slicing away a rectangle of bark. Showing no awkwardness using one hand, he rolled the bark into a cone and, using it as a cup, enjoyed a rare, deep drink of the icy water. He could have drunk from his hand – the improvised cup was simply a small luxury he had decided to allow himself. It also, however, permitted him to remain standing and maintain his excellent view of the surrounding wilderness.

Sesshoumaru suddenly lowered the cup from his lips and turned his head, looking back across the foothills.

It was faint, but unmistakable. The _jaki_ of a lesser demon was moving toward them. Certainly nothing threatening, the dog demon concluded, as he resumed drinking. The approaching demon acted just as he thought it would. Just when it seemed that it would come into sight, it veered away, moving in a wide circle around their position as the creature wisely avoided the powerful demonic aura of the _taiyokai_.

* * *

Deep in the mountains, the presence in the cavern stirred. It could feel its pawn returning, its primitive thoughts becoming clearer as it neared. It had been a simple matter to ensnare the carrion crow _y_o_kai_ when it had arrived to scavenge the site of the explosion. After the creature had filled itself on the gory remains of the mercenaries, it had been sluggish and sleepy – an easy target for the consciousness trapped in the cave. 

The old seals which had kept it confined for so long had been broken with the explosion – all but one. This single, intact seal meant that it was still bound to the cavern, and could not fully merge its consciousness with the lesser demon. As well, the even older enchantments, the incantations which had first called it to this plane of existence centuries ago, proved to be as strong as ever. It had hoped that they would have faded with time, but its inability to consume the one remaining mercenary had proved that hope false. It was still forbidden human prey.

The dark spirit within the cavern could only follow the purpose for which it had been called to this plane of existence – to seek out and consume the powerful inhuman creatures, the _taiyokai_, its original captor had meant it to destroy. To do this, it needed first to find its prey and then to lure it to its lair. Thus, when the bird-like demon had appeared, it had chosen to enslave it rather than consume it. The first sojourns of the carnivorous creature had produced only minor _yokai_ for its master's consumption. But journeys further afield had led to raids on human villages. Though the thing in the cavern could not consume humans itself, it still revelled in the butchery carried out by its scout as the latter sought its own food.

Then, an unexpected find. The crow demon had ventured far in its search for fresh prey and had come across a being whose attention it would normally have avoided. On its return to the cavern, its master read its thoughts and had seen the image of the demon who had defended the village and driven it away. This was an ideal quarry, this strong, dog-eared being. So, the bird demon was sent back to raid another village, and again the demon pursued it. And thus, the dark presence within the cavern patiently drew his prey ever closer, anticipating the day when it would consume this _inu yokai_. His destruction could perhaps fulfill its purpose and allow it to return to its own plane.

It read the carrion crow's primitive mind now as it drew nearer. It had taken the beast longer to return this time, but the reason seemed to be a broad detour around the area where their prey had last been scented. What could have made the beast so disobedient? The demon landed near the cavern and rummaged through the remaining bones it had scattered on the ground when it had previously fed, hoping to find some scraps of offal. As it scavenged for food, its master delved deeper into its memories, sifting through the murk of its thoughts, and found what it sought.

The crow demon had avoided the area on instinct, sensing the _jaki_ of an even more powerful demon – another _inu yokai_, no less. And, it seemed that this perfect prey was moving this way of its own accord. For, after it had doubled back to reveal itself once more to the original prey, the carrion crow had detected this new demon a second time – hence its detour in returning to the cavern. If the presence within had possessed hands, it would have rubbed them together with glee.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to those who reviewed for their kind comments (blush). I am delighted that you are enjoying the story this far. I hope you will continue to follow our players as they journey into the mountains toward... what:)_


	8. Chapter 7: Magic Explained

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Magic Explained**

Excusing herself politely to the foreigners, Sango slipped behind some nearby trees. She soon emerged wearing a form-fitting body suit and light armour; her lithe figure and lean muscles were accentuated by the dark material of her garment. The bard's eyes lit up with appreciation at this fair sight. He had wondered earlier how such a lovely, fine-featured girl could be introduced as a demon-slayer. Now, in this garb, and with the large bone boomerang again strapped to her back and a sword sheathed at her side, she certainly fit the picture of her profession.

The little cat (_two tails? _noted Eadoin, sending a startled look at Aine) jumped from the basket on the strange mechanical device that Kagome was holding and ran to Sango's side.

'Kirara and I will go ahead and see if we can spot the demon,' said the armoured girl. 'We'll find you later on the road.' Then, in a burst of fire, Kirara transformed. To the Dé Dananns' amazement, the little animal had grown to the size of a horse. She roared like a tiger, showing huge, sabre-like canines. Sango leapt onto her back and, in the blink of an eye, the two were airborne, flames blazing around the large firecat's paws and tails and trailing behind her.

'Well,' breathed the bard after a moment, 'I can truthfully say that that's the first sight in many a year at which I've been struck dumb. What is that incredible animal?'

Miroku proceeded to tell them about the firecat _yokai_, Sango's companion since childhood. However, he did not go into the details of the _yokai taijiya's _history, and the murder of her family and village by the demon, Naraku. That, he felt, was her story to tell if she so chose.

As they set out on the road into the mountains, the promised exchange of information began. After offering their assistance against the crow demon, Eadoin and Aine decided to be fairly forthcoming about their 'talents' with this eclectic group, though they made it clear to them that, amongst ordinary humans, they intended to be more circumspect. None of the companions had heard of the Tuatha Dé Danann, but the girl, Kagome, to their surprise and amusement, asked them if they were elves.

Both chuckled at this question, and Aine's eyes danced as she looked aside at her cousin, remembering their stay in Bavaria.

'No, Kagome,' said Aine, smiling. 'The elves are a race separate from humans.'

'Indeed,' said Eadoin. 'An ancient and beautiful people, with spirits filled with joy and music.'

'_Tá siad, cinnte,_' Aine smiled at her cousin, patting his arm affectionately. 'They are, indeed – my cousin greatly enjoyed our stay with the elven-folk.' Eadoin did not reply, but he grinned self-consciously. Yes, he thought, especially time spent with a certain elf-maiden who now wore his signet ring. Aine was well aware of his intent to return to the _Albenwald_ on their journey home.

Kagome's eyes shone with delight as she remembered her favourite movie, _The Lord of the Rings_. 'You mean that there really are elves? They really exist?'

'Aye, lass,' said Eadoin. 'They do. But they don't mix with mankind anymore. With the exception of our own people,' he added, with a knowing smile.

'So, what exactly are you two?' asked InuYasha abruptly, speaking to the strangers for the first time since they had set out upon the road. The dog-eared _hanyo_ was feeling quite frustrated – he would have preferred to also scout ahead for the crow demon, but not if it meant leaving Kagome behind with these strangers, and, unfortunately, the girl seemed fascinated by them. _Huh,_ he thought, _'Elves' _– _whatever the heck they are..._ It was time, he had decided, to find out just who, or what, had joined their small group.

_Ah, a man with a direct approach_... thought the bard. 'What do you think we are, then, InuYasha?' he asked, striving to keep his expression serious.

'Well, your scent is human,' said the frowning half-demon. 'But, from what I've seen, the only humans who carry magic that isn't evil are clerics – and the magic you two have been throwing around is _nothing_ like that.'

'Indeed. Well, lad, your sensitive nose tells you the truth,' answered the Dé Danann. 'But, our people gained certain 'abilities' many years ago. How that came to be is well known as a legend in the land of Eire, though to us it's history. 'Tis a long story, though, and better suited to firelight. When we make camp tonight, I'd be delighted to tell you all of the Sons of Nemed and their journey to the great cities of Danú – if you'd like to hear it, that is?'

Though he projected no magic, just this mention of the story of the Dé Dananns by the bard left one wishing to hear more. InuYasha was curious in spite of himself. 'I guess it might be interesting...' he answered.

Eadoin grinned. 'Then, hear it you will.'

'But now,' he added, in a more conciliatory tone, 'I know you're curious about us, so we'll do our best to explain ourselves and reassure you...' he looked straight at InuYasha... 'that we mean no harm. I'm not after saying that our kind are saints – we Dé Dananns have our fair share of humanity's vanities and vices. But, I can promise you that neither Aine, nor myself, have ever harmed an innocent. All we've sought on our travels is knowledge.'

'If I may ask...' said Miroku, turning to Aine with his most charming smile, 'I was wondering about this 'invocation' that allowed you learned our language so quickly?' In fact, the monk had been intensely curious about this magic since hearing of it. But, Miroku had also seen that InuYasha was still watching the bard suspiciously; he hoped his question would distract the impulsive _hanyo_ from saying something he might later regret.

'That,' Aine answered, with a fond look at her cousin, 'was thanks to a rather tricky piece of bardic magic of which Eadoin is now a master, having performed it so many times. You see, we began our journey several years ago. We've visited many lands... and that spell has been helpful, indeed.'

'The incantation is not so miraculous,'said Eadoin, shrugging modestly. 'Any Dé Danann bard can cast it.' He turned to Miroku. 'However... am I right in saying that the term 'bard' is unfamiliar here?' He was not surprised to see the monk's nod – he had learned that the word was virtually unknown beyond the Celtic regions of Europe.

Eadoin had also noticed how intently the entire group was listening to him. Not yet knowing their exact level of experience with things magical, the bard could only hope he would answer their questions without seeming either pedantic or condescending.

'Right then, I'll elaborate. I'm sure you've your storytellers and historians in this fair land?'

'Oh, yes,' said Miroku. 'In fact, much of our history has been recorded and stored by my fellow monks.'

'Ah, like the Christian religious of Eire,' said Eadoin. Realising this was drawing blank looks, except from the girl, Kagome, who seemed to recognise the term, 'Christian', he continued.

'The history of a people was ever held by their storytellers. Among our people, and the other _Ceilteach_ tribes who later came to our land, bards are the living repositories of history, stories and music. The coming of written words merely served to make the bards' task easier, as there's only so much one's mind can retain and,' he smiled, 'tales do accumulate over generations. But, Dé Danann bards, as members of the druidic class, and because they _are_ Dé Danann, are also the repositories of bardic magic. 'Tis an inherited gift, found only in certain families, and the gift manifests its power from words and music... and emotion.' _As well as the very life-force of it's bearer, _he added inwardly.

'And the druidic class is...?' asked Miroku.

'The clerical class, for lack of a better term.'

'So, you _are_ some kind of priest, then,' said InuYasha smugly.

Eadoin grimaced. 'Only if you wish to be terribly precise about it, InuYasha – but we bards leave spirituality to the druids themselves.'

'Now, to finally answer your question, good monk... there are three categories of bardic magic,' he went on. 'Invocation, compulsion and protection. Our ability to speak your language is the result of a spell of invocation. The simplest explanation is that I summoned the language to become a part of us. We'll retain it for as long as we need it.'

'So,' Miroku turned again to Aine, 'is the lovely lady also a bard? – Ouch!' Shippo had jumped to his shoulder and smacked him on the back of the head. The monk glared at the fox demon.

'Well,' said Shippo, in a scolding tone, 'Sango wasn't here to do it...'

Aine stifled a laugh behind her hand, coughing slightly. 'My thanks for the flattery,' she answered, smiling at him. Miroku's stomach lurched and his ears suddenly felt warm, but he found neither sensation unpleasant. 'But, the answer is no. I've the blood of bards, and music is a dear part of my life, but I hold no bardic magic. I'm but a healer.'

'Modest words, _a stór_.' Eadoin looked at his cousin with pride. Aine was a proficient healer, and, as a member of the clan of Dian Cecht, came by her talent honestly. 'Healers are also of the druidic class, and hold their own inherent power. My Aine is most skilled.'

'_Ach_, you're too free with your praise, cousin.' But, she flushed slightly with pleasure.

'So, you use magic to heal people?' Kagome asked, her eyes wide with interest.

'Aye, lass. A healer's power is akin to bardic magic, in that it uses spells of compulsion and protection,' Aine explained. 'You see, illness and injury disrupt the balance of one's life-force – that... essence that is life itself. A trained Dé Danann healer can evaluate the balance of a body's life energies by touch. If imbalances exist, energy is compelled toward areas in need, and then healing can take place.'

'And how do you compel the energies?' asked a fascinated Miroku. The monk knew that the concept of illness causing energy imbalances in the body was a familiar one to physicians in Japan.

'A combination of will and potions,' said Aine. 'But, for the most part, by touch and will. By...' she smiled again, 'healing magic.'

'So, you can tell how healthy we are... just by touching us?' asked Kagome.

'Yes – would you be interested in a reading?' asked the healer.

Kagome paused. She hadn't expected this, but... why not? She was very curious about how this 'health reading' would feel.

'Okay, I'll do it!'

'No way!' interrupted InuYasha angrily, his golden eyes suddenly filled with concern. 'How do you know it's safe?'

Aine looked at the half-demon, her expression suddenly serious – he was obviously very protective of this girl. 'Dé Danann healers have two principles which are sacrosanct,' she said gravely. 'The first is to never use our talent to harm. The second, that a healing touch may not be employed against the patient's will. If Kagome doesn't wish a reading, I'll not do it.'

'Well, I do wish it, InuYasha' said Kagome, frowning at the _hanyo_. 'I think it would be interesting – I'd like to try it.'

'Huh!' InuYasha replied, under his breath. 'Fine,' he added, bowing his head to glare angrily at the dirt road they travelled. 'Do what you want.'

'Very well, Kagome' said Aine. 'When we eventually make camp this evening, I'll be glad to give you a demonstration.' She turned to InuYasha and, to his consternation, briefly and gently touched his shoulder. 'Don't worry, lad. There's nothing traumatic about a simple assessment reading – your lady will not be harmed and will suffer no discomfort.'

The dog-eared _hanyo's_ eyes opened wide as he stared at the foreign woman with an alarmed expression.

'My – my _lady_?' he stammered. 'She's not – I mean...'

'_What_ do you mean, InuYasha?' asked Kagome, her eyes narrowing.

'Nothing,' he muttered, his ears flattening against his head. He dropped back to walk beside Miroku and Eadoin. The two men had fallen behind the others as Miroku began explaining the current political climate of the warring samurai states to the bard. This, InuYasha felt, was a much safer topic of conversation.

* * *

The sun was almost overhead and the travellers had entered the foothills by the time Sango and Kirara returned. As the group paused for a brief meal, the demon-slayer told them how the crow demon had once more vanished, though it had been heading steadily into the mountains before its trail had disappeared. Sango suggested that their best plan was to follow the main road for now and continue to periodically scout ahead for the dangerous demon. 

'A shame we couldn't obtain horses,' said Eadoin. 'Perhaps we're slowing you?'

'No, not at all,' said Sango, shaking her head. 'I doubt that horses could stand to be so close to Kirara. And besides, there is no point in wasting her strength by constantly flying if the demon isn't in view. We can make good time on this roadway if we continue at this pace.'

As they again set out upon the winding road, Kagome had quickly brought her friend up to date about their new travelling companions' abilities. In no time, both she and Sango were chatting with the easy-going foreign woman like old friends.

It wasn't long before Aine and Eadoin had learned some of the history that existed between their new travelling companions and Lord Sesshoumaru. InuYasha refused to speak of his half-brother any more than necessary, other than to refer to him by such names as 'that ruthless bastard'. But, on hearing the healer's description of her meeting with the dog demon, Kagome had been glad to tell Aine what she could about him.

Kagome's narrative had proved that Aine's previous assessment of Sesshoumaru had been correct. He was indeed extremely powerful; even the loss of his left arm in his first battle against InuYasha and the Tessaiga had not lessened his formidable abilities. She also discovered that the enmity between the _taiyokai_ and his half-brother had always existed. However, as Kagome told Aine in a quiet aside – while the _hanyo_ was occupied explaining his Tessaiga's finer points to Eadoin – though Sesshoumaru had tried to kill InuYasha in the past, later conflicts which had gone in the dog demon's favour had ended without his attempting to administer a _coup de grâce _on his younger brother. Though the girl was grateful that the _taiyokai_ had held his hand, his motives still remained a mystery to her.

The Dé Dananns were particularly interested in learning more of the sword Sesshoumaru had drawn in Aine's presence. The concept of magical swords was not new to them – many wondrous blades had been created by their people. But, their expressions betrayed their amazement when they heard that Sesshoumaru's sword was actually an instrument of healing. And, Eadoin was not a little startled to learn that both the Tenseiga and InuYasha's Tessaiga had been forged from fangs of their father, the Great Dog Demon. _What... remarkable legacies_, thought the bard. _Truly the stuff of legends..._

'Although,' added Miroku, 'I'm afraid Sesshoumaru doesn't share your enthusiasm for the Tenseiga's ability. He's made it very clear that he has little use for a sword of healing, though he has called upon its protective barrier in the past.'

'Yes,' said Sango, lowering her voice. 'The Tenseiga's barrier _is_ very powerful.' Then, she told Aine how, during a battle against the Sounga – a sentient, demon-possessed sword from the Netherworld – she and Miroku had seen Sesshoumaru seem to push InuYasha out of harm's way before taking the brunt of the evil sword's attack on his own blade. The loud, sceptical snort coming from behind them revealed that the _hanyo's_ sharp ears had caught this comment, and that it was disputed.

Aine nevertheless found it intriguing that the adversarial brothers had worked together, even if saying they had done so reluctantly would have been the understatement of the year. She would have liked to hear more of their battle with the Sounga. However, catching InuYasha's annoyed glare at being reminded of the incident, Kagome related only an abbreviated version of the astonishing story.

It was then that Aine learned that a human child travelled with the _taiyokai._ The healer's eyes opened wide at this revelation.

'But, you've already said that this Sesshoumaru is, well... less than kindly disposed toward humans,' she said.

'Huh!' said InuYasha, once more walking well behind the females, but easily overhearing this part of their conversation. 'Don't kid yourself – Sesshoumaru hates humans.'

'No one was more surprised than me when I first saw Rin travelling with Sesshoumaru,' said Kagome. 'I don't know how she came to be with him, but she certainly seems attached to him and he's very protective of her.'

_Interesting, indeed_, thought Aine. _It seems that there are many layers to this powerful being. _

* * *

Sango and Kirara twice more scouted ahead, once taking Miroku with them, but no further sign of the carrion crow demon was seen. Nevertheless, the day passed quickly. As Sango had predicted, they made good time on their journey into the mountains, and the Dé Dananns proved to be entertaining travelling companions, interspersing their questions about Sesshoumaru and the country in general with many entertaining stories of their adventures in other lands. Even InuYasha became more accepting of them; the half-demon actually found himself trying to hide a laugh as Eadoin told a fascinated Shippo a story about a _púca_ – a shape-changer like the little_ kitsune_ – and a rather gullible prince. 

As the sun was beginning to set, the road they were following exited the woodland and now passed through the fields of a small village. They entered the community, wishing to enquire about the way ahead, and if there had been any sightings of the carrion crow. At first, the villagers were apprehensive of the group, and seemed especially nervous of InuYasha. The appearance of the foreigners, however, brought everyone out of their houses, and they were soon approached by the headman who came to see what had caused all the commotion.

Suspicion quickly turned to welcome once the villagers discovered that these unusual visitors were in pursuit of the carrion crow demon. It seemed that the same _yokai_ had been raiding their livestock for some time, and the news that the strangers intended to destroy it was well received. As the community was too small to have anything like an inn, its leader was more than willing to offer the travellers a meal and accommodation for the night in his own hut.

'The nights are already becoming quite cold up here,' the headman said later, as he put more wood on the fire burning in his dwelling's small hearth. 'And, the forest is dangerous – the devil beast has attacked at night as well as in broad daylight.'

'Although,' he continued, 'we haven't seen much of it for the past couple of weeks. Odd that the creature should suddenly start attacking more populated communities, especially as far away as your village. Since it moved into the area six months ago, it usually doesn't go a week without plaguing us or one of the outlying farms,' he added bitterly. 'At first, we'd wondered if the explosion had scared it off.'

'What explosion?' asked Miroku. InuYasha's ears pricked forward as he listened closely. An explosion could mean a demon far more powerful than the carrion crow, and that a shard of the Shiko Jewel could be involved.

'Two weeks ago, a band of _ronin_ came through here,' said the headman. 'We were afraid that they were going to pillage our food stores, but they just wanted a guide into the mountains. They gave the impression that it wouldn't be too healthy for us to ask why they wanted to go there, but we figured they were looking for a place to store whatever was in that wagon they were protecting, eh?' he asked an older man seated next to him, who had been introduced as his uncle.

'True,' said the old man. 'One of our young men, Sato, took them to an area with many caves. This region is riddled with them, you see. Never even paid him for his time, though, and him having to leave his fields.' He shook his head.

'I think Sato was glad to keep his life,' the headman observed drily. 'Later that night, a tremendous roar came from the mountains, and a huge fireball lit the sky – never saw anything like it. The next day, one young _ronin_ returned. He was riding bareback and was pretty scratched up – told us that all of his comrades were dead, killed when a foreign weapon exploded.' He looked sideways at Eadoin before continuing, obviously wondering if there could be any connection between this weapon and the foreigners now in his home.

'I never saw anything like the look in his eyes – don't think he's going to be soldiering anymore. He said he'd been spared because he was several metres away from the blast, guarding the horses. Told us that the animals had scattered to the four winds, and we could please ourselves if we wished to round them up. Several were found in the upper pastures earlier today, in fact, with halters still on them. Skittish they were, too – like something had been chasing 'em.'

'Did this _ronin_ give this weapon a name?' asked Eadoin.

'The youth called it "black powder". Said it was all destroyed.'

_Gunpowder, _thought Kagome. _And, it sounds like there was a lot of it..._

'I've seen it used,' said the Dé Danann, his expression grim. 'If a large cache of it exploded, those men never knew what hit them.'

InuYasha turned to the headman. 'You said that you haven't seen as much of the carrion crow. So, that means you've still had some sightings.'

'Yes,' was the answer. 'It's been spotted flying in the area where the fireball appeared.'

'Then,' said Miroku, as he calmly sipped from his bowl of tea, 'I believe we need to get some directions from this Sato you mentioned.'

The headman assured them that he would make sure that the young farmer would be present to speak to them first thing in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: Now, folks, I hope this chapter didn't seem too detailed, but it was my best shot to give you some necessary background information. And, for those who are wondering what has been happening with our favourite dog demon, you'll just have to read the next chapter... Cheers._


	9. Chapter 8: Firelight and WolfSong

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Firelight and Wolf-Song.**

Several kilometres away from the village, deep in the mountain wilderness, a small fire struggled to add some light and heat to a very dark night. As the sun set, Sesshoumaru had halted within a pine grove and instructed Jaken to make camp. The kappa had wondered if his master was planning to leave him behind yet again – travelling at night was no deterrent to one such as the dog demon, and it would not have been unusual for him to continue alone to the site of the explosion. But to his surprise, Sesshoumaru remained at their camp.

'I have other things to consider,'said the _taiyokai._ Jaken realised that this cryptic answer would have suffice.

Now, the little demon was dozing by the fire and Rin was again curled up beside Ah and Un who were sleeping on their chest like a dog, with one long neck crossed over the other. Sesshoumaru sat leaning against a large pine tree, his fur wrap cushioning his back and his arm resting on his bent right knee. He was so still that one might have thought him to be asleep, too. His eyes, however, were open – their expression was distant as he contemplated what had transpired earlier that day...

* * *

That afternoon, while she had been foraging for food near a narrow river, Rin had heard a soft snort beyond a knoll. She had slowly climbed to the top of the little hill and discovered, to her delight, a small herd of horses. As most wore halters, she concluded that they were tame, and she had slowly approached them. However, the scent of demons clung to her and the animals had shied as she drew near. She sighed as she watched them trot a few metres away and then resume grazing. Rin had always loved horses, with their big brown eyes and soft, velvety noses, and had seen so few during her short life. They had been a rare sight at the poor village where she had lived before she began travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru. 

Suddenly, all of the animals raised their heads – little nickers of fear turned into neighs of terror as a huge shadow passed over them. Rin looked up and saw, to her horror, a massive bird-like demon circling overhead. Its head and body were scaled like a lizard, and its eyes gleamed an unhealthy green, even in the bright afternoon light. It uttered a deep, hoarse croak from a heavy, black beak lined with rows of sharp teeth as it descended toward the animals and the little girl. Just as Rin was about the cry for help, however, the demon veered away, flapping its black wings furiously as it attempted to gain altitude.

There was a loud crack as a line of intense light arced toward the creature. Feathers, scales and black blood sprayed outward as the radiant whip contacted the creature's long, serpentine tail.

The beast roared in pain as it desperately sought to escape. It had been commanded by its master to ignore its instincts and return to this area, to learn more about the powerful _yokai_ it had avoided earlier that day. Instinct was again in control, however, and the beast now wanted only the safety of its lair.

Sesshoumaru did not bother to pursue the lesser demon – it was severely wounded and would not be returning in a hurry. However, he thought, it shouldn't have approached his _jaki_ in the first place. He lowered his right hand, the whip of light having already withdrawn back into his index and middle fingers, and frowned. He was certain that it had been the same creature he had detected earlier. It made no sense to the _taiyokai_ that the beast had circled back to them.

He turned to the child. 'Rin, go back to Jaken and Ah-Un.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.' The child paused, and turned around. 'Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'Hmm?'

'Will that demon be back to eat the horses?' she asked, her brown eyes dark with worry.

The demon looked at the child, puzzled. What, he wondered, was the purpose of this affection that humans so often had toward horses? _She should be grateful that larger prey was available to distract the demon from her_.

'Unlikely,' he answered. She smiled with relief and ran back toward the dragon. Sesshoumaru watched her until she was beside the large demon, then walked the perimeter of the meadow, making certain that there was no further sign of the carrion crow. His route took him upwind of the horses. On scenting him, the animals quickly moved off – if they kept going in the same direction, he noted, they would soon reach the mountain road travelled by humans...

* * *

The fact that a lesser demon had so brazenly approached his _jaki_ wasn't the only thing that disturbed the _inu yokai_. The carrion crow had reeked of decayed flesh – _burnt_ decayed flesh. In fact, the smell of charcoal and burnt offal had overpowered the taint of rotten meat that one would normally expect from such a demon. Thus, it had been feeding at the site of a fire. 

_Hmm... a fire._

So... the dog demon had another puzzle to ponder this night.

This sojourn to investigate the reported explosion had not really been a detour for him – he had been planning to eventually come to these mountains. The news of the explosion had caught his interest because, despite the rumours that it had been linked to humans, he could not ignore the possibility that a demon was connected to such a massive blast. Perhaps even the demented half-demon Naraku...

_Now, _that _would be satisfying_, he thought, _though unlikely._ The powerful half-demon was too devious to leave so obvious a calling card. No... if a demon was involved, the chances that it was the hated Naraku were slim.

Sesshoumaru's reasons for seeking the evil _hanyo_ were not quite the same as those of his half-brother and his human companions. Unlike InuYasha, he had no use for the _Shikon No Tama _shards that Narakupossessed – as far as the dog demon was concerned, he would achieve supreme power without such 'artificial' help. However, like his brother, Sesshoumaru sought revenge. The audacious Naraku had attempted to use the _taiyokai_ to further his own ends, once even kidnapping Rin...

Sesshoumaru decided to drop this line of thought. While he did not hesitate to protect Rin, the Lord of the Western Lands preferred not to analyse his altruistic behaviour.

His thoughts returned to the carrion crow. The beast had obviously been scavenging at the site of the explosion, and the burnt flesh it had consumed had been human – his sensitive nose had confirmed this. In fact, the beast had consumed many dead humans. Thus, the rumours were probably true, and the blast had been caused by mortals, which made it no longer his concern, except...

There remained the question as to why this crow demon, a creature with such a limited _jaki_, would come anywhere near a demon of his strength. It wouldn't – at least, not willingly. The logical conclusion was that it had been driven to commit such a suicidal act, and that would require considerable power. Had that power also been behind the explosion?

Sesshoumaru had permitted the crow demon to escape for a reason. He would soon know if its trail led back to the site of the fireball – and, he would determine if it had been deliberately sent in his direction.

He had scented the first hint of scorched earth and vegetation on the wind this evening, and knew that the place he sought was still many kilometres away. The dog demon had considered going ahead to investigate on his own, but the appearance of the crow demon had changed the equation. It was not his nature to charge in blindly – better to plan a strategy tonight, and approach tomorrow. Any reluctance he felt at leaving Rin to Ah-Un and Jaken's protection in the face of an unknown threat was conveniently pushed to the back of his mind.

The fire burned lower. Jaken stirred, rousing himself long enough to throw some more wood on the blaze. A quick glance at Sesshoumaru showed him that his lord was deep in thought, so the little _yokai_ returned to his doze.

Midnight approached. Nearby, a wolf howled. Then, another sang in answer. The mountain air was so clear, the animals sounded much closer than they actually were. Sesshoumaru was not concerned by their song. They were merely a part of nature, and certainly no threat to him. With the second howl, however, he realised that Rin no longer slept.

The child gasped as the wolf's cry awoke her. As a third howl rang across the hills, she shivered and pressed closer to the sleeping dragon demon. Memories of the demon wolf pack that had destroyed her village flooded her mind – she could remember the scramble of the predators' claws as they pursued her through the woods, her horror when she tripped over a tree root... and the feel of their hot breath as they pounced on her. She could feel panic rising in her...

'Rin.' The voice was deep... calm.

And... the panic began to retreat. Lord Sesshoumaru was here.

'You are safe,' said the dog demon, turning his head to look at the child. 'They are ordinary wolves. Go back to sleep.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she whispered. Once more, only the crackling of the fire could be heard. Then, beyond the flames, Sesshoumaru heard a very small voice.

'Lord Sesshoumaru? May I sleep on that side of the fire?'

Her request didn't entirely surprise him. Normally, this unusual child took in stride things that would have sent another human screaming in panic. However, her fear of the beasts who had attacked her was deeply ingrained. The howls waking her from her sleep had apparently made it that much worse.

'Do as you please,' was his answer. Rin got up and softly padded over to the dog demon, curling up on the ground only a foot away from him. Sesshoumaru noted that her departure had not gone unnoticed by the dragon; the head Rin had named Ah opened one eye, but closed it once it saw her settle next to its master. Jaken had stirred slightly, then went back to snoring softly.

The little girl stared at the flames. Another howl sounded in the distance, but she felt much better being this near to Lord Sesshoumaru. When her Papa and Mama had been killed, she had thought she would never be safe again. But, that had changed when the dog demon had saved her life and allowed her to follow him. Rin knew that the aloof _yokai _would protect her just like her Papa had. Sesshoumaru had, quite simply, taken her father's place, and now had all the devotion her love-starved little heart could give.

'Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'Hnh?_' _The _taiyokai_ had returned to his musings, and was not pleased to be distracted again._ What ails the child now?_

'Do you think the wolves are hunting the horses?'

This question the dog demon had not anticipated. He couldn't understand the child's concern for the animals.

'Such nonsense,' he said. Her only response was a soft sigh.

After a few moments of silence, Sesshoumaru relented and spoke to her again. 'The horses went in the direction of the human settlements. They are nowhere near the wolves.'

Rin smiled, still watching the fire. 'That's good. I hope they found their homes.'

'Their homes?'

'They belonged to someone – they wore halters. I wonder how they ended up here?'

_Observant of the child,_ he thought. _How, indeed?_

'Hnh. Why are you fascinated with those animals, Rin?'

Rin sighed again. 'Horses are so pretty...'

_Only humans could be so sentimental over animals_. Sesshoumaru looked down at the child. Her breathing was becoming slower and more even, indicating that she would soon be asleep.

'Hmm,' he said. 'An odd notion. Do you think because a creature is pretty, it will be likeable, Rin?'

Rin yawned. Her eyelids were getting heavy. 'Oh, no, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, yawning again. 'I like Master Jaken, and he's not pretty.'

Sesshoumaru swallowed. One corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. No one who had met him would have suspected that the stern _taiyokai_ had a sense of humour, though, granted, it was a cynical one. He had been amused in the past by some of the child's remarks, though his expression had never revealed this. This innocent and simple comment at the expense of his retainer, however... He had never come so close to laughing since his own distant childhood.

A breeze managed to penetrate the heavy pine boughs overhead, bringing with it the bite of an early frost. The little girl curled into a tighter ball, but did not move any closer to the fire. Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment. _Humans are such frail creatures_, he thought, as he casually flicked the end of his long fur wrap over the small body beside him.

His eyes narrowed. Thinking about human frailties reminded him of his previous reflections. His thoughts returned to a pair of brilliant green eyes, that had stared into his own with such assurance... _Hnh... don't be absurd_, he told himself. _I've already wasted enough time – allowing my thoughts to become so focussed on those foreign humans... and their unorthodox magics_. He began once more to plan for the morning.

Rin sighed and snuggled into the soft fur blanketing her.

* * *

_A/N: Once more, thanks to those who reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter -- hope it appealed to you. The action is not too far away, now, folks... Next: 'Into the Mountains'. :)_


	10. Chapter 9: Into the Mountains

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Into the Mountains**

The group was pleased to finally have a specific destination, though InuYasha grumbled at having to wait until morning to leave the village. However, Kagome pointed out that the mountain trail would be more negotiable for the rest of them in the daylight.

'And, besides,' said the girl, as she passed him a rice ball, 'this is the crow demon's home territory. It won't take long to find it now.'

'Huh,' grunted the half-demon, accepting the food. He sniffed it suspiciously before biting into it. 'Well, at least now I know why the damn thing always had a burnt stench to it. It's been feeding on what's left of those _ronin_.'

Eadoin frowned slightly as he considered this observation. 'Doesn't that make it even more odd that the creature has ventured so far afield? Wouldn't it remain and gorge?'

'Maybe it already ate 'em all,' said Shippo, shovelling rice into his mouth.

Kagome turned a faint shade of green. 'Okay, guys – _we're_ eating, remember?'

Aine patted the girl's hand sympathetically. 'Kagome is correct – enough of gruesome things for now. What do you say, Eadoin? Is it time to repay this good man's hospitality?' she asked, nodding toward the headman.

Eadoin nodded in response, his face relaxing into a smile. He had introduced himself to the headman as a harper and _seanchaí_ or storyteller from Eire, which was technically true, and had already offered to provide entertainment as thanks for the man's offer of food and shelter for the night. He had no difficulty choosing a story, since he had promised the tale of the Sons of Nemed to his travelling companions.

He did not play his harp this night, but simply told the tale. His rich, baritone voice carried his listeners into the story of the Dé Dananns skilfully, though he never said just how connected he was to the characters, one of them being his own and Aine's great-grandfather, Dian Cecht. Neither his travelling companions nor the headman's family interrupted as the bard took them to 'long ago and far away'. They sailed with the Sons of Nemed, wounded and driven out of Eire by their enemies, across the western seas to _Tír na nÓg_ , the Land of the Young. They saw the five marvellous cities of Danú, and the wondrous treasures and gifts bestowed on the Nemedians. Finally, they saw the Nemedians return to Eire to reclaim the island as their own, and take the new name of _Tuatha Dé Danann_ – the people of Danú.

As the tale concluded, Kagome felt as if she had just woken up from a wonderful dream. The headman was bowing in thanks to the bard, claiming they had not had such an enjoyable evening in a long time. Kagome turned to Aine.

'How does he do it?' she asked the Dé Danann, her voice soft.

''Tis his gift,' she whispered to the girl. 'There was no Power involved tonight – he's a natural storyteller, so.' She looked around the room – though the largest dwelling in the village, the hut was still small, consisting of only two rooms.

'Kagome – I think we must postpone your reading until tomorrow,' she said quietly.

Kagome nodded in agreement. 'Yes,' she grinned. 'It _is_ a bit crowded.'

'Tomorrow, then. At our next camp,' promised Aine.

* * *

The morning dawned clear and cold. The grass was silvered with frost and crunched underfoot as the group left the village and headed into the higher slopes, following the directions of the young farmer, Sato. The rising sun quickly warmed the air, however, and a mist began to form around them as the frost evaporated from the ground. Once out of sight of the village, Sango and Kirara again took to the air for a quick reconnaissance, but still saw no sign of the carrion crow. 

By afternoon, the terrain was becoming rockier and the mountain road had become no more than wagon tracks. They soon saw that the land was indeed riddled with caves, as the old man at the village had claimed, and also with streams. Springs bubbled from fissures in the mountains and cascaded down cliffs and steep slopes only to disappear underground again. The wind blowing down from the peaks passed through the needled branches of the many conifer trees growing on the mountain slopes and created a soft, persistent murmur of sound around them..

InuYasha continued to scent the breeze, searching for that whiff of burnt ground that would lead him right to the site of the explosion. He had set a quick pace up the trail, eager to find their prey and dispose of it. The _hanyo_ felt that they had already wasted too much time hunting the crow demon – time that could have been spent seeking jewel shards and searching for Naraku. If they could only get close to the thing, he thought, they could destroy it in no time.

The group had paused briefly for a light lunch, not even taking the time to start a fire before continuing their journey into the wilderness. It was late afternoon before InuYasha was finally forced to stop, Kagome and Miroku making it abundantly clear that not everyone shared his constitution and it was time for a proper rest and food.

Kagome sighed. 'I should have left my bike in the village for safe-keeping. It's getting hard to push it up these slopes.'

'You're always lugging around too much junk,' said the half-demon. Nevertheless, he took the bicycle from the girl and lifted it onto his shoulder.

'I don't bring anything I don't need,' snapped the girl. 'I have homework, you know.'

'Huh.' He added, 'The next water source we find, we'll stop for a while. But I want to reach that cave before it gets dark,' He looked back at Aine and Eadoin who were walking at the rear today. Neither seemed particularly fatigued by their long hike. _They're in pretty good shape for humans_, the _hanyo_ thought.

'I don't notice you two complaining,' he said to them.

Eadoin adjusted the pack that contained his harp and looked up at InuYasha. 'Wouldn't dream of it, lad,' he answered. 'Aine and I are well used to walking, though I won't object to a break. I was just after saying that if these slopes get any steeper, we'd have regretted bringing horses. This is better terrain for mules.'

He turned again to his cousin. 'Aine, _a stór, _do you sense the beast, yet?'

'Nothing. The creature has certainly gone to ground, though...' she stopped for a moment and looked up the trail.

'Yes?' Eadoin halted beside her.

Aine looked as if she was straining to hear a very distant sound. _It's not a life energy, but... _She called to the half-demon. 'InuYasha – do you scent anything unusual?'

'Why? What is it?' The group stopped, all facing the Dé Dananns.

'_Níl a fhíos agam_...I don't know...' The healer's face was serious, her eyes looking as if they were focussing on a point far ahead.

The companions looked at each other. All could sense demonic auras at various levels of proficiency, but no one had noticed anything like a _yoki_. 'You told us you can detect life energies – that you could feel InuYasha and Sesshoumaru before either arrived at the port. Is that what you sense?' asked Miroku.

'No,' she answered.. 'Nothing like that. More like... a spell.'

'A spell?' Eadoin shook his head. 'I felt no magic, Aine.'

She shook her head. A light shiver went down her back. 'We should continue with caution,' she urged. 'I can only say that there is a great... wrongness ahead.'

* * *

They rounded the edge of a cliff face, and came across a small open meadow through which yet another mountain stream flowed. InuYasha set down the bicycle and sniffed the air. 

'I can really smell burnt rock and trees, now,' he said. 'It's not much farther.'

'Well, the rocks and trees aren't going anywhere,' said Kagome. 'Let's start a fire and get something to eat.'

InuYasha didn't move. He continued to stand and sniff the air, his ears twitching back and forth. To his frustration, there was still no sign of the demon. However, in that moment, he so resembled Eadoin's favourite hunting dog at home that the bard, who had been covertly watching the _hanyo's_ performance, had to look away.

Eadoin set down his packs, and stretched. He looked with concern at Aine, who had become very quiet. His cousin wasn't given to fancies – if she said something was wrong, he believed her. He rolled his shoulders, stretching the muscles, and decided that, given the circumstances, a few practice drills with his sword would not be inappropriate.

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango watched as he drew the weapon from its scabbard.. He held it easily and it was obvious that the blade was well crafted. He noticed their interest.

'Just limbering up,' he said, his handsome face serious. InuYasha nodded in understanding and approval.

'May I look at your sword, Master Eadoin?' asked Sango.

He nodded, then smiled. 'Aye, of course. May I also examine your blade?' Sango agreed and they exchanged weapons.

The demon-slayer inspected Eadoin's sword with a practised eye. Neither she, nor her companions, had seen anything quite like it. The steel blade was as long as Sango's single-edged _katana_, but there the similarities ended. The Dé Danann's sword was double-edged and straight rather than curved, with a single, central fuller. Its hilt consisted of a grip and pommel but had no hand guard. A bronze wire, embedded in and wrapped around the grip to provide traction, entwined further onto the base of the blade, forming an intricate pattern of knots and the pommel itself was engraved with the image of a harp.

'It's not the Fragarach,' he said, speaking of the wondrous sword of Nuada, one of the four treasures of the Dé Dananns he had described in last night's story, 'and cannot cut an enemy in half, but it suits me.'

'So,' observed Miroku, 'this sword does not hold any enchantments like the Tessaiga?'

'No,' said Eadoin, looking at the sheathed sword in the _hanyo's_ lap. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and he gripped the sheath more tightly – he hoped Eadoin was not going to ask to examine the Tessaiga. He had decided he the foreigners weren't so bad after all, but he wasn't ready to put _that_ much trust in the bard. Eadoin, accomplished at reading faces, saw the anxiety behind the frown and guessed the cause.

'No,' he said again, 'though it has the distinction of having been crafted by my people's finest smiths. It has no inherent power, but I can use it as a conduit for certain spells of protection.' He hefted Sango's sword, and swung it through two cutting strokes.

'Nice balance,' he said, returning the blade to her. Then, to Sango's surprise, he bowed to her – the same courtly bow he had performed yesterday morning outside the inn. Looking up at her face with his startlingly blue eyes, he smiled and asked, 'Lady demon-slayer, would you care to spar? Warm-up drills, of course.'

Sango flushed, then agreed, unstrapping her _hiraikotsu_ and passing it to Miroku.

InuYasha looked at the expression on Miroku's face and smirked. The half-demon felt repaid for every lecture the monk had given him about how to handle women.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo had gathered some dead branches and had made a small fire pit in the gravel by the stream. In no time, the fire was burning and a tin of water was beginning to boil. Kagome dug into her big yellow back-pack and pulled out a round container of Ramen noodles. InuYasha was mad about the instant noodles, calling it _ninja_ food, and the girl was surprised he wasn't already hovering over the pot. She then saw that he was watching Sango and Eadoin as they sparred.

Kagome noticed that both the demon-slayer and the Dé Danann seemed to be enjoying the match. Sango was grinning, she saw, but... _I wonder why Miroku looks so depressed?_

Aine joined the girl by the fire; Shippo bounced over to the healer and scrambled into her lap. During their journey into the mountains, the foreign woman had quickly formed a rapport with the little _kitsune_, whom she thought a charming little fellow. Between Kagome and Aine, Shippo's feet had never touched the ground on this trip. In spite of the threat of the crow demon, the young fox was having the time of his life.

The Dé Danann watched as Kagome poured boiling water over the noodles and then looked at the girl, her eyebrows raised in an interrogative. Kagome smiled. 'They're edible' she said.

'Are you still worried?' Kagome asked the healer. Aine sighed.

'I'm not fond of mysteries,' she answered. 'But,' she smiled and winked at the girl, 'I suppose I must endure. This land has so much old magic in it, Kagome – it is quite unique in this day and age. Everything here is just very different to me. The power I can feel from InuYasha, and which I felt in Sesshoumaru, is nothing like that of our own people. Or even that of the Elves.' She stroked Shippo's fox brush absently. 'Let's do that reading I promised you after we eat,' she added. _I could use the chance to focus – perhaps grounding myself in a basic reading will help me to better interpret this ominous feeling..._

'Ah,' Aine said then, looking up, 'here comes the hungry man now, so.' InuYasha was jogging toward them, his golden eyes fixed on the container of noodles.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had resumed travelling at sunrise. As they left the pine grove, he noted with silent approval that Rin seemed no worse for wear after her nighttime fright. She shivered only a little in the frosty morning air as she climbed uncomplainingly into Ah-Un's saddle. Once they entered the open slopes and the sun's rays dispersed the chill in the air, the child was soon humming happily to herself. 

As they walked deeper into the mountains, Sesshoumaru briefly explained his suspicions about the carrion crow to Jaken, and how he planned to approach the matter. They would continue their journey on foot – though flying would be faster, Sesshoumaru believed that he could more thoroughly scan for other demonic auras from the ground. Once they were close to the site of the explosion, the dog demon intended to find a sheltered location for Rin. Then, he and Jaken would investigate the area.

'It should be no trouble to find a secluded and safe place for Rin, my lord' said Jaken. 'There are many caves in this region. It was even reported that the explosion came from a cave.'

'A cave? Interesting.'

By late afternoon, the reek of scorched earth and human flesh was noticeable in the air, at least to the demons. The carrion crow was not in evidence, however. As they drew closer to their goal, Rin remarked on the faint scent of charcoal; Sesshoumaru decided it was time to find a place to deposit the child.

Before too long, Jaken had discovered a shallow cave with a dry floor. Tucked behind some rock slabs, it was very well sheltered. The roof even sloped appropriately to allow any smoke from a fire to escape.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval – and his servant almost turned inside-out with pleasure. His master rarely issued any praise, so Jaken would treasure this acknowledgement for weeks to come. The little kappa bowed low.

'This Jaken is most pleased to be of service, my lord.' He shouldered the Staff of Two Heads and stood at straight as his diminutive height would permit. 'Lord Sesshoumaru, shall I precede you to the blasted ground? Examining human remains would be beneath your demon greatness, after all...'

'Silence.'

Jaken looked up at his master, startled – but instantly quiet. The dog demon was looking to his left, the pupils of his amber eyes slightly dilated in spite of the late afternoon sun he faced. 'I feel it,' he said. _That same signature of power. It can be no one else._

'My lord?'

Sesshoumaru glanced back at his servant. 'Jaken, wait here. Watch Rin.' And before Jaken could speak again, his master had gone.

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you going, my Lord?' Jaken's plaintive wail fell on deaf ears.

* * *

_A/N: What, you may ask, has Sesshoumaru sensed? Read on... :D_


	11. Chapter 10: We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: We Meet Again**

The consciousness in the cavern seethed in frustration. The powerful demon had been so close. Then, just when its prey had finally been near enough for the entity to attempt to manipulate his mind, he had suddenly departed. The carrion crow would be of no use to lure him back – it had not faired well in its earlier confrontation with this _inu yokai. _The beast's wounds were serious and would need time to heal; it had thus retreated to its nest farther up the mountain and could not be stirred

The darkness which had been sealed within the cavern so long ago had originally been conjured onto this plane of existence as a being of psychic energy. It had been denied corporeal form so that those that had invoked it from the Abyss might better control it. However, tangible contact was possible for it _if_ its prey was physically close to the centre of its consciousness. If only the _yokai_ could be enticed to come within that limited perimeter, he would be trapped; the entity would then absorb his power and destroy him, body and soul. His strength would not matter once he was within its range. For, what could move faster than thought?

Ah, but what was this it detected? More prey? Yes... two more demons were very close to its lair, as well as one unimportant human. The entity cautiously reached out to the _yokai_. One seemed to have two sets of thoughts persistently overlapping, providing limited focus for the dark consciousness. However, the other was an intelligent being. Not much inherent power compared to the demon which had just escaped, but suitable for consumption.

* * *

'Now, Kagome, _a stór_... you just need to relax and be still. I promise that it's not at all unpleasant.' 

Aine and Kagome sat facing each other on a large stone slab at the foot of a massive boulder, sheltered from the cool wind which had started to blow. The others had gathered around them, for Aine was preparing to read Kagome's life energy; they were all interested in seeing a demonstration of what the Dé Danann woman called the most basic use of healing magic.

InuYasha sat cross-legged on the ground beside Kagome, trying to look as if he was interested in the gravel in front of him. One ear twitched repeatedly, however, revealing that he was still apprehensive about Kagome being exposed to this alien magic. Eadoin, who had seen more readings than he could remember, had decided to keep his eye on the _hanyo_, and was ready to intercept him in case he panicked and tried to interrupt his cousin.

Aine gently cupped the girl's cheek with her right hand, and then held out her left – with only the slightest of hesitations, Kagome grasped it. The healer smiled reassuringly as she looked into the brown eyes across from her. Then, she closed her own eyes and looked inward, centring her concentration before sending probes of magical energy – extensions of her own life-force – into the girl.

She had felt Kagome tense just before she released the probes and realised that she had somehow sensed the magic before it actually touched her. Aine had already been told that the teenager was the only one of the humans who could feel their Dé Danann spells – here she had the proof.

InuYasha, even more sensitive to the power rising in the healer, felt his hackles beginning to stand on end. The woman had said that this reading required only a small amount of healing power. If she called this small, he wondered, just how much Power did she command?

Kagome closed her eyes. As the probes swirled through her body, reading the level of her life energies and searching for any imbalances, the girl felt a wonderful warmth envelope her. It reminded her of wrapping herself in a blanket fresh from the clothes dryer at home. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, every muscle tingled. She had never felt so relaxed.

Aine's eyelids fluttered – she frowned slightly as she interpreted the readings she was receiving from the girl. There was something not quite... normal about Kagome's life energy. Not that she was ill or injured – her energies were balanced. But, their overall resonance was slightly faster than the healer would have expected. The only thing to which Aine could compare this was the manner in which the energies of the first Dé Dananns resonated more slowly than those of her own generation. But she had always interpreted that as an effect of age, most born more than a millennium before herself. And... _What is that?_

Just as she was breaking the contact, the healer understood what else was strange about this reading. At some time, the healer realised, Kagome had been in contact with a object of great strength. And, that contact had been so intimate that it had left an imprint of its magic on the girl's very life-force. _A magical catalyst... a conduit for Power,_ she thought. _This could explain why she can feel our magic..._

'Oh, that felt good,' said Kagome, as she opened her eyes. She smiled at the _hanyo_. 'You see, InuYasha? No harm done.' She turned back to the healer, who was watching her with a serious expression as she considered her findings.

'Aine? Everything is okay, isn't it?' Kagome asked worriedly.

'Hm? _Ach_,' the healer smiled gently at her, 'sure, and you're as healthy as a horse. But,' she said softly to her as she squeezed her hand, 'I think there is more to you than meets the eye.'

Kagome wondered what she meant, and so did InuYasha. Had Aine realised that Kagome was not of this time? They had never told the Dé Dananns about her exact origins. Explaining a portal through a well to five hundred years in the future just wasn't easy, and they had known the foreigners for only two days, after all.

Before the girl could ask Aine to explain what she meant, however, the healer suddenly stood and looked up the steep, forested slope.

Eadoin was at attention. 'What is it, Aine? The carrion crow?'

'No,' she said, turning back to the group. 'It is Sesshoumaru.'

* * *

Jaken was sorely disappointed to once more be left behind. He thought about investigating the sight of the explosion on his own, but Lord Sesshoumaru had told him to watch Rin... _Damn and blast! _– that seemed to be all he did these days, especially since that brazen Naraku had dared to kidnap the child that time. Jaken felt it was all so unfair, especially as he tried so hard to be of value to his master. He sighed, lost in his own self-pity... and became vulnerable to attack. 

It suddenly occurred to him – the only way his master would appreciate him was if he went to the blast site. It was imperative that he do so, in fact. Immediately. Without a backward glance at Rin and Ah-Un, Jaken began to make his way down the slope to where the cavern was located, his protuberant yellow eyes unfocussed and glassy.

Rin was feeding the dragon handfuls of grass when she noticed the kappa leaving. But, Lord Sesshoumaru had told Master Jaken to watch her. Master Jaken _never _ignored an order from Lord Sesshoumaru.

'Master Jaken!' she called out to him. 'Where are you going, Master Jaken?' Jaken did not turn or give any other indication that he had heard her. Now she was worried – Master Jaken also never missed an opportunity to scold her, and he should have scolded her for calling aloud when Lord Sesshoumaru had had him find this cave just so that she could remain hidden from the monstrous crow demon. Something was wrong with Master Jaken – she knew it. The child didn't want the little demon to get into trouble – she would have to fetch him back.

She set off down the gentle slope, Ah-Un ambling behind her. Jaken was moving at a steady pace, though his steps were irregular and jerky. By the time she caught up with him, an open space was visible through the trees. A huge hole gaped in the large clearing ahead, and the earth was black with ash. Burnt stumps and logs covered the area – the sickly-sweet smell of death was everywhere, making her feel ill.

Rin pleaded with the kappa. 'Please, Master Jaken – let's go back to our cave. Please.' But Jaken continued to walk forward, with no indication that he had even heard her.

The two-headed dragon had halted in its tracks and snorted. Rin turned to look at Ah-Un. Un's eyes were getting the same blank look as Master Jaken's. Ah's pupils were dilating, though, and it stared fearfully at the blasted ground ahead and then at its young charge. Rin made the connection – whatever was affecting Master Jaken and Un was ahead of them.

She ran back to the dragon and touched Un's muzzle. The dragon head shook as if awakening, its eyes focussing on the child. 'Back up, Ah and Un,' she said. 'Don't come any closer. I think there's something bad for you there.' _Un woke up when I touched him,_ she thought. _Maybe if I touch Master Jaken, he'll wake up, too._ She ran after the small demon once more.

The consciousness in the cavern prepared to ensnare the diminutive _yokai. _It had tried to lure in the other demon as well, but its dual nature had proved obstructive. Psychic power roiled around the cavern, gathering into itself the reach out and grasp the kappa. With the speed of thought, black, smoke-like coils launched toward Jaken, wrapping around the neck of the little demon. However...

The prey was anchored! The entity issued a telepathic hiss of frustration which was felt in the mind of the ensorcelled Jaken... and that of Rin, who, by having already grasped the demon's hand to try to steer him back to their camp, had saved his life. As long as a human held onto him, the creature in the cavern could not draw Jaken into itself.

But, the situation was a stalemate. Rin also could not pull Jaken away from the horrible-looking, black smoke which had appeared out of nowhere and extended to the dark pit in front of them. The child's eyes widened with fear when she heard in her mind the hatred emanating from the cavern. In that moment, its intent had been communicated to her. Something wanted her to let go of Master Jaken... wanted to harm Master Jaken. She heard Ah-Un snorting and stamping in frustration behind her, unable to come any closer to them, yet refusing to let the human child out of their sight.

The terrified child called for the one who had never failed to protect her.

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Help us!'

* * *

The _taiyokai_ flew toward the alien magic he had sensed. The energy signature was that of the Dé Danann woman – he could not be mistaken. How had she come to be here, on this same mountain? For her to appear again so soon was too bizarre to be a coincidence, or to be ignored. Then, he detected a familiar and unwelcome scent on the early evening breeze. 

_InuYasha..._? Golden eyes narrowed in anger.

The object of Sesshoumaru's ire had bounced to his feet at Aine's announcement.

'Where is he?' he snarled, his clawed hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga. He sniffed the air, but the wind was blowing in the wrong direction for him to detect his half-brother's scent. His companions were also on their feet, tension evident on their faces. Eadoin positioned himself beside Aine who was standing very still, her attention fixed on the slopes above.

Then... they saw him – a tall figure standing on the edge of a sheer outcropping high above them, his white _kimono_ gleaming against the dark background of conifer trees. Sesshoumaru remained there for only a moment, taking in the sight of the group below, before he gracefully leapt from the precipice and landed on his feet with hardly a sign of impact. He stood only a few metres away from them, his long hair and fur wrap blowing in the cold wind. His normally impassive face wore a frown which, on anyone else, would have been interpreted as mere annoyance.

'Oh no,' said Kagome softly. 'I think he's really angry...'. The girl's glance moved quickly to the _taiyokai's _sword arm. To her relief, she saw that it was relaxed at his side.

It soon became obvious to the Dé Dananns that InuYasha was not to be intimidated by his older brother's expression. His amber eyes flashed and he growled softly in his throat before stepping forward two paces.

'Sesshoumaru! What do you want now?' he spat out. 'Are you following us?'

The dog demon's expression changed to one of bored disdain at these words. His eyes, as cold as ever, passed over the group and rested momentarily on Aine. Once more, golden eyes met green. His gaze then shifted briefly to Eadoin – this one's expression, Sesshoumaru noted, was guarded, his posture indicating once more that he would protect his companion – before he returned his attention to his half-brother.

'Following you, _hanyo_? Hardly.' The _taiyokai_ raised his right hand and InuYasha tensed, his grip on the Tessaiga's hilt tightening. Any time Sesshoumaru had raised that hand in the past, InuYasha had been on the receiving end of either the demon's whip of light or his poison claw attack, the _dokkaso_. But, the dog demon only casually combed back a stray lock of long, silver-white hair which the wind had teased across his face. However, he had perceived his half-brother's tension. _Predictable as ever, InuYasha..._

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand to its original position at his side. 'I have business in these mountains, InuYasha. Perhaps... you are following me?'

'Huh! As if! I've got better things to do.' Then, InuYasha flushed in anger and embarrassment at his half-brother's next words.

'Yes. I noticed you sprawling face down in the dirt. It was gratifying to see you finally behave in a manner suitable to your station, half-demon.'

'InuYasha... please...' said Kagome, putting her hand on the dog-eared youth's sword arm. InuYasha was vibrating with anger, however, and was not to be distracted.

'Bastard! You came to us – tell me what you want and be done with it. We've got a carrion crow demon to kill!'

Sesshoumaru's expression froze at these words. So... they were in pursuit of the same demon that he himself had wounded this afternoon. _Intriguing. _Then, for the second time in as many days, he dismissed his half-brother, turning his attention back to the Dé Dananns.

'I want nothing from you, little brother. I am here because I sensed this human's spell.' He looked directly at Aine. 'A remarkable coincidence that we meet again so soon. Tell me, human... do you also hunt this demon? Or is there another reason for your choice of such... questionable company?'

Aine was quickly organising her thoughts as the irate _taiyokai _spoke. She knew that he must have been at some distance when he detected her reading of Kagome, as she had not sensed his powerful life-force until now, and she was again amazed at his acuity. However, she had also realised that it was his half-brother's presence, not her magic, that had angered him. From Kagome's description of the brothers' relationship, it was obvious to Aine that, though Sesshoumaru sought for some reason to initiate a dialogue with herself or Eadoin, he would not wish to do so if it meant tolerating InuYasha's presence.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she answered, 'The creature of which you speak is a fell beast, and has killed many. We were glad to offer our assistance in dispatching it.'

'Indeed,' said Eadoin. The _yokai's_ inscrutable stare turned to the bard. He noted that, though Eadoin's mouth smiled as he spoke, his blue eyes did not – he might give the impression of being light-hearted, but this man held a core of iron that was readily apparent to the dog demon. 'You may be after finding our travelling company questionable, Lord Sesshoumaru, but as for our presence here... well, that's partly your own doing. If not for your early-morning "meeting" yesterday with my cousin, I doubt that we'd have been introduced to these fine folk.'

Any retort Sesshoumaru may have made to this went unsaid – his sharp gaze had returned to the woman who had just inhaled sharply. He watched as her companion grasped her hand in concern, asking her what was wrong. She flinched as if she was in pain before she spoke to the man briefly and softly in words that Sesshoumaru could hear but, to his annoyance, did not understand. Then, to the dog demon's bemusement, she gently pulled her hand free and walked toward him.

'What is she doing?' Sango whispered anxiously to Miroku, who only shook his head in response. Neither could imagine anyone willingly approaching Sesshoumaru. Everyone froze, even InuYasha, as they watched the tall, foreign woman who now stood within arm's length of the dangerous demon. At Aine's request, Eadoin had remained where he was, but his concerned gaze never left his cousin and the demon in front of them.

The 'wrongness' Aine had described earlier, and which had never ceased to plague her senses, had suddenly grown much stronger. While Eadoin had confronted Sesshoumaru, a wave of nausea had gripped her – she knew now that what she had felt was of the Darkness. It wasn't a life-force... _It still feels more like a spell, _she thought._ But, why then has Eadoin not sensed it? _Even now, to her dismay, no one else seemed aware of it but her.

She knew immediately that she had to put a stop to this posturing between the brothers. Their feud was none of her business, but they could settle it on their own time. Something corrupted and foul was manifesting nearby – something that was so much the antithesis of life that it surely must concern them all. InuYasha seemed too volatile, too ready to charge... so, it was to Sesshoumaru that she would appeal.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed by her sudden approach, though he did not consider her a threat. The foreign woman had not raised her defensive wards, nor did he see or feel any other use of Power. Once more, it seemed, she was trusting that he would not attack her except... he thought she seemed apprehensive. Yes, her heartbeat was increasing, but he wasn't entirely convinced that it was his presence that had instilled this reaction. Though she met his gaze, he saw that the diameter of her pupils kept shifting – as if her attention was being diverted to some distant point.

'Lord Sesshoumaru.' She looked into his face. 'Can you not feel it? Can you not feel the darkness around us?'

He frowned. 'Darkness, human?' The dog demon's eyes narrowed. He felt nothing. _Is this a deception?_

'I am a healer of the Dé Dananns,' she explained. 'As such, I can 'feel' auras of Power. Your own is as a bonfire on a dark night to me.' She glanced quickly back at her cousin – she could tell that Eadoin was concentrating, but so far had not sensed what had so distressed her. She again addressed the dog demon, her eyes pleading with him to understand. 'For the past hour, my skin has been crawling with the sense that something awful is near. I can feel some kind of... presence, now – but it's not a true life. It's tainted with death, and grows stronger by the second...'

It was at that moment that the entity in the cavern released its power and snared Jaken.

As the psychic energy coalesced into a tangible form, it discharged an aura of foulness that sent forth shock waves of dark magical energy. Eadoin's entire body tensed as he sensed it. At the same time, InuYasha growled, his ears flattening against his head.

Aine, gasping from the sudden intensity of the dark aura, saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, his cat-like pupils dilating as he turned his head toward the source of the power – the direction from which he had come. His mouth opened slightly in shock – so much dark power had manifested so quickly...

The dog demon was gone in an instant – with two tremendous leaps, he had ascended the cliff face and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_A/N: I told you there would be some action coming up. :D Things are just starting, folks._

_See, Magnusrae? You were right... lol, good insight. ;)_


	12. Chapter 11: Trapped

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trapped**

Sesshoumaru had barely vanished from sight before Eadoin was at his cousin's side. His eyes were full of concern as he put his arm around her trembling shoulders. 'Aine?' he asked, softly.

Aine looked up at him. 'Danú, Eadoin...' she swallowed, fighting the nausea the dark magic was causing her. 'Whatever that power is, 'tis warped...evil. Eadoin... it can't be ignored!'

Eadoin nodded. 'I know, _a stór_... I know.' _We should at least investigate. _His expression determined, the bard gently released her and quickly strode to the site of the now cold fire-pit. He retrieved the pack containing his harp.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was staring at the outcropping above them, his breathing rapid and deep and a frown of concentration on his face. Kagome ran to the half-demon, their companions on her heels. 'InuYasha?' she asked. 'What happened?'

'Something really dark – from out of nowhere. Can't any of you feel it?'

Miroku nodded, his tension evident as he ran his hand through his short, black hair and stared at the steep slope above them. 'I can sense a forbidding shadow now, but it's very faint. I can't be certain of the direction...'

'I can,' growled the half-demon. 'It's the same direction as the scorched earth. It's got to be connected to the fireball somehow.' _It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be_, he thought. _Damn! What is it?_ It almost made him feel ill.

'And Sesshoumaru has gone after it?' asked Sango.

'Even if he has,' stated Eadoin, as he passed Aine her healer's satchel, 'we can't assume that he'll destroy it. Something so corrupt... Your brother may need help, InuYasha.'

'Huh! Sesshoumaru won't thank us for interfering.' said InuYasha. Nevertheless, he agreed with the Dé Dananns – the aura was getting stronger as they spoke, and could not be ignored. They had to get up there. He looked at the trail. 'The road is supposed to take us right to the site of the explosion, but we'll lose a lot of time. We'll take the direct route.' He crouched down.

'Get on my back Kagome.' He looked from Aine to Eadoin and made a decision. 'You too!' he said to Aine.

Aine hesitated only a second, then, with an encouraging nod from Kagome, followed the girl's lead and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's shoulders. In spite of her apprehension about the ever-growing foul aura, the healer could not fail to be astonished, and a little alarmed, as the _hanyo_, running and leaping in great bounds, easily carried them both to the top of the escarpment.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango had leapt onto the transformed firecat's back; a frightened but determined-looking Shippo was already clinging to the large feline's thick ruff. 'Come with us, Master Eadoin,' cried the monk. In seconds, they were airborne and following InuYasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru covered the distance to the blast site in a matter of minutes. His golden eyes flashed as he took in the sight that awaited him. 

Vile magical energies were emanating from a gaping hole in the centre of the scorched earth and rock; black tendrils of smoke extended from the cavern and enveloped his servant. Jaken neither moved or spoke – he was either dead or unconscious. The stench now permeating the area made it impossible for even the _taiyokai's_ sensitive nose to be certain which. Rin was holding onto the kappa's clawed hand and trying to pull him out of the smoke's embrace while Ah-Un reared and snorted behind her. The protective dragon was obviously impeded from coming any closer to the child, though the dog demon detected no barrier.

The little girl turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes. Though it had only been minutes since the kappa had been snared, it had felt like hours to the child. Jaken hadn't moved any closer to the cavern, but Rin was very frightened for the little demon. His eyes had rolled up into his head and his beaked mouth hung open slackly.

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken's hand is so cold!' she cried.

The dog demon charged. He didn't understand the full nature of this magic, but the tendrils that held Jaken stank of putrefaction and the rank odour of sulphur. _This thing must have some connection to the Netherworld._ Sesshoumaru was no more than a blur as he leapt to Rin's side, his clawed hand reaching for the hilt of the Tenseiga. He opened his mouth to command Rin to stand clear as he began to draw the sword which was the bane of the undead, preparing to slash through the noxious, roiling smoke and free his servant.

However, as fast as Sesshoumaru could move, this time, it was not fast enough. Dark psychic energy surged around him with the speed of thought. The Tenseiga had been withdrawn no more than a hand-span from its sheath before his arm has immobilised by coils of black smoke. More vapours wrapped around his neck, just as they had held his servant. Jaken slumped to the ground, limp and still, discarded by the entity in the cavern in favour of a more desirable prey. A telepathic roar of triumphant laughter echoed in the dog demon's mind.

A blue light flared at the demon's waist as a familiar voice whispered in his mind. With its master's life in imminent danger, the sword's protective warding had activated. However, the bonds of smoke held fast.

Sesshoumaru was trapped. Inside his mind, another voice spoke, the satisfaction in its tones so evident that it almost purred. _So, _inu yokai_, did you think you were a match for me? You are helpless, demon, and I've waited long enough for prey such as you. Now, let me taste your fear, as I consume your body and soul..._

Rin watched, horrified, as the smoke now writhed about the demon who was her protector.

'No!' she screamed. 'Let go of Lord Sesshoumaru!'

* * *

A relieved Aine (who had determinedly avoided looking down during their ascent) had let go of InuYasha once they had reached the top of the escarpment, concluding that the half-demon would make much better time with only one passenger. Instead, she had traded places with Miroku on Kirara, the monk having stated his intent to pursue InuYasha on foot and cover his friend's back from the ground. Though a human, Miroku was a fit runner and could push his body beyond normal limits through the use of his clerical powers – he had proved himself capable of keeping up with the half-demon in the past, at least over short distances, and he was soon on his trail. 

The dog-eared youth sped through the mountain forest, Kagome holding tightly to him. InuYasha had picked up his half-brother's scent as soon as they had entered the trees, but now it was barely perceptible in the miasma which was spreading toward them. The smell of burnt ground was giving way to the grotesque reek of death and decay.

'It's gaining power' he said to Kagome, speaking over the wind that whipped by them. 'I can feel it just ahead of us.'

The trees started to thin and a clearing rapidly became visible between the trunks. Then, they heard the cry of a child: 'No! Let go of Lord Sesshoumaru!'

_What...? _wondered InuYasha as he halted in the clearing. Kagome jumped from his back. 'InuYasha, look!' she cried.

InuYasha _was_ looking, but he couldn't believe his eyes. What kind of dark magic was in that rank smoke, that it could catch and hold his powerful older brother around the neck like a rabbit in a snare?

* * *

Never in his centuries of life had the _taiyokai_ encountered such a foe. He had faced death in battle, but never before had he been held trapped and impotent, unable to launch even a basic defence. He truly could not move and was at this thing's mercy. His anger rose at being in such a predicament – his eyes began to turn blood red as his demonic power, his _yoki,_ rose within him. Sesshoumaru had not transformed into his true form in many months, but the giant white dog now strained to break free. He opened his mouth in a snarl, his bared fangs beginning to elongate. 

Again, that hateful laugh resonated in his mind. And then, unbelievably, his _yoki_ began to decline. He felt his power being drained out of his body and his eyes and fangs returning to normal. Forks of a sickly green light spiralled and sparked through the bonds of smoke as the consciousness in the cavern fed, and Sesshoumaru felt an emotion he had only rarely experienced in the past – a faint chill of fear.

The entity tightened its grip on the demon, preparing to pull him into its core. Once it had the demon within the cavern, it would devour him completely.

But, though Sesshoumaru could feel the pull of the coils, he did not move. He realised then that the Tenseiga's barrier was preventing him from being drawn physically into the cavern. However, though his body was anchored by his sword, the dark being that had ensnared him continued to feed steadily from his _jaki_ – the source of his demonic power – and he could do nothing to stop it. And, since Tenseiga ultimately drew its strength from his _jaki_, he knew it was only a matter of time before its protective barrier weakened and failed.

Young Rin, meanwhile, had not left the dog demon's side. She didn't know what to do next. Master Jaken could not be revived, and now the black smoke had Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin remembered the hate-filled voice she had heard in her mind when the smoke had held the kappa. Did that awful voice want to take Lord Sesshoumaru away from her as it had threatened to do with Master Jaken? _No!_

The child didn't hesitate – she ran to the tall demon and, kneeling on the ground, wrapped her small arms around his left leg, clinging to him as she had to the kappa. Again, the creature in the cavern set out waves of psychic energy fuelled by anger – _that cursed human child again! _Even if the sword's barrier failed, it knew the demon's body was anchored by the human.

Sesshoumaru felt the child's grasp. He visualised Rin being drawn into the enemy's maw with him.

'Rin,' he spoke through gritted teeth, every word an effort. 'Leave...now...'

Rin always obeyed him. Always.

The child gasped as she heard the demon's order to go. But, if she did, what would happen to him? 'Lord Sesshoumaru...?' she whispered, uncertain and afraid.

She uttered a wail that came from the depths of her heart, and held on to his leg even more tightly.

'No! No,' she cried, tears running down her face, anguished at disobeying Sesshoumaru, but more terrified at the prospect of losing him. 'If I let you go, I'll never see you again! I know it!'

* * *

InuYasha could sense Sesshoumaru's demonic aura flaring and knew that his brother was about to transform. He then gasped, and his golden eyes widened in shock as the demon's _yoki_ subsided just as rapidly. 'It's stealing his _jaki..._' he said. He turned to the astonished girl beside him. 'Stay back here, Kagome.' 

As InuYasha ran toward Sesshoumaru, the Tessaiga began to rattle in its sheath, responding to the power of its brother sword, the Tenseiga. _The Tenseiga must have erected its protective barrier,_ thought InuYasha. _That means Sesshoumaru's life is actually in danger..._

The last time the half-demon had seen that barrier in action, the brothers had been facing Sounga, the demon sword of the Netherworld. The wrathful blade had unleashed a powerful attack, just as InuYasha had been charging it. As the _hanyo_ passed him, the dog demon had swung his arm, grasping InuYasha and pushing him back. _'You're in the way!' _was all Sesshoumaru had said as, drawing the Tenseiga, he had stepped in front of his half-brother and received the full force of Sounga's assault on his sword's barrier.

InuYasha paused several paces behind the trapped _inu yokai_ and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had never let himself believe that Sesshoumaru had acted to protect him then, no matter what his companions had thought at the time – and he didn't doubt that his older brother would have been the first one to deny such a charge. But, regardless, he'd be damned before he would let Sesshoumaru be one up on him.

The half-demon drew the Tessaiga, the rusted blade magically enlarging into the huge, powerful sword that was his father's legacy to him. He scanned the bonds of smoke, searching for its wind scar, that point where the vortex of a demonic aura swirled and collided with itself and through which the Tessaiga could cut. But, to his surprise, there was none to be seen.

_Huh! _thought a determined InuYasha._ Guess I'll have to cut through the smoke itself!_ The Tessaiga began to glow red as its barrier-disrupting powers were called forth.

* * *

Kagome had pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim as InuYasha was drawing his sword. She didn't want to think about what could be strong enough to imprison Sesshoumaru and steal his power, but she had to try to help him – Rin's anguished cry had pierced her heart. And, in spite of the times he had fought InuYasha in the past, she simply could not stand by and watch the _taiyokai_ die in such a manner. Gleaming with the bright, purifying energy of a priestess, the arrow flew towards the smoke tendril wrapped around the dog demon's neck... to no effect. Though it had made a hole in the vapours as it passed through them, the gap instantly closed. 

Meanwhile, Kirara and her passengers had landed at the clearing's edge behind Kagome. Eadoin, Aine and Sango leapt quickly to the ground while the little _kitsune_ peeked fearfully over the demon feline's head. 'InuYasha has drawn the red Tessaiga!' exclaimed Shippo. 'He's going to attack a barrier.'

Eadoin drew his own sword and, speaking rapidly and rhythmically, pointed it at the churning arms of murky smoke that were growing larger by the moment. His sword began to resonate with a ringing sound as he used it to read the magic in front of him; he inhaled sharply as he confirmed the nature of the creature within the cavern from which the smoke issued. Eadoin had hoped – prayed – that his suspicions would be proved wrong. 'That's no barrier,' he observed grimly.

Recognising the danger now facing the half-demon, Eadoin cried out to InuYasha to stop his attack, but the youth had already leapt at the smoke, his great sword raised high.

* * *

Aine's head was pounding as she dismounted. Here lay the source of negative readings she had been feeling. Its nature was so much the opposite of the healer's that her body ached with its proximity. However, despite her pain, her ability to perceive life energy still let her rapidly assess what she saw before her. Sesshoumaru's powerful life-force was fading rapidly – his power, his very life was being stripped from him, manifesting in the charges of eerie green energy which were moving through the black, vaporous bonds into a gaping hole in the mountainside. 

Her heart clenched when she saw the human child grasp the demon. Then, she blinked in realisation for, as the little girl held fast to Sesshoumaru, the drain of his energy slowed and the smoke's evil aura diminished ever so slightly. And, though they flowed about her, the child's life-force was not being affected by the vapours.

'The child inhibits it...' she whispered, understanding.

* * *

Sesshoumaru strained to look out of the left corner of his eye, seeking the source of the arrow which had just passed in front if his face, and saw his half-brother charging with the Tessaiga. He didn't have the breath to warn him. Again, a triumphant laugh rang in his mind as the power within the cavern gathered itself and sprang. 

The dog demon saw that InuYasha didn't have a chance to react. One second, the _hanyo_ was attacking, and the next he was imprisoned by the smoke wrapped around his arms and neck, only a few paces from him. Though their father's fang was still gripped tightly in his hands, it was useless to the half-demon. He, too, was trapped.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. Let's me know who's reading, ;). Shall I post the next chapter?_


	13. Chapter 12: A Creature of Chaos

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: A Creature of Chaos**

'InuYasha!' Kagome ran for the _hanyo _and grasped him about the waist, trying to pull him from the smoke that held him prisoner.

'Kagome... get... away...' the half-demon gasped. Whatever had him, he could feel it in his mind, taunting him. What was this thing? How could it move so fast? He looked to his right and his eyes met Sesshoumaru's. The dog demon looked furious and... ill, exhausted. InuYasha had never seen the intimidating _taiyokai_ like this; it was a frightening sight.

Aine noticed immediately that the serpentine coils of smoke were not reaching for Kagome, just as they had not touched the child clinging to Sesshoumaru. And, the healer felt the power emanating from the bonds wrapped around InuYasha's limbs diminish as soon as he was in the girl's arms.

'No, Kagome! Don't dare let go!' she commanded the girl as she herself ran toward the trapped brothers. 'The smoke avoids you – its power fell as soon as you touched him!' As she warded reflexively, she called over her shoulder to Sango. 'Keep Kirara away, and Shippo with her!'

Sango nodded. She ordered the firecat and _kitsune _to back off and not to follow before she ran to help her friends. '_Hiraikotsu_!' she yelled, launching the weapon. The huge boomerang churned through the tendrils of smoke before returning to her, but it caused less damage than had Kagome's arrow.

Eadoin had shot after his cousin, his own personal wards already active. 'Aine!' he called to her. 'It's a creature of chaos, a fiend of the Abyss!' Aine looked back, answering that she understood, but she did not slow. The bard caught up to her at the dog demon's side. He slashed first at Sesshoumaru's bonds and then at InuYasha's with his sword, but his weapon also passed through the smoke without effect. Physical attacks were obviously useless.

In spite of the nausea Aine felt from the dark aura, she still reached out with her healer's skill, trying to analyse their foe now that she knew its origin. But, she still could not sense an actual life form behind the power. Then, it struck her – _a creature of thought. _A being composed only of psychic energies. Ancient legends spoke of such obscene manifestations.

_What dark sorcery could have called such a thing into being? _She quickly relayed her deduction to her cousin.

* * *

Miroku burst from the trees, winded but determined to do battle, just as Aine called to Sango to restrain Kirara. His dark violet eyes opened wide as they took in the sight before him, and he swallowed in apprehension. Now, the monk could truly feel the evil power coming from the cavern. He quickly realised that he couldn't use his wind tunnel to save InuYasha – he wouldn't be able to draw the malevolent vapours into the void without also killing his friend and Sesshoumaru. When he heard Eadoin's warning to Aine, however, he charged forward, pulling sacred sutra texts from his robe and flinging them at the smoke holding InuYasha. 

_Only a creature of Hell could give off such a pervasive evil, _he thought. _Let's see what it makes of holy texts._

The energies in the smoke sparked and snapped as the strips of paper, covered with Buddhist prayer texts, made contact. The bonds still held, but for a few seconds, the smoke had thinned markedly where the sutras' power had connected.

Eadoin looked sharply at the papers, now smouldering on the ground. As Miroku approached, the bard ran to him and rapidly relayed a plan. He would try to barricade the psychic energy of the hellish entity with bardic magic, but its link to its prey would have to be disrupted first. The timing of the procedures would have to be synchronised perfectly.

* * *

The dark entity raged inwardly as it felt the monk's attack. It knew the human had used a clerical power, but the type was unknown to it. However, the fact that the paltry spells had actually managed to weaken its grip on its captives, even momentarily, drove the creature to end this deadlock now. Its fury had grown exponentially as it continued to be unable to draw its captives into its core. It had finally trapped the prey it had sought – indeed, had lured to its lair – and now even more interfering humans were preventing it from completing its task! It strove again to attack them, but the prohibitions placed on it so long ago by those who had invoked it to this plane of reality could not be overcome. 

It had consumed most of the _inu yokai's_ power, but that would not be enough for it to break its own bonds and return to the infernal planes. And, what of this second captive? Though his human anchor did not prevent the dark fiend from attacking and absorbing his _jaki_, it found that the life-force of this demon resisted it. Something more than the contact of the girl was inhibiting its feeding...

_Enough! _It issued a telepathic howl of rage. If it could not have the demons' entire bodies, the evil being would take what it could get. Again, it gathered its power, preparing for a new strike. The demons might be anchored by human companions, but they could not stop the fiend from tearing out their living hearts.

* * *

Aine had also noticed that the attack on InuYasha was not nearly as severe as that on Sesshoumaru, but, unlike the hell-spawned fiend, she had immediately grasped the reason behind it. Her healer's logic made it obvious to her. InuYasha was a _half-demon_. He had human blood in his veins, and – for some unknown reason for which she was very grateful – this dark being of psychic energy would not assault humans. 

Knowing that InuYasha, though ensnared, had so far remained relatively unharmed, the healer went straight to Sesshoumaru's side. She had seen the blue glow of the barrier emanating from the partially drawn sword in his hand, and that it was weakening. The black bonds wrapped around his sword arm and neck writhed obscenely, the energy they were drawing from the _taiyokai _coruscating along them. His life-force, she noted with concern, was now only a fraction of what it should have been, little more than that of a mortal human.

_Hurry, Eadoin..._

As she reached for the demon, she heard a small whimper from the child at his feet. The little girl was weeping and shaking her head. 'I can't,' she whispered. 'I won't let go. Stop telling me to let go.' Aine could feel the psychic energy circling the child.

_Telepathy. Since it cannot physically harm her, the fiend is trying to break her spirit. _

'Child, can you hear me?'

Rin looked up, blinking at the sight of the beautiful lady who was suddenly standing at Lord Sesshoumaru's right side. The little girl watched as the lady briefly raised her right hand, palm toward the cavern. Rin could not see the warding Aine had created, but the horrible voice in her mind, trying so hard to get her to let go of the dog demon, had ceased with the lady's action. Warm, green eyes full of kindness and compassion looked briefly into her own as the woman reached for the dog demon's wrist.

'I have him, child,' she said. Tears, this time of gratitude, flowed down Rin's face as she realised that the lady was there to help.

Aine meant to take the child's place as the demon's anchor against the dark energies. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and read there his fury and frustration at his plight, and a great weariness. He looked ill, the magenta stripes across his cheeks standing out that much more starkly against his pallor. Then, she saw his eyes open wide. His jaw clenched and he bared his teeth... as if he was bracing for a blow.

* * *

Unlike Rin, Sesshoumaru could see Aine's wards. The same sparkling, golden light he had seen yesterday was trying to wrap around him as it had Rin, but the black tendrils which held him prevented it. He could still hear his captor in his mind, and felt its increasing rage at the monk's attack on InuYasha's bonds. His eyes moved to the right, to see Aine reaching for him and saying, 'I have him, child.' _What does she think she can possibly do? _he wondered, as he met her gaze. 

Before the woman touched him, however, a telepathic wave of rage and hatred surged through the bonds from the cavern to the demon. In that communication, he learned what his enemy planned to do to him, and that there was nothing he or anyone could do to stop it. Sesshoumaru knew in that moment that he was going to die, but he would meet death snarling.

* * *

Out of thin air, more coils of the foul smoke had latched onto Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, this time coalescing across their chests. The dark power was growing rapidly. Eadoin nodded to Miroku – it was now or never. 

InuYasha gasped as he felt a terrible pressure within his chest. It was becoming difficult for him to breathe. Things were much worse for Sesshoumaru, though, who had no human blood protecting him. The dog demon's eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead and growled through clenched teeth. He was not a stranger to pain – he had survived the wind scar attack of Tessaiga, and the wound that had cost him his arm. But now – now he felt his very heart being grasped by this detestable being that had all but drained him of life. As tissues in his chest began to rupture and tear, he knew more agony than he had ever felt before.

Aine almost gagged with revulsion when she felt the surge of dark power from the cavern, but she held her ground. Grasping the _taiyokai's _wrist with her right hand and his shoulder with her left, she completed the circle of a healer's link between them, and dramatically strengthened the anchor provided by the child. The entity's attack was slowed... but Sesshoumaru's life energy was now so low, she could barely read it. She could sense the level of his pain, however, and knew that it centred in his chest. Her fingers were over the demon's pulse, and she could feel that it was faint and fast – too fast. Its rhythm was becoming erratic.

Desperately, she pushed healing energies into the dog demon. There was no time to direct them properly – her only goal at this time was to give him the strength to fight.

'Eadoin!' she shouted, desperation in her voice. 'It must be now!'

'Sango!' Miroku cried to the demon-slayer. 'Help Kagome hold onto InuYasha!' The monk then flung more sutras into the bonds holding both demons. 'Now!' he cried. He swept his staff in an arc between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and then thrust it into the ground, calling forth a protective barrier which radiated outwards from that point. The wave of clerical energies cut through the bonds for only a second, but that was all Eadoin needed.

Following the line of Miroku's barrier, Eadoin again wielded his sword, but this time as a conduit for his own Power. As the sword cut through the air, it projected a spell of warding – bardic warding. Much stronger than the personal warding Sesshoumaru had seen Aine project, it followed the barrier, then merged with it, magnifying its energies exponentially. The blended magics, gleaming with gold and silver lights, slammed against the psychic energies coming from the cavern like a solid wall. Eadoin spoke one word of command in a voice that resonated and echoed, magically amplified with power...

'_DÚNTA!'..._ _close..._

All present felt the telepathic scream of pure rage as the bonds disintegrated. The noxious smoke roiled and churned, spiralling into itself as it was pushed into the cavern. As an implosion of air carried the vapours into their source, a shock wave of psychic residue swept across the group like a wind. Kagome, Sango and InuYasha landed in a heap, the dog-eared _hanyo_ still held by both girls and gasping for air, a now inactive Tessaiga laying beside them. Miroku sank to his knees in relief and fatigue, his barrier spent. Eadoin, who had turned his back to the shock wave and braced himself against it, looked with concern at his cousin. The healer still held on to Sesshoumaru and was crouching down beside the dog demon as he collapsed to his knees.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Rin, rendered unconscious by the psychic recoil, lying beside him. Was she even breathing? He realised that he couldn't tell – he couldn't focus his eyes or any of his other senses. He had no sensation in his limbs. Only in his chest, which felt as if it was being slowly and painfully crushed in the grip of a giant fist. His gaze went back to the Dé Danann woman. Her face seemed so far away, as if he was looking at her through a long black tunnel.

Aine watched Sesshoumaru take one soft, shallow breath as his pulse ceased to beat beneath her fingertips.

* * *

_A/N: Well, if folks were calling me a wicked woman at the end of the last chapter, I suspect my ears would be fairly cauterised after this one. Let's see... when shall I have time to post again...?_


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

_A/N: Thumbs up and many thanks to the site managers for ironing out whatever glitch plagued the document manager. Here's the next installment, folks. I hope you like it._

__

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath**

Aine did not hesitate. Keeping her left hand braced against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she leant over him and plunged her right hand beneath the collar of his _kimono_, placing her palm over his heart. The positioning was awkward because of his armour, but there was no time for anything better. She could properly evaluate just what had happened to him later – for now, she had to make his heart beat again, and her contact had to be as close to the organ as possible.

Healing magic radiated from her hand into the dog demon's chest, enfolding his heart. She concentrated on this one desire, and sent forth a spell of compulsion, willing the heartbeat to return...

'_Bualadh_,' she whispered. _Beat... That foul Darkness won't have your life. Oh, please... Beat...

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru felt as if he was emerging from a very dark and cold void. As his vision cleared, the face of the Dé Danann woman once more came into focus. A soft golden light outlined her features, defining them sharply. Even in his weakened and bemused condition, the _taiyokai_ noticed that this subtle glow was not the same as that created by her wards. Rather than encircling her like a barrier, it emanated from her.

She no longer held his wrist, he realised – and he was still on his knees. He looked at her questioningly, as he felt her withdrawing her hand from beneath his _kimono_ jacket, and noted her aura of power had vanished. What exactly had she done to him? He had felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, but somehow this human, he knew, had brought him out of it.

_I am a healer of the Dé Dananns_ ... he remembered her saying this...

She stared at him intently, then nodded her head once before she left him to kneel first beside Rin and then Jaken. Briefly, she touched their heads with her hands. Sesshoumaru saw a faint light appear where she made contact. Rin sighed. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, but she did not awaken. Jaken's breathing, which had been very shallow, became more even, but he too remained unconscious.

Aine turned back to the dog demon who, she noticed with some concern, was actually managing to get up from his knees. She inwardly winced when she saw an angry, red burn forming on his neck where the entity's bonds had been.

'I'll be back directly,' she said to him, speaking softly. Then, she hurried to where his half-brother was slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, untangling himself from the two humans who had held on to him so desperately.

Sesshoumaru was under no delusion that he had suffered any hallucinations of the afterlife, notwithstanding seeing golden lights. That he was yet alive was painfully obvious to him as he slowly regained his feet. His chest was still in agony – he could feel his heart beating irregularly and every breath he drew burned – and he felt as weak as a fawn. However... at least now he could see, and think.

The damage inflicted by his captor was very serious. He knew he needed to get away, to find somewhere to rest and allow his body to heal itself. But...

Rin and Jaken. Though the heartbeats and breathing of both had become more steady after the woman's touch, the child and his servant were unconscious and helpless. It was then that he realised that he still gripped the Tenseiga's hilt. He drew the blade... but, it did not pulse in response. Of course, he thought with frustration. Though the blade had the ability to heal, ultimately it drew its power from its master's _jaki_. He was very much aware of how much power the enemy had leeched from him. The Tenseiga could heal neither its master nor anyone else at this time.

Ah-Un approached him. One head snuffled Rin's face while the other bowed low to Sesshoumaru. The two-headed beast was obviously contrite that it had allowed the child to fall into danger. Sesshoumaru did not have the energy to be angry with the dragon. It was apparent to him that there was nothing it could have done to help. The _taiyokai_ slowly sheathed the Tenseiga as he considered his next move.

* * *

While Aine went to examine InuYasha, Eadoin, having sheathed his sword, was offering a hand up to the panting Miroku – and silently giving thanks to whatever powers of Light there were that the warding had worked. Its merger with the monk's barrier had been unexpected, but not unwelcome, as the barricade was all the stronger for it.

As soon as the monk had been assisted to his feet, he immediately ran to the side of the demon-slayer and began asking her if she was unhurt. Meanwhile, the bard, while remaining on guard for any hint of dark power re-emerging from the cavern, was discreetly watching Sesshoumaru. Eadoin had not forgotten the demon's original interest in himself and his cousin. However, he had also noticed the healing magic Aine had directed into the _taiyokai_ and now wondered at the spell's purpose – though he was well-sensitised to his cousin's aura of power, he had still been briefly startled when he had been able to detect it through the swirling residues of dark magic which were only now beginning to dissipate from the area. Her spell, he concluded, must have been potent indeed.

Eadoin's eyes darkened with compassion when he saw Sesshoumaru looking down at the child lying at his feet, though he knew that, if the little girl was seriously injured, his cousin would never have left her side. The bard noted that the dog demon himself did _not_ look well, but at least he was standing. _Aine's spell has evidently done him some good_, he thought.

* * *

'Are you two all right?' the healer asked Kagome and Sango, as she hurried over to them. Shippo and Kirara had also joined their companions. The little _kitsune_ had leapt into Kagome's arms while the firecat, once more the size of a house cat, nestled next to Sango.

'Yes, fine here,' answered Sango, adding, ' – will you _stop_ fussing, Miroku!' to the young monk who was solicitously offering her his hand. Kagome simply nodded in response, her eyes wide as she anxiously watched InuYasha.

Aine knelt in front of the young _hanyo_. He started when she took his hand and placed her palm on his cheek, then relaxed as the warmth of the magic reading his life energy swirled through his body. It seemed that the Dé Danann woman had won InuYasha's trust, at least for now.

'And you, lad?' she asked him.

'I'm okay,' he answered. 'It felt like that thing squeezed every bit of air out of my lungs, though.'

Aine read his life signs quickly. His energies were quickly realigning on their own – apparently half-demons healed rapidly. There were burn marks on his arms and neck too, she noted, but she could sense that they were already beginning to fade. She hoped the same rule applied to full-blooded _yokai_...

'You'll be fine, so,' she said, removing her hands.

'I see he's still standing,' noted InuYasha, looking at his half-brother, and frowning.

'Aye,' was the Dé Danann woman's answer. 'He seems to be a survivor...' She then stood. 'I must see Eadoin,' she said, heading for her cousin. The bard had not moved; he seemed to be deep in thought, alternately looking from them to the cavern to Sesshoumaru.

'Huh!' the _hanyo_ muttered to himself. 'Sesshoumaru's too damned arrogant to die.'

* * *

Aine knew that she had to evaluate the dog demon more thoroughly. His life energy was still dangerously low, but she would not be able to help him unless she could determine exactly what was wrong with him. Sesshoumaru's interest in the Dé Dananns' magic, and the reasons behind it, were in abeyance for the healer – right now, she saw only a patient who needed her and who, she was certain, was suffering from more than just the exhaustion of an energy drain.

She was also very concerned about the _taiyokai's_ companions, both of whom she had placed into a healing sleep for now. Aine concluded that Jaken – Kagome had told her of the demon's small, imp servant – must have also been attacked by the entity, given how low his life-force was, though she saw no burns on the creature. The child, Rin, had not seemed physically harmed, but she had been traumatised emotionally and also needed more attention.

The healer quickly approached her cousin and spoke lowly and urgently to him in their own language. InuYasha would be fine, she told him, but as for his full-demon brother...

'_A Eadoin_, the dog demon is sorely injured. I've got to at least try.'

Eadoin nodded. He understood her commitment to her calling, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 'Do you think that one will even accept your help?'

She sighed, a worried frown puckering her forehead. 'I believe that he'll be more likely to let me help his body if first I save his pride. I'll not discuss his weakness before the others.'_ Especially with his half-brother present_, she thought. 'But, I'll insist that the child and that wee, green body need me, and that we must get them away from this place – that's all true, right enough.'

She clasped her cousin's hand and quickly kissed his cheek. 'Don't worry, _a stór_ – in his current condition, I'm more than a match for him.' She adjusted her healer's satchel, still strapped over her shoulder, and walked determinedly toward the _taiyokai_.

_Aye_, thought Eadoin, as he watched her go. _But, what of when he's healed?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru had crouched beside Rin. He gingerly slid his single arm around and under the little girl's shoulders, his hand gripping and supporting her legs as he lifted her and held her limp form against his armoured torso. The pain in his chest intensified as he stood and a wave of nausea hit him – _this task should not be so difficult_, he thought with frustration. The child should be feather-light to him, yet it was everything he could do not to stagger as he stood.

He planned to place Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un's broad back, and return to the cave Jaken had found such a short time ago – had it really been less than an hour since they had arrived at this forsaken place? The _taiyokai_ paused and turned his head. He had heard Aine's approach.

The woman sidestepped cautiously around the saddled dragon, and walked directly up to the dog demon. Her eyes moved from his face to the child he held, and she placed her hand on the little one's forehead. Sesshoumaru stiffened imperceptibly at this, then relaxed as Aine's fingers gently smoothed Rin's tousled hair from her face.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she asked, 'you are removing these two to safety?'

She raised her eyes and looked into his cool countenance, giving no indication that she had noticed a second deep burn on his arm, the tip of it visible at the edge of his sleeve, and how the skin around his eyes was taut with pain. He only nodded in response, keeping silent.

'Then,' she said, bowing her head respectfully, 'please... I would ask your permission to accompany you. This child, and your... servant, are in need of healing. I can provide that service.'

Sesshoumaru carefully considered her request. He was torn between his need for privacy, and the abhorrence he felt that anyone might discover his vulnerability, and the knowledge that there was little he could do about Rin and Jaken in his current condition. Reluctantly, he realised that he really had only one option.

He laid Rin across Ah-Un's back, then turned back to this human whom fate seemed determined to thrust into his path. 'Come, then,' he said, both his tone and his expression impassive.

Aine nodded. _So far, so good_, she thought. She then bent down and picked up the unconscious Jaken. As she placed the diminutive demon on the dragon's back, she noticed the Staff of Two Heads laying on the ground. _What a bizarre object..._ She thought to pick it up, but Sesshoumaru was there before her. Aine noticed how, ever so subtly, the dog demon leaned on the staff as he straightened. Like an injured wild creature, he was obviously doing his best to hide his pain. The healer knew it was not going to be easy to convince the proud _taiyokai _to allow her to help him, too.

'Lord Sesshoumaru.' Sesshoumaru turned to face the one who had addressed him. It was the bard.

Eadoin halted a few paces from the demon. 'Everyone,' he added, speaking up so that all could hear him. 'That spawn of hell is only barricaded – not destroyed. And, I don't know how long those wards will hold it. Two days... perhaps three...' He paused, staring over his shoulder at the cavern, a frown of concentration on his handsome face. He continued.

'For some reason, it didn't attack humans... Miroku...' he turned to the monk. 'Would you say that you and I are the obvious ones to return later and investigate this accursed place?'

The young monk nodded, his expression determined. 'Yes,' he said.

'Right then,' Eadoin met Sesshoumaru's cold stare. 'I think we all agree that the abomination must be destroyed or, at least, sealed? Shall we distance ourselves for now, so that we can plan our next move?' _There, Aine_ a stór, he thought, _that should allow your 'patient' to exit with dignity..._

The _taiyokai_ gave no response, but the bard had seen a promise that was in the look he received from the demon. The fiend would most certainly be completely and utterly destroyed.

Sesshoumaru briefly and silently regarded his half-brother and his companions, then turned and walked out of the clearing followed by Ah-Un carrying its small burdens. Aine walked beside the dragon. She looked over her shoulder once, sending her worried cousin a brief, gentle smile before she disappeared into the forest.

'I can't believe you let her go with him.' InuYasha stood with his arms crossed, watching the spot where Sesshoumaru had vanished into the trees. Eadoin shrugged, though his face betrayed that he was not overjoyed with the arrangement.

'And, you think I could stop her, so? Aine would not turn her back on an injured person, especially,' he added, 'a child. Children are precious to our people.'

'I hope Rin will be all right,' said Kagome anxiously.

'She's in good hands,' Eadoin reassured her. 'Come. Let's find a more hospitable place to camp...'

As they moved off, a frowning InuYasha looked back once more. It was hard to be certain with all the psychic backwash in the clearing, but he thought that something had not been quite... right about his half-brother's scent.

* * *

_A/N: There you are. How were the cookies, Magnusrae?;) lol_


	15. Chapter 14: Contemporaries

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Contemporaries**

The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains as the dog demon, the dragon and the healer made their way up the long, gentle slope to the secluded cave. The wind had become even colder, and Aine realised that the clouds gathering to the north threatened some sort of precipitation. _It feels cold enough for snow_, she thought.

Sesshoumaru tersely informed her that they had reached their destination. For the _taiyokai's_ sake, Aine was grateful that the shelter was not terribly far from the blasted clearing. His posture was as straight as ever, but she noticed how he still unobtrusively used the odd staff for support, especially as they crossed the rocky ground outside the cave's mouth.

The two-headed dragon followed its master into the chamber hidden behind the rock slabs – it moved to a low recess on the right and, still carrying the unconscious Jaken and Rin, settled itself on the ground, tucking its front legs under its chest like a cat. Sesshoumaru watched the human woman as she entered the cave and immediately walked over to the dragon. He noted how she took a wide turn around the beast's two heads to reach the small, still forms laying across its back.

'Ah-Un will not move against you,' he said.

Aine had her placed her hands on Rin's head. She turned her head slightly toward the _taiyokai_, her attention primarily on reading the girl's condition. 'Glad to hear it...' she answered softly. She then briefly 'read' Jaken and turned to face Sesshoumaru fully. His handsome face now looked drawn and tired. The short hike to this shelter had not agreed with him.

'Human... why are you doing this?' he asked.

She shrugged slightly and met his gaze again, her expression calm and serious. 'They need me.' _As do you..._ 'That should be reason enough.' She quickly glanced about the cave, noting its dry floor and how its entrance faced away from the prevailing winds. The shelter had been chosen with care.

Aine set down her satchel. 'I'm fetching some wood for a fire. Just leave the two little ones on... Ah and Un, so. He... or they... are giving off a grand body heat.' She gave the beast a hesitant pat on the shoulder as she left. 'Good boy, um... boys,' she murmured. She had never been fearful of an animal in her life, but this was her first encounter with a dragon.

As the woman slipped out of sight, Sesshoumaru leant against the stone wall of the chamber. Again, vertigo and nausea had gripped him.

The pain in his chest was worse. He couldn't understand it – his demon body should have at least begun to heal by now. The fiend in the cavern had stolen so much of his _jaki... _had he_ no _reserves left? And... he had noticed the intent way the human woman had been glancing at him – he was now certain that she knew of his weakness.

* * *

In no time, the Dé Danann healer had returned – soon, a fire was crackling away, positioned so that its light and heat radiated evenly around the cave. Rin and Jaken had been bundled next to the accommodating dragon, whom Sesshoumaru had ordered to stay put. They would be warm and comfortable for the night, the healer thought, placed between the huge beast and the fire. 

Aine worked swiftly and efficiently. It had not taken her more than a few minutes to thoroughly read their energies. She had made absolutely sure that the child, Rin, had suffered no physical or mental damage. As she had suspected, the little girl was just emotionally exhausted from the entity's telepathic attack. The life energies of the one called Jaken were slowly replenishing themselves now that the healer has restored their balance. Aine noticed that the fiend had not depleted the kappa to the extent it had the more powerful Sesshoumaru – perhaps, she thought grimly, the dog demon's life-force had been more appetising to it...

A long, uninterrupted slumber was the best medicine for both the child and Jaken, she concluded, as she reinforced the sleeping spell already upon them.

Sesshoumaru sat upright on a long, low boulder, his arm resting on his bent knee. He silently and intently watched as Aine employed her power on the child and his servant. Once more, he saw a soft glow of light as her hands touched them. As the glow faded, the woman again gently stroked Rin's hair back from her forehead, then rose and walked over to Sesshoumaru. The dignified _taiyokai_ slowly stood as she approached him.

Aine's hearing was not nearly as sensitive as Sesshoumaru's, but it was still sharper than a mortal human's. His breathing was becoming more laboured – there was no doubt. Now, she knew, she had to persuade the proud demon to allow her to help him. She mentally girded herself for battle...

He said nothing as she stopped in front of him, his expression as inscrutable as ever. 'They'll recover,' she said. 'I've placed them both under a compulsion to sleep – neither should stir before morning.'

He nodded, watching the sleeping child, then the twilit sky beyond the cave's entrance. 'Human,' he spoke slowly and deliberately, his eyes turning back to meet hers, 'I'm not a fool – you yourself told me that you can perceive my "life energy", as you call it. Why did you not tell InuYasha and his companions of my diminished _jaki_? Why keep silent?' His pupils dilated slightly as he spoke. He was puzzled by her actions (again, this woman caused him confusion and, therefore, irritation) – surely anything she had learned about the _taiyokai_ while in his half-breed brother's company would preclude her showing such consideration to him?

Rather than being intimidated by the dog demon's ire, Aine stepped even closer to him. _Diminished_, she thought – _obviously, he has a gift for understatement_. 'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, 'your injuries are, frankly, your concern alone. Surely you'd not have wished for me to confront you about your condition so publicly?'

A small furrow appeared below the crescent moon on his forehead. 'InuYasha would not thank you for this... thoughtfulness to me,' he stated.

'Your family's "disagreements" are none of my business. It's not my place to take sides, or to give or remove advantage. It is my place as a healer, however, to offer you my assistance.'

'Your offer is unnecessary,' he answered, coldly. 'My body can heal itself. You have cared for Rin... and Jaken. That I have permitted. You may leave now...' The last comment seemed almost an afterthought.

_Ah no, my Lord _taiyokai_, you'll not dismiss me so easily... _To Sesshoumaru's annoyance, she did not move away. Those brilliant green eyes never left his own as she spoke softly and urgently to him. 'Your body heals much faster than a human's – I understand that. But, your life-force is so low now – lower even than that child's.' She pointed to Rin. 'You might heal on your own, but you'll be a long time at it. Please... permit me to help you.'

'Human, once more, I do not... need...' His words suddenly caught in his throat as, without warning, a fit of coughing seized him. The periphery of his vision went black as he gasped for air, but whenever he tried to draw a breath, yet more harsh coughs wracked his body. His tall frame folded as he bent forward, his knees giving way with weakness. Then...

Blessed air... Though every breath was stertorous and burning, the coughing had abated. Sesshoumaru found himself on his knees, his hand splayed on the ground for support as he leant forward, his arm actually trembling as it held his weight. He realised then that the Dé Danann woman was supporting him – had, in fact, kept him from overbalancing. Her right arm was across his shoulders, holding him tightly against her as her left hand braced against his breastplate. The _taiyokai_ didn't know whether to be infuriated at her presumption, or to be grateful that he had been saved from the indignity of sprawling on the ground. Panting, he looked up at her, the expression in his golden eyes showing his utter distaste for his situation.

Before he could demand that she release him, the cough gripped him again – and a metallic taste was in his mouth. This time, he quickly regained his breath, but he did not speak after all. Instead, Sesshoumaru stared at first with fascination, and then with trepidation, at the spray of bright blood on the ground in front of him.

Aine watched him with dismay. Her suspicions that his injuries were serious appeared to be correct. In fact, she was now convinced that they were deadly. She watched as the dog demon slowly straightened, although he remained on his knees, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his expression was again impassive. Aine carefully released her hold on him and knelt in front of him.

Reaching into her satchel, she removed a soft, folded cloth and, after slowly grasping his clenched hand, gently wiped away his blood. He did not pull away. She saw that he was now looking at the sleeping Rin, but the expression in his eyes was unreadable.

The demon noted that his outburst had not disturbed either the child or his servant, although Ah-Un was regarding him with curiosity. Then, he realised that the woman held his clenched fist, and was speaking to him.

'I shall do everything I can to help you – please, give me your consent,' she was saying.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He spoke slowly, loth to induce more coughing. Had he ever coughed before in his life? He couldn't remember...

'I am still _taiyokai_, human. I cannot – I _will_ not – be dependent on a mortal...'

_Stubborn, proud... and dying... _she thought. _Well, _mo chú deas bán _– my fine, white hound – I've got an answer for that excuse._

'Right then. If that's the only reason you'd reject my assistance, Lord Sesshoumaru, then I can quickly put your mind at ease.'

He looked at her suspiciously. 'What do you mean, human?'

Her expression was serious... her eyes, sincere. 'That you needn't accept help from a mortal. The Tuatha Dé Danann may have been born from humanity, but we haven't been considered mortals for a long, long time.' Aine then allowed her innate Dé Danann power to flow freely. The magic which was the source of her healer's talent, that was her people's legacy from _Tir na nOg, _flared from within her. Sesshoumaru's _yokai _perceptions again saw a golden light surround her, but this time it was no soft glow – it was radiant.

'I've watched centuries pass, Lord Sesshoumaru – as, I suspect, have you.' She allowed the aura to subside, then disappear, and gently squeezed his now relaxed hand between her own. 'Will you not accept the assistance of a contemporary?'

_Centuries?_ _A human... but... centuries old? _Sesshoumaru was too amazed and too tired to argue further. Just as one question was answered about these foreigners, more needed to be asked.

'Very well,' he said resignedly.

* * *

The others had found a sheltered place to camp beneath a cliff overhang, in the opposite direction that Sesshoumaru had taken from the blasted ground. Sango and Kirara had returned to the camp by the riverbank to retrieve the few belongings they had left behind in their haste, with the exception of the bicycle which the young woman had safely cached among some boulders. Kagome pounced on her backpack as soon as the firecat landed, and quickly found her first aid kit. Even though InuYasha healed quickly, she would still feel better if she could apply an antiseptic spray to his burns. 

To his friends' surprise, the dog-eared _hanyo _humoured her and allowed her to perform her ministrations, putting up with the sting of the spray. Kagome was acting out of worry rather than real need, InuYasha knew, but if it eased her mind...

Soon, a second campfire was cheerfully burning on the mountain. The conversation within the group was subdued, however. Eadoin had explained the nature of the creature which had so easily caught their friend, and the dangerous Sesshoumaru. He also related Aine's conclusion that it was non-corporeal and had been invoked from the Abyss as a deadly manifestation of psychic power. The bard made it clear that such sorcery was not practised by his and Aine's people, but the two had learned much in their travels, and had come across many ancient records and legends that had documented such foul black magic.

'What we need to determine is,' Eadoin emphasised, 'what has bound a creature of chaos to this plane? Such beasts would usually not be adverse to feeding on humans, yet human contact is what saved both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Some enchantment must be active to place such a limitation on a fiend of Hell...'

Miroku had said little since they made camp though he and Eadoin had discussed their encounter with the fiend in detail en route. The bard had also discovered that, though young, the monk had had considerable experience in dealing with evil, Miroku having grimly informed him of the cursed wind tunnel in his palm. Now, after seriously considering everything the bard had told them, the cleric looked up from his contemplations and addressed them.

'If I understand you correctly, this being is some sort of evil demon of the Netherworld – what you refer to as the Abyss. As such, it would have more in common with the dead than the living. It exists here as consciousness only – like an echo of itself. Like an undead creature is but an echo of the living. Perhaps that should guide us in how to best exorcise it – consider it as one of the undead...'

Eadoin sighed. 'I don't claim to have a great deal of experience with exorcisms.' He then stretched and stood and shouldered his harp. 'We can see little enough until the sun rises, ' he observed, 'but I wish to return to the site this evening. I can use this...' he gestured to the instrument on his back, '... to scry the area. All enchantments leave residues, though they fade with time, and there may still be signatures there which will offer clues as to what sort of power is behind the fiend's presence.'

Miroku picked up his staff and also stood. 'Then, I'll go with you. The crow demon that led us here in the first place is still at large – you should have someone to watch your back.'

'Please be careful,' said Sango, as they left the circle of firelight.

The monk did a quick about-face and returned to the demon-slayer's side. 'Dear Sango, will you miss me?' he asked, as he got down on his hunkers in front of her and took her hand between his own. The pretty woman flushed with embarrassment.

'No,' she said through gritted teeth. 'I won't miss at all. I guarantee that the _hiraikotsu_ will strike you right between the eyes if you don't stop this display...'

* * *

After the bard and the monk had departed, Shippo remarked on Aine's continued absence. The _kitsune_ was more than a little worried that his new friend had gone off with InuYasha's frightening older brother. 

'I'm sure she's okay, Shippo,' Kagome tried to reassure the little fox demon, though she herself was feeling anxious for the healer. 'She's gone to look after Rin and Jaken – if Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let her help them, he wouldn't have let her go with him.' _Though... it's odd that he let her help at all. Poor Rin... I hope she'll be okay. _She turned to InuYasha, who had been very quiet. The _hanyo_ was, as usual, sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed and tucked into the sleeves of his red _haori_.

'InuYasha? Is something wrong? asked Kagome. 'You're not still hurt, are you?'

'I'm fine,' he answered, looking up briefly. 'I've just got a lot to think about.' Reflections of the flames danced in his amber eyes as InuYasha continued to stare at the fire. His friends had all been so focussed on rescuing him, that he didn't think anyone else had noticed just how bad Sesshoumaru had looked while he was held by that disgusting smoke.

Eadoin had told InuYasha that Aine had believed his human mother's blood had saved him. Did that mean that his full-demon brother had actually come off worse from the encounter with the hellish being than he had? He wondered if concern for Rin was the only thing that had made Aine go with the _taiyokai_. Maybe Sesshoumaru was in worse shape than he looked...?

_Huh! So what if he is? It's not as if I'm worried about him or anything..._ Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon. Whatever damage that fiend had done to him, his body would heal in no time... wouldn't it?

* * *

_A/N: I hope that this meets with everyone's approval. Cheers. :)_


	16. Chapter 15: A Healer of the Dé Dananns

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Healer of the Dé Dananns**

Now that Sesshoumaru had agreed to allow her to assist him, Aine set to work directly, though she knew that she still had to handle the suspicious and arrogant dog demon with kid gloves. She quickly explained to him that, before she could attempt to heal him, she first had to properly 'read' his energies, and that both the reading and the healing required physical contact.

The _taiyokai_ had remained kneeling where he had collapsed. Aine would have preferred to persuade him to lie down, but the irate look she received for the suggestion suspended that idea for a while. _Fine_, she thought. _You'll be changing your mind about that later, right enough._ Once she had his life energies back in balance, and they were actively healing his injuries, she knew that he would not have much power to spare for such luxuries as remaining upright, or, for that matter, staying awake.

Kneeling directly in front of him she clasped his right hand with her left. The paired magenta stripes slanting across his wrist and the back of his hand stood out as sharply as those on his cheeks. _His fingers are so cold... _she thought._ His blood circulation is compromised. _Taking a slow, deep breath, she then lightly cupped the left side of his face with her right hand, completing her healer's circuit. The smooth skin on his jawline tensed at her touch, then relaxed as she began her reading.

Like Kagome and InuYasha before him, Sesshoumaru felt the warmth of the healer's probes as they coursed through his body. Taut muscles relaxed and, in spite of his pain, his breathing eased as the spasms in his strained chest muscles decreased. He watched the Dé Danann woman's face intently. She was so still – only her closed eyelids moved slightly as she concentrated on the information she was receiving through her power.

Then... her eyes opened wide. They seemed unfocussed at first, then she looked directly at him and... he saw such a range of emotions cross her face. Shock, anger and sorrow followed each other in rapid succession. Her eyes were filled with compassion as she continued to hold her hand to his face – then her glance, and her hand, moved slowly to the burn marks on his neck, and then to his chest.

Aine was horrified by both the severity of his injury, and the ferocity of the attack that had caused it. She was no stranger to battle wounds, but never had she discovered such chest trauma in a living person. That the fiend had tried to tear his heart from his body, and – somehow – Sesshoumaru had survived... it beggared belief that the dog demon had still been able to stand. She knew now that his heart muscle was extremely bruised and still beating weakly and irregularly. The connective tissue that supported the organ was torn and there were multiple haemorrhages in his chest and lungs. _Danú... this may be beyond my abilities..._

When she thought of how he had walked under his own power from the cavern to this cave, her kind heart ached in sympathy for the agony he must have endured, and was still enduring. Again she met his stare.

'Sesshoumaru,' she whispered, forgetting his title in her distress, 'why did you not say...?' To his bafflement, he saw tears well in her eyes.

He then saw a soft light suffusing her skin, the same glow, he realised, that he had seen after the fiend had released him – when he had almost passed out. As she gently held his face between her hands, Sesshoumaru felt waves of alien power flow from her into his body; his eyes widened as the tightness in his chest eased and the air entering his lungs no longer burned. Even the sting of the burns on his neck and arm had lessened.

The light vanished as she released him. He saw that her expression was serious, but once more composed. Had he imagined her tears? She then began to rummage through her satchel, taking from it a small water skin, a folded parchment packet and a small bronze cup. Pouring water into the cup, she placed it over some coals she had scraped from the edge of the fire.

'What did you do?' he asked.

'I've blocked some of your pain' she replied. 'But, we're far from finished.' She was carefully measuring small amounts of a dried herb onto a plain piece of parchment.

'I'm making an infusion of _méaracán dearg_ – 'tis a plant which strengthens the heart's beat. You'll need to drink some before I'd dare attempt to restore the disrupted energies in your body,' She smiled slightly, 'Though, I'm afraid the taste of it leaves a lot to be desired...' Using a folded cloth, she removed the cup from the embers; she added the powders to the now hot water and set the cup aside to cool.

Sesshoumaru eyed the potion suspiciously for a moment, then returned his attention to the Dé Danann. 'Human... you used your power on me at the cavern, didn't you?'

Aine nodded as she returned the packet of medicine to her satchel. 'Aye, so I did.' She held the cup out to him. 'I had to act quickly... There was no time, then, to ask your consent, Lord Sesshoumaru ... nor even to do a reading...'

He did not reach for the cup, but continued to stare at her. 'Why?' he asked. _She seems reluctant to say what happened to me..._

'Because... your heart had stopped,' she answered softly.

His impassive expression did not change with this news, though this he had not expected to hear. Had his heart actually stopped beating? And, this woman had intervened – had prevented his death? He searched her eyes, looking for deception, and again saw only sincerity.

He slowly took the cup from her hand.

* * *

Aine instructed the dog demon to take only one small sip of the potion, explaining that too much of the potent herb was worse than none at all. She would see how much effect the medicine had on him before she would permit him to have more. Normally immune to poisons, Sesshoumaru merely grunted in response. Nevertheless, when he considered his current condition... he cautiously sipped the noxious liquid. 

'Right then,' she said. 'It's essential that I make contact as close to your injury as possible, and that means that your armour is in the way.' Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru offered no protest to this. He simply allowed the long, thick fur wrapped over his right shoulder to slip to the cave floor behind him and then, one at a time, drew his swords from the ornate sash which held them and placed them on the ground within easy reach.

The Tokijin he grasped gingerly, wondering for a moment if the sword, forged from the fangs of an evil demon, would try to overwhelm him in his weakened state. Then, he realised that it could have done so already while bound to his side. Apparently, it still recognised him as his master. He curtly warned the Dé Danann to avoid touching this blade, and why. She nodded – she had sensed the weapon's enchantment once it was drawn, and the dark energies within it. Aine had no desire to handle it.

She looked at the sheathed sword with interest, however, recognising it as the weapon which had protected him with its barrier and as the blade he had drawn on their first meeting. This was the Tenseiga – the sword of healing of which Kagome had spoken. How ironic, she thought, that it should share a master with the hate-filled Tokijin.

As he began to undo the straps that fastened his breastplate, Sesshoumaru found, to his annoyance, that his hand seemed to have developed a mind of its own. Twice, his usually dexterous fingers slipped on the fastenings. But, gently, and without comment, Aine was assisting him. As the armour came loose, she deftly lifted the heavy garment and placed it out of the way.

Grunting slightly, Sesshoumaru shifted from his knees to sitting cross-legged. Aine was struck by his sudden resemblance to InuYasha, though she diplomatically kept this thought to herself as she once more knelt in front of him. She noticed that his breathing was again becoming laboured. Loosening the tie on his white _haori_, she had begun to lower the right sleeve when his hand stopped her.

'No,' he said. 'Only the left sleeve. I'll not entangle my sword arm.' He reached up and pushed both the jacket and the loose shirt beneath it off his left side. With no arm to hold them, the garments fell away easily, exposing that side of his chest and what remained of his left arm.

This was the limb that InuYasha had cut off with the Tessaiga, Aine realised. The amputation was in the middle of the upper arm, and she was startled at its condition. The stump had healed completely with no evidence of scarring, and the muscles of the arm and shoulder appeared well formed, showing no signs of atrophy.

She realised that Sesshoumaru had noticed her interest in his old injury.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I was just surprised... by such remarkable healing...'

'It is of no consequence,' he said dismissively. 'It is only the remnant of a discarded arm...'

At that moment, another paroxysm of painful coughing arose from within him. When it was over, he was again bent forward and gasping for air, furious at his helplessness and the taste of blood in his mouth. Aine had once more supported him. Her eyes were dark with worry as this time she held a cloth to his lips and gently wiped away the blood which had appeared at the corner of his mouth

The dog demon spoke through clenched teeth. 'Human... why does my survival so concern you?'

'Haven't I already answered this question, so?' she replied, with a brief, gentle smile.

* * *

Aine had to realign the balance of the dog demon's life-force before she could compel his damaged tissues to heal. However, Sesshoumaru's life energies were so low that he had no reserves – drawing energy from elsewhere in his body to repair the damage within his chest was not an option. There was only one way for the healer to bridge the broken energy pathways – with her own life-force. 

She convinced him to take a second sip of the heart stimulant, then she formed a new healing circle with him. Her right hand again cupped his jawline, but this time her left hand was directly over his heart, her palm pressed against his skin. She could feel the hard, corded muscles beneath twitching in response to her touch, and wondered how much such a personal contact was costing the proud demon. _A minor wound to your dignity will be a small price to pay for survival, _mo chú, she thought.

Aine once more sent out probes of energy, carefully and quickly marking the many damaged areas. As the power swirled into his chest, she spoke softly and encouragingly to him. It was then that she told him that she would not only be channelling her healing power into his body, but that a portion would remain there. At this, his expression did change – the idea of foreign magical energies remaining in his body obviously did not appeal to him. She quickly tried to reassure him before he could refuse the process.

'Please understand,' she said. 'Your body will accept my life energy and make it your own. The power will take on your signature, and yours alone. I promise you, there will be no permanent change, and you'll carry nothing foreign within you. Once the balance of your life-force is restored, it will replenish itself naturally.'

He took a slow, deep breath. His life-force... his _jaki. _The source of his demonic power. Could it really be restored by absorbing a foreign power? 'And what of you?'

'Me?' she asked, puzzled.

'If you give me your life energy... what will happen to you?'

She smiled. 'Do not be concerned, Lord Sesshoumaru – my life-force will also replenish itself with time.'

'Hnh.' He turned his head away, looking at the fire. 'I was... merely curious.'

'Ah, I see,' she replied. 'Shall we proceed, then?'

He was still for a moment, then, he nodded.

* * *

Aine's work was painstaking. First, she would focus on restoring her patient's life-force by sending her own energies into his body. She knew she had to be careful not to overwhelm his system – she was afraid that too rapid an infusion of foreign power would cause him to instinctively reject it. Sesshoumaru's need was so great... She had never before drawn so much from her own life-force. When she considered the extent of the damage done to the _taiyokai_, she wondered... did she have enough to give? 

Having never experienced such magic before, Sesshoumaru braced himself as the healer's power started to spread into his chest, from there radiating throughout his body. The woman's aura had again manifested. The soft glow, visible to his _yokai_ eyes, grew brighter as the energies gathered within her and channelled through her hand into him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw the aura spreading across his own body. He almost pulled away – the magic felt so alien to him. Then...

He could feel it – _his _power. His _jaki. _As she had promised, his body was absorbing her life energy and making it its own. The dog demon closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He could not prevent the soft groan that escaped his lips as he felt his strength gradually returning.

* * *

The aura surrounding Aine and Sesshoumaru subsided to a faint glow as, some time later, she slowed the transference of energies. She could feel the demon's life-force rising as its balance was restored. Now, she sent power into him with a different purpose – whispering words of compulsion, she commanded ruptured tissues and blood vessels to seal, bleeding to slow and stop. Once this began, the dog demon's own healing ability began to work in earnest. 

Aine prepared herself to catch him

With each soft foreign word, Sesshoumaru could feel the pressure in his chest receding; with each inhalation, it became easier to breathe. Then, as the healing powers in his body began to draw upon his still replenishing life-force, a great wave of fatigue suddenly swept over him.

His clawed hand gripped Aine's arm as he sank forward, falling against her. She allowed thelink to break as she braced her hands against him, supporting his weight. His bowed head was on her shoulder, and she could feel a low growl of frustration coming from him.

'Shhh...be at peace,' she spoke softly. 'You're fine, so. Your body has begun to heal itself, and it's not after sparing energy for anything else.'

The long fur wrap he had earlier worn over his right shoulder was laying behind him – Aine knew it would give him some insulation from the chill of the ground. She panted a bit as she helped him to lie back on it. _Heavier than he looks, this lad_, she reflected.

He was stubbornly trying to keep his topaz eyes open. 'You,' she said, 'need to sleep.' She stroked his hair back from his forehead, as she had Rin's. '_Codlóidh tú anois..._' she whispered. _You will sleep now..._

The gentle spell of compulsion worked. Sesshoumaru was sound asleep.

Aine sat down beside him, her legs folded under her. She had never before held a healing link for such a long time, and weariness was creeping into her own bones. However, she wasn't finished yet. Sesshoumaru's heartbeat was still irregular. Even though the muscle was healing, its function was still seriously affected. She had to stabilise the rhythm somehow.

She realised then that he was shivering. A combination of fatigue and a life-force that was still far from full strength, she thought. Unpinning the brooch from her _brat_, she draped the voluminous garment across the _taiyokai _while still wrapping one end about her own shoulders. As the tired healer regarded the copper pin she held, embellished with the image of a harp, she realised how she could calm the dog demon's heartbeat.

Aine was exceptional from other Dé Danann healers in one way. Though she held no claim to bardic magic, she did have one ability that was akin to her cousin's Power. She had discovered many years ago that she could use music as a catalyst to enhance some of her healing abilities, especially those spells connected to relaxation. Once again placing her left hand over Sesshoumaru's heart, she began hum to herself, then to softly sing.

It was a lullaby of Eire – a tune she had often used in the past to calm stressed nerves and ease grieving hearts. As her smooth alto voice sang, her long fingers slowly flexed, gently stroking the skin beneath them and directing healing magic into his heart. Gradually, her patient's heartbeat returned to normal, its rhythm becoming slow and steady beneath her fingertips..

She looked out of the cave entrance and saw that the night was pitch black. A few fine snowflakes were falling. It must be approaching midnight, she thought. _Danú_... she was so tired. And though the fire was still burning well, the depletion of her own life energy had chilled her.

Knowing she would soon fall asleep, she got up to set wards of protection about the entrance – if anything tried to enter or leave the cave, she would be alerted. After checking on Rin and Jaken, both still asleep beside the dragon, she returned to Sesshoumaru's side and draped the end of her cloak over her shoulders once more. As she watched him sleep, she considered an Irish proverb... _a blanket is that much the warmer for being doubled..._

Within minutes, an exhausted Aine had stretched out beside her unconscious patient on the thick fur of his wrap. Underneath her left hand, she could feel his strong and steady heartbeat. Breathing a soft sigh, she nestled under the bright tartan cloak that covered them both and let sleep take her.

* * *

_A/N: As you can see, healing by magic is not simple a wave of the hand, at least not for injuries as extensive as those suffered by our _taiyokai_. ;) Btw,_ méaracán dearg _is the Irish name for the foxglove -- a lovely flower, but also the source of the very potent cardiac drug, digitalis. Its effects on the heart have been well known since at least the Dark Ages. Thankfully, Aine knew what she was about -- the window between what is a therapeutic dosage and what is toxic is narrow indeed. :)_


	17. Chapter 16: Divination and A New Arrival

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Divination and A New Arrival**

Eadoin and Miroku had provided themselves with torches before they had left their encampment. They now held their brands high as they negotiated the rocky trail back to the cavern. Eadoin voiced his amazement that the _ronin_ had been able to get a cart full of firearms and gunpowder over the treacherous ground.

'A lot of effort for them, I'm sure,' commented Miroku. 'And, in the end, it resulted in their destruction.'

'That black powder is damnable stuff,' said Eadoin, frowning. 'Firearms and their ilk are becoming too common. The way men continue to create new ways to kill each other never ceases to astound me.' He stepped around a large pothole, pointing it out to Miroku.

'There have been too many dire things linked to this place,' said the young monk as he watched his step. 'There must be some connection between them. First, there is this explosion which kills the mercenaries. Then, the very demon that we are seeking is sighted here. Now, we arrive and find instead of the carrion crow, a beast of Hell dwelling at the very site of the blast...'

'Aye,' said the bard. 'True... they can't all be coincidences.' He was silent, lost in thought for a moment.

'Miroku, consider this... The fiend was undetectable, even to a being of Sesshoumaru's strength – at least until it made a capture, for I suspect its aura manifested with those bonds. I believe the _taiyokai_ was snared while trying to free his servant, just as InuYasha was captured when he attacked Sesshoumaru's bonds.'

'Yet, Lady Aine sensed something evil was here,' said the monk. 'She knew before any of us...'

Eadoin nodded. 'Aye. But, Aine is a healer, and her intuitions are... well, unique to one with those gifts. The fiend is from a plane that is the antithesis of life.' He paused and turned his head to look at his companion. 'You see, Miroku, her power is dedicated to the preservation of life – every fibre of my cousin's being would be repelled by such a creature.'

Miroku nodded. 'Hmm. Yes, I think I see.'

'I'm no expert on the denizens of the infernal planes,' continued Eadoin, 'but I've heard that they can only be summoned for a purpose. If their task is not clearly set with specific limitations, they wreak havoc. This one obviously has free rein to feed on demons, but not humans...'

'Which suggests... that it may have been invoked by humans in the first place,' finished the monk, his face sober, 'as a trap for demons.'

'It may. This is what I want to determine...'

* * *

As they drew near the cavern, Miroku expressed his concern that they had not yet come across Aine returning to their group. 

'Aine can take care of herself,' said Eadoin, though he wondered if he said that more for his own comfort than Miroku's. He forced a smile. 'She's after having a strong streak of "old hen" in her when it comes to her patients – I doubt she'll be back tonight, so.'

'I confess – I'm still puzzled that Sesshoumaru would even accept her help,' Miroku said. 'He has little tolerance for human company, with the exception of Rin. Even though he disdains the Tenseiga's abilities, I would have expected him to use it to heal the child and the imp before accepting help from another.'

'I suspect he couldn't,' came Eadoin's answer. They had arrived at the edge of the blasted clearing. The bard set down his pack and began to unwrap the harp. 'Aine said she felt the fiend drawing power from both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru – but especially from Sesshoumaru. One of his swords emitted a barrier that was inhibiting the attack, but that barrier had weakened considerably by the time he was released.'

He looked up at the monk, his expression grim. 'I also saw Sesshoumaru draw the same blade after his release, and then sheath it. I think he thought to use it, but couldn't.'

'It must have been the Tenseiga, but... that would mean that the blade had been drained of its strength?' Miroku looked alarmed at the prospect. 'Such a powerful artefact... Could the fiend have actually damaged it?'

'Perhaps...' said the bard, as he sat on a large stone facing the cavern and began to tune the harp. He could sense that the wards they had placed on the site were still active and strong. _'Twould be preferable to have some moonlight... the scrying would be stronger,_ he thought. 'Or...' he continued, 'the hell-spawn had taken enough power from the _taiyokai_ to prevent its use. Magical artefacts ultimately draw power from their wielders, after all.'

The monk grimaced. 'That's even less appealing, that something would have the ability to so weaken Sesshoumaru.'

Eadoin grunted. Miroku's comments had done nothing to lessen his anxiety about Aine being isolated with the powerful _taiyokai_. However, he kept his cousin's concerns about the seriousness of the demon's condition to himself. Though he owed Sesshoumaru no loyalty, his injuries were his business for now and the bard would respect his privacy.

He also did not mention that he had felt Aine's power in use since they had arrived. If he had wanted to, Eadoin could have followed the magical signature directly to her. However, in spite of his misgivings about Sesshoumaru, he ultimately respected Aine's wishes, and her intuition. If he interfered, and prevented the dog demon from accepting the help she felt he needed, he would be betraying her trust.

'Well,' came his response, 'he walked out of here, right enough – I don't doubt he's recovering...'

The bard then explained to Miroku how he planned to scry the site, to detect specific signatures of power. Scrying, a form of divination, normally involved using water or another reflective surface to 'see' the desired image or vision. Eadoin had already told the monk how he had earlier used his sword in this manner to determine the nature of the creature in the cavern. However, a bard could also use music to scry. This required more preparation and time, and a deeper meditative state, but also yielded more information.

The monk sat cross-legged on the stone's flat surface with his back to the bard's and began his own meditation, heightening his sensitivity to their surroundings, and on guard for any demonic auras that might approach them. Eadoin began to play on his harp a series of repeating chords which moved into a slow melody. He closed his eyes and began to sing softly, repeating words which the monk did not understand, but which were in harmony with the instrument.

As the music radiated across the clearing and the cavern mouth, the harmonics resonated in the night air and slowly read the site for residues of magical and psychic auras.

* * *

Miroku was not able to feel the power which rose within the bard. It also went unnoticed by Aine and Sesshoumaru who, though less than a kilometre away, were deep in a healing link. It was detected, however, by a small creature flying overhead. 

Held aloft by the cold mountain winds, an owl glided silently. Nestled amongst its feathers, out of the cold wind, was a very small passenger. The old flea demon, Myoga, vassal to InuYasha and to his father before him, was searching desperately for his master. He had originally sought out the _hanyo_ to bring him news of the massive explosion which had occurred in these mountains. However, he had arrived at the village of the Bone Eater's Well to find the half-demon gone. It had been Kaede, the village priestess, who had told him about the carrion crow's attacks, and that InuYasha and his companions had set out to find and destroy the beast.

The flea demon knew something very dangerous had been sealed away long ago in this mountain range, something important enough to make the timid little being follow his master's trail rather than awaiting his return. When he realised that this trail was leading him directly to the peak in which lay a certain cave, it had become even more imperative to him that he find the half-demon.

Myoga could feel the alien magical aura created by Eadoin's spell of scrying as he flew directly over the bard and the monk. _Now, _thought the ancient flea, _What on earth is that?_ _Oh dear – I must find Master InuYasha quickly..._ 'Hurry up, owl – he must be on this mountain somewhere.' Then, the bird banked to the right and circled down to a flickering campfire below.

Kirara, who had been curled up asleep on Sango's lap, suddenly raised her head and looked up at the sky, purrs and chirps coming from her throat. Sango and the others followed her gaze and saw the owl as it dropped out of the night sky and flew toward them.The bird glided in low over the campsite, then disappeared into the surrounding darkness.

InuYasha felt a familiar sting on his cheek. His reaction was automatic as he slapped his hand to his face. Looking into his palm, he saw the dazed and slightly flattened flea demon who had just pinched a quick blood meal from him.

'Old Myoga? What the heck are _you_ doing here?' InuYasha asked irritably.

* * *

Snow was starting to fall as Eadoin let the harp's melody end. He slowly raised his head and blinked a few times as he left the meditative state the scrying had required. He had gained some information, but, unfortunately, not enough to formulate an effective attack against the dark entity. Miroku looked over his shoulder at the bard. 'Well?' he asked. 

Eadoin exhaled forcibly and put a hand to the back of his neck, kneading stiff muscles. He was starting to feel tired.

'It's under a seal – at least, it was. It seems that there were multiple seals in place at one time, infused into the very rocks of this place, but now only one remains. Another life form has been here, too – but it has more brawn than power, with little inherent magic to leave a signature. Traces of your carrion crow, I suspect.' He combed his hair back with his fingers and stifled a yawn. 'There's also the remnants of a compulsion on the fiend itself, but the enchantments are so old, I can't begin to guess at their origins.'

'What sort of compulsion? Perhaps the original command that brought it out of its realm?'

'More than likely... But I can't be certain.' The bard stood and stretched, and began to pack up his instrument again. 'As I've said, I'm not versed in dark sorcery or necromancy – only in some defences against them. My people have neither truck nor trade with the Abyss.' He slung the harp onto his back again, and picked up his torch from where he had wedged it in the rocky ground.

'The torches are burning low – we should return to camp.'

Miroku nodded. The young monk stood and stretched – he felt chilled to the bone and looked forward to the campfire. 'At least now we know to look for evidence of enchantments of binding. Perhaps more will be revealed with the daylight.'

As they were about to make their way down the trail to the campsite, the signature of Aine's healing power, which had brushed the edge's of Eadoin's senses throughout the scrying, ceased. He realised then just how long she had maintained the healing circuit, and it worried him. _Sesshoumaru must have agreed to accept her help,_ he concluded,_ and his injuries must have been even worse than she suspected..._

He was about to turn around and go to her, his need to see if she was unharmed overriding all else, when he felt the familiar enchantment of a _sídhe _warding – not personal wards, but a general boundary protection. _Only Aine could have created it. If she's well enough to set that powerful an enchantment, _he thought with relief, _then she must be all right._

As they finally returned to their camp, the monk and the bard were greeted by the sight of – to Eadoin – a most unusual guest. Myoga the flea was equally intrigued by the human, for the others had already told the tiny demon of the magical foreigners, and their part in rescuing InuYasha and Sesshoumaru from the fiend's clutches. Eadoin, equally at ease with princes and beggars, rose to the occasion beautifully, and treated the ancient being with dignity and deference, much to InuYasha's bewilderment and the others' amusement. Myoga was soon of the opinion that here was a very fine fellow, indeed – for a human.

The flea had agreed to wait for Miroku and Eadoin to return before relating the entire story behind his own arrival. For, Old Myoga knew what had been sealed in the cave many centuries ago, and that the one who had prevented the fiend of the Abyss from wreaking havoc on the land had been none other that the _Inu No Taisho_ – the Great Dog Demon, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father.

* * *

Within the sheltered cave, behind the protective wards set by the Dé Danann, all was peaceful. Rin and Jaken had not stirred, and Ah-Un also dozed, both long necks stretched out on the ground. On the opposite side of the fire, which now burned lower, an exhausted Aine still slept beside her patient. Chilled in spite of the warm cloak that covered all but their lower legs, the woman had unconsciously pressed herself next to the heat of the _taiyokai,_ with her head now resting against his left shoulder. Even in sleep, however, she kept her hand over his heart, as if still monitoring it for any changes in rhythm. 

Sesshoumaru had not moved for hours. Under Aine's spell of compulsion, his sleep had been deep and dreamless. His body, however, was healing rapidly – the Dé Danann's enchantments and his own innate healing abilities, now active again, had worked in synchrony to repair his damaged tissues. As his power rose, his subconscious began to resist the sleep compulsion. He stirred slightly, his head turning toward the warmth of the woman beside him.

His eyes moved rapidly under their lids as dreams started to intrude upon his waking mind. First, he was in a cavern, dark and silent. He turned as he felt something watching him, and, cracking his knuckles, prepared to use his poisonous claws as the carrion crow beast reared above him. Just as he was about to strike, the carrion crow vanished in a radiant flash of golden light. He blinked, blinded by the glare... and he was standing in a fair countryside. A spring-green meadow stretched out before him, and in the distance he could see hardwood forests and violet, misty hills. A light rain was falling, and the fresh scent of the newly washed grass filled his nostrils...

The dream began to recede as his mind struggled to awaken. The danger he had experienced, the threat to his life, had been too recent, and his _yokai_ instincts were overriding his desire to sleep. His heavy lids opened, and his golden eyes strained to focus on the fire-lit ceiling of the cave.

He took a deep breath, and again caught the scent of a rain-washed meadow. At that moment, he felt the light pressure of Aine's head against his shoulder, and the warmth of her hand on his chest. His sleep-fogged mind had just registered the warm length of the Dé Danann woman sleeping beside him. It was her thick, red-gold hair, so close to his face, that held the sweet scent of a spring meadow, mixed with, he realised now, the familiar floral odours he already associated with this human.

Still exhausted by his body's healing, Sesshoumaru felt more bemused and annoyed by this invasion of his personal space than truly angered. He thought to sit up and dislodge her, but found that his head was as heavy as lead. _Not quite back to normal... _he thought groggily. He slowly pulled his arm out from under the cloak, and the flowing sleeve of his _haori_ fell back from his wrist. He looked at his limb in surprise.

The burn from the entity's bonds was gone. There was no trace of it. He reached up and felt his neck, and discovered that the burn there had also completely healed. And... he was not in pain. His chest felt fine. His heart was beating evenly and strongly beneath the human's... the healer's... hand.

Sesshoumaru then remembered the moment the healing had begun to take effect; how each breath had gotten easier and how, as the healing energies had begun to work in earnest, this profound lethargy had hit him. He remembered the Dé Danann woman bending over him and telling him he needed to sleep. She had looked... tired. Very tired.

He could tell now by her heartbeat and her breathing that her sleep was deep. On the other side of the fire, he could hear the soft breathing of Rin, and knew that Jaken and Ah-Un also slept. It was then that he sensed the protective barrier at the cave's entrance. _So... the healer knew she would be indisposed, and set a warding. _Obviously, he concluded, he was still not himself if he had not noticed these magical energies until now.

_She said she would replenish my life-force with her own. __Remarkable..._ She really had weakened herself so that he would heal. _So that you could live..._ he told himself. He frowned. The dog demon was very much aware of how close he had come to a most ignoble death.

He listened again to Rin's peaceful breathing, and made no further move to rise.

Dawn was yet hours away, he realised. And, the fatigue induced by his dramatic and rapid healing was persisting – his eyelids were again becoming heavy... With the knowledge that his life was no longer in imminent danger, logic and instinct both told him that he could, and should, rest further.

Sesshoumaru again regarded the woman sleeping peacefully at his side. He decided that he would tolerate the healer's contact and not disturb her after all. _Moving away would require... unnecessary effort..._ he thought sleepily, as he slid his arm back under the woollen cloak. His elegant features shed some of their customary coldness as he slipped into a warm and comfortable slumber.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you again for reviewing. Next... a new day dawns. What will the morning reveal?_


	18. Chapter 17: A Morning Perspective

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A Morning Perspective**

Eadoin awoke before dawn. His head was aching slightly, a side-effect of the intense scrying of last night, he knew. He looked up at the lightening sky and saw that the cloud cover had moved off – the day promised to be clear and warmer. A light dusting of snow had fallen during the night, but little of it had touched the campsite, sheltered as it was beneath the rocky overhang.

The bard unwound himself from his _brat_ and got up; he nodded to InuYasha, who had taken the last watch of the night and was sitting by the fire beside a sleeping Miroku, watching the flames and stroking Kirara. Eadoin quietly side-stepped around Kagome and Sango who were huddled together in an odd, quilted article the younger lass had called a 'sleeping bag,' Shippo snugly wedged between them. He then left the camp, telling the half-demon in a low voice that he was going to the nearby stream.

Several metres away, the bard knelt on a grassy bank and bent over the rippling water, splashing the icy liquid on his face. After rinsing his mouth and drinking two handfuls of the clear water, he took a deep breath and plunged his face into the flow. He emerged gasping... but much more awake.

Removing his cloak and tunic, Eadoin undertook an invigorating, and very quick, wash-up. Dé Dananns normally had an exceptional tolerance to temperature extremes, but the water coming from the snows on the higher peaks raised goose-flesh even on his skin. As he scrubbed, he pondered the tale the group had heard the previous evening from the flea demon, Myoga...

* * *

'The creature you battled today was defeated by the Great Dog Demon, long ago...' said the flea. He had crossed his two pairs of arms and tucked them into the sleeves of his tiny _kimono_ as he folded his legs under him and sat on Kagome's shoulder. His voice took on a scholarly tone as he warmed to his story. 

'It was many centuries in the past – long before your time, Master InuYasha... and well before Lord Sesshoumaru's birth – when the Great Dog Demon faced that ancient creature of the Netherworld. My father served him then, and it was he who told me this tale.

'At that time, there was a warlord whose desire for land and power kept this region bathed in blood for many years. Eventually, he tried to encroach on the Great Dog Demon's territory in the west, but his armies were no match for my master.' He looked sideways at InuYasha, who was staring at the ground. The position of his ears showed that he was listening closely, however.

'This defeat infuriated the brutal warlord, and he desired nothing more than the destruction of your father, Master InuYasha. At that time, the warlord had in his service an advisor – a man from the mainland. His exact origins were unknown, but it was said that he was practised in the darkest of magic arts and had been driven from his own country for unspeakable deeds. He promised his new master that he could kill the _Inu No Taisho._

'He told the warlord that he could invoke and control a spirit of the Netherworld which would have the strength to destroy any demon of the land. And so, he brought forth a foul creature of Hell, and bound its spirit to a ring which he wore. Then, the arrogant human sorcerer went forth to meet my old master in battle...'

'So...' mused Miroku, as he stroked his chin, 'if he was to wear this ring, he would have to ensure the entity could not possess him...' He looked at the bard, remembering how his scrying had detected an ancient spell of compulsion.

'I think we have the reason the fiend didn't attack humans,' commented Eadoin. 'Fiends are crafty, and will take advantage of any ambiguity in a contract or command. The best way for the sorcerer to save his own skin would have been to bar the creature from all humans.'

Myoga cleared his throat. 'It's true – the Hell-born creation did not turn on its master or any in the warlord's army. It was here on this mountain that the Great Dog Demon met the sorcerer in battle. My master possessed only one sword then – the Sounga – and it was with that Sword of the Netherworld that he managed to defeat his foe.' Having only heard a brief account of InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's battle against this sword, Eadoin was interested to learn more of the weapon. Having himself been possessed for a day by the sword, InuYasha would have been glad never to hear of it again. Myoga continued in spite of the black look the half-demon gave him.

'As you all well know, Sounga was also possessed with an evil demon of Hell, but my master's power could control it. The sword's demonic aura repelled the creature bound to the sorcerer's ring, and the human was defeated when, with Sounga, the _Inu No Taisho_ cut off his hand and cast it and the cursed ring into a deep cavern. Using the power of his sword and his own _yoki_, my powerful master then sealed the ring and its evil spirit within this very mountain.

'When I heard of the explosion that occurred here, I remembered this tale of your father, Master InuYasha. I feared the creature had escaped, and I sought to warn you...'

* * *

At the conclusion of Myoga's tale, Eadoin had thought hard about all he had ever heard of such infernal invocations. Once these abominations accomplished their tasks, he knew, they were returned to their own plane. This creature was still here because it had failed to kill the late father of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. The Great Dog Demon had been able to place the entity under seal, but, apparently, could not banish it. 

The bard shuddered – with more than cold. The creature had very nearly accomplished its goal, he realised, having had both of the powerful demon's sons in its grasp. Their blood heritage had undoubtedly accounted for the vehemence of the fiend's attack.

Eadoin used the end of his _brat_ to dry himself and pulled on his linen tunic. The arrival of the flea demon had been most fortuitous, he thought, as he fastened his woven belt. They now had some understanding of their enemy. But, how to destroy or banish the fiend? The Sounga was long gone from this plane, itself banished to the Netherworld.

He smiled cynically to himself as he considered this turn of events. Aine had always maintained that one made their own destiny. But, while, for the most part, Eadoin subscribed to this point of view, he had seen too many ironies in life not to think that, sometimes, fate was indeed a factor, and that it had a warped sense of humour.

He considered how he and Aine had originally undertaken this journey with InuYasha, Kagome and their companions to learn more about Sesshoumaru – who had so taken an interest in them – and about this magical land in general. Then, they had offered, willingly to be sure, to assist in destroying the murderous crow demon. Now, the crow demon had apparently vanished, but they had just battled for the lives of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru with a fiend of the Abyss...

The Dé Dananns were not obligated to continue in this new struggle – after all, they were strangers here, and it wasn't their fight. But, what if the last seal on the cavern failed? Would the fiend be free to savage the countryside? Or, would it become a weapon for another power-mad mortal? Eadoin knew that neither his nor Aine's conscience would allow them to walk away from this battle. He just wished he didn't feel such a sense of foreboding...

As he walked back to the camp under the cliff, the bard's thoughts returned to the _taiyokai_. Kagome had answered many of Aine's questions about Sesshoumaru and his sword, though the girl's replies had too often been brief as she tried to avoid arguing with InuYasha; the _hanyo's _reluctance to talk about his brother had not always stopped him from interjecting opinions. Eadoin thought, too, about Miroku's observation – that the fiend's nature was more akin to the undead...

He and the monk had planned to return to the cavern with the daylight, for they hoped to find the seal that yet bound the fiend and determine its strength. And, though he knew it to be strong, Eadoin nevertheless needed to reassure himself that the barrier they had erected still held fast. As soon as this was accomplished, though, he needed to talk to Aine... and to Sesshoumaru.

Fate did indeed have a skewed sense of humour, he concluded. The powerful _taiyokai_, who had suffered the most in the fiend's clutches, could very well wield the power that would prove its undoing. And, the bard doubted that Sesshoumaru would be adverse to destroying his tormentor of yesterday.

* * *

Aine also woke before sunrise, though her awakening was considerably warmer than her cousin's. Still nestled against her patient, she opened her green eyes to the soft, pre-dawn light that was gradually brightening the interior of the cave. The fire had burned down to coals, she realised, though she barely felt the chill – Sesshoumaru was as warm as a hearthstone. She knew he was well on the way to recovery. His life-force was almost back to normal – its powerful proclamation to her healer's senses was, in fact, what had woken her. 

The dog demon did not move as Aine eased her head from his shoulder and slowly propped herself up on her elbow. She still felt tired, but, thankfully, not the exhaustion of last night. Her sleep must have been deep indeed, she thought.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, having awoken as soon as she began to stir. He regarded her silently, the expression on his face as aloof as ever.

'_Maidin mhaith_,' she said, meeting his cool stare. 'Good morning.' A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear._ He looks so much better_, she thought, as she briefly placed her hand over his heart again and felt its strong beat. The burn marks had vanished from his neck, she noted, and his pallor was gone; the skin around his eyes was no longer taut with pain. _Good... Well done, _mo chú

'Healer...' said Sesshoumaru, 'do you make a habit of sleeping beside your patients?'

Aine's eyebrows rose in surprise. Then, she chuckled and shook her head. _Ah no... that's a rare privilege seldom bestowed..._ she thought to say, then decided it wasn't _quite_ the best answer for the proud _taiyokai. His dignity has taken enough of a beating, surely, without my being flippant._

''Twas necessary...' she said then, keeping her tone serious. She got up on her knees and lightly stretched her arms. 'Some healing links, Lord Sesshoumaru, can be more tiring than others. And, I had to be near, in case you had need of me...'

'It matters not,' he said abruptly. He smoothly pushed himself into a sitting position, his knees bent. 'I understand all that happened last night.' The woollen _brat_ had slipped into his lap as he sat up. He held it out to her.

'Take your cloak, healer,' he said, his voice reserved. 'I no longer have need of it.' He reached for the collars of his shirt and _haori_ and calmly pulled the garments back into place.

Aine had never seen anyone rise from a sickbed and look so unruffled. Sesshoumaru's long, thick white hair fell smoothly down his back – not a tangle to been seen in the silky length. She reflexively touched her own sleep-dishevelled braid before throwing her _brat_ over her shoulders and pining it in place.

The healer stood and went to the sleeping Rin and Jaken, dispelling the wards at the cave entrance with a flick of her hand. Ah-Un raised its heads at her approach, but only watched her calmly. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and saw that the demon was on his feet.

'These two aren't far from waking,' she told him. Aine then retrieved her water skin from her satchel and rinsed out the bronze cup, after first throwing the dregs of the infusion in the dying fire. 'This will no doubt taste rather flat, but it will ease your thirst 'til I can fetch fresh water. There's a fair-sized stream below.' She offered him the cup of water, at which he looked askance. 'Please – I can see the dryness on your lips.'

He sighed inwardly and accepted the drink. One would think she would curb her efforts now that he almost back to full strength, he thought. The water turned out to be fairly cool on his tongue, though it did indeed taste of the leather. He returned the cup to her with a brief nod.

The _inu yokai_ studied the foreign woman before him – she looked so completely human this morning. With her hair tousled from sleep and her complexion still a bit pale from the energy loss she had experienced, she looked so young, despite her claim to centuries of life. Yet, she had radiated such power last night. _So many contradictions... _

She was about to go out for water and firewood when he spoke to her. 'Healer.'

Though he was not wearing his armour or swords, Sesshoumaru was still a commanding presence, especially now that his life-force again radiated with demonic power. His golden eyes once more caught and held her gaze as she waited to hear what he had to say, her head tilted a little to the side in enquiry.

'It was your companion who broke the creature's bonds... and, now, you have restored my _jaki_. I find it... remarkable... that, through the actions of two foreign humans, I have been spared a dishonourable death.' The voice that addressed her was dispassionate, but its owner was frowning. His gaze became sharper as he continued.

'I... acknowledge this,' he said. _And that,_ the dog demon thought angrily,_ though I do not like it, I now owe a life-debt..._

Aine thought quickly before responding. She suspected these words had been difficult for the proud Sesshoumaru – he was so reserved, so difficult to interpret. Was there more meaning behind this 'acknowledgement' than he was saying? It was Eadoin who had the gift for reading fine nuances of expression, not she. To be _'...spared a dishonourable death...'_ must be a serious matter for the _taiyokai_, or she doubted he would have even mentioned it.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, 'Eadoin is a man of good conscience – there was no question that he would do all he could to free both you and InuYasha.' _Who also tried to cut you free_, she thought, but did not say, seeing his frown deepen at the mention of his half-brother's name. 'As for my part... well, I come from a line of healers – 'tis in my blood to try to help the injured. I'm just... very pleased to see you recover so completely.'

His only response was a brief, 'Hnh.' Understanding this was a dismissal, Aine smiled kindly at him, said she would be back directly and disappeared down the slope.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned and retrieved his fur wrap from the floor. He noticed that it carried the scent of the human. For that matter, he realised, so did he, after sleeping beside the woman, and beneath her cloak, for hours. _Hnh... Rescued by a human, healed by a human... and now I bear a human's scent..._ At least, he conceded, her scent was clean. He then heard a high-pitched moan. So... Jaken was awakening. 

Sesshoumaru's diminutive servant opened bleary eyes. Then he fairly leapt to his feet, confused and looking for the Staff of Two Heads. 'Where is the Staff?' he gasped to himself. 'Lord Sesshoumaru will be so angry if I've lost it...' Jaken was starting to recall what had happened to him, though, having been enthralled by the fiend, it all seemed a horrible dream to the kappa. He remembered how Rin had tried to pull him away from the thing before he had blacked out...

_Oh no! Rin! If she's come to any harm, Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head! _Looking about him in a panic, he saw then that the child was asleep beside Ah-Un and that they were in the very cave he himself had found. 'How did we get back here...?'

'Jaken.'

Jaken knew that voice. He turned, trembling, to face his master. The _taiyokai_ was sitting on a low boulder, fastening the straps that held his armour in place – Jaken wondered what had caused him to remove it.

'L-Lord Sesshoumaru...' The kappa's words ran together as he prostrated himself. 'I...I don't know how it happened but I was compelled to go to the site of the explosion – and I couldn't stop myself though I did try my lord – at least I'm sure it was the place because the ground was all burnt and blasted and I didn't want Rin there but I couldn't speak to tell her to leave and I can't find the Staff of Two Heads...'

'Stop grovelling, Jaken, and open your eyes. The Staff is here.' The small demon sagged with relief on seeing the magical Staff leaning against the wall of the cave, then looked fearfully at his master. Surely, he thought, he would be punished for leading Rin into danger, no matter that it had been against his will.

In fact, the _taiyokai_ had little interest in punishing Jaken. It would hardly be worthwhile, considering that he himself had been ensnared by the fiend – as he had heard the bard call the entity in the cavern. Although... since it was his attempt to free the kappa that resulted in his own capture, Sesshoumaru was certainly going to make his servant squirm for some time.

'Make yourself useful, Jaken. Finish fastening these straps.'

'Y-yes Sire. Right away.' The kappa undertook the task with alacrity, anxious to please the mighty demon. As he approached Sesshoumaru, Jaken paused and sniffed the air, detecting Aine's scent in the cave.

'Lord Sesshoumaru, I can scent a human.' He continued to sniff the air as he moved to the dog demon's side and began to pull the armour fastenings tight. 'Do you not smell it, Master? Why, it is even stronger now...' He realised that the scent was not just in the cave. 'My lord? Why do you smell like a human?'

Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru's face and swallowed – hard – as he considered the magnitude of the insult he had so carelessly uttered. He had just told his master that he smelt like a human. He was going to die...

It was at that moment that a small bundle of humanity came flying across the cave and wrapped her arms around the _taiyokai's_ leg. Rin was awake, and overjoyed to see Sesshoumaru alive and unharmed.

'Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so glad you're okay!'

Jaken stepped back, relieved as the child's interruption drew his master's attention away from him. He blinked his bulging, yellow eyes and reflected, not for the first time, that he had probably just shortened his life by a century.

* * *

A/N: And, there you have the history of the entity. Next, we shall introduce Aine to her other patients... presuming Jaken survives until then. ;)


	19. Chapter 18: Jaken Befuddled

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Jaken Befuddled**

The stream of which Aine had spoken was more like a small river. Its rippling surface now glittered with the first rays of the rising sun; the healer sighed, enjoying the warmth of the sunbeams as she knelt by the clear water. Soon, she saw, the small amount of snow that had fallen during the night would be gone. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of the grasses growing along the bank, and was reminded of her first morning in this land, when she had met Sesshoumaru in the meadow outside the inn. Had it really been only two days ago?

She splashed her face with water, and briefly scrubbed her arms and hands, then delved into the pouch attached to her belt, locating her comb. She hated feeling untidy, and took a moment to unplait her long hair and quickly smooth out the soft, thick tresses. While the waves created by the braid rippled through her hands, she thought about her unusual patient.

Aine recalled how she had told Sesshoumaru she was very pleased that he had recovered. _Now who has the gift for understatement? _she thought_. Pleased? Profoundly relieved, more like it... _If his body hadn't been so durable, and his will to live so strong, would he have survived? To see him almost fully restored to health this morning was nothing short of phenomenal. She knew she couldn't have asked for a better wake-up call than the feeling of that powerful life-force next to her...

Then, she had to laugh softly to herself when she remembered him asking if she made a habit of sleeping beside her patients. _The cheeky article..._ a very self-assured personage, of that she had no doubt. She had noticed, though, that this morning she was now called 'healer' instead of 'human'.

She loosely tied back her hair for the time being and set about replenishing the water skin. There was an abundance of dry drift wood on the bank – as she was gathering a bundle, she noticed movement in a shallow pool at the stream's edge.

_Fish?_ Yes, and by the shine of them, possibly salmon. They weren't huge, but that wasn't surprising in a mountain stream. She had not noticed any food in the cave – after she had the fire built up, perhaps she could come back. Breakfast waited in that pool.

* * *

'Oh, are you really here, my lord?' asked Rin. The child's last memory was of the unknown lady grasping Lord Sesshoumaru's arm just before the awful voice in her mind had roared with anger and she had been knocked into oblivion. Now, waking up back in the cave, with Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken both present, alive and well, all was right again in her little world. 

The ominous frown Sesshoumaru had levelled at Jaken disappeared as he looked down at the little girl. Her resilience was really quite extraordinary, he observed.

'Such a needless question,' he said. 'Rin – stop this display now.'

'Yes, my lord,' she said as she released his leg and stood back, still watching the demon with shining eyes as he rose to his feet. Jaken never ceased to be amazed at how tolerant his master could be with the girl. His shoulders relaxed a little now that Sesshoumaru's attention was no longer on him, and he sighed. Having angered his master, he would now have to wait before he could ask any more questions about how Sesshoumaru had saved them from the entity. He could only assume that his powerful lord had destroyed it.

'Jaken.'

The small demon winced. 'Y-yes? My lord?'

The dog demon had retrieved his swords and was restoring them to their place at his side. 'We shall finish our conversation later.' His sharp ears could hear the soft steps of the woman returning.

The kappa was so worried about his master's last statement that he failed to notice Aine until she had entered the cave. She paused on seeing Rin and Jaken, awake and apparently well. A genuine smile of pleasure lit her face when she looked at the little girl. 'Well now,' she said, 'this is indeed fair to the eyes.'

Jaken watched incredulously as the woman walked into their midst as if she belonged there, her arms cradling firewood and a water skin. _What a strange-looking human, _he thought. _So tall... and bizarre. Ugh. What odd-coloured hair, and unusual clothes..._

'Oh!' Rin exclaimed softly, recognising Aine immediately. The little girl looked up at the dog demon. Seeing that Lord Sesshoumaru seemed unperturbed by the lady's entrance, the child shyly began to approach the exotic-looking woman who was putting more wood on the fire. Jaken, however, was on the defensive, still befuddled by the events of yesterday.

'How dare you, human? What is the meaning of this intrusion?' he asked huffily. Rin halted uncertainly, hearing the indignant tone of the little demon's voice. Then, before Aine could offer an answer, Sesshoumaru's cold baritone voice interrupted his retainer's bluster.

'Silence.'

His servant's jaw snapped shut. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved from Jaken to Rin before they finally came to rest on the healer. 'This is the Lady Aine Ní Airmed, a healer of the Tuatha Dé Danann,' he said – pronouncing the exotic syllables perfectly, Aine noticed. She was feeling rather surprised, and pleased, to be introduced by name.

Jaken was well versed in reading the subtle inflections in the _taiyokai's_ voice. He heard Sesshoumaru's meaning clearly: the woman's presence was to be tolerated. _What _had happened while he was unconscious? _A healer? Wait... Tuatha Dé Danann? The foreign, magical humans? _Then, he caught her scent.

_It's that same human scent. And why does she smell like...?_

The kappa stopped sniffing the air and looked behind him. A silent Sesshoumaru stared at him. Once more, a slight furrow had appeared below the crescent moon on his forehead. Jaken gulped and bowed to the dog demon, saying in a subdued voice, 'Your pardon, my lord.' _I wish I had stayed asleep,_ he thought to himself.

Aine actually felt sorry for the small, frog-like being, he looked so desolate. Obviously, he was very confused by his master permitting her presence.

* * *

'Now, _a stór,_' Aine addressed Rin. 'We haven't met properly, so.' The healer got down on one knee to be at the little girl's eye level. She smiled at her as she held out her hand. 'Don't be afraid, child. Your name is Rin, isn't it?' 

'Uh-huh,' said Rin, as she stepped forward and took the woman's hand without hesitation. 'I'm not afraid. You came to help us – and you made the mean voice go away.' She looked puzzled for a moment. 'What does "ah-stor" mean?'

Aine grinned. As ever, she delighted in talking to a child. 'It means, "dear" – and sure but that describes you.' The little girl smiled in return, pleased by the term of affection. Then, her face fell as she remembered something.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru, who was watching this interchange, Rin bowed, her hands folded and held low. 'I disobeyed you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't leave when you told me to go. I'm sorry.' She swallowed, keeping her eyes on the floor. 'But the mean voice was telling me to let go of you, like it tried to get me to let go of Master Jaken. I... I was afraid, my lord. Afraid you would disappear forever...' Her words ended in a whisper.

Aine's eyes grew bright as she listened to the child. _The dear heart of her... _She then looked at the dog demon. Briefly, an expression of mild surprise appeared on his cool, aristocratic face as he stared at Rin.

Sesshoumaru had heard the Dé Dananns say that the entity could not harm humans, and had dimly registered Aine commanding InuYasha's woman to hang onto the half-breed, but he had been dying on his feet at the time, and the true significance had escaped him until this moment. Among the many taunts and threats it had sent to his mind, his captor had growled that the human child would not be able to save him, but the dog demon had not fully comprehended that, as long as Rin had been in contact with him, she had been an anchor for him... until the healer had taken her place.

His eyes briefly rested on Aine. Clearly, from the woman's expression, she understood the part Rin had played. It had not only been the Tenseiga's barrier that had thwarted the fiend, he realised.

He looked at this human child whose life he had restored, whom he had allowed to follow him... who was now apologising for disobeying him. But, if she had obeyed...

'An apology is not required, Rin,' he said. The child inhaled softly and looked up at the face of her protector. His serious, golden eyes were fixed on her. 'Your instinct, and your action, was appropriate. But,' he added, 'I do not expect disobedience to become a habit.'

Jaken listened to this exchange with bewilderment. What had Rin meant about the mean voice that had wanted her to let go of him? He dimly remembered the bonds of smoke that had held him fast. Why had Rin been afraid that Lord Sesshoumaru would disappear? And, what had been the woman's role? He was starting to get a headache...

But, Rin was smiling with delight. 'Oh no, my lord,' she answered. 'It won't – I promise.' The child then turned back to Aine, content now that she knew Sesshoumaru was not displeased with her. She accepted the cup of cold water the lady offered her. 'Are you staying here, Lady Aine?'

Aine chuckled. 'Ah no, _a stór_,' she said, 'not much longer.'

'Oh.' Rin's face showed her disappointment at this news.

Aine looked up at Sesshoumaru. 'I should return,' she said. 'Eadoin and the young monk will surely be investigating the cavern.' Then, seeing Rin's solemn face, she relented. 'But, before I go... I'll bet you're hungry, Rin?' she asked the little girl, who nodded. 'Well, let's see about some breakfast. There are some fine fish in the stream below. Do you want to help me catch a few? If,' she asked the _taiyokai_, 'that's acceptable to you, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

Jaken was certain that his master would not allow the child to leave with a stranger, but, to his surprise, Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin, thinking Ah-Un must be hungry too, called to the dragon to follow her and happily made her way down the slope, the two-headed beast striding behind her.

Before following the child, Aine turned again to the dog demon. 'Lord Sesshoumaru, if Eadoin discovers any information of value, I've no doubt he'll wish to share it with you.' _After all, _she thought,_ you suffered more than any in the abomination's grasp..._ 'Will you hear him?'

The demon was silent for a moment, then answered, 'Yes.' Aine nodded once in return and followed the girl to the stream.

Sesshoumaru moved to just outside the cave entrance and stood there, keeping the healer and Rin within sight. Despite the early hour, the air was already warmer, the wintery chill of the night being replaced by more seasonable temperatures. Jaken was about to retreat to a corner to nurse his ego, and ruminate on what he had heard, when his master ordered him to his side.

'Jaken. Come here and pay attention. We have much to discuss.'

* * *

The dragon set to grazing as soon as they reached the stream. Glancing sideways at it, Aine wished she had known earlier that the huge beast was a herbivore. Rin was preparing to wade into the chilly water of the pool when the woman gently stopped her. 'Ah no, little one – I think we can catch a few fish and stay drier than that.' _And, I doubt Sesshoumaru would be very pleased to see you down with pneumonia._

Rin watched as the foreign lady spread her cloak on a rocky shelf which overhung the pool. Then, Aine rolled up her sleeve and lay down on the cloak; leaning over the edge of the pool, she lowered her bare arm gently into the water. As she gestured for the child to join her, she put her finger to her lips.

'Since we've no line or bait,' she whispered, grinning, 'we'll tickle them out.'

'Tickle them?' asked Rin, also whispering. Rin knew the importance of silence when trying to catch fish. However, she had always stood still and then pounced on the fish from above. She had never heard of 'tickling' fish.

'Aye. Watch, so.' The Dé Danann woman held her arm still in the cold water, her long fingers curled upwards. Neither she nor Rin moved as they watched the bright fish in the pool, their scales occasionally glinting in the light of the rising sun. Soon, one fish moved within range of the healer's hand. Her finger tips could softly brush the animal's belly. With one quick motion, she scooped the fish out of the water, flipping it onto the bank where Rin, grinning happily, grabbed it. It was indeed a salmon, and for being one of a small, land-locked species it was a good size – almost a foot in length. Aine smiled at the child's pleasure.

They 'tickled' a few more fish out of the water, Aine speeding up the process by calling the creatures with a minor spell. She explained this to Rin by telling her that she 'sang' to the fish, but that this trick was only possible among her own people. No stranger to magical beings, the child accepted this and watched with interest as the woman, softly whispering lyrical but foreign words, coaxed another fish toward their waiting hands.

Soon, six small but fat salmon lay on the bank. Aine then took a short knife from her belt pouch and set about scaling and cleaning the catch. In no time, the fish were hanging from a long, thin twig strung through their gills. 'There,' she said. 'Shall we see about breakfast?'

Aine knew that she would have to leave soon – Eadoin would surely start to worry and come looking for her. But, she was going to see this little girl with some hot food in her first. As they started up the slope, she began to tell the child about the Salmon of Knowledge which had been sought by many, but had proved elusive until the old poet, Finegas, finally caught it in his net... Rin listened to the story with evident enjoyment.

* * *

While watching Rin and the healer at the stream's edge below, Sesshoumaru gave Jaken an abbreviated version of the previous day's events, though he stopped short of relating exactly how severe his own injuries had been. That, he felt, was his business and his alone – he could do without Jaken's fussing and solicitousness. He had already tersely halted his servant's tearful protestations once the kappa realised that his master had been placed in danger while trying to free him. 

Jaken felt like his world had been turned upside-down. He could not believe that his lord had been captured, and then... to be subjected to the indignity of being freed by humans – or that it had been necessary to accept the services of the foreign human to heal Rin and himself, since, temporarily, Sesshoumaru could not use the Tenseiga. The very idea of the strange human's magic touching him made Jaken shudder. He wondered if his master had also needed the healer, then quickly dismissed the notion. _The great Lord Sesshoumaru would not accept assistance from a mere human, no matter her foreign magics, _he thought with certainty, now conveniently ignoring the woman's scent on his master. _He is strong enough to heal on his own, just as he did when injured from battling the detestable InuYasha._

'But, Sire,' Jaken asked, 'what will you do now?'

The dog demon frowned at his retainer's question, but kept silent. _What, indeed?_ He wished nothing more than to destroy his tormentor – the problem was, how? This was the reason he was willing to meet with the woman's companion, though the very idea of doing this rankled. However, knowledge was power, and the more he could learn about his new enemy, the greater his advantage.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the pair below. He had felt the faint use of Power coming from the woman, but he knew it held no threat. _Music...? _Speaking of which... was he 'hearing' music in his mind? _Ridiculous... _He focussed on the healer and Rin, hearing their animated talk as they strolled up the slope. The woman was certainly attentive to the child – and Rin's ready acceptance of the healer was... intriguing.

* * *

The little girl had said that neither demon ate often, and that Sesshoumaru in particular did not care for food prepared by humans. Aine thought to herself that they might change their minds, knowing how ravenous one was after a healing, and that few could turn a nose up at fresh salmon. If they didn't eat it... well, there would be lots left to supply the child for a few days. 

Rin watched as Aine took some packets from her satchel. The Dé Danann appreciated herbs for more then their medicinal uses. She had precious little dill weed left (a treasure she had found by the Mediterranean), but she gave way to temptation and rubbed some inside the fish, followed by some salt, before suspending the fillets over the coals. A tantalising aroma soon filled the cave.

Jaken inhaled deeply. He turned and followed his nose into the cave, wondering aloud what kind of fish Rin had caught. Sesshoumaru stayed at the cave entrance, though his nostrils flared briefly. _Hnh... absurd... Yokai_ with his level of strength seldom needed to eat. Unfortunately, a vast amount of that power had been used to heal his wounds. Human food, however, had never tempted him in the past.

Aine appeared at his side with a cooked fillet resting on a large leaf. He was reminded of when he had first met Rin and she had brought him food, though this fare smelled considerably more appetising. He looked at her, his expression, as usual, distant.

'I'll not plead with you,' she said, smiling, as she broke off a small piece of the tender flesh and popped it in her mouth. 'But it's not bad, truly.'

He sighed inwardly. It seemed hunger and logic would take precedence over pride.

Moments later, a shrill whistle came from the forest below the cave, in the direction of the cavern. Sesshoumaru looked sharply toward the sound and then at Aine as she spoke.

'That can be no one but Eadoin,' she said. 'He must have news.' With that, she quickly set off down the slope to meet her cousin.

* * *

_A/N: Some more trivia: The Salmon of Knowledge is one of many stories about Fionn Mac Cumhal (anglicised as Finn MacCool), the hero of the Fenian Cycle of Irish mythology. Easily found through a search engine for those interested. :) Aine would have been very familiar with the tale, considering that Fionn had his own connections to the Tuatha Dé Danann..._

_Next... an evaluation of the_ Inu No Taisho's _last seal._


	20. Chapter 19: The Last Seal

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Last Seal**

Eadoin had returned from his wash to a waking camp. Kagome was digging into her yellow knapsack (the Dé Danann was beginning to wonder if it was bottomless) and pulling out the ingredients for breakfast. She soon had a small pot of soup cooking over the fire – the same sort of kelp-based mixture he had been served at the inn, he realised, though he kept his dismay well hidden. _What I wouldn't give for a nice piece of gammon,_ he thought.

'So,' said InuYasha, 'how exactly are we going to kill that thing in the cavern if we can't get near it?' He fingered the hilt of his sword. 'It didn't grab me until I got near Sesshoumaru, so it's got a limited range. If I attacked it with my Tessaiga's wind scar from outside that range, I bet I could finish it off.'

Miroku blew on his hot soup. 'It would be unwise to release the Tessaiga's power until we evaluate the last seal that holds the entity to the cavern. And, remember, InuYasha, the creature does not have a body. Perhaps the Tessaiga cannot harm it...'

'Like hell it doesn't have a body – it felt pretty solid around my neck and arms!' snarled the _hanyo_, his silky ears twitching with frustration.

'InuYasha, what you felt was a manifestation borne of psychic energy,' explained Eadoin. 'The bonds that held you and your brother were of a dark magic created by the sheer will of the fiend. That's why they were able to snare both of you – the creature moves with the speed of thought.'

'That would be the only reason Sesshoumaru was trapped,' observed Myoga, who was perched on Miroku's shoulder. 'Though, as a full demon, his strength and speed are greater than Master InuYasha's, even Sesshoumaru is not faster than thought.'

'Come over here and say that, Myoga...' growled InuYasha.

Kagome passed InuYasha some more food. 'Never mind what Myoga said,' she whispered reassuringly to the half-demon. 'It was your human blood that help you fight those bonds, remember?'

The _hanyo_ met the girl's kind gaze and sighed, nodding. He remembered. _Yeah... though it still left me feeling damn tired,_ he thought. Even so, InuYasha had hardly slept last night. He was genuinely worried about how they could destroy the fiend – his powerful father had only been able to seal it away within the cavern, after all. And, seeing Sesshoumaru trapped like that... InuYasha couldn't lie to himself – as much as he detested his half-brother, he knew just how strong the _inu yokai_ was. He still had a hard time accepting that the entity in the cavern had drained power from Sesshoumaru so rapidly that the demon had been prevented from assuming his true form.

'I don't understand – how can it continue to exist here if it has no body?' Sango was asking.

'One can only assume the sorcerer's ring is still within the cavern, and that the entity still inhabits it,' answered Miroku. 'Just as the Sounga was a vessel for an evil demon.'

'True,' added Eadoin. 'And, if the last seal breaks, the fiend's consciousness will no longer be held to the site. Which means that, given the chance, it may be able to possess a new host. The enchantments that bound the fiend to the ring may have relied on the ring's bearer for their strength, and the sorcerer that called it to this plane is long dead.' He bowed his head in thought for a moment. 'I've been considering a possible path we might take, but I must speak with Sesshoumaru first. I believe that his sword may be our best hope against the hell-spawn – its barrier did help thwart the creature, after all.'

'"_Speak with Sesshoumaru_?"' said InuYasha, incredulously. 'All that ruthless bastard will be thinking about is his own revenge, and he won't be willing to listen to any human's advice on the matter.'

Myoga cleared his throat. 'Master Eadoin has an astute theory, nevertheless. I remember now that, shortly after my master commissioned the forging of the Tenseiga, he mentioned he wished to use it to finish a task – but he did not elaborate on his plans at that time, and he died before he could carry them out. Your father may have been planning to use the Sword of Heaven to banish this 'fiend' back to the Netherworld, Master InuYasha.'

'But, it took both Tessaiga and Tenseiga working together to defeat Sounga,' said Kagome, worriedly. _Will InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have to cooperate again_?The girl doubted if either brother would be enthusiastic about such a pairing. She could tell by the expression on InuYasha's face that this had just occurred to him too, and, judging by his scowl, he had just as quickly dismissed the idea.

'Sounga had possessed a corporeal form,' said Miroku. 'Weapons had no effect on those bonds of dark psychic energy coming from the cavern; not even Kagome's spirit arrows could truly disrupt them. But, the sacred sutras did, and Eadoin's foreign magic has barricaded it for now.'

'Hmmm. Well, we shall see...' said the bard. 'Before we consider any more theories, Miroku and I need a closer look at that seal in daylight.' The rays of the rising sun would soon be inching over the mountains. Grasping the pack containing his harp, he stood to leave –as did Miroku and Sango.

'Are you joining us, lady demon-slayer?' asked the bard, his worried frown being replaced by a smile as he watched the young woman stand. Sango nodded as she picked up the _hiraikotsu_.

'My father knew a lot about seals against demons, and he taught me much before... before he died. I may be of some assistance. Besides,' she added, looking sideways at InuYasha, 'that crow demon must still be around here somewhere. There's nothing wrong with having another weapon at your back' She bent down and spoke to the firecat who began to follow her. 'No, Kirara – I don't want you anywhere near that cavern for now. You stay here and guard the others.'

Sango understood InuYasha's frustration at not being able to launch a direct attack on the cavern. She was glad to see that he looked less despondent on hearing this reminder of the reason they had originally come to these mountains. Shortly, she knew, he would be prowling the slopes, looking for some sign of the carrion crow.

Shippo watched his two friends leave with the Dé Danann and sighed. 'Master Eadoin didn't say anything about Lady Aine not being back yet, but he looked worried when you started talking about how mean Sesshoumaru is, InuYasha.' He received a scowl in response from the half-demon.

'I didn't say anything that wasn't true, and you know it,' said InuYasha.

'Lady Aine knows what she is doing, Shippo,' Kagome was quick to again reassure the fox child. She and InuYasha exchanged a concerned look, though. They both had thought the healer would have returned by now.

* * *

The rocky and pitted road to the cavern was only marginally easier to negotiate in daylight, as the small amount of melting snow made for slippery footing in places. Miroku led the way this time, his senses on high alert for any sign of a demonic aura. Halfway to their destination, however, he looked back and saw Eadoin holding out his hand to assist Sango up a steep bank. 

The limber and sure-footed demon-slayer did not need the help, but such courteous behaviour was ingrained in the bard. Eadoin and Sango both began to laugh as, at the same moment, they realised how unnecessary was his offer. Nevertheless, she grasped his proffered hand, and laughed again as he winked at her, easily pulling up her slim frame. Watching this interchange but not hearing their conversation, Miroku sighed and turned away, continuing up the trail with his head bowed. Whenever he had leaned that close to Sango, he thought, he usually ended up with a slapped face, but the _yokai taijiya_ didn't seem at all perturbed by the bard's proximity.

Of course, whenever Miroku _was_ that close to Sango, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. The monk sighed again. He remembered the easy way the two had sparred with swords yesterday. If Sango's interest was shifting toward the handsome, charming foreigner, could he really blame her? He shook his head. _Enough of the self-pity, monk_, he thought to himself. _The danger within the cavern demands your full attention, now..._

Eadoin and Sango soon caught up with the monk. The demon-slayer did not notice Miroku's pensive expression. She was asking the bard about the methods of demon exorcism in his part of the world, and was listening intently as Eadoin did his best to explain what he had learned during his travels.

'So,' the young woman asked, 'could you not apply these same methods? If you and Miroku work together again, you might be able to combine these exorcism techniques.'

'Unfortunately, Lady Sango, it's not that simple,' said the bard. 'What little I've learned of banishing such abominations from this plane is based on tales involving Christian rite. I may understand the rituals, and the theory behind them, but I'm not of that faith – and faith is the key to their success. 'Tis why Miroku's sutras disrupted the fiend's bonds.' He clapped the young monk companionably on the shoulder as he spoke. 'Sure and if he didn't have faith in the prayers they contained, they'd not have worked. As I've said, most of my knowledge comes from tales, not direct experience. I'm no druid, and my skills lie more in defence against such creatures rather than their banishment.'

'You have mentioned this Christian religion before – does it have much influence in your part of the world?' asked Miroku.

Eadoin coughed to cover up a strong urge to laugh. He did not feel exactly... qualified to explain the complexities of the Church and State politics of Europe. 'It does,' he answered simply. 'Christianity is the predominant religion there. However, it's never embraced the Dé Dananns, nor we it.' Though Eadoin smiled as he said this, his expression was laced with sadness. 'Our people retreated from the outside world well before the New Faith reached Eire. We're but the stuff of myth and legends to the Christian _religieux_ – they don't believe in our existence... and those few who do, fear us for our inherent powers.'

Miroku nodded, understanding. 'That is how most view _yokai_ here. Many of my fellow monks would even try to purify young Shippo, seeing him as a being of darkness simply because he is a _kitsune._'

This didn't surprise Eadoin – too many mortals had such an 'all or none' view of the world, he thought to himself. Though, in spite of the fear and suspicion with which his kind were viewed by mortal men, the bard had nothing personal against the people of Eire, or the Christian faith they had adopted a millennium ago. Indeed, it was because he admired Christianity's basic precepts that he accepted the validity of the tales he had heard regarding the exorcism of evil. He simply felt, however, that the New Faith would not accept him.

_Yet... if ever a Dé Danann could be accepted by the Christians as one of their own, _thought Eadoin,_ it would be Aine. _The healer had spent more time outside the _sídhe _than he had over the past centuries. Ever ready to expand her medical knowledge and to share it, she had from time to time worked with the Christian _religieux_ of Eire who were the healers of their mortal world; Aine had often professed great admiration for these men and women of faith who served their fellow mortals.

She had never revealed her true heritage to them, however – for obvious reasons. Not for the first time, Eadoin reflected on the irony that one whose very nature embraced those principles at the heart of Christianity belonged to a race whose very existence was denied by that faith.

_Ah well, my lass... perhaps one day we'll see those barriers fall..._

* * *

It didn't take Eadoin long to find the last seal, having marked its locale the night before during his scrying. As it turned out, it was embedded in a large slab of rock lying to one side of the cavern's opening. By the condition of the slab's edges, it was obvious that it had been a part of the mountainside that had been dislodged by the explosion. Four parallel lines were gouged into the rock – each furrow was over one metre in length, and a hand-span in depth. 

'Those lines...' the bard stared at the grooves in the hard rock. 'They look like they were made by...'

'Claws' said Sango. 'Nothing else could have made such marks'

Eadoin set down his harp before he touched the seal made by the claws of InuYasha's father. 'This is amazing,' he breathed. 'When Myoga referred to "the Great Dog Demon", I never dreamt that the name was so literal.'

'Sesshoumaru's true form is similar,' said Miroku. 'You almost saw it yesterday. InuYasha said that he felt Sesshoumaru's _yoki_ rising, but as the fiend started to feed from his demonic aura, the _inu yokai's _transformation was halted.'

Eadoin then recalled when Kagome had told Aine about how Sesshoumaru had lost his arm battling InuYasha and the Tessaiga. She had mentioned the dog demon being wounded while in his true form, but InuYasha had interrupted her with a tirade against his half-brother and she had not had the opportunity to elaborate.

_Danú..._ The bard again considered the size of the claws that had made those marks.

'This isn't good.' Sango had bent to examine the seal more closely. She was running a finger along a crack in the stone that bisected all four claw marks. 'If this fault widens, the seal will fail. And,' she added, looking up at the rubble of rock slabs that bordered the gaping hole in the mountainside, 'none of this looks very stable. I'm glad yesterday's battle didn't affect it.'

'The warding was centred on the cavern itself, but you're right.' Eadoin leant over her shoulder to examine the crack. Miroku glanced quickly at them, then also focussed on the slab.

'I doubt our disruption of the bonds resulted in this fissure,' continued Eadoin, all of his attention on the seal. 'But luck was indeed with us that the backwash of dark energy did not cause it to break.'

The Dé Danann straightened and regarded the gaping hole in the mountain side that was still barricaded by his wards. His sense of foreboding had only increased since they had arrived at the clearing, made all the worse by the stench of death that still clung to the earth, even though the remains of the _ronin_ who had died in the blast were hardly apparent – _thoroughly scavenged, no doubt_, he thought. For a moment, Eadoin considered entering the cavern to scry for the ring that housed the entity. Normally, he could pass through his own bardic wards, and his human nature should accord him some protection from the fiend. However, this barrier was a melding of bardic magic and Miroku's clerical power. _No,_ he thought, finally, _better to be cautious. Such a strange mix of power might be compromised by my passage._

He noticed the monk's contemplative expression as he studied the claws marks made so long ago by the _Inu No Taisho_. Sango continued to examine the slab containing the seal as well, looking closely at the ground and shattered rock at its base, trying to determine just how steady its support was.

The bard approached the young monk. 'You look worried,' said Eadoin.

'I am,' answered Miroku. 'There is barely any sense of a demonic aura on these marks. Little of InuYasha's father's power remains.'

Eadoin was silent for a moment. Miroku looked at him, his face serious. 'Are you still determined to speak with Sesshoumaru? And to go alone?'

The bard looked up from his musings, mild surprise in his eyes. 'Of course,' he answered. 'Now, in fact. I agree with InuYasha, and have no doubt that Sesshoumaru will want to exact vengeance on the creature that trapped him. That was apparent in his eyes when he left this clearing last evening. It's essential that he be told the history of the fiend.'

'And, you're worried about Lady Aine aren't you?' asked Sango, getting up from her knees by the slab. The three moved away from the cavern to the edge of the clearing where the odour of the air was a bit cleaner.

Eadoin nodded. 'I confess, I'm impatient for her return, though I'd know if she were to cast any warding or spell of defence. Logic tells me that she is fine, so, but...'

'It's obvious that you are very close,' observed Miroku.

Eadoin had caught the hopeful tone in the young monk's voice. The bard had noticed his covert glances at himself and Sango, and had guessed what troubled him. _Poor lad... _he thought. _Do you understand your lady so little? She's at ease with me because she senses I desire nothing more than her friendship. _

'Aine and I grew up together, Miroku,' the bard said. 'More than once, we've been mistaken as a couple, but she's like a sister to me.' The expression in his blue eyes softened as he brought to mind a fair face and shining white-gold hair, and his voice became gentle as he continued. 'My betrothed awaits me in the _Albenwald _of distant Bavaria. When I return to my clan's _sídhe_, my lovely elf-maid will be at my side.'

On hearing these words, Miroku felt a great weight lift from his chest.

The bard shouldered his harp again and prepared to take his leave of them. 'Aine and I will meet you back at the camp,' he said. He turned and raised his hand once before he disappeared into the forest. Sango shot Miroku a worried look.

'It seems so surreal to think of a human conferring with Sesshoumaru. Do you think the _taiyokai_ will listen to him, Miroku?' she asked.

The monk turned to her, his violet eyes warm with affection. Sango blushed. _Why,_ she wondered,_ is he suddenly looking so pleased with himself?_

'Eadoin is no ordinary human. Our new friend is very resourceful, Sango – and, I suspect, very persuasive.' Miroku's expression became serious again. 'But, I fear we now face a grim but necessary task. Come. I would collect what little is left of the mercenaries' remains. They deserve a decent burial.'

* * *

_A/N: Now, the next couple of chapters involve a lot of discussion/dialogue. Please bear with me... I assure you, it's important to understanding how certain characters will react to what will follow. I promise that there will indeed be more action to come._

_So... how will the foreign bard be received by the _taiyokai?


	21. Chapter 20: The Second Dé Danann

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Second Dé Danann**

The direction from which he had felt Aine's healing power the previous evening was well marked in Eadoin's memory – he knew the path he now followed would lead unerringly toward his cousin and Sesshoumaru. He also had not failed to notice that the Dé Danann boundary protections he had previously detected were now gone. The bard knew, however, that Aine must have released them, for there were no residual energies indicating they had been disrupted by force.

As he made his way up the gentle, wooded slope, he began to pick up speed, impatient to see how his cousin fared after her protracted use of her healing powers. Deciding it would be prudent to announce his approach, he placed his thumb and middle finger at the corners of his mouth and issued one shrill whistle.

Then, he emerged from the forest. A small river flowed to his right, sunlight dancing and sparkling across its surface. Ahead of him was a rocky incline, leading toward a much steeper rock face, at the base of which several large slabs of granite were leaning. And, coming down the slope toward him, was a most welcome sight...

'Eadoin, _a stór!' _Aine came running, her eyes shining with her happiness at seeing him. Then, her arms were around his neck and he was embracing her, his relief at confirming that she was fine evident in the intensity of his hug. He kissed her cheek before he released her and, still holding her hands, he looked intently at her face, noticing that she was a bit wan.

'_Conas atá tú, mo mhuirnín_?' he asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

'_Tá mé go deas..._' came her answer. 'I'm fine, so – I'm just a bit tired, yet. It was a long evening... but everyone is well. I'll tell you more later, for I've no doubt himself up there can hear us well enough right now. But, Eadoin,' she paused for a moment, her eyes large in her now solemn face, 'the damage the fiend did, to a being with his level of power... I'm so thankful that he has recovered.'

_And you put everything you had into the healing of him, didn't you,_ a stór? he thought. Eadoin wondered if the dog demon realised the depth of her effort on his behalf. He looked up the slope to where Sesshoumaru was stood watching them. _Time to beard the lion in his den..._

'It's glad I am to hear it, Aine,' he said as he linked his arm in hers. '_Teacht_... come, _a stór_... I've important news for your patient.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught the male Dé Danann's scent just before he emerged from the trees, and knew that he had just come from the scorched ground by the cavern. The _taiyokai's_ calm stare followed the healer as she ran lightly down the slope to meet her travelling companion; as the bard emerged from the trees, he heard her call his name joyfully before she flung her arms about his neck. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he watched them embrace. The man had evidently been concerned for her safety – his every movement revealed this to the demon. He ignored their words. He could hear enough to know that they spoke in their foreign tongue, which was indecipherable to him. 

So... again he would meet this 'bard' from the far away land called Éire – the human who had managed to barricade the fiend against which he himself had been helpless. The powerful dog demon's frown deepened – his soul still burned with the disgrace of having been captured, and then having his life stripped from him, by that parasite from the Netherworld. These past few days had been one alien experience after another for him, and it had all begun with his sensing this man's foreign magic.

Sesshoumaru had been considering the chain of events that had unfolded following that morning by the sea. He understood the truth in the bard's words yesterday – if his own curiosity about the Dé Danann's strange magical signatures had not caused him to approach the healer in the meadow that morning, the foreigners would not have met InuYasha and his companions, and would not have accompanied them into these mountains. As it turned out, without their assistance, he and the half-breed would both have died without honour – although, now Sesshoumaru had to deal with the indignity of being indebted to the pair for his life.

However, their intervention had also given him a second chance to destroy the thing that had injured his body and his pride, and he did not intend to waste it.

As the Dé Dananns came up the rocky path toward the _taiyokai_, Jaken emerged again from the cave, wiping his hand across his mouth and issuing a small belch of satisfaction. He had apparently partaken of the healer's fish and found it to his liking. The little demon halted by his master's side and stared open-mouthed, however, when he saw the healer returning to their camp with yet another human intruder. Seeing his retainer's reaction, Sesshoumaru wondered with clinical detachment if Jaken would have an apoplexy.

'My lord? Who is that?' Jaken asked, regaining his composure as, this time, he took his cue from his master, noting that Sesshoumaru was permitting the new human's approach, in spite of the fact that he was frowning again. _Oh dear..._ The kappa wondered nervously if he was the cause of his master's irritation – had he somehow caused further offence?

'Obviously, that is the second Dé Danann.' Sesshoumaru turned his stern gaze on his servant. 'Make no mistake – these are not common humans, Jaken. They are members of an inherently magical race. Therefore, whatever this man has learned in his investigation of the cavern may be useful. I have agreed to hear him, and you will pay attention, too.'

Jaken relaxed. If his lord wished him to participate in this dialogue with the stranger, then he had regained some favour. 'Yes, Sire. I shall listen most attentively.'

As the Dé Dananns stepped onto the ledge that fronted the cave, Jaken wisely kept his thoughts to himself, but the little demon watched the new arrival closely nonetheless. To the kappa's eyes, the new human was just as bizarre looking as the woman, and even taller – he was actually meeting his master's stare at eye level. Jaken was amazed that the human could meet that inscrutable gaze and not flinch.

At that moment, Rin came running out of the cave, holding some fish on another large leaf. When Aine had not returned inside, Rin had thought she was leaving, and had hurried to gather some of the fish for her. 'Lady Aine, don't go yet – I'll wrap this for you to... take...'

Rin had halted and was looking at the new arrival with wide, curious eyes. Eadoin, true to his Dé Danann nature, could not help but smile when he saw the child, but his grin broadened when he saw what she held in her hands.

'_Danú_ – will you look at this, so...' he said. 'Salmon for breakfast. I stayed at the wrong camp last night, to be sure.' Inhaling the scent of dill, he turned to Aine and winked at her. 'Your handiwork, _a stór_?'

Aine secretly blessed the child for lightening the mood. All of the previous encounters between the demon and the bard, though brief, had been fraught with tension, and as they had approached the two demons at the cave entrance, she had felt the muscles of Eadoin's arm tensing against her own. Though Sesshoumaru had agreed to hear out her cousin, his cold frown was hardly welcoming. _What has vexed him?_ she wondered.

Eadoin had indeed read the antagonism coming from the demon. He had been hopeful that the _taiyokai _would not see him as an enemy since, as they walked up to the cave, Aine had told him about Sesshoumaru's 'acknowledgement' of Eadoin's part in his rescue. So, why then did the bard now feel like he was facing a guard dog with its hackles raised?

Slipping her arm from Eadoin's, Aine took the initiative and spoke first to the silent and forbidding _inu yokai_. She had rightly deduced that a formal approach to the proud demon would be best. 'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, her hands folded in front of her and her expression serious, '_taiyokai_ Lord of the Western Lands, please permit me to properly introduce to you my cousin, Eadoin Ó Cethen, Bard of the Tuatha Dé Danann of Éire.'

Eadoin bowed to the demon, achieving the right balance between respect and dignity while he rapidly considered the best way to initiate a dialogue with the powerful being.

Sesshoumaru kept an unwavering eye contact with the bard, then slowly nodded in return. The demon decided that the impression he had had of this man yesterday by the river had been correct – there was strength in this one.

Then, the healer spoke again, and the dog demon's frown lightened as, to his surprise and mild amusement, she introduced the bard to Jaken. This small courtesy had a remarkable effect on his servant – the kappa was obviously pleased at being acknowledged as 'Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer' and had regained some of his usual pomposity.

'And this, Eadoin...' said Aine, reaching out to the little girl, 'This is Rin.' Rin readily placed her hand in that of the healer and looked shyly at the handsome stranger with the nice smile so like the lady's. Eadoin got down on his hunkers in front of the child, the dignity and decorum in place for his meeting with the dog demon set aside for the moment.

'Ah,' he said, 'this is the fine, brave lass who would not leave her lord's side.' Sesshoumaru blinked once on hearing this. Of course, he thought... the bard would also have understood Rin's part in yesterday's struggle.

'Oh, I'm not brave,' the child answered seriously. 'I was scared.' She canted her head to one side as she looked at him. She decided that she liked his unusual blue eyes – they were friendly. 'Were you fighting the mean voice, too?' she asked.

Eadoin realised that the child had been too focussed on holding fast to the demon lord to truly register all that had happened around her yesterday. 'Aye,' he said, his voice soft. 'So I was. And, I believe that you have a very brave heart.' The bard gently placed his hand on the top of the little girl's head. _'A leanbh na páirte_... my dear child, sure and courage isn't in not having fear, but in facing the fear you have.' Rin smiled with delight – she wasn't certain that she fully understood the man's words, but she recognised them as praise.

The bard withdrew his hand and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had been watching him intently while he spoke with Rin. The demon's frown was gone, and his expression was once again coolly impassive. Eadoin stood and faced him again. 'I've learned the history behind the fiend Lord Sesshoumaru – it is your right to know it.'

'Begin, then,' was the _taiyokai's_ response.

* * *

Aine retrieved her satchel from the cave and, speaking softly, she coaxed Rin back to the stream where the dragon still grazed, saying they should 'leave the fine men to their talk'. The healer knew that Eadoin would fill her in on their way back to their own camp, and she felt that Rin had heard enough of the fearsome presence in the cavern for now. The child had no objections – she was quite happy that Master Eadoin's arrival meant that she could spend some more time with Lady Aine. 

Sesshoumaru listened intently as the bard described his scrying of the cavern the previous evening. At first, he was irritated that he had not detected this magic, but then he realised that he must have been deep in the healing link with the woman at the time.

When the Dé Danann mentioned his scry had found probable traces of the carrion crow, Sesshoumaru elected to reveal his own confrontation with the lesser _yokai_. The bard agreed that the creature must have been under a strong compulsion to so approach the powerful _inu yokai_ – and that the source of that control was now obvious. It had been used as a lure by the fiend, perhaps for both brothers. Sesshoumaru did not look interested on hearing that InuYasha was currently seeking the lesser demon.

'The half-breed may do as he likes with the beast,' he said dismissively. 'The Hell-spawn in the cavern is mine to destroy.'

His gaze seemed to turn inward, however, when Eadoin came to Myoga's tale about the origin of the fiend and how it came to be under seal by the _taiyokai's_ own father.

'Is this tale already known to you, Lord Sesshoumaru?' asked the bard. The empathic Dé Danann was finding the dog demon a challenge to his ability to interpret another's facial expressions, but he was sure the flea demon's story had triggered a response.

Sesshoumaru had, in fact, heard of his father once defeating a corrupt sorcerer in this region, but he had not known of the entity placed under seal, and he resented this lack of knowledge about his own sire. A brief glance at Jaken showed that the kappa was also unfamiliar with the tale. However, the _inu yokai _felt somewhat mollified by the discovery that only the intervention of an old enchantment had protected the Dé Dananns and the other humans from the entity's attack.

'Old Myoga told you this?' was Sesshoumaru's response.

Eadoin nodded. 'Aye. He purposely sought out InuYasha once he had heard of a great explosion in these mountains two weeks ago – he never caught up with him until last night, however.'

'Hnh. The flea is loyal to InuYasha,' ..._As much as his cowardly nature permits..._ 'The tale is probably true.' _The blood-feeder attached himself to the half-breed after father's death, _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _He knew better than to try his luck with me... How did Father ever tolerate that old parasite?_

Sesshoumaru's expression became veiled when he heard of the remaining seal on the cavern. It was then that Eadoin discovered that the explosion which had released the fiend was the very reason for the _taiyokai's_ presence on the mountain – _yet another irony of life,_ he thought sardonically. The dog demon had offered no comment on hearing of the fate of the _ronin_ whose black powder had been behind the blast, but his eyes had flashed with anger. The bard reflected that it was well for the surviving mercenary that he had long since departed the area.

Wishing to finally understand the power that had intervened to save his life, the _taiyokai _tersely asked the Dé Danann about the nature of the wards now barricading the fiend, and Eadoin found himself explaining the principles of bardic magic for the second time in as many days, though he soon found that this time only a much abbreviated version was needed for the shrewd and experienced demon.

'Is that how you learned our language so quickly?' asked Jaken suddenly. The kappa had not spoken before now, but he had been soaking in the conversation like a sponge, knowing that his master _might_ ask for his opinions later.

'Very astute, Master Jaken,' said the bard. 'I invoked the language of this land the morning we arrived.' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at these words. Now he knew the nature of the foreign enchantment which had first caught his attention. Such magic had little inherent value to the dog demon, but he understood its sophistication. This 'bard' was no novice magician if he could cast an enchantment which permitted one to absorb an entire language.

'So, your power is centred in words and human emotion,' observed the dog demon. 'Unusual.'

'And music,' added Eadoin. 'With the time to compose an appropriate melody, the bardic spells which use music are the most powerful.'

'The spell you used at the human hostelry was hardly powerful.'

Eadoin looked startled at this, then remembered that Aine had felt this demon's life-force nearby for most of that first evening.

'That was a very minor spell, Lord Sesshoumaru – I'm truly impressed that you could feel it at a distance. I only used enough bardic power to improve the tune.'

'Hnh. To what purpose?'

'To soothe the soul and heal the spirit.' The bard smiled. 'In truth, I use that tune to ease my own longing for home. But... it caused you some concern?'

'Concern? Hardly. Your song had an... unusual consequence,' said Sesshoumaru. 'It elicited a response from my sword, the Tenseiga.' Jaken looked up, startled, at these words. His master had not told him about this. Of course, Sesshoumaru rarely discussed the sword or its powers.

'The sword responded? Interesting.' _Now I understand why he drew the weapon in front of Aine. _Eadoin thought for a moment, then asked, 'With respect... may I see this blade, Lord Sesshoumaru?' Remembering how protective InuYasha was with his sword, the Dé Danann hoped he was not now committing a severe breach of etiquette regarding _yokai_ weapons.

Sesshoumaru paused, eyeing the foreign man, then drew the elegant blade from its polished, black, wooden sheath. He did not pass the sword to the bard, but held it between them. Eadoin could see that it was a beautiful piece of workmanship. Even without holding it, he knew that the balance of such a blade was perfect. This was the sword that did not kill any but the undead – the sword of healing...

_Healing... _The bard thought quickly. Was it to his song's intent that the Tenseiga had reacted that evening? His magic had little to do with healing, not in the same sense as Aine's power. But, empathy was another matter. The welfare of the spirit, healing the hurts of the soul – this did lie within his skills. Could this sword, like music, act as a catalyst for bardic magic? Or, at least, work in concert with it?

According to Kagome, the sword was a legacy from the _taiyokai's_ father, and it had a will of its own. Indeed, with his own eyes, the Dé Danann had seen it protect its master outside the cavern yesterday. Now, he wondered... _Could the blade have provided more protection if it had been fully unsheathed? Or... if Sesshoumaru had known what he faced?_

And, if, indeed, it could work in concert with his own power... could he offer it a conduit to attack the fiend? Or a protective warding? _If_ the solitary Sesshoumaru could be persuaded to accept him as an ally, they could investigate the possibilities...

Eadoin had yet to broach Sesshoumaru with his belief that the Tenseiga might be able to destroy the fiend. And, once he knew that his father may have planned to use the blade to banish the entity, how would the dog demon react? Myoga had said that the sword was also known as the Sword of Heaven – a force for good. The bard had wondered... wielded with faith in its abilities, could it achieve the same results against an evil from the Abyss as the artefacts and relics of faith used by the Christian priests, or Miroku's sutra texts?

Of course, the Tenseiga was not a religious artefact. _And,_ the bard admitted to himself,_ Sesshoumaru is hardly a cleric. _

'With your permission, Lord Sesshoumaru – shall we see if the sword's response to my power can be reproduced?'

Jaken gaped at the bard's daring to ask this, but Sesshoumaru simply stared at the man, then nodded. Though the demon had previously scorned his blade's response to a magic rooted in human emotion, he found he was still curious about it, though his expression did not betray his interest as he watched the bard bend to unwrap his unusual instrument.

As Eadoin began to softly pluck the wire strings and sing the same sad melody the _taiyokai_ had heard only three days ago, Sesshoumaru again felt the blade begin to pulse in time to the exotic lyrics and chords.

This time, however, there was a difference. The pulses were not only felt – they were heard. A soft ringing emanated from the blade, and Sesshoumaru felt a stirring within his own soul, as memories of his father came to mind...

That should not be unexpected, the dog demon concluded. They had just been discussing his sire, after all... _'Heal the spirit'... Ridiculous._ He pushed the memories away, focussing only on the Tenseiga's response.

Eadoin paused in his song, and the Tensiega became quiescent again. 'Remarkable,' he breathed. 'If the sword can react so to such a minor spell, what might it do partnered with more powerful enchantments?'

Sesshoumaru offered no comment to this, but simply frowned and sheathed the blade. He could still hear the bard's music in his mind. Anger at such foolishness made him clear the tune from his thoughts, only to have another replace it – the same unfamiliar fragment that had teased the edge of his thoughts earlier this morning as he had watched the healer and Rin by the stream below. The bard's next words had his complete attention, however – sending the unbidden memory to the back of his consciousness.

'Lord Sesshoumaru... Myoga the flea had one more piece of information to reveal this morning. When your father commissioned this sword, he told his vassal that he planned to use it to complete a task. Might the destruction of the fiend have been his intent?'

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Will Sesshoumaru be open to the idea of an alliance? And, what has InuYasha been doing all this time?_

_Trivia note: _'Conas atá tú?_', as you probably guessed, is 'How are you?' -- as spoken in Munster, Ireland. Yep, there are different ways to ask this question in other regions. Variety makes life interesting... ;)_


	22. Chapter 21: Something in Common

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Something in Common**

InuYasha had been prowling the slopes above the cavern since his friends had departed with the bard, though Kagome had argued long and hard against his leaving without her. His comment that he could search the area more quickly alone had not been well-received by the girl. Finally, he had begrudgingly agreed to take Myoga with him, much against the latter's own objections. The flea was not keen to go on a demon hunt with the volatile _hanyo._

Pausing in his criss-crossing path through the mountain's forest, InuYasha leapt into the higher branches of an ancient pine tree and sniffed the air. The scent of the carrion crow permeated the region, but so far every trail he had followed was leading him back to the cavern and its lethal tenant.

One pass by the site that had been ravaged by the fireball had already shown that the beast was nowhere near it, though the ground reeked of its scent, blending with the stench of putrefying and burnt human flesh and the smell of scorched earth. He had briefly watched Miroku and Sango as they buried the remains of the _ronin_, but had stayed out of sight and not approached them, knowing his presence would only result in an argument. Even though he could feel that the bard's barrier was still intact, his two friends would definitely object to his proximity to where he and Sesshoumaru had been captured only yesterday.

Myoga had not been overjoyed to find himself so close to the fiend's lair, either. Every time the carrion crow demon's trail began to point downhill again, he pointed out that Master Eadoin had told them that the wards, erected in haste, would eventually fall. Perched on InuYasha's shoulder, he was labouring this point once more as the dog-eared _hanyo_ tried to concentrate on the many scents on the wind.

'Would you shut up?' growled InuYasha. 'Damn it! I'm not stupid, Myoga.' His vassal's silence following this comment did nothing to improve the half-demon's mood.

InuYasha had noticed Eadoin's absence at the blast site. However, his nose had told him that the bard had left in the same direction taken by Sesshoumaru yesterday. Since he had not yet detected a rising demonic aura from Sesshoumaru, or heard any explosions, he assumed that the foreign human was still in one piece. He now said as much to Myoga.

'Sesshoumaru is no doubt already planning his retaliation,' said Myoga. 'He will listen to Master Eadoin to learn as much as he may about the fiend. Then he will devise his own strategy of attack against his enemy.'

'Myoga...' InuYasha sat cross-legged on the tree branch, and absently held the hilt of the Tessaiga. 'Do you really think my old man intended to use the Tenseiga to banish that thing in the cavern?'

The flea cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'Well... as I said...that _may_ have been his intent. Old Totosai, who forged the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga, might have had more knowledge of the Master's plans for the blade, but it would take days to reach him.'

'So, without the power of the Sounga, Sesshoumaru could lose if he battles this 'fiend' again...'

'It's possible,' said Myoga. 'Though now that your half-brother understands the nature of the creature, his chances of success will be increased considerably. Your father did bequest the Tenseiga to him, after all – he must have had faith in his ability to use it.' A surprising thought occurred to the tiny demon. 'Does Sesshoumaru's possible death concern you, Master?'

'Huh! The only thing that concerns me is that I should be the one to finish him off,' growled the half-demon, as he suddenly stood and sprang from the tree, almost dislodging his minute companion. 'C'mon... we've got a carrion crow to track.'

With that, InuYasha resumed his search through the upper slopes. Any further attempts at conversation by Myoga were met with grunts or silence.

_No way I care if Sesshoumaru dies,_ thought InuYasha. _We'd be better off if we never had to deal with my black-hearted brother again. _He continued to think vehemently along these lines. The _taiyokai_ had always been his enemy – he was certain that would never change.

* * *

From time to time, Aine glanced out of the corner of her eye at the 'conference' taking place at the cave's entrance. The dialogue had continued now for at least an hour. Knowing Eadoin's considerable skills in diplomacy, she could only hope that he would know how to handle the proud and dangerous demon. 

She wondered if Sesshoumaru's apparent hostility to her cousin had been borne of the blow his pride had suffered from being saved through the bard's intervention. Aine was sure that the _taiyokai_ was too intelligent a being to allow injured dignity to interfere with his desire for retaliation against the fiend. She could see that he was listening intently to everything Eadoin had to impart. _Nevertheless,_ she thought_, he must resent the sight of both of us_.

'Lady, is something wrong?' asked Rin, noticing Aine's distraction. 'You looked a little worried...' The healer had been teaching her a version of cat's cradle known to the De Dananns. Their form of the string game was unusual in that the hand movements were accompanied by a verse – which translated fairly well to the language of this land, except for some nonsensical words which had no meaning in any tongue. Rin was delighted with the new game and had learned it quickly.

'Worried? Ah no, _a stór,_' answered the woman. 'I'm just a wee bit tired.' She smiled at the little girl. 'You seem very content to be travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin.' Aine was in truth very curious as to how the human child had come to be with the stern dog demon, though she did not wish to press Rin. The Dé Dananns had strict rules of etiquette about personal history – one could invite confidences, but never pried.

'Oh yes, Lady. Whenever I see a shooting star, I make a wish that I'll stay with him forever.' The little girl spoke very seriously. Usually, Rin was not so forthcoming with a stranger; before she began following Sesshoumaru, she had not been treated well as a female orphan dependent on a poor village. But, there was something about this lady healer that inspired trust in the child. Rin knew instinctively that this woman with the beautiful, green eyes was not just being tolerant of her but truly enjoyed being in her company.

Aine was greatly impressed with the loyalty the little girl was showing to the _taiyokai_. _She is obviously no mere vassal to the demon... _The discerning healer realised that the proud and distant Sesshoumaru was loved by this child like a parent. She wondered if the demon returned this affection – and, if he did, did he himself realise it?

At this point, the soft tones of a harp drifted down the slope as Eadoin began to play the lament. Startled, Aine looked up and saw that the dog demon had drawn the sword called Tenseiga – he held the blade between himself and the bard as her cousin sang the words she knew so well. She could feel the small amount of bardic magic in the tune – the same level of power Eadoin had used the other night at the inn on the coast, she was quick to notice. She turned back to Rin when she heard the child sigh.

'I've never heard music like that before, Lady. It's pretty – but sad.'

Aine gently put her arm around the girl's shoulders and hugged her close. 'It's a very old song of my people, _a leanbh na páirte_. Its purpose is not to bring sadness, but to heal it.'

Rin cuddled next to her. It felt nice to be held like this, she decided. 'Why is Master Eadoin playing it for Lord Sesshoumaru? He's not sad.'

_Why indeed?_ the healer thought. Then she felt it – a faint resonance of magical energy coming from the sword. Healing magical energy. 'Don't worry, _a stór_ – Eadoin plays for the sword. I think your lord and my cousin have discovered something in common...'

* * *

Sesshoumaru shrugged away the effects of the lament and thought hard about what he had just heard regarding his father's possible plan for the sword of healing. He had more than once wondered why his father had commissioned the Tenseiga. The _Inu No Taisho_ may have had the banishment of this denizen of the Underworld in mind, though Sesshoumaru sincerely doubted if that was the only reason behind the sword's existence. Its ability to kill the undead might permit it to dispatch the fiend, he thought, but what of its powers to heal and to resurrect the dead? 

The bard had told him that the monk who travelled with InuYasha believed the fiend's current form was akin to the undead, and the dog demon could see the logic in this. There remained, however, the problem of being able to get close enough to the creature to actually attack it. The Dé Danann had also related what he knew about the invocation of such evil beings, making it clear that those brought from the infernal plane in the form of psychic energy – malicious and evil beings of thought – were the most dangerous.

'In truth,'the bardnow said, 'if the creature had some sort of corporeal form, at least then it would be under some physical constraints. The ring of the sorcerer is not a true host, but more of a vessel.'

'If the ring were destroyed, wouldn't that send the entity back to the Netherworld?' Jaken asked.

'I don't believe so,' said Eadoin. 'More likely, it would simply release the creature from the one constraint placed upon it – that it can't attack humans. The enchantment of compulsion which I detected during last night's scry was centred in the cavern. I'm convinced it lies in the sorcerer's ring.'

'There seems to be little choice in how to attack the creature,' Sesshoumaru then stated. 'If it is indeed as one of the undead, the Tenseiga will destroy it. When next I face this entity, the sword's barrier will be in place,' the dog demon said determinedly. _The creature will not catch me unaware again... _

'The barrier may hold out against the enemy if it's in place before it strikes, but you don't know that will be the way of it,' said Eadoin. His voice, sharp with concern, intruded on Sesshoumaru's thoughts. The demon frowned.

'It is my right to destroy the fiend, bard of the De Dananns. Do you question this?' Sesshoumaru's stare became glacial; his eyes narrowed, their magenta-lined upper lids accentuating their suddenly predatory appearance. The dog demon forced himself to remember the life-debt he owed this man and did not call the poison to his claws, though the fingers of his hand flexed ever so slightly.

'I do not,' said Eadoin, shaking his head. 'But, you needn't attack it alone. We've seen that your sword's power has some compatibility with my own magic. I may be able to strengthen its barrier, and the fiend has already proved vulnerable to bardic warding...'

'No.' The demon's response was quiet but firm. 'I'll not rely on another to shield me. You may have Power, bard, but you are still human and I am _taiyokai_.'

'Sire? Perhaps in this case...?' Jaken tentatively began, but ended his protest in mid-sentence One look at his master's face told him that he had no hope of arguing against this decision – for the dog demon, this matter was personal. Jaken normally would not openly disagree with Sesshoumaru, but it was also not usual for the little green kappa to fear for his master. The possibility of facing a foe that moved with the speed of thought would have been inconceivable before now. As far as Jaken was concerned, his lord was the greatest _yokai_ in the land, but this situation was just too unfair.

'No, Jaken. Death met in the destruction of an enemy is not dishonourable.' came the _taiyokai's_ calm response.

'True,' observed Eadoin, drawing Sesshoumaru's gaze back to him. 'But, there also is no dishonour in accepting an ally. And,' he added, his pride in his people evident in his voice, 'the Dé Dananns are not to be grouped with mortals.'

'This is not your land, Dé Danann. You can walk away from this without shame.' Once more, the dog demon found himself arguing against accepting the assistance of one of these magical humans. He had finally consented to the healer's intervention because his spirit had rebelled against dying from wounds inflicted through torture and captivity. He was not willing to be shielded in battle by a human, however – immortal or not.

'Haven't I realised that?' answered the bard wearily. 'I've no wish to go against your code of honour, Lord Sesshoumaru. But, in good conscience, how can I walk away from this conflict? The creature's very presence in this world is an affront to all I believe.' He returned his instrument to its protective wrappings as he continued.

'Think on this – if you attack alone, and do not succeed... who will then bear the Tenseiga against the fiend? Your brother?' The bard spoke softly, but with the assurance and clarity of his profession. Jaken blanched, convinced that the foreigner had gone too far.

Sesshoumaru said nothing at first but his _yoki_ flared slightly – his hair and the fur of his shoulder wrap stirring as demonic energy swirled around him in response to the anger he felt. The Tenseiga might be a disappointing inheritance from his father, but it was still _his_ inheritance. While, in the past, Sesshoumaru had wondered if he would even regret the loss of the sword, the thought of InuYasha taking possession of the blade did not bear consideration.

Below, by the stream, Aine felt her heart leap to her throat when she sensed the flare of the dog demon's demonic aura. Something, she knew, had provoked Sesshoumaru. When Eadoin did not ward, however, she realised that the bard was not facing an attack. Therefore, Aine stayed put, not wishing to alarm Rin – who was now dozing as she nestled next to the healer – and trusting in Eadoin's judgement. Even so, she continued to watch the demon and her cousin, thankful that there was no further sign of the _taiyokai's_ ire.

* * *

'This is not the half-breed's concern, either,' came Sesshoumaru's response. The underlying current of anger in his words was unmistakable. 

'Even though he, too, was captured by the fiend?' asked Eadoin. 'While he sought to cut you free, as I remember.' Here was dangerous ground indeed, he knew, as the demon's eyes flashed briefly with suppressed temper. Yet, the bard did not ward. Instead, he stood to again meet the dog demon's intense stare at eye level as, subtly, he changed the tone of his voice, making it more conciliatory. 'Lord Sesshoumaru – I understand your wish for retribution. I more than agree that you're entitled to it. But, even if your sword's barrier blocks the fiend's touch, I don't believe that vengeance alone will be enough to banish this creature.'

Sesshoumaru's _yoki_ subsided, though his frown remained. 'Explain.'

'Faith, not anger, has always been the key to defeating the Abyss.' The bard sighed as he bowed his head and slowly stroked his chin, gathering his thoughts. At least the _taiyokai _was still willing to listen to him, but could he make the demon understand actions of faith with which the Dé Danann himself had had no direct experience?

'The one common factor in everything I've ever heard about the exorcism or destruction of an infernal creature is a strong belief that the darkness can be defeated by the light.' _What we really need is the help of a powerful cleric, strong in their faith, _Eadoin thought wistfully. _Better yet, several... Aye, and if wishes were horses, beggars would ride..._ 'The monk Miroku had faith in his sutras, and so they were able to disrupt the entity's connection to you and InuYasha, and allow my wards to push the creature back...'

Sesshoumaru was not impressed to hear of Miroku's role in barricading the fiend, though he quickly dismissed any sense of obligation toward the human for his release. Perhaps unfairly to Miroku, the dog demon assumed that the monk had acted only under Eadoin's direction, and because InuYasha had been trapped.

Eadoin continued cautiously, sensing the tension in the demon. 'But, neither he nor I believe he's strong enough to banish this fiend. The level of its power shows it to be one of the mightier beings of the infernal planes.' He looked pointedly at the sheathed blade at Sesshoumaru's side. 'I believe that your father's fang does have the strength to banish it. But, 'twill take more than simply striking with the Tenseiga with a desire to destroy – this blade of healing must be wielded with absolute faith in its ability as an instrument of the Light.'

At this, the dog demon was silent. He turned his head and looked down the slope. His cold gaze passed briefly over Aine and Rin before he turned his eyes toward the forest, and beyond – visualising the gaping cavern where his enemy lay. He had noticed that the woman was watching them – no doubt she had sensed his _yoki_ rise a moment ago.

Sesshoumaru decided to end the discussion. If the bard's words were true, he had much to mull over. And, if these two did not return soon to their own camp, he would doubtless have the bother of InuYasha arriving to retrieve them.

'I have heard enough,' he said, as he turned back toward the Dé Danann. With these words, Eadoin knew he had been effectively dismissed. He exhaled slowly and shouldered his harp. He felt more tired than he had after last evening's scrying.

'As you wish,' said the bard. 'My offer of an alliance against the fiend still stands. If you wish to speak further, our camp is beneath that precipice,' he said, pointing to a cliff face visible beyond the woods.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded in reply.

Seeing Eadoin collecting his harp and realising he was preparing to leave, Aine had gently woken Rin and now brought her back to her guardian. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the woman and the child as they approached the cave, the two-headed dragon ambling behind them. The healer looked enquiringly at her cousin.

'We're after returning to our own camp, Aine,' he said. 'I'll explain all on the way.'

She nodded. Bending down to the little girl, she gave her a quick hug. '_Slán agat, a stór,_' she whispered

'Good-bye, Lady Aine,' said Rin. _I hope she comes back sometime,_ thought the child.

Aine bade farewell to Sesshoumaru and his servant. The dog demon once again did no more than nod, but Jaken, to Rin's surprise, bowed politely though briefly to the humans. In spite of his eccentric ways, Jaken was an intelligent creature. He understood what the bard had been trying to convey, and he now felt a grudging respect for the man as a fellow student of lore and history.

As she followed Eadoin into the forest, Aine looked back over her shoulder once. Rin and Jaken must have retreated into the cave with the dragon, for the _taiyokai_ stood alone as he watched them leave, his expression again unreadable.

* * *

High above the cavern, near the peak of the mountain, the carrion crow demon lay hidden within a deep chasm. The wounds it had received from Sesshoumaru were slowly healing, though it was far from being at its peak strength. It had had no further contact from the entity in the cavern since Eadoin's barricade had slammed in place. As far as the slow-witted beast was concerned, that strange episode in its life was over. It only knew that it no longer felt compelled to seek out dangerous half-demons and lethal _inu yokai_. 

Once more, it was a beast operating primarily on instinct, and its instincts told it that, although it was hungry, it could not venture out to hunt. Distantly, it could feel the _jaki_ of a powerful demon. Though its mind was too primitive to immediately connect it to the demon that had nearly slain it yesterday, the pain in its tail was enough incentive for the beast to avoid further contact with more powerful _yokai._

Unfortunately for the carrion crow, the entity within the cavern had not forgotten about its former slave. Behind the warding of unfamiliar magics, the furious fiend seethed and strained against the barrier, pushing it to its limits. It knew the barricade was weakening, albeit slowly. It also realised that the last seal of the _Inu No Taisho _that held it to the cavern was now vulnerable, thanks to the life energy it had drawn from the offspring of its old nemesis. This being of psychic energy would now be able to use this influx of _yokai_ energy, so like that which had created the seal, to attack and weaken the last lock on its prison.

Eadoin had been correct when he had told the others of the devious and crafty nature inherent to creatures of the Abyss. Already, it had a new plan to seek out its intended prey. Once the warding gave way, the Hell-borne entity would recall the lesser demon to the blast site. The dark entity had a new purpose for the carrion crow. And, if its plan came to fruition, the interfering humans would no longer be safe from attack.

It would feast well.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, my thanks to those who reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated. Next... a reconnaissance. After all, Sesshoumaru was ever one to make his own observations. ;) And, InuYasha is not out of the picture, folks -- though I have a bit of a diversion planned for you before he makes his next appearance..._


	23. Chapter 22: A Reconnaissance

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Reconnaissance**

As the Dé Dananns made their way to the camp under the cliff, Eadoin told Aine of how he had sensed her healer's link while he had conducted his scrying, and that he was well aware of how long she had maintained it. Though she gently assured him that she was rapidly recuperating from the previous evening's effort, when he learned that she had actually given of her own life energy to heal the dog demon, he made no secret of his concern for her. As Aine found herself once more reassuring him that she was fine, she decided, for her cousin's peace of mind, that she would not elaborate on exactly how great a drain she had experienced.

Aine had also decided not to let Eadoin know she had fallen into a deep sleep beside her powerful patient, at least for the time being. The thought that she had been in so defenceless a position would, she knew, have alarmed her cousin greatly, no matter if she told him that she was certain Sesshoumaru would not have harmed her – even if the demon was as ruthless as his half-brother professed, Aine did not believe he was treacherous. No, it was clear to her that Sesshoumaru had his own code of honour.

_And_, she thought, _that one would want his prey to see him coming – he would not slay someone as they slept._

When she heard the details of Eadoin's meeting with the _taiyokai_, however, she was left with her own feeling of disquiet. Though it was not unusual for Aine to continue to feel protective toward patients after their healing was complete, she herself was surprised at how much it distressed her to think that Sesshoumaru had survived such grievous injuries only that he might face death again. However, she had to admit that his refusal to accept Eadoin's assistance against the fiend seemed in character, considering how hard it had been to convince him to accept her services as a healer.

'Indeed,' she said to her cousin, 'I believe now that if Sesshoumaru had received his wounds in fair combat, he wouldn't have let me touch him.' She was quiet for a moment, then, in a soft voice, she asked, 'Do you think he'll really try to take on the fiend alone, _a stór_?'

Eadoin shook his head. 'In truth, I don't know. He seemed to imply there was no other option for him, but the dog demon does not strike me as impulsive or reckless.'

Aine nodded. 'Aye, but he's very proud. Eadoin, this may be more than an affront to his personal honour. Now that he knows the history behind the cavern, he may feel the honour of his father is at stake.' Upholding the honour of one's clan was a concept the _daoine sídhe_ could readily understand.

They fell into silence as they had passed by the scorched clearing where the cavern was. Both could feel and see the bardic wards, which were still holding strong. Miroku and Sango were no longer there, but, as they made their way down the rough trail toward the camp, the Dé Dananns noticed three graves by the roadside.

'_Ach...' _said Eadoin, 'so little for so many dead.' He explained to Aine whose graves these were. Miroku had told him earlier of his intent to bury the mercenaries' remains, and he had offered his help, though tentatively since he had discovered over the years that some cultures were very private about their burial rituals. The young monk had kindly assured the foreign man that his offer was not offensive, but, knowing of Eadoin's desire to meet with the _taiyokai_ as soon as possible, he had declined his assistance.

'The monk has a good heart,' observed Aine. She bent down and picked up a small handful of soft earth from one of the graves. 'May their poor souls find their way to their afterlife,' she whispered, as she allowed a small eddy of her innate power to swirl into the earth, scattering it gently to the four winds.

The Tuatha Dé Danann believed that all life was connected, and that, with death, the life energy of an individual dispersed to become part of the whole of nature. And, traditionally, they cleaved to the idea of a single afterlife which was neither a punishment nor a reward for dead souls. However, Aine had yesterday witnessed with her own eyes the confirmation of a Hell. The healer had always thought the Christian notion of Heaven to be a comforting concept – now she sought to believe in its existence with all her heart.

Surely it must exist in some form, Aine now thought, or there would be nothing to balance the evil of the Abyss. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling the warmth of the morning sun on her face. _Darkness must be balanced by Light..._

* * *

'It's Lady Aine!' Shippo bounded across the rocky ground to meet the healer as she emerged from the trail leading to the cavern. Eadoin could only grin as the fox child leapt into his cousin's arms. The lovely woman laughed aloud at the _kitsune's _exuberance. 

'What a wonderful greeting!' she exclaimed. 'Sure, and that's made my morning, _mo mhadraín rua_...' Aine cuddled the little demon in her arms as she returned greetings from Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Even the little firecat was rubbing against her legs. As she reassured them that all was well with her, she didn't notice Shippo's nose twitching.

_I can smell Sesshoumaru... his scent is all over her cloak! _he thought with amazement. The fox child then decided this finding should not be surprising. He could tell that the little girl who travelled with the dog demon had also been near the cloak, as had the kappa, and the lady had spent the night in Sesshoumaru's camp caring for them, after all. It was only logical to the young fox demon that he could also detect the powerful _yokai's_ scent, though he was surprised it was so pronounced. However, he decided he would be sure to let Aine know it was there before InuYasha returned to camp – the _hanyo_ wasn't the most tactful of individuals, and Shippo could visualise him making a fuss over having to 'put up with' the odour of his half-brother.

The others naturally inundated the Dé Dananns with questions. Kagome immediately asked after Rin – she had spent some time with the little girl in the recent past, during the battle against the Sounga, and had become fond of her. Aine assured her that the child was fine, but she was circumspect with her answers, tactfully making it understood that healers did not discuss their patients. However, she told the girl that she had not wished to leave the dog demon's camp until she was satisfied that all was well, by which time Eadoin had arrived to meet with the _taiyokai_, and to retrieve her. Aine then skilfully turned the conversation to Eadoin's dialogue with Sesshoumaru, adding she was still a little tired after her long night and wished to rest.

Politely excusing herself from further conversation, the healer went to sit at the edge of the camp. Leaning back against a smooth boulder, she wrapped her _brat_ about her – though the sun was warm, a cool breeze was coming off the cliff. Shippo followed her, but only stayed long enough to whisper his warning about InuYasha.

Aine's eyebrows rose slightly when she heard that she carried the powerful demon's scent on her, and suddenly she understood Jaken's earlier behaviour, and the fierce looks he had been receiving from his master – no doubt her scent had clung to the dog demon as well. Ach_... poor Sesshoumaru..._ She smiled to herself, seeing the humour of the situation.

'Don't worry, _a stór_,' she said to the little _kitsune._ 'I'll see to it that your friend isn't bothered by his brother's scent.' It would be an easy matter for her to disperse it with a combination of some herbal powders and a small charm.

Unlike the innocent fox demon, the healer could imagine more awkward comments and questions being uttered by the half-demon if he noticed Sesshoumaru's scent 'all over her'. And, remembering how InuYasha had watched his brother last evening, Aine believed he already suspected the extent of the _taiyokai's_ injuries. Though she had known him for only a few days, she truly doubted that the half-demon, temperamental though he was, would have revelled in his brother's pain or attacked him while he was injured and vulnerable. Clearly, however, the thought of InuYasha knowing the severity of his injuries was repugnant to the proud Sesshoumaru and, as he had been her patient, she would safeguard his privacy.

Aine found that she was saddened by the enmity that existed between these brothers. _They are more alike than they themselves realise..._ she thought. Though each travelled with a small circle of companions, both seemed to be so very much alone in the world. To the Dé Danann, who could name every member of her clan and their relationship to her, the denial of one's only family was incomprehensible.

After the fox demon returned to Kagome's side so that he, too, could hear what the bard had to say, Aine closed her eyes, though she wondered if she would be able to sleep. Too much had happened, and her mind could not stop turning over the events of the past day. She thought, too, about the battle the dog demon could face. _It's not to my liking that you undo all of our hard work, _a chú bán...

_Surely_, she wondered_, there must be some way for Sesshoumaru to even the odds? Eadoin said that faith in the power of the Light is the key to defeating the evil of the Abyss – yet Kagome said that the _taiyokai_ has little regard for his sword's abilities. _These troubling thoughts played over and over to the healer until, finally, her body insisting that she rest, she fell into a light sleep filled with unsettled dreams.

Meanwhile, the bard had kept the story of his meeting with Sesshoumaru limited to the basic facts. The others were content with this, since they knew that all would have to be repeated when InuYasha and Myoga returned. The group was astonished enough with the knowledge that Sesshoumaru had even been interested in what Eadoin had to say. Kagome wondered what InuYasha would make of this when he heard it.

'I don't believe that Sesshoumaru's sword being partially sheathed would have any effect on the strength of its barrier,' observed Sango. 'When he was struck by the full force of the Tessaiga's wind scar, the Tenseiga protected him then, and it was sheathed at the time.'

_So much for that theory, _thought Eadoin ruefully.

'However,' added Miroku, 'it seems that Sesshoumaru was snared by the fiend before the Tenseiga's barrier appeared. I believe it could shield him if it's in place before he risks contact – after all, we saw it deflect an attack from the Sounga.' He sighed, and reflexively moved his right hand in the sign of a blessing. 'This creature is one of the worst evils we've ever faced – I suspect only the Sounga could have rivalled it in strength. Master Eadoin, I understand this much about Sesshoumaru – unless he feels his hand is forced, I doubt he will attack without a plan. And, he is bound to view any offer of assistance as interference.'

Nevertheless, in the hope that the dog demon might yet consent to an alliance against the fiend, the bard explained to the others that he wanted to begin work on a bardic invocation. If he could compose a verse of Power that focussed on the demon's ability to wield the Tenseiga against the fiend, it could potentially be used to reinforce the sword's barrier, or even to enhance the strength of its strike. Eadoin would be able to cast such a spell in many ways – but, its composition, though his skills were more than equal to it, would take time.

Eadoin's creative mind had already begun to conceive this invocation after witnessing the Tenseiga's response to his lament – for it to work, the spell would have to channel his belief in the sword, and in its wielder, to defeat the darkness. Again, the bard observed, fate was showing its penchant for irony. He had told Sesshoumaru that he would need to have absolute faith in his own sword as an instrument of the Light to be able to defeat the fiend. Now, in order for his proposed invocation to work, Eadoin would have to have a similar level of faith in the dangerous and exotic dog demon – in this Sesshoumaru who was so aloof and disdainful of humans, and who had made it clear that the bard's assistance was unwelcome. _The _taiyokai_ is hardly the image of an avenging angel, in spite of his appearance... _he thought grimly. _One can certainly acknowledge him as powerful, but... as an agent of the Light?_

These thoughts ran through his mind as he unwrapped his harp for the second time that morning. Taking some parchment, a quill and a small stone pot of ink from his pack, the bard of the Dé Dananns set to work. Miroku and the others let him be and talked quietly amongst themselves while, periodically, the soft sounds of the harp floated across the camp. Eadoin realised that he might never be permitted to use this enchantment, but at least he would have it at the ready.

_

* * *

Absolute faith..._ These words echoed repeatedly in the mind of the dog demon. Sesshoumaru wondered... had he ever had absolute faith in anything, other than in his own power and ability to survive? 

He had not moved since the Dé Dananns had vanished into the forest below. The bard had given him much to consider. Sesshoumaru understood the Tenseiga's powers, and could use them when he chose. But, had he ever seen the sword as this 'instrument of Light' which the bard had claimed was so essential for defeating the type of creature that lurked in the cavern?

No... he had long despised the blade as a useless inheritance from his father, for it could not be used in battle like the Tessaiga or his Tokijin. Just before his death, his father had asked him why he desired power. Sesshoumaru had told him then that the path he had chosen to walk was the Way of Supreme Conquest, and that only power would reveal the Way to him. It rankled that, knowing this, his sire has still thought the sword of healing an appropriate legacy for his elder son. Thus, in the two hundred years since his father's death, he had seldom reflected on the sword's inherent nature, other than its obvious unsuitability toward achieving his goals. In fact, the few times he had used the sword to heal or to restore life, he had done so at the urging of the self-aware artefact rather than on his own initiative.

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated his options. He greatly desired the fiend's destruction, and he had meant it when he had said there was no dishonour in dying while destroying an enemy. However, he also had no interest in dying while making a futile, grand gesture. Such an action might be suited to his impulsive, half-human brother, but not to a _yokai_ of his stature.

Sesshoumaru believed that he had the power to hold Tenseiga's barrier in place long enough to strike at the fiend, but what if the bard was correct, and his desire for revenge – his wish to kill – was not enough to destroy the creature? What manner of 'faith' was necessary? This 'belief that the darkness can be defeated by the light' of which the bard had spoken? _Hnh... Am I supposed to revere my father's fang as some sort of holy relic?_

'Nonsense,' he murmured to himself, annoyance in his tone.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously adjusted the fur wrapped over his shoulder. Without turning, he called to his servant. 'Jaken. Come here.'

The little demon hurried out of the cave, balancing the Staff of Two Heads on his shoulder. 'Yes? Master Sesshoumaru?' he asked, tentatively.

'I am going to the cavern. You are not to leave this spot, nor is Rin.' He fixed his predatory stare on his servant, his expression grim. 'Stay alert, Jaken – do _not_ let yourself become enthralled again. If you do, then you need have no fear of the fiend devouring you – there will be nothing left for it to consume if I catch you anywhere near the creature's lair.'

Jaken gulped. 'Yes, Master – I promise it will not deceive me again.' He decided to risk a question. 'Lord Sesshoumaru? May I not be of some assistance? Perhaps the Staff of Two Heads ...?'

'I am merely undertaking a reconnaissance, Jaken – I do not plan to attack... yet.'

'Master? The Dé Danann's comments about banishing the fiend...' He swallowed. 'This foreign magician is knowledgeable, for a human...'

Sesshoumaru cut off his servant with a look. 'We shall talk about this later, Jaken.' With this, the dog demon turned and walked down the slope, his long, measured strides quickly taking him out of his retainer's sight. After his lord had vanished amongst the trees, Jaken continued to forlornly watch the woods. He started from his reverie as Rin appeared at his elbow.

'Will Lord Sesshoumaru be gone long, Master Jaken?'

'He will be gone as long as he needs to be, Rin,' the kappa answered, his voice gruff with worry. 'Come. We shall remain in the cave, as Lord Sesshoumaru directed.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had a strong wish to see the clearing again, and to see for himself the condition of his father's remaining seal. If it was in fact failing, as the bard had said, then the decision about whether or not to attack the fiend might soon be made for him. His father had sealed the cavern for a reason – to prevent the fiend from travelling abroad. _Father must have believed that the creature would someday be able to abandon its vessel. If it does manage to escape the cavern it will ultimately seek me out, as it seems the destruction of an _inu yokai _is the only way it can fulfill its purpose._ If this was to be the case, the dog demon would prefer that the battle be sooner than later, and on his own terms. 

The aristocratic _taiyokai_ made his way through the forest, guided back to the site by the stench of burnt earth. He noticed that the sulphurous miasma of yesterday was gone, no doubt locked with the fiend behind the bard's wards. As he approached the edge of the clearing, he drew the Tenseiga, calling forth its protective barrier. He could see and feel the strong energies of the barricade around the cavern entrance, but the shrewd demon was leaving nothing to chance. Aine's original assessment of him had been right – Sesshoumaru was a survivor.

Holding the azure, glowing sword before him, he approached the gaping hole, looking for the slab of rock the bard had described. A breeze blowing down from the mountain combed through his long, white hair and tugged at the empty left sleeve of his _kimono_ before it stirred the odours lingering in the clearing. He detected the Dé Danann's scent, as well as that of the monk and demon-slayer that travelled with his half-brother. The scent of human corpses had markedly decreased since the previous day, however. The scavengers must have been very busy, he assumed. He also noted the prevalent scent of the carrion crow demon, but dismissed it as it was obviously old.

Then, he saw it – a massive section of rock, fractured from the mountainside by the explosion which had started this ordeal. His expression remained calm and serious. In his golden eyes, however, some emotion flickered, though he himself would have been hard put to describe what he felt as he stood there, staring at the huge claw marks gouged into the granite surface.

'Father...'

He could sense the unmistakable signature of his sire's demonic aura, but the bard had been correct – it was faint indeed. He noted the crack in the stone which was bisecting the claw marks, and drew the same conclusion that Sango had earlier. If the stone parted any further, the seal would be broken. Again, he felt a brief surge of anger at the thought that humans and the crude weapons of their never-ending, petty wars had played a part in this. The Tenseiga's blue aura glowed brighter as he stood by this vestige of his father's great power, and Sesshoumaru realised that the blade recognised the energies of its original master.

The dog demon looked about the clearing. Other than the damage caused by the explosion, the place was unremarkable. To think that a few metres away lay the entity that had so humiliated and damaged him only yesterday... It irked him that this hated enemy was so close, yet out of reach.

'Enough of this,' he said. He could do nothing more until the barricade dispersed. Turning his back on the cavern, he strode back toward the woods, sheathing the sword as he reached the edge of the blasted ground.

As he left the clearing and was about to return to the cave, he realised that, yet again, that whisper of music was teasing the edge of his memory. He almost growled aloud. Here, without the distractions of others around him, it was even more apparent. It definitely was not the bard's lament, but it was every bit as foreign. And, he was certain he had never heard it before.

Sesshoumaru had no particular opinion about music. He did not dislike it – it had simply never had any importance in his life. While he would instantly recognise a tune he had heard in the past, he had never had fragments of one return unbidden to his thoughts like this. He had always had excellent mental discipline – so, why could he not dismiss such a trivial thing? A disturbing idea had been slowly forming since he first became aware of this intrusion in his mind. Had the healer been wrong? Was this a result of her foreign life energy remaining within him, despite her promise that his body would accept her power and make it his own?

A foreign life-force, or some remnant of it, circulating in his body should be obvious to him, but his _jaki_ felt normal. However, the more he thought about it, the more certain he became that this 'music' which was plaguing him was somehow connected to the Dé Danann woman.

To his annoyance, he realised that the only way he was going to resolve this foolishness was to confront the healer about it. Now, there was a less than appealing prospect – walking into the camp of his _hanyo_ brother and his human companions to ask the foreign woman why he was hearing music in his mind like a madman. Yet, he did not need a distraction of this nature at such a time. If he was to face the hell-spawn in battle, he needed his _jaki_ intact, without the hindrance of any foreign magic.

'Hmm? What is it Tenseiga?' he asked absently. The sword had sensed its master's unease; it now rattled in its sheath as it began to 'speak' to him. Sesshoumaru frowned as he heard its words in his mind. It seemed that his father's fang was urging him to follow this course and seek out the healer again, though it was being irritatingly vague about its reasons. Any attempts Sesshoumaru made to determine if the sword detected any foreign magic within him were met with silence.

He had thought he was finally done with the foreign humans and their magic, but apparently that was not to be. Exhaling slowly, he turned and began to move toward the escarpment under which the bard had said their camp lay. He wondered if his mongrel brother was there, or still out hunting for the crow demon. Not that this mattered. If InuYasha decided to start something, this time Sesshoumaru would not dismiss him. He was in just the right mood to inflict a thorough thrashing on the half-breed.

* * *

_A/N: Our dog demon is not pleased to be faced with another mystery... I do hope InuYasha is still off looking for that crow demon (probably a safer option than facing his brother at this time). _;p 


	24. Chapter 23: An Interlude

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

A/N: At first, this chapter may seem to have deviated from the main plot, but nothing could be further from the truth. Read on...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: An Interlude...**

Aine awoke from her nap with a stiff neck._ That's what I get for using a boulder as a pillow_, she reflected ruefully. Almost absently, she uttered a small charm, and the knots in her muscles vanished.

'Lady Aine?'

She looked up to see Kagome standing beside her. The girl crouched down and held out a steaming bowl. 'I brought you some hot tea,' she said, smiling.

The Dé Danann woman smiled in return, accepting the drink with thanks.

'How are you?' asked Kagome. 'You've been asleep for a few hours.'

'I'm fine, thank you,' said Aine. She looked up at the sky, gauging the time to be mid-afternoon. The sound of Eadoin's harp drifted to her ears. She looked over at her cousin, frowning slightly. He played a few more notes, then hurriedly scratched his quill across the parchment on the ground beside him. 'Danú... is he still after working on that? I'm sure I heard him begin before I drifted off.'

'Yes, he hasn't stopped. I had a hard time convincing him to have some lunch. He would only take some tea, though. Oh,' exclaimed the pretty girl, as she got up and returned to the camp fire. 'Speaking of lunch, I saved you some rice balls. The village headman gave us a lots, yesterday.' Aine thanked her again for her thoughtfulness. She was hungry, and the filled dumplings of rice were tasty, though she wished she had accepted that piece of salmon from Rin after all.

She chatted for a little while with Kagome and Shippo. The _kitsune_ had scampered over as soon as he had seen that the healer was awake, and was soon perched on her shoulder. Miroku had retreated to the nearby stream for some quiet meditation, while Sango and Kirara had decided to follow InuYasha's lead, and continue looking for the carrion crow demon. Sango had told Kagome that, if she saw InuYasha, she would make sure he came back to camp before sunset. If his sharp nose hadn't found the creature by then, it was well and truly gone to ground, or had left the area all together. Kagome now told Aine that she hoped Sango would find him soon – she hated just waiting.

Aine continued to covertly watch Eadoin. Her cousin was indeed buried in his work. She noticed, however, that he was starting to unconsciously rub the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was winding down. Asking Kagome politely for some more food for the bard, she stood and walked over to her cousin, her expression kind, but determined. Eadoin could be quite driven with new compositions, revising them over and over. The creation of an enchantment was particularly taxing mentally, and Aine knew from past experience that he was capable of working himself to the point of exhaustion.

'Well, _mo mhuirnín_,' she said, as she sat down beside him, 'how goes the invocation?' She looked at the parchment scrap. Across it ran multiple parallel lines, intersected with shorter marks. Her eyes scanned the _ogham_ – the ancient writing system given to the Irish Celts by her people – and read the multiple meanings Eadoin had written within the lines. 'A complex piece, Eadoin...'

He looked up as her and smiled wearily. The bard combed his fingers through his hair, as was his wont when worried, and sighed. 'If only it could be tested, _a stór_. And, time will tell if it ever sees use...'

'But, it is finished?'

'Aye... aye, 'tis complete...' He rubbed the back of his neck again.

'Then, Eadoin, you _are_ going to eat, and then sleep.' She reached over and slowly began to knead the taut muscles of his neck, sending a minute flow of healing power from her fingers into the corded tissue. A soft moan of pleasure came from the bard as he leaned into her ministrations.

As the healer watched him, a small frown of concern formed on her forehead. Even taking into account the magnitude of the threat that lay in the cavern, she knew that something more troubled her cousin. When she asked, Eadoin himself could not explain his uneasiness to her, only saying that an ominous feeling had been plaguing him since he had sealed the wards on the cavern.

The bard was not normally given to premonitions or anxiety, so Aine took his worries seriously. She continued to hover over him until he had eaten, then, knowing sleep would not come easily to him after the stress of creating a complex enchantment, she set about trying to convince him to accept a mild sleep compulsion. Though he could not resist clucking at her, which only earned him a compliment on how well he could mimic poultry, her cousin soon gave in to her with good grace.

Before helping Eadoin to drift off into a well-deserved rest, Aine asked for, and received, permission to borrow his harp. Though not a bard, she was an adept harpist herself, and often played the instrument for her own pleasure, or, as in this case, to simply help her to relax and organise her thoughts. While she did miss her own harp which she had left at home, Eadoin's instrument, _Amhrán Iúr, _was nevertheless a joy to play. It was a work of art, constructed of willow and yew and strung with silver, and had a wonderfully mellow, resonant tone.

The Dé Dananns had passed by a small glade on their way back to the camp. This, Aine felt, would be a perfect place for a little solitude and reflection. She told Kagome and Shippo where she was going, and why, reassuring them that she would be quite safe. With her ability to feel life energy, she would be well aware of anything as dangerous as the carrion crow long before it was anywhere in their vicinity, and the natural creatures of the wild did not alarm her, her own wards and defensive spells being more than a match for even large predators such as wolves.

And, if she did ward, Eadoin would sense it and awaken, just as he had the morning they had first met their travelling companions... and Sesshoumaru.

Planning to return to the camp under the cliff before sunset, for she hoped Eadoin would sleep at least a few hours, Aine shouldered the harp and calmly made her way back up the rocky trail. She soon saw the glade, several metres off the right and only visible from the track because it was downhill. The sure-footed Dé Danann easily picked her way down a path that she assumed had been made by deer, and soon found herself in a very pretty clearing among some hardwood trees. On the upper side, a long shelf of rock jutting out from the mountainside made a convenient, sunny seat.

She sat sideways on the sun-warmed stone, setting down her ever-present satchel. Unwrapping the harp, she placed it beside her on the rock shelf, tipping it back against her shoulder. As her fingers began to slowly move over the strings, she sighed with pleasure, losing herself in the beautiful chords.

It was not long before she sensed a powerful and familiar life-force in the direction of the cavern. So, she thought, the _taiyokai_ was on the move... No doubt Sesshoumaru had made his own investigation of the blasted clearing. Before long, however, she was surprised to realise that his life-force was now moving in her direction. She wondered... could the dog demon have decided to reconsider Eadoin's offer of an alliance after all?

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way through the forest toward the cliff-face, preferring the woodland trails over what he considered an open, rough, human excuse for a road. It was not long before he detected a now familiar scent – the clean, floral fragrance belonging to the healer. She was nearby, and she was alone. _Hnh. How very convenient... _he thought. The dog demon would be spared the tedious experience of confronting her travelling companions. 

He moved through the woods toward her, knowing that, with her ability to sense his _jaki_, she was certainly aware of his approach. Soon, he heard the sound of the bard's instrument. At this, he paused. Was her protective companion with her after all? No... his nose could not be fooled. Her scent alone was in the air. And, the melody he heard was definitely akin to that which was teasing the edge of his thoughts. It was time, he decided, to get to the bottom of this irritating mystery.

The dog demon silently entered the small glade. The melody coming from the harp stopped as the Dé Danann woman turned her head to look at him, her expression showing that she had indeed been expecting him. The bard's instrument rested easily in her arms; the wire strings she had just been plucking glinted in the bright sunshine and the oiled, wooden frame had a soft, polished look only years of handling could impart.

_So, she, too, is a musician..._

His senses told him this woman was human, but each meeting with her continued to confirm that she was so much more. When Sesshoumaru had last seen her, she had looked tired and wan, but now, after only a few hours, she appeared as she had when they had first met in the meadow above the sea two days ago, her fair skin glowing with health and her red-gold hair, again in its long, neat braid, gleaming in the afternoon sun. And, as he had anticipated, jewel-green eyes steadily met his own.

'_Fáilte romhat_, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, slowly nodding her head in welcome. 'Do you seek Eadoin?' she asked, smiling gently at him – and the dog demon was inwardly surprised. She actually seemed pleased to see him...

'No, healer of the Dé Dananns,' he answered gravely. 'I seek you.'

'Truly?' Her expression changed to one of surprise.

This was not what Aine had expected to hear. She had assumed he had approached her as a means to meeting again with the bard. 'How may I be of service?' she asked. She made to set the harp aside, but halted at his next words.

'First, continue your... task.' The melody she had been playing was similar enough to that which had been plaguing his memory that he wished to hear more, to verify if it was indeed the same tune. Aine, however, was astonished at this statement, though, to her credit, hid it well.

'I was merely playing for my own entertainment and relaxation, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'It's no hardship to stop awhile.'

'No,' came his response. His voice was calm, but its tone brooked no argument. 'I would hear more.'

Aine could not begin to fathom why the dog demon would wish her to continue playing – considering everything she had been told about him, Sesshoumaru did not strike her as a patron of the arts. Shrugging mentally, she let the harp lean against her shoulder again. She was feeling too curious to not comply with this 'request', which was serious, she was certain. _For that matter, everything about him is serious,_ she thought, drily. The Dé Danann had played before too many audiences over her long life to feel intimidated, but she had to admit to herself that the _taiyokai_ was certainly the most unusual listener she had ever had.

'Come, then,' she said, gesturing to the broad rock shelf on which she rested. 'If you would hear the music of my dear land, hear it to its best advantage. Will you sit beside me, Lord Sesshoumaru?' Her eyes danced, then, and Sesshoumaru realised there was a dare in them, albeit a playful one.

_She is actually issuing a challenge, _he thought incredulously. The astute demon considered her invitation. _Hmm... perhaps she thinks I would not deign to sit beside a mere human? _He decided that it was time to take the upper hand.

Nodding once, the tall demon approached the healer. He paused beside her, his countenance as impassive as ever as he looked down at her with cold, golden eyes. Then, the aristocratic Sesshoumaru sat on the warm stone beside the Dé Danann woman, his back straight and his arm resting casually across his bent knee. He turned his head slightly, and regarded her from the corner of his eye. 'Begin,' he said.

Aine bent her head and began pluck the harp's silver strings, bringing forth the tune she had been playing as the dog demon had approached the clearing. It was a slow air which Eadoin had composed many years ago – a soft and peaceful piece of music which was a favourite of hers.

Sesshoumaru listened closely as she played; he found that his eyes were drawn to Aine's long fingers as they moved across the strings. Earlier, while the bard had played the lament, the _taiyokai_ had been too interested in watching the Tenseiga's reaction to the music to pay attention to the actual technique by which it had been produced. Now, the observant demon could not help but notice, and even grudgingly appreciate, the coordination and dexterity required to play the instrument – the ringing tones caused by the woman's nails plucking the wire strings might have overwhelmed each other, but they were skilfully dampened by her fingers before any discord could occur.

However, he soon realised that this tune did not contain the fragment of music that had been tormenting him. His gaze wavered away from the harp and, instead, he stared unseeingly at the ground, deep in thought. Aine soon noticed that his interest had flagged – she brought the tune to a gentle conclusion and turned to face the dog demon.

'Lord Sesshoumaru... am I right in thinking that something troubles you?' she asked, her voice gently coaxing. 'Why did you seek me out?'

The dog demon's gaze instantly met her own. His eyes narrowed, and when he spoke, his normally imperturbable voice betrayed some of the anger he felt at discussing what he perceived as a potential personal weakness. 'Healer... when you renewed my _jaki_, you vowed then that my body would accept your energies, and make them my own. But, there is a... wrongness within me...'

'A wrongness?' Aine was instantly concerned. 'Please.. describe it.' She was astonished to hear him suggest that his body had not fully assimilated her life energy. 'You were absorbing the power normally during the healing link – I could feel it.'

'My _jaki_ feels as it should,' he acknowledged curtly.

'Then, what's wrong?'

'I have a... memory which should not exist. I cannot banish it from my mind.'

Aine was uncertain what to think of this, and said so. 'A memory? How so?'

The _taiyokai_ exhaled forcibly. 'A fragment of music – _foreign_ music such as you have just produced.' He turned his cold gaze on her. 'Since I do not recall ever hearing it in the past, you must be its source.'

'Music...?' _What could this mean? Ah..._ She knew what had happened, and was relieved beyond measure that she had a simple explanation for the demon. However, she realised she would have to convey this with care, having learned from Kagome that, while Sesshoumaru was not as blatantly emotional as InuYasha, he was still possessed of a temper. The dog demon did not think this matter was trivial, that much was very clear. 'I believe I understand,' she said. 'This memory comes to you naturally – not from accepting my life energy. But, still, you're right, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am the source...'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed again as he listened to the healer's account of how she had restored his heart's normal rhythm while he had slept. The _taiyokai_ looked sceptical as she explained how she could use music as a catalyst for certain healings, and how she had needed such an enchantment to calm his heartbeat the previous night.

'It's certain I am that you're remembering that song,' she said. 'You were asleep while I sang to you – but, the sleeping mind can take in more than you would think.'

'So...' The dog demon was looking at her intently. 'You sang to 'calm' my heart.' It still sounded unbelievable to him. 'Why did you not tell me of this, healer?'

'In truth? With everything else that happened this morning, I never thought to mention it. I'm truly sorry that you've been caused this worry, but you were so very deeply asleep while I soothed your heartbeat... your mind retaining the song was not something I'd considered.' Aine smiled at him now. 'I fear your hearing is just too exceptional.'

He frowned at these words. Sesshoumaru did not like being reminded that he had slept, virtually defenceless, in another's presence. But, he could hardly deny that he _had_ been concerned by what now might actually be an inconsequential memory. After all, worry that his _jaki_ might be compromised by her foreign energies was the only reason he had come to her now.

Aine still considered the _taiyokai_ difficult to read, but she found she was becoming more adept at it with practice. She could see that he still had some doubts. If he had considered this matter to be resolved, he would probably have left – yet, he remained beside her. _He's never before experienced the persistence with which a forgotten tune may come unbidden to the mind,_ she thought._ He must have a phenomenal memory if he finds such an occurrence so unsettling. Or... has he had so little music in his life? That would be very... sad, indeed. _

'Look, so... I can resolve this for you. You need to hear the song – that will end its intrusion on your thoughts,' she said reassuringly, determined to relieve his discomfort. He watched as she again let the harp lean back on her shoulder. 'I'll put enough healing magic into the piece to do no more than induce a slight feeling of relaxation, just enough to show you how the technique works.'

'So,' he said, 'the song contains words of power, like that of the bard.'

'No,' she smiled. 'I use the melody to enhance the power – in this case, the words are merely part of the song. But, 'tis a song I like well, so it works well for me as a catalyst.'

On saying this, she began to gently play a series of chords on the harp. Then, Aine sang the mortal lullaby she loved, her smooth, alto voice in perfect pitch with the strains of the instrument.

'_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí... / A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom..._' This time, however, she sang not to Sesshoumaru's heart, but to the dog demon himself. _Be at peace... _she thought, willing reassurance into the tune. _You are well... you are whole..._

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed with recognition as the music flowed over him. The words were foreign, as was the melody, but there was no doubt in his mind. Before the first verse ended, he was certain that this was the music that had tormented him. Though he did not show or express it, his relief that his _jaki_ was intact and wholly his own was considerable.

Now that he knew that his own power was not compromised in any way, there was no need to hear more, but the dog demon found, to his surprise, that he did not wish to stop her. Though he could not understand the words of the song, her voice was... pleasant. And, though the level of healing power in the song was faint, and her Dé Danann aura was barely perceptible, the powerful demon could feel the soothing currents of calm and peacefulness swirling about them in time to the melody.

The Tenseiga had begun to softly rattle in its sheath. Sesshoumaru grasped its hilt, but did not draw the sword. Once more, he could feel the weapon pulsing in time with the foreign music. _Interesting. The blade is reacting to the healer's magic..._ But, he had sensed no response from the Tenseiga last night, when her healing aura had been powerful... _Hnh. Of course not,_ he thought. _My _jaki_ was almost non-existent, and then I was unconscious. Would I have even been able to hear you then, Tenseiga?_

The sword did not respond to this question, but it began to speak to its master nonetheless. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in its words. No, the sword – _his_ sword – could not possibly be requesting... Again, the words whispered in his mind. _To what purpose? _he asked it, only to be met with a confounding silence.

As the healer's song ended, the pulses resonating through the sword also ceased. Still grasping the hilt, the _taiyokai _looked sideways to see Aine gazing at him questioningly.

'Lord Sesshoumaru?'

Aine had noticed the dog demon's interest in the sword, and the soft aura of magic that had come from the blade in synchrony with the music. Eadoin had told her about the weapon's response to his lament. Apparently, the Tenseiga was also compatible with her own power, which perhaps, she reasoned, should not be totally unexpected in a sword of healing.

'You were right, healer. That was the song...' he answered. His face was no longer impassive – a small furrow had again appeared beneath the crescent moon on his forehead and he seemed... distracted.

_Sesshoumaru distracted? What,_ she wondered, _has happened now?_ 'But...?' she asked, looking at him with some concern, 'What else is amiss?'

'It seems,' he said, his deep voice revealing his ire as he stood and turned to face her, 'that the Tenseiga has something to impart, but refuses to do so...'– his eyes flashed with irritation – '...unless it is to both of us. Together.'

Which meant that Sesshoumaru would have to permit this foreign, magical human to touch his father's fang.

* * *

_A/N: Ah now, our dog demon faces another dilemma. What does the Tenseiga wish to say?_

_Trivia time: Just in case anyone is debating whether Sesshoumaru would be interested in such a thing as a harpist's technique, I should mention that a wire-strung harp is not a forgiving instrument, and is _much_ trickier to play than those strung with nylon. The ancient Irish harpers had to undergo apprenticeships of at least ten years! Surely someone as observant as Sesshoumaru could not fail to notice the subtle and intricate movements of Aine's hands. :D_

_And..._'Dún do shúil' _(translates as_ _'Close Your Eyes') is a traditional Irish lullaby, and it is a very pretty piece, indeed, though it probably hails from a later period than the 16th century which, of course, is when this tale takes place (ah well, perhaps there was an earlier version...;) ). If anyone is interested, Altan -- a brilliant traditional Irish music group -- has recorded it on their CD, 'Local Ground'._


	25. Chapter 24: An AzureLit World

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: An Azure-Lit World**

'It seems that the Tenseiga has something to impart, but refuses to do so... unless it is to both of us. Together.'

After her initial surprise at hearing this declaration, Aine felt both intrigued and cautious. This was an unexpected development. She had been told by Kagome and her companions that the sword possessed some sort of awareness, but learning that it actually spoke to its master was quite a revelation. _A remarkable and rare artefact, indeed_, she thought.

So, what in Danú's name could the demon's sword want from her? Judging from Sesshoumaru's irate reaction, he was also baffled by its request. 'Has the Tenseiga given a reason why it wishes this?' she asked.

The _taiyokai_ drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled. To say that the dog demon disliked this new development would have been an understatement. It was extraordinary to him that the Tenseiga had presented him with such a dilemma. And, though he had never considered the sword's powers worthy of a demon of his stature, he recognised that he was now... resentful that this sword, which was his only legacy from his father, wished to communicate with someone else, and a foreign human at that. Nevertheless, he realised that it was illogical to direct his anger at the woman. And, he could hardly lash out at the sword, though he never would have suspected that the self-aware blade was capable of such subtle manoeuvring.

If he was to be honest with himself, he had to admit that he had never regretted following the blade's instructions in the past, no matter how much he had disputed them at the time. Now, it seemed that the sword had urged him to seek out the healer not only to resolve his disquiet from subconsciously retaining her song, but to facilitate some unorthodox meeting between the three of them. _Clever of you to prevaricate, Tenseiga_, he thought. It was doubtful that he would have approached the woman if he had fully understood the Tenseiga's intentions when it had spoken to him back at the cavern.

Aine waited patiently for the demon to answer her. She watched him draw the weapon and stare at it, as if willing the blade to speak aloud. He then looked at the healer again, his eyes no longer so cold and unreadable. She could see that he was perplexed.

'It has only said,' he replied finally, impatiently sheathing the sword again, 'that this meeting is essential to vanquishing the creature my sire placed under seal so long ago. It seems that your presence, healer, is required for Tenseiga to make its meaning clear.'

'Perhaps Eadoin would be better suited...?'

'No,' Sesshoumaru interrupted, his vexation evident. 'The Tenseiga would speak with... you.'

'Well then.' Aine took a steadying breath. ' Presuming I consent to this... how would it be possible, so?' she asked.

'You will need to touch the sword,' he said curtly.

'That's not done lightly, Lord Sesshoumaru – taking hold of an unfamiliar magical artefact, especially one which is self-aware,' she answered. 'And if it wishes to somehow speak with us together, I suspect that will mean more than my simply touching it?'

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'It will.' On this point, the Tenseiga had been quite clear with its master. Not only would the proud Sesshoumaru have to permit the Dé Danann to touch his father's fang, but he would have to allow her to connect to his life-force, his _jaki_ – the very source of his demonic power. Aine would have to be in physical contact with the demon, opening a link of magic such as that she had used to read his life energies, while both of them were also in contact with the sword. As he explained this to her, the tone of his voice made it apparent to the healer that the proposed connection was too personal, too invasive for the demon's liking.

'Make no mistake, healer,' he then stated, his visage stern. 'Though you may create a link to my _jaki_, our connection to the sword means that, this time, I shall be the one in control. The Tenseiga may be directing this "dialogue", but _I_ command the Tenseiga.'

'I see,' said the healer, her voice low and thoughtful as she considered all he had said. _If we're to do this, Sesshoumaru will have to tolerate contact with Dé Danann magic again, and I'll have to relinquish all control of the link to him._ Personally, she felt that it was she who would have to make the greater concession. Though she had been told that the sword of healing did not harm the living, she still felt cautious about handling an inanimate object with a mind of its own. And, should she place so much trust the _taiyokai_? _It seems I must... the fiend must be destroyed. If my participation in this link will help Sesshoumaru to do this, then so be it._

Sesshoumaru's next words almost had Aine wondering if he could read her mind.

'The Tenseiga will not harm you.' The dog demon paused, regarding her silently before adding, 'Nor shall I.' _Unless you give me cause. _But, no... he did not really believe that she would, remembering how she had given of herself to restore his _jaki_. And, there was still the matter of the life-debt he owed to her.

'It seems our positions have been reversed,' she said. 'Last night, you needed to trust me – now I must trust you.'

Again, he stared at her, waiting for her answer. In fact, he approved of her careful consideration of the sword's proposal – he would have thought her a fool otherwise.

'Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru – I shall take this leap of faith.'

For only a moment, the dog demon's face showed surprise. _A leap of... faith?_ He realised that he did not know whether he had been hoping she would accept or refuse. But, he suddenly understood how her acceptance was a gesture of faith in him, and in the Tenseiga. It was a level of trust in the _inu_ _yokai_ which few, knowing his strength, would risk. He nodded, acknowledging her consent.

He continued to watch her as she set aside the harp and began to unfold its wrappings. As he regarded the instrument beside her, Eadoin's words echoed in his mind. 'The bard also spoke of faith,' he said.

She looked up at him. 'Aye, so he told me,' she said softly. 'Though I doubt he expected that my creating a healer's circuit with yourself and your sword would be an example, so.'

The _taiyokai's_ eyes narrowed. 'So, your... companion... would object.'

'If he were here? Certainly he would, though,' a smile briefly tugged at the corners of her mouth, 'I'd soon talk him 'round it. In the end, he'd not object to anything that might aid in the destruction of that abomination in the cavern. My Eadoin can be protective of me, as you no doubt noted at our first meeting.' Aine sat back for a moment, and stroked the smooth wood of the harp. 'We are more like siblings than cousins, you see.'

'Siblings?'

'Aye. We were born within a year of each other, and grew up together. Eadoin is the brother of my heart.'

A bond of affection between siblings was, personally, an unknown commodity to the dog demon, but his frown lightened as he took in her meaning. 'So. Shall we expect him to come to your defence again?' he asked, as he remembered the bard's charge across the meadow behind the inn.

'Eadoin is currently in a much-needed sleep, at my insistence. The other morn, he awoke when I raised my wards, and, he may detect whatever the Tenseiga plans to do... but,' she looked into his eyes, her own conveying the truthfulness in her words, 'he'll not sense any wards because they'll not be needed...'

'I've already said you will not be harmed,' said the demon, hearing the implied question.

'So you did,' she replied. 'My apologies – what we propose is outside my experience. I do believe you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I think that, like Eadoin, you're an honourable man.'

Sesshoumaru found himself caught off-guard by this comment. He was not sure that he liked being compared to the bard, but he understood that she had complimented him. He said nothing in response, however.

She had finished putting the harp in its protective wrappings and was gently setting it on the ground in front of the rock ledge. 'I'll just be putting the _Amhrán Iúr_ to the side.'

'_Amhrán Iúr_?' he asked.

'It means "Yew's Song",' she replied. 'This instrument is Eadoin's pride and joy. I want it well out of the way of any strange magics.'

His voice was almost mocking. 'The instrument has a name?' he asked.

She turned toward him. 'And aren't your fine swords after having names?' she asked, her eyes holding a sparkle of amusement.

'Hnh.'

* * *

Aine and the dog demon faced each other in the sunlit clearing. Remembering the carrion crow, the healer had wondered if she should set boundary wards after all, but the _taiyokai _tersely informed her that he and the sword would be aware if anything approached. Sesshoumaru regarded her silently for a moment, then he grasped the hilt of his sword, again drawing it from its sheath. The Tenseiga pulsed twice as he held it crosswise before him. 

'Come nearer,' he said to the healer, his elegant features stern in expression. 'You must grasp the hilt, and my hand.'

She moved to stand close to him, and placed her hand over his, her fingers touching the hilt of the sword as they wrapped around it, her finger-tips resting against his thumb. His grip on the hilt tightened at her touch. Aine looked up to meet his golden eyes – there was some emotion there this time, she was sure... irritation? Disquiet? Yes, the dog demon was decidedly ill at ease.

'Complete your link,' he said abruptly.

She nodded, reaching up to place her right hand on his face, just as she had when she had read his life energies. Again, she felt his jaw clench as she touched the smooth skin over it. _Danú, _she thought, _be at peace, _mo chú_ – one would think you're about to have a tooth pulled._ She kept to herself the slight irritation she felt at this reaction to her touch, and softly rested her fingers below the paired magenta stripes on his cheek; closing her eyes, she reached for his life energy with her power, the probe just strong enough to allow their two life-forces to touch.

Behind her closed lids, a blue light appeared. She opened her eyes, but saw only a soft, blue haze. Faintly, she could 'hear' a whispered voice, reassuring her that all was well, and bidding her to let it guide her. Aine relaxed and followed the soothing voice, which she realised must be that of the sword.

The healer soon became aware of the sensation of being in two places. She knew that she was yet standing in the clearing, her hands still in contact with the sword and Sesshoumaru. She could even faintly feel the dog demon's breath as it brushed against her arm. But, she also stood in this azure-lit world of mist. The whispering voice then revealed her location to her – her consciousness, her very soul, though still anchored in her body, was also within the Tenseiga.

She held up her hand in front of her face and studied it. _It looks solid enough. _She saw that her aura of power was visible, though she had not called it and could not feel it manifesting in her actual body. Perhaps it was visible in this blue reality because it was such an inherent part of who she was? She looked down and also saw that she was wearing a favourite _leine, _a soft, silky _sídhe _creation. _A part of home... _she thought. Then, her musings ceased as a form slowly coalesced out of the fog ahead. The mist parted to reveal Sesshoumaru, walking toward her.

* * *

The _taiyokai_ could hear the Tenseiga speaking to him as the woodland clearing slowly faded from his sight to be replaced by the nebulous, blue vista now before him. _I understand you, Tenseiga, _he thought impatiently. _This realm is of the spirit._ Sesshoumaru again made it clear to the weapon that he resented this experiment. In all his past communications with the blade, he had never been drawn into this sort of link with its consciousness, though he suspected that the only the healer's connection to them both had made this possible. 

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru continued to follow the voice as it led him into the depths of this blue world that was the Tenseiga. Soon, he saw a form in the mist ahead. This, he knew, would be the manifestation of the healer's soul. Then, he halted in amazement at the sight before him.

Though the dog demon had sensed no use of power, the woman before him glowed with a warm, golden aura. Everything about her appearance was more brilliant – the shining copper and gold of her hair, the green of her eyes... Her soul radiated magic – in this plane of reality within the sword's consciousness, it was truly evident that she was far more than human.

He frowned, noting that the healer's woollen cloak and linen garments had been replaced by a gown of a shimmering, silky material the creamy colour of sea foam, its sleeves and hem embroidered in a complex pattern of intertwining knots. _Curious,_ he thought. _If the healer's appearance has changed... _How, then, did he appear to her, he who had often been described as having a black soul?

Sesshoumaru had always had little regard for such labels. Without regret, he had slain many _yokai_ and humans over his long life, doing what he had felt was necessary to survive and to achieve power. Even so, he knew a moment of hesitation before looking at his hand.

Although his _yoki_ was quiescent, Sesshoumaru saw that he also emanated an aura. Like Aine had, he studied his hand, and the silver-blue light that flickered and shimmered across it. _Not like the healer's radiant glow, but not so black, after all, _he thought cynically. His eyes narrowed – he had seen such a light before. The dog demon also noted that he was wearing his customary armour and fur,and that the left sleeve of his _haori_ was still empty. He then saw that while the Tenseiga was sheathed at his side, the Tokijin was absent.

_Interesting_, he thought. _The Tenseiga has a stronger tie to me than my Tokijin._ But... somehow, he would not have expected the amputation of a limb to extend to one's soul. Did this reflect the finality with which he had accepted its loss, or... something else?

The demon looked up and saw that the healer was watching him. He lowered his hand to his side. 'Tenseiga,' he said, 'I have waited long enough. We are both here. Reveal the purpose in this meeting.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared fiercely at the swirling blue-lit clouds about them. _What does this mean? Why are you silent, Tenseiga?_ The _taiyokai_ growled deep in his throat in anger. He should break this useless link now, he thought, when... the sword spoke – to them both. 

Its directions were quite simple. And quite impossible, as far as the _taiyokai_ was concerned. The _inu yokai_ would not be able to understand how to destroy the fiend unless he achieved an even deeper link with the Dé Danann woman. For their souls to truly meet on this plane of reality, they must touch.

Aine found this proposal intimidating, and more suited to one of Eadoin's talents. But, her instincts told her that, if they had come this far, they should complete the task the sword had set. She said as much now. Sesshoumaru glared at the healer in response, his eyes emphatically expressing his distaste for what the sword had planned.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she asked, 'surely the Tenseiga would not have led us to this point if it were not important? And, if our spirits are to somehow connect beyond this level, I suspect that whatever it is that we have to discover, it will be within ourselves... or each other.'

The dog demon's frown eased. Sesshoumaru grudgingly admired her assessment of the situation. True – there was no deceit in his father's fang. Though this would be an even more intimate contact, the sword had promised that their thoughts would remain their own.

But, he had never heard of, let alone experienced, such a thing as two souls connecting. Such an esoteric concept seemed more the province of human clerics, he thought irately. If not for his burning need to utterly destroy the hell-spawn in the cavern, he would never have consented to this...

'Apparently,' he said finally, 'all that is required is that we... touch.'

Aine took a deep breath. 'Time for another leap of faith, then,' she said. Moving closer to the mighty _taiyokai_, she held up her left hand, her palm toward him. 'Among my people,' she said softly, 'the offer of one's hand is a gesture of goodwill.'

His eyes never leaving her face, the dog demon raised his hand and pressed his palm against hers. His hand was larger than the healer's, but her long, slender fingers easily interlaced with his own. He noted that her skin felt as warm in this reality as it did in the physical world, where, distantly, he could still feel her firm grip on his sword hand.

Around their clasped hands, their respective auras began to swirl together, gold and silver-blue mingling in a glittering blossom of light. Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened as he realised that the warmth he perceived in her palm was extending over his whole being, just as her life energies had when she had healed him. This sensation though, was more akin to that induced by the song she had just sung – calm and... human emotions...

Aine's first thought as she entered the connection was relief to find that this 'touching of souls' did not result in an actual merging of their spirits. There was no mixing of consciousness or thought, just as the sword had promised. But, rather, it was an empathic link. She could feel the great strength and determination within the dog demon's being – it was enveloping her like a warm blanket. And, shielded deep beneath these traits, she perceived hints of more complex emotions... It was as she had thought – there were many layers to Sesshoumaru's character.

The walls of mist surrounding them swirled, and images appeared fleetingly in their depths. 'What is this, Tenseiga?' asked the dog demon, but the sword gave no answer.

'Memories.'

It was Aine who spoke. The Dé Danann woman was watching the mist closely. She had glimpsed images that the Tenseiga could never have known, and knew they could have come from only one source. Herself.

She looked up to meet the dog demon's questioning gaze. 'The mist holds reflections of our memories.'

Sesshoumaru peered at the clouds, searching for any familiar image. Was there something in his history which would give him an advantage against the fiend? If so, why go to these elaborate lengths? Why could not the sword simply tell him?

Suddenly, the mist vanished before his eyes. They were now standing in a green meadow, near the edge of a cliff. Large, dark grey stones patterned with white mould and lichen dotted the terrain. He could hear the surging breath of the sea below, and overhead, seagulls cried and soared. The diffuse light that surrounded them was now the soft gold of sunlight and beside them rose a grass-covered, rounded hill, its gently sloping sides dotted with low, mauve-flowered shrubs.

'_Tá sé mo bhaile seo... _this is my home,' Aine whispered, as her gaze turned from the mound to the dog demon. Sesshoumaru actually looked amazed, and she could not blame him. She herself was astonished with the intensity and clarity of this image taken from her memories. It was as if they were actually outside the mound that held the portal to her clan's _sídhe_; she could even feel the sea breeze against her skin and smell the sweet scent of the heather under her feet.

Sesshoumaru regained his composure within moments, but still could not help staring at the sight before him. This was but an illusion, yet... it felt so very real. He could smell the sea and the vegetation and could feel in the earth beneath his feet... power. _Her land is old... as old and full of ancient power as my own. But, how can I know this? _The demon's analytical mind worked rapidly. _It is because of this link... this place has had much to do with the nature of her soul... _The Tenseiga obviously wanted him to see this – but why?

Her aura had become even brighter surrounded by this vision of her homeland, and the warmth emanating from her soul was becoming distracting in its intensity... Still, he wondered... how was this supposed to help him defeat his enemy? The sword spoke to him then, telling him to see what was before him – a soul which embraced life and light, and which was the opposite of his foe. The colours within their merged auras flared around their joined hands as Sesshoumaru reached further into the link, trying to understand the significance of the sword's message.

At this, the vista around them began to change, the soft golden light being replaced by one of silver-blue – the same colour as the halo of light surrounding the dog demon's soul. Aine could hear the voice of the Tenseiga. It made the same request to her as it had to its master, for her to see what was before her. As she watched, the dog demon's aura glowed more brightly and the vison of her homeland slowly faded as a new, mist-shrouded landscape formed around them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the armour and bones of the Great Dog Demon appeared in the mist before them. He heard Aine inhale sharply at the sight of the immense skeleton.

'My father's tomb,' he explained curtly. His voice sounded low and strained. _This is not a stranger's business, Tenseiga... _he asked silently._ Why bring her here?_ Did this mean that this place was as much a part of his soul as the healer's home was a part of her? The image in the mist began to change. A brilliant silver-blue light appeared before them, and Aine saw the skin on Sesshoumaru's jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth.

'Father...' he whispered. Before them was his father's spirit, just as he had appeared before the _taiyokai_ and InuYasha after they had watched the evil Sounga fall into the gates of Hell, banished from the earth forever. Again, he saw the _Inu No Taisho's_ kind smile as he stated his pleasure with his sons, that together they had defeated the Sword of the Netherworld. What had the old flea Myoga said then? That his master had believed in his sons...?

'Enough, Tenseiga,' he stated, releasing Aine's hand as he turned away. 'I have seen enough.'

* * *

_A/N: Again, my sincere thanks to those who have reviewed. Next... a healer's insights..._


	26. Chapter 25: A Healer’s Insight

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Healer's Insight**

Aine felt herself gasp as Sesshoumaru broke the link between their souls. The disruption of their connection had been as physically shocking as being doused with ice water. And... she was surprised to find that she felt strangely... bereft.

Now that the link was severed, she again saw only a blue mist before her. Then slowly, the azure clouds parted and she found her eyes focussing on the image of a white flower. _No_, she thought, _three white flowers..._ on adjoining hexagonal fields of red. An insignia, she remembered. The insignia on the collar of Sesshoumaru's jacket...

'Healer.' A deep voice spoke. Momentarily bewildered, she looked up to its source. Sesshoumaru was looking down at her, the stare of his topaz eyes intent and unwavering.

'Healer,' he said again, his voice low and steady. 'You may release me...'

She realised then that she still held her healer's circuit, her right hand cupping his cheek and the other gripping his sword hand. 'Aye...' she said, and slowly withdrew from him, breaking the connection between their life-forces. 'My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru – it took me a little longer to... come back.' She looked at the sky. 'Danú... why, the sun has not even moved! Sure, and I would swear we were in there for hours.'

The dog demon slid his sword back into its sheath. 'It would seem that time has a different meaning in the spirit plane,' he observed drily, though he himself was actually surprised that the connection had taken only minutes. He then gazed at the Dé Danann woman again, studying her silently. He wondered now if he should have broken the link to her so abruptly. The _inu yokai_ was not pleased to find that he was slightly disorientated... as if something that belonged to him was now missing.

The Tenseiga was quiet now. It seemed to be waiting for its master to draw his own conclusions about what he had just experienced. Sesshoumaru had the annoying sensation of having been led in a circle. At least, he thought, the disorientation was passing...

'Did you discover the sword's intent?' asked the healer then. Aine suspected that this was, in fact, not the case. It might have been a residual effect of their souls touching, she thought, but she found that now she could better read the subtle nuances in the aloof demon's facial expressions. It felt almost as if she still had some sort of empathic rapport with Sesshoumaru, though how long this effect would last she did not know. Apparently, she and Eadoin would have a lot to discuss later.

'I have much to consider,' was the dog demon's only answer. Aine therefore assumed that her instincts were right. Whatever Sesshoumaru was supposed to have learned from the link either still evaded him... or he did not accept it.

Whatever the Tenseiga had wished them to see, it had implied that it would be essential to defeating the evil presence in the cavern. With this in mind, Aine decided that she must tell Sesshoumaru what she had seen and felt while their souls touched. She knew that Eadoin had told the dog demon that revenge would not be sufficient to overcome the fiend, and in her heart, she agreed. _To dispel the darkness, one needs light... not hate._ If what she had been told by Kagome and InuYasha was accurate – that the mighty demon had little regard for his weapon – she realised that, somehow, she had to try to convince Sesshoumaru to value the wonder that was the Tenseiga.

_Aye... right enough. And what makes you think that anything you have to say will convince this proud being to set aside a prejudice he has nurtured for... centuries? _she asked herself. She sighed inwardly. She could only speak the truth of what she had seen while their souls linked. What the independent dog demon would think of her interpretation, and what he would do with the information, would be up to him...

'Lord Sesshoumaru... your sword is a most remarkable artefact,' she said, keeping her voice soft but her tone assured. 'I say this with the utmost respect, as one of a race which has produced some powerful magical items. I can think of few that would even begin to rival the Tenseiga. You're most fortunate to possess it.'

The dog demon's eyes narrowed. 'And you make this statement because...?' he asked, his voice tight with suppressed sarcasm.

Aine was not deterred. Composed, she stood before him, her hands folded. 'Because 'tis part of what I saw during our link, and your blade bid me to "see what was before me",' she said, noting the frown that had appeared on his countenance on hearing these words.

The _taiyokai_ wondered... what _had_ she learned by touching his soul, and viewing some of his most intense memories of his father? He more curious than he wanted to admit. But, did he also feel some trepidation at what this astute woman, who had experienced a lifespan at least as long as his own, might say? No... of course not, he thought. The opinion of a human, even one such as this, should not be of any consequence to a demon of his stature... Yet, he should satisfy his curiosity – to discover how to best destroy his enemy, he should leave no stone unturned.

'Enlighten me,' he said, his voice impassive, but his eyes betraying his interest.

'Very well,' responded the healer. She took a deep breath before beginning. _Danú... or any other power of Light that may hear me, guide my words..._ 'Lord Sesshoumaru, your life-force is among the most powerful I've ever felt, even among the greatest of my own people. But, your strength goes so much deeper than your demonic power – 'tis in your very soul.' She hesitated here, searching for the right words.

'I was... very honoured to be shown your memories of your father. Somehow, I could also feel _his_ presence – whether 'twas through you, or through the Tenseiga... I don't know.' She met his stare, her green eyes showing only sincerity, the tone of her voice revealing only respect. 'He was great in many ways, wasn't he? Great power... tempered by great wisdom. And, I could see him... in you. Lord Sesshoumaru, you've been entrusted with a fine legacy by your father – a father who, I believe, was very proud of his son.'

* * *

The healer had placed the dog demon at a disadvantage with these observations – he found himself at a loss for words, and that was not a situation to which he was accustomed. He simply stared at her, wanting to walk away from this conversation – dismiss it as ridiculous. But, though his pride rebelled at discussing his father so openly, his instincts were telling him that he should let her continue. The sword, forged of his father's fang, had involved her in this – he could not discount anything she had to say about her experience within the Tenseiga, though he could not help his next words being clipped with anger. 

'So... you believe that this Tenseiga is a worthy legacy, do you?' he said, finally. 'A sword that cannot cut?'

'I do,' she answered softly. 'Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru, but sometimes an outsider can see what is too close for us to understand, or accept. I'm no warrior – I don't claim to understand all that is required for conquest, and during our link I felt your ambition for such a path. I do, however, know about family. For your father to leave you such a wondrous inheritance as this sword of healing, he must have thought very highly of you.' _And... _she thought, _he must have loved you very much_. _What made you so cold and distant, _mo chú,_ when your father's blood flows so strongly in your veins?_

'Then answer this, healer. If my father held me in such high regard, why, then, did he leave the Tessaiga, which can kill one hundred demons with one blow, to my _half-human_ brother?'

The dog demon regretted these words as soon as they left his mouth. What, he wondered, had caused him to speak so? And, to a stranger...

And, the question had been superfluous, as Sesshoumaru was well aware. _Father had the Tessaiga forged to protect InuYasha's human mother,_ he thought angrily. _And now, it protects the half-breed, even shielding him from the strength of our father's demon blood, which would overwhelm him body and soul without the blade to hold it in check. _The knowledge that the powerful weapon had always been intended for his younger brother was like a festering boil on the dog demon's pride. His father had even ensorcelled the Tessaiga so that no demon could wield it. Even if it was presented to Sesshoumaru, its barrier would reject and burn him.

Aine heard the bitterness in his voice, though she suspected that the enmity which existed between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha ran deeper than this matter of an inheritance. According to Kagome, the _taiyokai_ had had little to do with the half-demon long before they had battled over the Tessaiga. The battle, she remembered, which had cost the dog demon his left arm.

'I'm sure the Tessaiga is a great sword, so. But, how should that lessen the value of the Tenseiga? A sword that can heal?' She shook her head, marvelling at the thought of such a creation. 'As I see it, it is a great honour to possess this blade – to be considered worthy of it. You say your father didn't leave the Tessaiga to you – perhaps you should ask why he didn't leave the Tenseiga to InuYasha? He placed his faith in you... believed that only you had the power and character to wield this "Sword of Heaven".'

_And, perhaps... _she observed to herself,_ he also placed his faith in the Tenseiga to protect and guide you, mighty, arrogant Sesshoumaru..._

_Again_, thought Sesshoumaru, _this mention of faith_. What _had _his father in mind when he had bequeathed him this sword?

The dog demon remembered similar, but far less complimentary, words from the old sword smith, Totosai, who had once told him that the Tenseiga was a sword of swords, no better and no worse than the Tessaiga. The old fool had even had the temerity to call him an ungrateful mongrel. Brave words for which he had not yet been repaid.

Her next words brought him from these musings. 'There is much more to you than conquest. This, I've seen with my own eyes. You've placed a child under your protection, and she thrives in your care.' Obviously, the woman intended these words to be complimentary, however...

Sesshoumaru frowned. 'I have no need to protect anyone.'

Aine was puzzled by his answer. 'But, protect her you do, nonetheless. Do you not realise that for this you'll receive greater rewards than any act of conquest could give? The love of that child is a blessing.'

_The love of a child? _The dog demon had never tried to qualify Rin's devotion to him. He found he was as uncomfortable dwelling on this concept as he was on why he continued to allow the girl to remain with him. 'Hnh. You seem fascinated with Rin, healer,' he said curtly.

Aine paused, understanding that he was leading the conversation away from his own feelings for the girl. 'A great heart in a wee body, that one.' She said then, and smiled, thinking of the little girl. 'The Tuatha Dé Danann treasure children, Lord Sesshoumaru. You see, like other long-lived races, we've discovered there's a price to be paid for abandoning mortality. To us, children are rare and precious gifts.'

* * *

'My path is one of conquest,' he said quietly and with finality, abandoning the topic of Rin entirely. 'So, healer – how can a sword of healing conquer?' 

'That would depend on what one wishes to conquer.'

This caught Sesshoumaru's interest. Never had he heard anyone refer to the Tenseiga as a sword of conquest. 'Explain,' he demanded softly.

'I don't know the full extent of the Tenseiga's powers,' she answered, 'I've only heard that it's able to heal, and that it can destroy the undead. But, these powers alone show that the artefact was created in the cause of Light. An instrument of the Light is a threat to abominations such as that foul entity which sought your life, but only if its wielder wishes Light to banish Darkness.'

'Yesterday... I could feel that creature well before we encountered it, though I didn't recognise it for what it was, then, for it hasn't a true life-force,' she said. Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering how she had voiced her concerns to him before he himself had felt the creature's dark aura. 'Eadoin and I had heard tales of these wretched beasts, but, 'til yesterday, neither of us had ever experienced their evil first hand.' She shivered with the memory. 'It feeds on hate, Lord Sesshoumaru. It thrives on misery and death. It's so much the opposite of life that... just being near it was painful... To conquer such darkness, you must wish to destroy it for what it is – the nemesis of everything that is good and light in this world.'

Her green eyes shone with conviction. 'Believe in your sword, Lord Sesshoumaru – as your father believed in you to be its wielder.'

* * *

_Believe in the sword..._ Her words were echoing those of the bard. Should he be surprised that these Dé Dananns thought alike? He turned his head, then, and stared in the direction of the cavern. _Believe in the sword as an instrument of Light... Light dispels Darkness... Hnh. _The concepts of Heaven and Hell were not unknown to the dog demon. They had simply had not been of any significance to him. His concerns had always been of this world, and his own mark upon it, not of the next. How then, did this tie into what he had seen and felt in her while their souls touched? 

'Is it part of your path toward conquest, that you feel you should face this danger alone?' the healer then asked softly.

His gaze quickly returned to her. She was not finished with him, apparently. 'The fiend is mine to destroy,' he answered. His expression became cool again. 'Rest assured, healer... I have no ambition to be a martyr for any cause. But, ultimately, my sire's seal will fail and the creature will seek me. I would rather face the beast on terms of my making.'

'And, you and the Tenseiga will be a formidable force, but why risk all again by taking on such an evil alone? The more that are joined together against Darkness, the faster it will fall.' She regarded him intently as she spoke, but her tone had been respectful. Then, she smiled again. 'Sure and a strong warrior such as yourself knows when to stand alone – and when to accept an alliance...?'

_Does she now seek to persuade me with flattery? _Sesshoumaru found he was almost amused by this tack she had suddenly taken. His frown had disappeared. 'You seem most convinced of all you have said,' His voice was again low, its tone curious. He stepped closer to her – discs of gold with cat-like pupils looked into green pools. 'How is that... lady?'

With his proximity, Aine suddenly and inexplicably felt her pulse increase. She did not feel threatened, just... unfocussed. Why? What was the cause?_ The strength of his life-force? – but it didn't affect me this way before... '_I saw it – felt it – through the link between our souls. I saw it through you...'

_The link..._ Sesshoumaru felt his earlier... disorientation... returning. He thought carefully. Was it possible? Did this connection they had shared still exist in some fashion? In spite of himself, he found himself raising his hand toward her, palm outward. She realised his intent, and slowly brought her hand toward his. Their fingers were almost touching... when the dog demon froze, his eyes flashing with anger. His nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled the gentle, afternoon breeze. _That scent!_

'What is it?' Aine asked. 'What's wrong?'

'InuYasha...'

* * *

Sango had not found InuYasha, after all. The half-demon had taken a circuitous route through the upper slopes, and their paths had not crossed. However, as the day wore on, he decided that he had had enough of false trails and made his way back toward the camp. 

Myoga was delighted to be finished demon hunting. He was looking forward to further conversation with the foreign bard, knowing that the human had intended to find and speak with Sesshoumaru that morning. Myoga could not wait to hear how the meeting had gone. 'Providing, of course,' the old flea said to the _hanyo_, 'Master Eadoin has indeed survived the encounter.'

'Huh.' InuYasha still could not imagine his half-brother being willing to discuss anything with a human – even one as versed in magic as the Dé Danann man. Of course, he had been willing to let Aine accompany him last night to care for the human child, Rin. That in itself was amazing to the _hanyo_.

Making their way cross-country down the mountainside, the pair had reached the rough road which led from the cavern, at a point not too far from the camp. It was as they began to make their way along it that InuYasha stopped and began sniffing the air.

'What is it? Do you smell that carrion crow creature?' The flea's voice trembled.

'Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate.' The half-demon had noticed something, but it wasn't the carrion crow. He got down on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground. There were many scents. He noted the trails left by Miroku, Sango and Eadoin early this morning as they had made their way to the cavern, and the later trail left by the monk and demon slayer on their return. And, fresher still, the scents of both the bard and the healer . So, Aine_ had_ returned to their camp with Eadoin. But...

Yes, he realised, he was right. There was an even more recent trail left by the healer, and she had been on her own. _Why would she be up here alone? I don't like this..._

He told the flea demon what he had discovered. Myoga, to InuYasha's annoyance, only expressed his relief that his master had not discovered something dangerous. 'If the lady is of the same people as the bard, she surely is not helpless, Master InuYasha. After all, the human just spent the night in Sesshoumaru's camp, and has survived. There must be something to her.'

'Maybe,' muttered the _hanyo_. 'But, she's a healer, not a fighter.' Even though he knew this was no ordinary human, he did not like the thought of any woman being on her own in these mountains. It just wasn't right. 'This is wild country. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to make sure she's okay.'

The half-demon turned his head to look at the flea on his shoulder. 'Go on back to the camp, Myoga. Tell Kagome where I've gone, and tell her not to worry. I'll be back soon.'

Myoga sighed and began hopping down the trail toward the camp under the escarpment. He concluded that it must be InuYasha's human blood that caused these bouts of chivalry. The old flea doubted that the woman was in need of protection and suspected that the half-demon was setting himself up for some embarrassment. Oh well, that wasn't his problem. If he was quiet and swift, maybe he could sneak a meal from someone before they noticed him. Kagome had tasty blood...

InuYasha set off up the road. Now that he had marked her trail, it was easy to follow. Then... he froze. It had only been a brief, stray breeze, but he could never mistake that scent. _I don't believe it. Sesshoumaru... He's close. _Really_ close..._

Then, the half-demon realised that his brother's scent was mixed with that of the Dé Danann woman. _What the heck is going on?_ He left the road and followed his sensitive nose through the forested slopes.

* * *

'InuYasha?' Aine reached out with her healer's senses. 'Aye, I feel him now...' _Danú! Again, one brother has me so distracted that I miss the other's approach. You're getting careless, my girl... _she berated herself. Though not nearly as powerful as that of his brother, InuYasha's life-force was still too strong to have been so easily overlooked. 

Sesshoumaru had turned away from Aine and was staring across the clearing. 'His path leads him straight here.' _Very well, InuYasha... since you are so determined to confront me, I shall oblige. _He did not have to wait long before his younger brother appeared between the trees. The puzzled, almost comical, look on the _hanyo's_ face as he entered the clearing quickly changed to a frown when he saw that Sesshoumaru was waiting for him.

Even though his nose had told him that the woman was there, InuYasha still found it surprising to witness almost the same scene he had the other morning in the meadow above the inn. The healer again stood within a few metres of the dangerous _taiyokai_, though this time Sesshoumaru was not holding a drawn sword, and the woman didn't _seem_ to be on the defensive.

He didn't know why his half-brother had approached the Dé Danann woman again, but based on his past experience with the dog demon, InuYasha could not believe that his presence boded anything good.

Aine watched as the brothers stared daggers at each other. The only improvement she could see in this confrontation compared to their previous one in the meadow was that at least she was behind Sesshoumaru rather than between him and InuYasha. InuYasha had not drawn his sword, but his hand gripped its hilt. _Not good... _she thought. Was there anything she could say to diffuse this situation? She was about to tell the half-demon that all was well, but, before she could open her mouth, he had challenged his brother.

'I don't get it – what are you up to, Sesshoumaru? What do you want now with this human woman?' snapped the _hanyo, _his dog ears pointing forward aggressively.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. 'You presume to question my actions? Most amusing.'

'I'm guessing there's something about her magic that's got your attention. You even tolerated her entering your camp to heal that human child – and that toad you call a servant.' InuYasha's frown deepened. 'You're looking a damn sight better than you did yesterday, too...' _Did she heal him, as well? Would Sesshoumaru let a human use magic on him?_

'Why, InuYasha... were you concerned for your older brother's well-being?' The dog demon's voice was silky-smooth with sarcasm. InuYasha bridled immediately.

'Huh! I just knew you were too damned full of yourself to die.' Then, the half-demon grinned. 'Though that thing in the cavern sure took it out of you. Looks like it has more power over full demons than half-demons, so I guess_ I'll _have to be the one to finish it off.'

In response to this comment, Sesshoumaru's _yoki_ rose. His long hair swirled slightly in the soft wind his demonic aura was creating. Then, the _taiyokai_ smiled.

InuYasha tensed. A smile on Sesshoumaru's face was bad news indeed. How could he have been so careless? He shouldn't have baited his brother with the healer standing so close to him. 'You'd better step back,' the _hanyo_ said to Aine, looking at her momentarily.

Again, Aine had been about to speak, to risk a plea to the brothers to remember that this was a better time for alliances than sparring, when Sesshoumaru made his move. In the split second that InuYasha had taken to glance at the healer, the dog demon was beside him. As the _hanyo_ began to draw his sword, all he heard was a whispered, 'Too slow,' before Sesshoumaru backhanded him across the face.

The force of the blow lifted InuYasha off his feet and flung him back into the trees. Aine covered her mouth with her hand, stifling an exclamation. _Oh Danú, please don't let me be witnessing a slaying!_ Should she intervene? How could she? She was no match for Sesshoumaru...

But, the dog demon did not advance. Following his initial shock that Sesshoumaru had dealt him such a humiliating blow, InuYasha leapt to his feet and, flushed with embarrassment and snarling, began to draw the Tessaiga once more – but he halted as his brother spoke.

'Insolent fool! Unsheathe the Tessaiga at your peril.' The dog demon stood as still as a statue. Only his hand moved, the knuckles cracking ominously once. He did not call the poison to his claws, however, or reach for the Tokijin. 'InuYasha. Always, you use your mouth without employing your brain.'

InuYasha growled, but did not attack. To his frustration, Aine had not left the clearing. Pale but resolute, she stood her ground – too close for InuYasha to risk using his sword. 'What d'you mean, Sesshoumaru?' he snapped.

'Simply this, _little brother..._ that, once again, you betray your ignorance. The Tessaiga cannot be used against the creature in the cavern – it has no corporeal form and no true _jaki_. The wind scar will be useless.' His frown deepened. He continued, his voice soft but deadly. 'I know my enemy now. It will not catch me unaware again, this being of Hell.

'Know this, InuYasha. _I_ shall destroy this "fiend", as the bard calls it. You will _not_ interfere. Continue your search for your carrion crow... surely, a more suitable prey for a half-demon. Since I wounded it yesterday, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to kill it.'

'What? Hey, wait a minute, Sesshoumaru! You can't just...'

'Silence,' said the dog demon, abruptly. 'Be grateful that I did not strike your head from your half-breed shoulders.'

Sesshoumaru turned his back on InuYasha to regard Aine once more. Astonished, the half-demon watched as his brother walked toward her. The healer released a deep breath that she had not realised she had been holding. The dog demon's _yoki _had subsided, and his golden stare was calm as he again stood facing her.

'I shall consider... all... that you have said, lady.'

'Aye... I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru...' she breathed. The tall demon nodded once to her, then turned and disappeared into the forest. Aine stared after him before approaching an open-mouthed InuYasha and gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

'Come then, my fine, brave rescuer. Let's go back to camp. We'll talk on the way, so.'

* * *

_A/N: I hope that this chapter met with your approval. Again, to my reviewers, your comments are much appreciated. The Inu crowd are a shy lot, it seems...lol ;) but I am very pleased to see that this story is on a few 'favourite' and 'story alert' lists. Thank you so much. :)_

_Next... some further reflections. And, more action is not far off..._


	27. Chapter 26: Further Reflections

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Further Reflections**

Aine picked up the _Amhrán Iúr _and slung it over her shoulder; she turned again to InuYasha. The half-demon had been watching the edge of the clearing where Sesshoumaru had disappeared, but he was now staring at her, his golden eyes blinking with a look she could only call dumbfounded. _Poor lad, _she thought, _he seems shocked. Just as well... at least he isn't pursuing his brother. _

'InuYasha? Lad, are you coming?'

'Um... what just happened?' he asked. 'Sesshoumaru was... courteous to you.'_ What's going on? _thought the half-demon. _Sesshoumaru hates humans. He thinks they're no better than insects... _Why would his brother talk to this woman as if she were an... equal? He had never heard Sesshoumaru address anyone like that. Was it because she had looked after Rin and Jaken? InuYasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

'Come, _a stór,_' she said, her voice gentle and coaxing. 'Let's go back to camp, and I'll explain as much as I may on the way.' She moved up the path to the road above, a confused and grumbling half-demon following her.

As she led the way back to the roadway, Aine took some time to organise her own thoughts. Though she realised now that Sesshoumaru had ultimately done no more than reprimand his half-brother, the swiftness and ferocity of his attack had been a startling reminder that the _taiyokai_ was as powerful and dangerous as she had always suspected._ He told InuYasha to be grateful that he had not struck his head from his shoulders. _Ach_... Danú, even if the lad has no gratitude, I have enough for the two of us. _

InuYasha was frowning again by the time they reached the rocky wagon trail. The confusion he felt about his brother's unusual attitude toward the Dé Danann woman was losing ground to anger that Sesshoumaru had caught him off-guard and had actually managed to strike him. He flushed red with the memory of how he had been backhanded across the face in such a humiliating fashion. It was not so much that Sesshoumaru had struck him – he had certainly survived worse injuries from the _taiyokai_ – but that this elegant, foreign woman had seen his shame. It was as if his brother had... chastised him.

The Dé Danann healer was quickly aware of his discomfort. _Poor boy... he's as proud as his brother in his own way, and twice now he's been flung into the dirt in front of a stranger_, she thought, remembering their first meeting. Though she herself was not a bard, their blood ran in her veins. Her heritage now stood her well as she gently and skilfully drew InuYasha into conversation while they made their way down the trail, and managed to sympathise with him without adding to the humiliation he felt.

To ease his curiosity, and to stay awkward questions, she told him how Sesshoumaru had indeed met with her cousin. However, she was more circumspect about her own recent meeting with the _inu yokai_, only saying truthfully that the Tenseiga had shown an affinity with Dé Danann magic, and that Sesshoumaru, in his determination to defeat the dark entity in the cavern, had wished to investigate this further. InuYasha was soon under the impression that he had come across a chance encounter.

But... as for what she had just undergone with the _taiyokai_ and the Tenseiga – that she would not discuss with anyone but Eadoin. She did not see telling the bard about that event as an invasion of Sesshoumaru's privacy, for she had been just as involved in the connection as the demon and she desperately needed her cousin's insight on what she had experienced.

'So,' asked InuYasha suddenly, 'that's why Sesshoumaru's so interested in the two of you? He's never shown so much interest in humans... except for Rin.' _And I _still_ don't have that one figured out yet..._

'From what Eadoin can determine, he initially was just... curious...' She explained how the demon had noticed the language invocation, and the Tenseiga's first response to bardic magic. '...and then, yesterday, he detected my reading of Kagome, and recognised the signature of the power immediately. Sesshoumaru's sensitivity to fine nuances of Power is truly remarkable.'

'Huh... That's the first time I've heard "sensitivity" used to describe Sesshoumaru.' The corners of InuYasha's mouth twitched slightly, even though he spoke gruffly.

At this, Aine had to laugh. If the half-demon could joke, he must be starting to relax. She shrugged then, and smiled at him. 'Dé Dananns are a bit outside your brother's usual experience with humans – I suspect he finds that a little intriguing.'

They heard Shippo calling out to them as they walked down the gentle grade leading to the clearing under the cliff face. Once again, Aine was greeted with an enthusiastic hug from the little _kitsune_ as she entered the camp.

* * *

Sesshoumaru strode through the forest toward the cave where Jaken and Rin awaited him. The calm expression on his elegant features belied the turmoil he felt as he considered what had happened within the Tenseiga. He had approached the Dé Danann woman to rid himself of a distraction – what he had perceived to be a residual effect of her healing powers – only to have the human become even more entangled in his affairs. He was more bothered than he wanted to admit by this 'touching of souls' that he had experienced. And, to his further irritation, just when he had been about to determine if there was still more to be learned from the strange connection, if it still actually existed, InuYasha had interrupted. 

_Extraordinary timing. Rushing to the 'rescue' of the woman... the fool... _Though, if he was to be honest with himself, InuYasha's behaviour had hardly been out of character – just, from Sesshoumaru's point of view, ill-timed.

Why had he allowed the half-breed's taunt push him to anger? _Easy enough to answer..._ his emotions had still been too raw after his experience within the Tenseiga. He had certainly had the opportunity to seriously wound the impudent brat. In fact, he had very nearly done so. Yet, he had restrained himself...

_Hmm... it hardly matters. _InuYasha was not his prime concern at the moment, merely an annoyance, though, he reflected, it _had_ been satisfying to wipe that smug look off the _hanyo's_ face. Now, however, the dog demon was determined to focus on what he had seen when his soul had touched that of the healer. He had to fully understand their experience within the sword's reality, and plan a strategy of attack against the dark being that would be determined to destroy him once it was free of its restraints.

He chose not to revisit the cavern, concluding that there was no point. As he passed near the site, he had sensed that the bard's barrier was still intact, the hell-beast still locked behind it. Soon, he had cleared the forest and was striding up the slope toward the concealed cave.

'Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back!' Jaken's relieved cry carried down the slope to him. The kappa must have been watching for his return – and, as ever, his servant displayed his gift for stating the obvious. Then Rin came running out of the cave, her face alight with joy on seeing the _inu yokai_.

'Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru – welcome back, my lord!'

* * *

It was later, while Rin happily and quietly occupied herself with a string game (the dog demon had never seen her play it before, but he quickly deduced its source), that Sesshoumaru asked his servant for his impressions on what the bard had had to say. The _inu yokai_ leaned casually against the long, smooth boulder on the far side of the fire and stared out the cave entrance as the sun descended toward the mountainous horizon, his languid appearance a contradiction to the intense, analytical activity in his mind. Jaken crouched next to the fire, gripping the Staff of Two Heads tightly while he quickly and carefully considered his words. As his master suspected, he had given the foreign humans much thought in his absence. 

'... and, I have to admit, Master Sesshoumaru – I sensed no duplicity or naivety in the bard's manner. Also, he is most knowledgeable – for a human. One would think he had the experience of a _yokai's_ lifetime.'

'Hnh. He probably has. These Dé Dananns, so the woman told me, have been gifted with longevity. She claims a lifespan of centuries.'

'Centuries! Humans?' The kappa looked, and felt, disbelieving.

'Dé Dananns,' corrected the dog demon. 'They would seem to be in a category of their own,' he added, his tone blasé.

'Ahem... well, yes... nevertheless, I believe his evaluation of the creature which,' Jaken gulped and looked cautiously at the dog demon, 'um, bound you, my lord, is accurate. I have heard a few old tales – from the mainland, mostly – about such manifestations which were banished either by clerical intervention, or by calling forth a similar but more powerful entity.'

'That would seem to be self-defeating,' said Sesshoumaru, with a hint of sarcasm.

'I-Indeed, my lord. I mention it only because, in the end, that was your mighty father's only recourse – using the dark spirit in the Sounga to battle this "fiend" long ago. Apparently, though, even the Sounga did not have the strength to banish it.' It soon became evident that Jaken concurred with the bard's theories about the Tenseiga having the power to defeat the entity, though Sesshoumaru could see that the kappa was nervous discussing the weapon his master had long disdained – and, that he had so far avoided again mentioning the idea of the dog demon accepting assistance from the Dé Danann bard.

The little demon was torn between his belief in his master's power, and his fear that even a now forewarned Sesshoumaru might not have sufficient strength to ward off a second attack by the creature. But, he did not want to anger the powerful _taiyokai_ by referring to potential limitations. He had had a close enough brush with death when he had told Sesshoumaru that he had smelt like... _No, no... don't even think about it... he might read it on my face... oh dear... _Jaken decided to move to a safer topic – his impression of the Dé Dananns in general.

'They are definitely different from the humans in this land,' Jaken said, almost to himself. 'A remarkably... demonstrative people – walking arm and arm like that, for example. Even if their appearance and dress were not so bizarre, one would know they are of another culture, and a flamboyant one at that, and yet...' He paused, lost in his own musings for a few minutes.

'And yet...?' said Sesshoumaru, impatience evident in his voice.

Jaken was startled out of his preoccupation. 'Well, my lord... though they seem as emotional as any human – more so, in fact – they still manage to carry themselves with a dignity that surpasses many _yokai_, even some that belong to old and respected tribes. And, they obviously recognise true _yokai _dignity and greatness since, in spite of travelling with that wretch InuYasha, they have always addressed you with proper respect.'

Sesshoumaru knew that this was not an idle comment, Jaken's typical fawning flattery notwithstanding. His retainer's life was deeply ingrained with protocol – the fact that the foreign humans had never failed to use an honorific when speaking to his master went far with the little demon. High praise indeed – from one such as Jaken.

It was Sesshoumaru who finally brought up the bard's comments about allying against the fiend. To his retainer's evident disappointment, the dog demon only repeated his determination to not be reliant on a human for assistance. The proud demon had no wish to deepen his life-debt to the Dé Danann, though he made no mention of this to his servant.

'Be reassured, Jaken – I have no intention of dealing with this threat alone.'

Jaken looked up, his mouth open in surprise. 'Master...I don't understand. Who have you found for an ally?' Sesshoumaru merely stared at him. The kappa swallowed, understanding.

'Why, Jaken,'Sesshoumaru said smoothly, 'did you think you would be denied your own chance at retaliation against the entity?'

With that, the dog demon stood and walked past his very subdued servant to exit the cave, making it clear that their discussion was over for now. He actually doubted that Jaken, even with the Staff of Two Heads, would be of much use against the non-corporeal fiend, though the kappa had surprised him in the past. At least, Jaken could bear witness to whatever would happen.

The sun was setting, and a chill had entered the evening breeze. Sesshoumaru inhaled the cool air, scenting the sharpness of the evergreens in the forest below, and the soft, earthy smell that rose from soil that was still warm from the day's sunshine. Everything seemed so normal, yet... he wondered – how much longer would the bard's barricade hold?

After almost an hour, he heard soft steps on the hard-packed earth behind him. 'Yes, Rin?' he asked, without turning around.

'Lord Sesshoumaru... are we leaving this place tomorrow?'

The dog demon slowly turned his head to regard the child who stood there, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked up at him with wide, serious eyes. This was unusual. Rin had always been content to go, or stay, where she was told, but her voice had revealed that she hoped the answer to her question would be in the affirmative.

'No, Rin.'

'Oh.' The little girl now looked at the ground and issued a soft, little sigh that would have been inaudible to anyone else, but was readily detected by Sesshoumaru's sharp hearing.

'What has upset you, Rin?' The child met her protector's stare again. Most humans would have been chilled to the bone gazing into those impassive, golden eyes, but Rin saw beyond the demon's forbidding exterior.

'You're going to fight the mean voice, aren't you?' She swallowed. 'It... it said it was hurting you, my lord.' Her voice fell to a whisper. 'Please don't get hurt again...'

Rin was afraid for him..._ what a remarkable thing_, he thought. She was afraid for _his_ safety. What had the hell-spawn whispered to the child's mind yesterday, to make her feel thus?

'Rin, I have no intention of allowing that creature to bind me again. Will that satisfy you?' The confident tone of the demon's voice calmed the little girl's fear. It seemed that was all she needed to hear. She smiled at him, her trust in him shining in her eyes.

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.'

The _taiyokai_ was about to return to his contemplations when he realised that Rin still stood quietly by him. A glance out of the corner of his eye revealed that she was simply looking at the view before them. The sun had set and the waxing crescent moon was also making its way toward the western horizon. Soon, only starlight would brighten the mountain night.

'Did you have another question, Rin?'

'No, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was just listening to the river. Lady Aine said that the water sings a song, and that if you listen very closely, you can hear it...'

_Fanciful nonsense... but it seems to appeal to the child._ Rin was silent a while longer, then she spoke again.

'I like Lady Aine, my lord.'

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl. 'Hnh. For the same reason you like horses, I suppose,' he responded, his voice dry.

'Oh no, Lord Sesshoumaru – I like her 'cause she's kind. I knew that when she came to help me hold on to you. No one with eyes like that could be bad.' The little girl thought for a moment. 'But, you're right – she _is_ pretty.'

He blinked. Had he just implied to the child that he thought the Dé Danann healer was 'pretty'? _Ridiculous... _It was merely logical to assume that Rin would find her so. Time to put an end to the child's prattle.

'Rin. It is time you slept.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.' Rin smiled brightly at him before returning to the cave to curl up by Ah-Un.

* * *

Well into the night, Sesshoumaru continued to ponder his experience within the Tenseiga. He knew exactly what the sword had meant when it had told him to see what was before him. It had been obvious, after all. What perplexed the demon was why the Tenseiga had said it was necessary for him to enter into such a personal, spiritual connection with the woman. He had seen nothing there that was not evident in the physical plane. 

_The healer is the opposite of my enemy, her power is rooted in life – that much is obvious,_ he thought angrily._ Healing is an example of light battling darkness – what, apparently, I must strive to do with my father's fang. But, why link souls to learn this? Was it solely to have her 'see' my soul? _But, the sword could not have known ahead of time how the healer would interpret what she had seen – could it? It had lain beside him while the woman had healed him last night. _Did you detect something then, Tenseiga? _

He knew that the sword had led him in this direction for a specific purpose. But, what more should he have discovered in his link with... was that it? _My link with... the soul of a healer?_ _And, I wield a sword that heals. _Could it be that simple? 'What did you intend, then, Tenseiga – that I see myself through this healer's eyes?' he asked, his voice almost a whisper. To his frustration, the blade remained silent. It seemed that he was alone with his reflections.

Sesshoumaru still found it hard to believe that he had even tolerated anyone – especially a human – commenting on his inheritance from his father. In the past, he would have been furious hearing that the Tenseiga was a worthy legacy. But, after touching his soul, and seeing his memories, the Dé Danann woman had concluded not that the Tenseiga was worthy of him, but that he was worthy of the sword – and of the faith she said his father had placed in him by leaving him the blade.

So, why had he listened to her? _Because it was necessary to do so... _came his justification. The question now was, what use – if any – could he make of her observations? Did he place any value on what she had said?

Somewhat surprised, he realised that he did, even though her words had been... disconcerting. Few had ever dared to speak to him so frankly. And, this woman of Eire was no fool; from their first meeting, she had known how powerful he was. He knew that she was cautious of that power but, coming from an inherently magical race, rather than being intimidated by his _jaki_, she respected it. She was almost too discerning, perhaps as a result of her many years as a healer._ An unusual combination – a human perspective influenced by a lifespan of centuries. _

The confident dog demon was not accustomed to feeling so unsettled. Never before had he been told that the Tenseiga had been _entrusted_ to him, and, truthfully, he was not certain that he could accept this interpretation. For so long, he had seen receiving the Tenseiga instead of the Tessaiga as a slight by his father, but now he was faced with the idea that the blade was a symbol of his father's faith in his son to do... what? To 'conquer darkness' as the healer had suggested? The bard's words concerning absolute faith again came to mind. He shook his head. His thoughts were leading him in circles.

Sesshoumaru exhaled softly and frowned. There was another matter that had occurred to him, though so far he had avoided it throughout these reflections. What would he have done if he had been told of this creature, and neither his nor his father's honour was at stake? Learning that he had the power to destroy it, would he have sought to slay such an 'abomination', as the Dé Dananns had called it, if it had never attacked him?

The _taiyokai_ was facing a long night.

* * *

_A/N: And, we shall leave Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. Next... Eadoin will hear about his cousin's experience. What will the bard think of this meeting of souls?_


	28. Chapter 27: Anamchara

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: _Anamchara_**

Eadoin was awake by the time InuYasha and Aine arrived at the camp. The bard was drinking some tea as he stood by the fire, listening with the others to Myoga's account of his day's trek through the mountain slopes with the half-demon. Aine saw that Eadoin's short sleep had agreed with him – he looked much more like himself, the fatigue brought on by the taxing creation of the invocation having vanished.

The unsettled feeling Aine had experienced when Sesshoumaru had broken their link within the Tenseiga returned to her in a rush when she saw her cousin's familiar and beloved smile; releasing Shippo to Kagome, she greeted him with a tighter hug than he would have expected to receive after only a few hours separation. He looked into her eyes searchingly and spoke softly to her.

'_Cad,_ _a stór_?'

'_Caithfidh muid labhair_... we need to talk... later,' she murmured. He nodded briefly, passing her a cup of tea before turning his attention back to the busy conversation circulating among the reunited friends around the campfire.

InuYasha had snorted as he caught some of what the flea demon had been saying. _Huh. You'd think he was the one running all over the mountain slopes all day, rather than riding the whole time on my shoulder... _The half-demon saw that Sango and Kirara had already returned. The demon-slayer was sitting on the ground beside Miroku who, for some reason, was looking unusually pleased with himself. Sango told the group that she, too, had seen no sign of the crow demon, which caused InuYasha to growl with frustration.

'Where _is_ the bloody thing? It can't have gotten too far if it had a run-in with Sesshoumaru yesterday...'

Eadoin looked up at this. 'How did you know that?' That was information he had not yet shared with the group, waiting as he had for the _hanyo's_ return before describing his meeting with Sesshoumaru in detail.

When the others heard that InuYasha had just come from a confrontation with the dangerous demon, he was pressed for details. The _hanyo_, still embarrassed at being backhanded by his half-brother, skirted that particular part of the story for now and was relieved and thankful that Aine did not mention it. However, Kagome suspected that he was holding something back. She had seen the slight flush that passed over his face, and vowed to herself to coax the whole story out of him later.

Eadoin's primary concern, however, was that the powerful _yokai_ had again approached his cousin. Given her request to speak privately later, he strongly suspected that her conversation with Sesshoumaru had involved more than his interest in any compatibility the Tenseiga may have had with their powers...

The group exchanged information as they prepared and ate their evening meal. They were all too well aware that the dangerous being in the cavern would not be held much longer by the barricade created by Eadoin and Miroku. Much to InuYasha's annoyance, Myoga thought that leaving the fiend to Sesshoumaru was an excellent idea. Why, reasoned the diminutive demon, should they risk further contact with such a creature if the _taiyokai_ was insisting that it was his prey?

InuYasha's eyes flashed, remembering his half-brother's words to that effect. 'I'm not going anywhere. Sesshoumaru's got no right giving me orders to back off.' _Especially since the thing snared me because I tried to cut through his bonds. Huh... as far as I'm concerned, we're even now, Sesshoumaru..._

'I don't think we should leave either,' said Sango. The demon-slayer looked up from stroking a purring Kirara who was curled up in her lap. 'I agree that the carrion crow demon must have been used as a lure to draw both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to this place. A lesser _yokai_ like that would never willingly approach a demon with Sesshoumaru's power. I don't believe that it's dead – or that it's out of the picture.'

'True,' added Miroku. 'And, the beast still must be slain, if only for the threat that it represents to human settlements. As for Sesshoumaru's plans for the fiend... well, as I predicted, he has made it clear that any interference from us is unwelcome. Nevertheless, there is no reason we can't remain in the vicinity.' He turned to InuYasha. 'I for one am not comfortable with leaving until I know exactly what your brother will do. But, I suspect that you won't be able to help him, InuYasha. What Sesshoumaru said to you rings true – the fiend has no physical form or true _jaki_ for the Tessaiga to attack.'

'I don't give a damn about "helping" Sesshoumaru... but, he didn't have much success against that thing yesterday,' growled InuYasha. 'If the arrogant bastard can't bring the creature down on his own, we'll still be left cleaning up the mess. Other than that, if he's determined to go ahead and get himself killed, then let 'im.'

'Nevertheless, based on what we've already seen, and from what Master Eadoin has learned this morning, our original theory is probably right,' Miroku responded, then calmly sipped his tea. He was used to his friend's bluster, and suspected that InuYasha was not as indifferent to the idea of his half-brother's death as he would have been when the monk had first met the _hanyo_. The adversarial siblings had been through much together since then. Miroku hoped that a truce – however uneasy – had been drawn, considering that InuYasha had met his brother three times in as many days and had not been attacked. 'Destroying or banishing such a powerful dark entity will take considerable spiritual power – far more than I possess. The Tenseiga may be the only thing available that is capable of exerting that power.'

'Huh!' InuYasha looked sceptical. 'Spiritual power wielded by Sesshoumaru?'

Miroku smiled grimly. 'Yes, I agree – it's ironic, isn't it? The Tenseiga is powerful in its own right, but its true strength in exorcising the fiend will ultimately be drawn from the one who wields it.'

'Aye.' Eadoin spoke now. 'The sword is powerful because its owner is strong, as is Sessoumaru's desire to destroy the entity.' _Though please, Danú... _he thought uneasily, _do not let his need for vengeance still be his only motivation, or the creature will surely manage to use it against him. Please let him acknowledge the Tenseiga as an instrument of the Light, not of vengeance..._

Eadoin knew that he would have to remain to see this matter to its conclusion. His invocation might yet be of use, he thought. However, the disquiet he felt when he thought of the cavern, and the dog demon's potential battle against the entity within it, had never left him. Though his conscience bade him to stay, he could not shake the feeling that disaster awaited. The bard shook off this morbid line of thought when he realised he was being addressed. 'Aye?' he said, turning his gaze to Myoga, who was speaking.

'Master Eadoin... I must confess, I find it remarkable that Lord Sesshoumaru has shown so much interest in two humans, your unique... abilities notwithstanding. More so, I find it astonishing that he was willing to listen to your opinions about the Great Dog Demon's ancient enemy. Such a thing is completely out of character for a _yokai_ of his strength.' The old flea demon had decided that he could stem his curiosity no longer. All day, he had been intrigued by the bard attempting to confer with the dangerous dog demon. Now that he knew that the man had survived the ordeal unscathed, he had come to the conclusion that there was definitely more to these Dé Dananns than met the eye.

Eadoin regarded the little demon, his expression serious. '"Willing to listen" was about it, Master Myoga. Nevertheless, this is a mystery you wish solved?'

_So do I..._ thought InuYasha, listening to their exchange. The half-demon looked sideways at Aine. _I saw Sesshoumaru talk to her with courtesy – there's got to be something more to that than him just finding their magic 'intriguing'... especially since the only one I've ever heard Sesshoumaru refer to with any kind of respect was our old man..._

Eadoin glanced at Aine then, a knowing look passing between them. Out of habit, the Dé Dananns had been as discreet about their longevity as they normally were about their inherent magic, neither being characteristics that would be accepted by ordinary mortals. In fact, during their years of travel, they had only revealed their age to the elves, and now, out of necessity, to Sesshoumaru. Aine nodded to her cousin's silent enquiry. If he wished to divulge this aspect of their nature, she did not object. After all, the humans in the group were far from being ordinary mortals.

He turned back to the flea demon. 'I sincerely doubt that Sesshoumaru would view us as true equals, so. When it comes to pure power, he is much stronger than either of us. In fact,' he added, looking now at InuYasha, 'your power, especially with that blade of yours in the equation, I'm sure would surpass my own abilities in battle.' _Though, _mo bhuachaill... _my lad, I'd give you a few things to remember before I went down... _'However, the _taiyokai_ does see us as contemporaries of a sort...'

_

* * *

What a remarkable land,_ Eadoin thought later._ May it never lose its ties to magic. _After some initial surprise, the travelling companions had accepted the Dé Dananns' unusual life-spans as fact. The foreigners were especially relieved that the young humans were neither repelled or intimidated by this new revelation. Of the non-humans, Old Myoga seemed particularly unperturbed, only saying with a satisfied tone that it 'explained a lot'. 

As the sun began to dip behind the mountain, the bard stood and held out his hand to Aine. 'Come, _a stór_... I feel like stretching my legs. Will you join me?' Smiling, his cousin let him pull her to her feet. She linked her arm with his as they walked down to, and then beside, the nearby stream.

'InuYasha,' said Kagome. 'Something is bothering you, isn't it?' The pretty girl was carefully sorted their remaining food supplies into her large, yellow knapsack as she spoke. With the Dé Dananns' departure, the two were effectively alone for the moment. Miroku and Sango had moved apart and were engrossed in what seemed to be their own private conversation, and Shippo was curled up beside Kirara for an after-dinner nap by the fire. Myoga was nowhere to be seen.

'No...' muttered the half-demon, but his dog ears twitched nervously. He was sitting cross-legged with his back to the fire, his arms folded within his sleeves.

'Come on, InuYasha...' Kagome sat down beside him and gently placed her hand on his arm. 'You looked furious when you were telling us about Sesshoumaru. What else happened?' The half-demon's eyes dilated slightly and a flush crept across his cheeks as he looked into the girl's soft, brown eyes. He swallowed.

'Nothing important,' he answered uncertainly, dropping his gaze and frowning.

'You can be so stubborn,' she said crossly.

'Look, what more do you want me to say?' he snapped.

Kagome sighed. Whatever was on the _hanyo's_ mind, he obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. Then, they both turned at the sound of a sharp smack, followed by a faint groan. Myoga drifted to the ground beside the sleeping _kitsune._

'Huh... Shippo's got pretty good reflexes while he's sleeping...' observed InuYasha.

* * *

The sun had set behind the mountain by the time Aine finished describing her experience within the Tenseiga to her cousin. The Dé Dananns were sitting side by side beneath a pine tree, several metres downstream from the campsite. The evening breeze was becoming cooler; Aine crossed her arms, hugging her woollen _brat_ to her, though the shiver she felt along her spine came more from worry than from actually being cold. Eadoin felt her tremor and, in response, put his arm around her shoulders, wrapping his own cloak about them both. He leant back against the trunk of the tree, watching the thin crescent of the waxing moon while Aine rested her head against his shoulder and told him of how her soul had touched that of the _taiyokai._

Eadoin had been both alarmed and astonished to hear her tale. If only he had not slept, he thought, he might have sensed her healer's circuit with Sesshoumaru. But her link with the dog demon and the sword had not been a cast enchantment – merely a connection of life-forces, if the sword's aura could truly be called such – and thus had not been powerful enough to wake him. He sighed, doubting that he could have stopped Aine once her mind was made up to aid the dog demon. But, if he had been there, at least he could have monitored the link, could have intervened if there had been problems. _Thanks be to Danú, she met with no harm..._

As a bard, Eadoin understood the potential perils the mind and soul could face in a connection such as that which Aine and Sesshoumaru had experienced. Though bards and healers were both technically of the druidic class, bards received far more training in meditation and spiritualism, though they had little to do with the latter after their apprenticeship was completed. Traversing the spiritual plane was not for the uninitiated, even with the guidance of an artefact such as the Tenseiga, and Eadoin made his feelings on the subject very clear to his beloved cousin.

She sighed. 'Sure and I knew you wouldn't be happy with me, _a stór..._ I didn't make the decision lightly, you know...' Aine felt Eadoin's arm hug her closer.

'Aye...' he answered softly. 'I know, _mo mhuirnín_.' He was silent for a few moments, considering the information she had given him. He had no doubt that she was right in believing that Sesshoumaru had been equally unsettled by the experience. Ach_... sure and that one probably feels he's had enough of new experiences these past days. _He wondered... had the Tenseiga achieved its purpose? Would having touched his cousin's soul somehow help the dog demon to destroy the fiend? The insights Aine had gained from the link, and had in turn shared with Sesshoumaru, had at least served to reinforce what he himself had told the powerful _yokai._

'Aine? You said you felt a... loss when Sesshoumaru ended the connection. Do you... still feel so?'

The Dé Danann healer considered this carefully. 'In truth, _a stór_? I'm... not sure. I do feel unsettled, still. I've never experienced anything quite like it.' She sat up and turned to look at her cousin, seeing the soft look of concern visible on his face in the twilight. 'What is it, Eadoin? I know the link didn't harm me... the balance of my own life-force is normal.'

'Aye. But touching souls can bring more than an exchange of knowledge, Aine. It may also create a lasting bond.'

'A bond...' Her eyes widened as she realised the implications of what the bard had said.

Eadoin exhaled softly as he carefully considered what he would say next. 'An empathic... attachment, _a stór_. 'Tis how our druids confirm an _anamchara. _Though, if such a bond is to form at all, there must already be compatibility between the souls involved.'

_Anamchara..._ Like the mortal druids of long ago, the Dé Danann druids had their soul-friends – close friends who were their confidants and advisors in matters spiritual. The tradition had continued among the Christian clergy when the New Religion came to Eire, though over time Roman rite had replaced the _anamchara_ with a confessor. Aine nodded, understanding as Eadoin explained that, unlike their mortal counterparts, the reclusive druids of the _sídhe_ could confirm a true compatibility between souls through a magical, spiritual connection. Only the druids and the bards were trained in such magics, though the more secular bards seldom employed them.

Could it be true, she wondered, that her soul was 'compatible' with that of the cold and distant Sesshoumaru? Was it entirely inconceivable? After all, she was a healer and he, despite his seeming disdain for his weapon's abilities, wielded a sword that healed. No matter how well crafted was the blade, the Dé Danann knew that a magical artefact such as the Tenseiga could not heal unless its owner held some wish for its success. Sesshoumaru was well-matched with the Tenseiga, in spite of his views to the contrary. _Your father was indeed wise, _mo chú bán_... he knew you better than you know yourself..._

She remembered what she had felt when she had touched his soul – so many facets, so many layers, dizzying in their complexity... far too many to discover on that one brief encounter. She knew now in her heart that there was far more to Sesshoumaru than a quest for power and conquest. The _inu yokai _was not human, but he was not entirely without a conscience or compassion, though he refused to recognise these characteristics within himself, seeing them as potential weaknesses.

Aine thought again about the disorientation, the sense of loss, that she had felt when Sesshoumaru had broken the link within the sword, and the confusion she had experienced as he had moved closer to her, just before InuYasha's arrival in the glade. Had the dog demon felt similarly? After all, he had held out his hand to her, as if to re-establish the link.

'So, she asked softly, 'if somehow an attachment has formed between our souls... it was caused by the Tenseiga?'

'No,' answered the bard. 'No, _a stór_... such a union can't be forced. The Tenseiga permitted a direct contact between your soul and that of the _taiyokai_ – it facilitated the opportunity for an... understanding of each other – an empathy between you – that could have formed naturally given sufficient time.' He paused, then asked hesitantly, 'How do you perceive him now, Aine? Do you feel... a tie to Sesshoumaru?'

She sighed and again laid her head on his shoulder, drawing comfort from his presence. 'A good question, that is. How do I perceive him, indeed?' Her mind was in turmoil. 'I don't claim to know the dog demon's thoughts, Eadoin, but... _ach_...I feel as if I don't know him at all, and that I have known him forever...'

Eadoin grip around her shoulders tightened. _Ah, my poor girl..._ 'Despite the proclamations of poets and young lovers, Aine, bonds between souls are usually only achieved over a lifetime,' _'Twould be more than unsettling to have one thrust upon you... _'A soul-bond may be between friends, or lovers... or...' he smiled and gently kissed her forehead, 'family.'

After a moment, she asked, 'And... if such a bond forms on the spiritual plane, by souls actually touching... is it felt on both sides?'

'Usually,' came the whispered answer. 'But, who can say in this case? Sesshoumaru is not human.'

'Aye, but... his soul isn't dark, Eadoin. Like ourselves, Sesshoumaru is a being with free will, able to choose his own path.'

_Aye, right enough... more like a bloody force of nature with a mind,_ thought the bard. He frowned, remembering the claw marks left by the _inu yokai's_ father to seal the fiend within the cavern._ A bonding of souls between my Aine and this _taiyokai_... Is such a being capable of friendship? Of love? How can their souls possibly be compatible – she's so full of life and caring, and he's so... alien. _

_And, if the bond is there, will he acknowledge it? __If he doesn't... _

He sighed again, momentarily lost in thought, knowing that if a bond hadn't formed, then the potential for one must certainly exist. _An empathic bond with my lovely Aine... may you be deserving of such a gift, dog demon..._

He took her hand, squeezing it gently with his own long fingers. 'A bond between two souls is a precious thing,' he said softly. 'I've long believed we share one, sister of my heart.'

'Aye.' She smiled and gripped his hand in response.

'If one exists now between you and Sesshoumaru, then... it was meant to be, Aine.' _What will be, will be..._ Then, he looked down at her and grinned. 'You always did have a knack with stray dogs, _a stór..._'

She looked startled for a moment, then she had to laugh. 'I'd not make that comparison in front of himself, if I were you.'

They sat in a companionable silence for a while, each deep in thought as they watched the crescent moon descend toward the horizon. Before long, raised voices could be heard back at the camp. Aine lifted her head, listening closely to the distant argument, and began to chuckle.

'Ah me... sounds like the fox child has said something to upset our dog-eared friend...'

Eadoin smiled, admiring her resilience. It was good to hear her laugh, he reflected.

'I've had enough of sombre thoughts for tonight, _mo mhuirnín_,' said the bard. 'Shall we see if we can lighten the mood yonder with some music?'

Aine agreed, glad to hear Eadoin's suggestion, for she knew that the foreboding he had felt about what might follow with the fiend still preyed on his mind. Music would be a perfect distraction for them both. _And also for our new friends_, she thought, hearing Kagome's voice demanding that InuYasha let go of Shippo's tail.

As they made their way back to the campsite, Eadoin thought again about the bonds that could form between souls, and considered their travelling companions. Though he had only observed them for a few days, the experienced bard could read between the lines. _The girl and the half-demon... the lovely demon-slayer and the monk... unions will form there someday, I'm certain... _He smiled to himself. _Bonds that will arise from more than friendship_...

* * *

It was close now... so close to its goal. The dark entity trapped within the cavern had not ceased to strain against the barricade since its creation. The mixture of strange magics was weakening, weakening... _Ahhh... _it thought, _there unravels the first thread..._

It halted its struggles, knowing that a sudden disruption of the wards would send out shockwaves of magical energies, alerting anything with Power within several leagues. No, now was not the time to bring down the barrier. First it would have to prepare. First, its servant must be ready...

The fiend reached out with its thoughts, following the faint psychic trail left by its connection with the bestial carrion crow demon. Patiently, as the night passed, it eased its thoughts past the one small fissure in the barricade, gradually reestablishing its control over the lesser _yokai._

Far above in the high mountain passes, the carrion crow stirred. The wounds it had received from the _taiyokai's_ whip of light almost three days ago had finally healed, though a sizeable chunk of its tail was missing. Now, it was at last ready to venture forth from its lair. It was time to scavenge the human settlements – time to feed...

Its sluggish mind did not notice the fiend's infiltration until it was too late.

Though the sun had risen, it was still dark deep in the ravine where the crow demon lurked. Then, the dank gloom surrounding the beast was broken as its eyes began to glow with a sickly, green light. It slowly stretched its wings, preparing to return to the cavern in answer to its master's call.

* * *

_A/N: A new day is about to dawn. What events will come to pass?_


	29. Chapter 28: Evil Released

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Evil Released**

The _taiyokai_ watched the landscape before him slowly brighten as the dawn's light spread across it. The chill of the mountain night would soon give way to the warmth of another early autumn day, though the breeze coming from the slopes above the cave told the him that rain was in the air.

Sesshoumaru had spent the night deep in thought, though he had never ceased to be on guard for any disturbances in the magical energies of the Dé Danann's barrier over the cavern. So far, all seemed quiet beyond the woods spread before him. Behind him, within the cave, he could hear Rin's soft breathing, slow and even in sleep. The faintest of frowns appeared on his impassive countenance as he remembered his short conversation with the child a few hours ago. He knew that the little girl felt safe with him, and had always (so he told himself) assumed that that was the primary reason she had stayed with him. But, last night, it had been quite evident that the reason she wished to be quit of this place was out of concern for his own safety.

'_The love of that child is a blessing...'_ The healer's words came unbidden to his mind, and were just as quickly suppressed. He, Sesshoumaru, should have no need for such sentiments. Nevertheless, though it grated against his pride to do so, his thoughts now turned to the previous night, and the exhilaration he had felt while his _jaki_ had replenished, as it had absorbed the life energies donated by the Dé Danann healer – it was then that he had truly realised just how near he had come to death. And now, he was being forced to consider the concept that his death might have consequences for someone other than himself.

Jaken he was not overly concerned about – though devoted to the _taiyokai,_ the obsequious little kappa was ultimately a survivor and would probably return to his own kind if he no longer had his master to follow. But, the dog demon wondered reluctantly, what _would_ happen to Rin? Jaken would no doubt see to it that she was safely returned to a human settlement – but what would be her fate after that? Humans were constantly at their petty wars, and orphans were too common a commodity. A surplus girl-child would be of little value, even among her own kind...

He was almost grateful that Jaken's emergence from the cave, yawning and scratching, interrupted these unsettling and unfamiliar contemplations. He dismissed his disturbing line of thought, though his frown of irritation as he did so made Jaken gulp with dismay, instantly wondering what he might have done to upset his master. Looking down at his retainer, Sesshoumaru calmly told the kappa that they should be ready to leave at a moment's notice. The dog demon believed that it would not be long before the wards dissipated from the cavern mouth. Then, he and Jaken would have to investigate, and ascertain whether he could mount any sort of attack against the fiend within its lair.

'Yes, my lord.' Jaken had become resigned to the fact that he would be accompanying his master back to the cavern. 'I assume that Rin will remain behind with Ah-Un?'

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned his gaze back to the panorama before them. The rising sun's rays were now striking the mountain which held the lair of his enemy. Far to the left, the escarpment below which InuYasha's camp lay was also shining gold with the early light, the minerals in the igneous rock face glittering softly. It seemed far too peaceful a landscape to hide so much darkness and danger.

Sesshoumaru froze. He sensed a _jaki_, and... a familiar scent was on the wind._ Death and decay, _he noted, _and the fetid odour of a lesser _yokai. Then... a dark shape appeared over the mountains before him – it was moving swiftly... toward the blast sight. Why, he wondered, was the carrion crow beast now returning to the cavern, unless... _It has been called._

'Jaken, get Rin. Now.'

The kappa had followed his master's stare and had seen the shape flying over the mountain. Before his lord had finished speaking, he had darted back into the cave to fetch the girl. Just then, Sesshoumaru felt a shockwave of power that signalled the end of the bard's wards over the cavern. As the carrion crow began to dive toward its destination, Jaken emerged from the cave, leading the dragon by its reins. Rin was already in the _yokai's_ saddle, Jaken having anticipated that his master would order her from the area.

From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru glanced at the child perched on the back of the huge dragon demon. 'Rin. You will leave this place with Ah-Un.'

His tone brooked no argument. The child swallowed, her fright a lump in her throat. Regarding her protector with wide eyes, she nodded. The dog demon then turned his head and met the girl's gaze fully. He could see in her eyes the trust she had in him, and, in that moment, he made a decision. With a nod, he gestured toward the far precipice below which lay the camp of his half-brother. 'At the base of that cliff, you will find the Lady Aine. Stay with her... until I retrieve you.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru,' came Rin's whispered acknowledgement as silver demon fire shimmered about the limbs of the dragon and it rose high into the air, rapidly picking up speed as it soared toward the distant cliff face. Sesshoumaru briefly watched its departure, ignoring the utterly perplexed look Jaken was giving him.

'My... my lord? Why did you send Rin to the foreign woman?'

Sesshoumaru did not bother to answer his retainer's question. 'Come, Jaken. We are leaving.'

Jaken squared his shoulders and, gripping the Staff of Two Heads with both hands, took his position behind the _taiyokai_. The dog demon's _yoki_ rose, and a cloud of mist surrounded their feet as they rose into the air and flew toward the cavern, Sesshoumaru's long white hair and fur wrap steaming behind him in the wind created by their passage. As they passed over the woods, the powerful demon's eyes narrowed as he momentarily looked to the side, watching the dragon with its small passenger recede in the distance. His thoughts were then exclusively for the enemy that awaited him.

* * *

InuYasha had once more taken the last watch. He had slept well for the first part of the night and he wondered if the bard's music had had something to do with that. Despite the threat of the fiend, and his anger with Sesshoumaru, he and the others had found the tunes relaxing, though there had been no magic coming from either of the Dé Dananns while the music had been played. _Their music kinda grows on you, I guess..._ he thought. He felt a comfortable warmth spread through him then, as he remembered Kagome leaning against his shoulder while Aine had sung the last song of the evening – the one she had said that mothers in the far land of Éire used to lull their children to sleep. Everyone had looked so peaceful and relaxed as they had listened, though... he thought that the lady herself had seemed a little sad. 

Even a _hanyo_ could get stiff sitting in one position for hours, he realised, as he stretched and then shook himself while the rest of the camp roused around him. Before long, they were all gathered around the fire and sipping hot tea to ward off the morning chill.

Suddenly, a shockwave of disrupted magical power swept over them. It was barely perceptible to Kagome, Miroku and Sango, but InuYasha and the Dé Dananns turned sharply toward the road that led to the cavern, the half-demon's ears flattening to his head as he growled. Shippo also felt it, and yelped in fright as he leapt to Kagome's shoulder, while Kirara hissed and arched her back, her fur standing on end. Eadoin's face blanched as he sensed the recoil of his own magics in the energies that were dispersing around them, though he took a steadying breath as he felt his cousin's reassuring hand on his arm.

'It has broken the barricade...' murmured the bard.

'Yeah.' InuYasha had his hand on the hilt of his sword. 'So, what happens next?' he growled. 'Even if the Tessaiga can't do much, we can't just sit here and pretend that nothing's happened...'

Aine was staring in the direction of the cavern, a look of intense concentration on her face. 'Something will certainly happen, InuYasha' she said softly. 'Sesshoumaru is moving toward the cavern... I felt his power rise.'

Only Eadoin noted the strain in her voice, and he realised then that she feared for the dog demon. He gripped her hand and, as Aine glanced up to meet his soft look of understanding, she gently squeezed his fingers in return before turning her attention to the _hanyo_ standing tensely before them.

'Without doubt, Sesshoumaru felt the barricade disintegrate,' commented Miroku. 'He will be there long before us.'

'Well? Come on – I'm not just hanging around...' But, InuYasha's next words were interrupted by the _kitsune,_ who was pointing to the sky.

'L-l-look!' cried Shippo. All eyes were directed upwards to see the distant but recognisable shape of Sesshoumaru's dragon demon speeding toward them. InuYasha moved in front of the others, and was about to draw his sword when he realised that the approaching _yokai_ had only one passenger – the human child, Rin, who travelled with his half-brother. He watched, astonished but wary, as the huge dragon rapidly descended toward the base of the cliff.

'Lady Aine!' cried the child, as she spotted the group on the ground before her. 'Oh, Lady! We found you!'

InuYasha blinked in surprise as the Dé Danann woman brushed by him and ran to meet the massive two-headed beast as it landed before them. She reached out and the child slid from the demon's back and into her arms. Aine could feel the little girl trembling.

Rin had believed Lord Sesshoumaru when he had told her that he did not intend to be captured again. And, she knew it was not unusual for him to leave her behind. He had often done so in the past, and he had always returned for her. However, this time things were different for the child. Now that she was no longer with him, all her fears had returned. Though she trusted the dog demon implicitly, she was terrified of the thing that had held both him and Master Jaken prisoner. She now clung tightly to Lady Aine as the healer held her close and murmured soothing words to her in a mixture of two languages.

Both Kagome and Eadoin were beside Aine within seconds. Eadoin, his face showing his concern for the little girl, gently placed a hand on Rin's head while Kagome looked up at the pale face that was resting against the healer's cloaked shoulder. The girl's kind heart went out to the child whose eyes, though dry of tears, were huge with pain and fear.

'Rin? What is it?' Kagome asked softly. 'You remember me, right?'

Rin swallowed, nodding, and inhaled a shuddering breath. 'He sent me away, Kagome,' she said in a small voice. 'Lord Sesshoumaru sent me away. He's gone to fight the mean voice.'

'The mean voice?' Then Kagome realised what Rin meant. The creature in the cavern had also tried to intimidate Kagome as she had held onto InuYasha, telling her to let go of him. But, she had only heard it infrequently, for the girl who was the reincarnation of a priestess had resented and fought its telepathic intrusion. Young Rin, however, would have had no such defences.

Aine gently stood the little girl on the ground, but she knelt down by her and kept her arm about her shoulders. 'Lord Sesshoumaru sent you here, _a stór_?' she asked, her tone urgent.

'Yes, Lady.' Rin's voice was desolate. 'He... he was watching the bird demon coming over the mountain, and he told me to leave with Ah-Un. He said that I should ...' She looked at Aine and swallowed again. '... that I should stay with you 'til he came for me...'

'Wait a minute!' Rin had gained InuYasha's entire attention. 'What do you mean, Sesshoumaru was watching a bird demon come over the mountain? Was it a crow _yokai?_'

'I – I'm not sure. It was far away, but it looked like the demon Lord Sesshoumaru drove away the other day.' The child was now looking at InuYasha with wide eyes. The dog-eared _hanyo_, her protector's half-brother, seemed both angry and excited. She sighed. He always looked angry... but then, so did Lord Sesshoumaru whenever he was around InuYasha.

'It's got to be the same demon!' InuYasha smacked his palm with his fist, then cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a battle, all the frustration of the past days begging to be released in a good fight. 'Where was it headed, kid?'

The _hanyo _crouched down in front of Rin, staring at her intently in his eagerness for more information. She felt intimidated at first by his frown, then noticed that he had golden eyes, like Lord Sesshoumaru. _And, he helped Lord Sesshoumaru before, _she thought, remembering the brothers' battle against the Sounga. _He helped destroy that awful sword that wanted to kill everyone..._

'Where the smoke was,' she answered. 'The smoke that grabbed Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru... Are you going to help Lord Sesshoumaru fight the mean voice?' she then asked, her voice sounding eager with hope.

InuYasha blinked twice, a surprised expression on his face. _Yeah, right..._ he thought. _Like he'd accept it... huh!_ Then, he grinned at Rin, his fangs glinting. 'Thanks kid. That's all I needed... I've got me a carrion crow to kill.' The _hanyo_ turned and leapt from the campsite, speeding toward the cavern.

'InuYasha...!' called Kagome. The girl stamped her foot in frustration. The half-demon had just been given a perfect excuse for returning to the cavern. 'Drat! If he gets caught in that smoke again...' She turned toward Sango. The demon slayer was already mounting a transformed Kirara, Miroku climbing up behind her.

Sango looked worried. 'Only Kirara has a hope of catching up to him,' she said. 'But she can't carry us all.'

Eadoin had buckled on his sword and shouldered his harp. 'You'll not leave me out of it,' he said, his expression grim and determined.. 'That beast has been called back to the cavern by the fiend, and you can be sure it has a purpose for it!_' It will have a plan..._ He looked worriedly at Aine. She met his gaze steadily, her love and concern for him in her eyes.

'No, _mo mhuirnín_...' she said as she held Rin close to her, her calm voice belying the fear she felt, 'I'll not insist on following this time. Sesshoumaru has entrusted this young one to me.'

Eadoin nodded, recognising that the dog demon had chosen wisely in sending Rin to Aine who, the bard knew, would protect a child with her very life if necessary. He was relieved that he would not have to convince his cousin to stay behind. The dread he had been feeling about what might yet follow this day still preyed on his mind, and though she belonged to a powerful Dé Danann clan, Aine's battle skills were mainly defensive. Now that they knew the strength what lay within the cavern, he wanted her nowhere near the place.

Meanwhile, Kagome was worried about InuYasha. She knew the _hanyo_ was more than capable of taking down a lesser _yokai_, even without the Tessaiga, and her arrows had already proved ineffective against the fiend. But, this didn't stop her from wanting to follow him and help him destroy the carrion crow, and keep him away from the fiend... and from Sesshoumaru, who might prove just as dangerous to her dear friend... She sighed in resignation.

'I'll stay here' she said then, knowing that Miroku and Eadoin had both planned to be ready to either help the _taiyokai_ take down the fiend, or at least try to contain it again if the worst came to pass and Sesshoumaru did not destroy it. And, she knew Sango would want to go with Miroku. The two worked well together; the _yokai taijiya _would watch the monk's back. 'But,' added Kagome, trying to force a smile, 'I'm coming after you guys if you take too long.'

'Don't worry, Kagome,' said Miroku kindly. 'InuYasha is a survivor. Shippo,' he called to the _kitsune_. 'Stay here and watch over the ladies.'

Shippo knew that he would be no use against the fiend – once they got to the cavern, he could nothing but keep his distance with Kirara. It was only logical that he stay behind, but he would take his role as protector seriously. No one would get near Kagome, Lady Aine or Rin if he could help it, the fox child thought determinedly. He now stood straight and crossed his arms, a fierce frown appearing on his little face. 'You can count on me!' he declared. It was then that Shippo realised that the flea demon was nowhere in sight. _Uh oh... Old Myoga never stays where it's dangerous. Is he hiding because he didn't want to go with InuYasha? Or... _He gulped. _Does he think it's dangerous here, too?_

Kirara lifted into the air with her three passengers and flew toward the dark cavern, flames streaming from her feet and tails. Kagome watched them leave, then the teenage girl sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her bent legs, and resting her chin on her knees. _I won't cry... _Drat_ that InuYasha, _she thought,_ He's so stubborn!_ Shippo approached her then – the _kitsune_ gently patted his friend's shoulder with his small hand.

'I'm here, Kagome,' he said.

The girl smiled at her little friend. 'I know. Thanks, Shippo.' She glanced then at Aine, who had also sat on the ground near the dying campfire. The healer held Rin on her lap, her arms and cloak wrapped around the child. Kagome realised then how amazed she should be that the dog demon had actually sent Rin to the foreign woman for safekeeping. _InuYasha was right. It's so odd... but... somehow, Sesshoumaru respects her..._

The tension that gripped Rin began to ease as the Dé Danann woman gently rocked her. Softly, Aine started to sing, and Kagome recognised the lullaby she had sung for the group last night. This time, though, the girl whose very life-force had been marked by the Shikon Jewel felt the faint stirring of power as the Dé Danann brought forth a minute amount of healing energies. The magic merged with the song and flowed around herself and the child, also caressing Kagome and Shippo.

Aine sang not only to reassure Rin and the others. She herself desperately needed to believe that all would be well. She felt sick with fear for Eadoin, who was riding toward a terrible evil. And now, knowing that Sesshoumaru was about to face the same enemy, she realised that she had indeed formed a bond with the dog demon. At that moment, it did not matter to the healer if the attachment was returned – it only mattered that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, also survived this day. _Be safe, _mo anamchara... mo chú...

'_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí... A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom..._' sang the Dé Danann woman. _Close your eyes, my heart's dear one... My worldly joy, my treasure... _Stroking the little girl's hair, she tried to draw comfort from the words of the familiar song as she prayed for the safety of her dear Eadoin, for Sesshoumaru... for them all.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Jaken landed at the edge of the blasted ground; the dog demon frowned when he saw the carrion crow hovering over the cavern mouth, its eyes glowing with the sickly green light that had coruscated through the smoky bonds, and drained him of his life energies, less than two days ago. That same black smoke was writhing from the cave, wrapping around the body of the lesser _yokai_, though the beast did not seem to be struggling against its bonds. Nor did it appear to be losing strength. It merely remained suspended in place... waiting. 

Still keeping a prudent distance from the cavern, the _taiyokai_ drew the Tenseiga and noticed with a grim satisfaction that the sword's barrier was active, the blade glowing a brilliant blue. 'Jaken,' he said, his eyes never leaving the smoke-enveloped creature before him. 'Stay back.'

'Yes, m'lord.' Jaken quickly shuffled behind his master, though he held the Staff of Two Heads at the ready, prepared to call upon its fiery powers if needed.

A voice then whispered in the dog demon's mind – the same hateful voice he had heard while its owner had held him, trapped and impotent, in its coils. _Ah... excellent. I see you've returned_ inu yokai, said the sibilant whisper. _The defective, crippled offspring of my old enemy has returned. Yes, little dog – I have seen your mind, and I know who you are. Now you can witness the good use I shall make of the power which you so generously donated to me... _

Sesshoumaru heard Jaken shuffle nervously behind him, muttering about the arrogance of the creature, and realised that the same thoughts were also being projected to his servant. The dog demon frowned, but did not respond to the entity's taunts. Briefly, he thought that now might be the moment to strike with the Tenseiga, but instinct stayed his hand. Suddenly, green lightning flashed from the cavern, striking the rock slab that held the remaining seal of the _Inu No Taisho_. With a resounding crack, the stone was split asunder, dividing the claw marks of the Great Dog Demon.

The carrion crow released a wild cry, a roar that seemed a mixture of pain and triumph as the foul smoke began to whirl about it, soon hiding it from the _inu yokai's_ view. Sesshoumaru stood erect as the wind created by the dark energies erupting from the cavern swirled about him. The sword he held in his hand still shone blue, radiant even in the morning sunlight. Jaken, to his credit, emitted no more than a strangled squawk as he moved further behind his lord, Sesshoumaru's tall frame shielding him from the buffeting wind.

Then, the tempest died, and the smoke cleared about the carrion crow. The beast had grown larger – its body carried an aura of dark power far exceeding its natural _jaki _and its green glowing eyes flashed now with an intelligence that was beyond such a creature. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he looked at the now transformed crow demon; the dog demon understood what had happened. Freed of his father's seal, the fiend had fully merged its consciousness with the lesser _yokai._ His enemy, now possessed of a body, was liberated from the cavern.

'See, now, little mongrel,' croaked the deep voice of the fiend, its tones harsh and rasping as it used vocal cords unaccustomed to speech. 'I am in your debt. See what your own power has done to your sire's seal. I shall reward you well for that service... when I consume you, your power will again add to my own.'

To Jaken's surprise, the corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth lifted slightly, showing the faintest of smiles. His voice dangerously calm, the _taiyokai _addressed the fell beast looming over the cavern.

'I think not...'

* * *

_A/N: Well, I promised you some action... ;)_


	30. Chapter 29: Freed of All Constraints

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Freed of All Constraints**

_This hell-spawn may have made its first mistake_, thought Sesshoumaru, his body tensed to evade any attack it might make. By possessing a corporeal form, the fiend had achieved mobility beyond the cavern, but it would have had to sacrifice the speed it had commanded as a being of pure psychic energy. Though no less dangerous if it managed to make contact with him, Sesshoumaru knew that at least now the creature no longer possessed the ability to move at the speed of thought. However, he had not become complacent. Surely, the fiend had not lightly forfeited such an advantage.

The dog demon studied the monster before him, which now resembled a malformed dragon more than a carrion crow, its features having taken on a decidedly reptilian cast. The tail which had been injured so severely by his whip of light appeared to have fully healed – it coiled and undulated around the beast like a serpent, its end now armed with long, cruel spikes. The dark power of the fiend radiated from its new body, and the air surrounding it was rank with sulphur. As it opened its huge, beaked maw to speak again, Sesshoumaru saw that wisps of the familiar black smoke floated around its rows of sharp and jagged teeth.

'Preparing to show your fang, little dog?' It laughed as it reared up to its full height, looking down on the _taiyokai_. It lifted briefly into the air, then landed heavily, more black smoke swirling about its claws as it struck the rocky ground. 'You actually think that toy will be sufficient to defeat one such as me?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. 'Make no mistake. My father's fang will be your end,' said the dog demon.

At that, the creature lunged for Sesshoumaru. Though far from the speed of thought, the velocity of its strike was, nevertheless, incredible for such a massive being. The dog demon leapt upwards, moving with blinding speed and lashing out with the Tenseiga as he arced back, evading the snapping jaws of his adversary and landing gracefully on his feet.

Jaken managed to emit one bleat just as Sesshoumaru had launched himself into the air. Then, the swift kick his master had dealt him in passing sent the kappa careening into the woods. The little demon was soon on his feet, still gripping the magical staff, but gasping for breath as he speedily scuttled to a safer distance.

'Thank you, my lord...' he wheezed, though he knew his master was no longer paying attention to him. Jaken knew he was best out of the way at this point. He was appalled by the amount of dark power emanating from the fiend, and he wondered – would he and the Staff of Two Heads be of_ any _help to Lord Sesshoumaru?

Meanwhile, the _inu yokai's_ aim had been true – the Tenseiga had slashed across the black beak of the possessed carrion crow. The creature roared in pain and outrage, and retreated to the cavern's edge. Radiant blue light flared from where the sword had struck, but as the light faded, Sesshoumaru saw his blow had only burned the beast, judging from the rapidly healing mark across its face. _Strange... _he thought. He had never known the Tenseiga to cause burns. He glanced at the brightly glowing blade, then, and understood. _The barrier... it was the barrier that burnt it._

So... The Tenseiga could harm the fiend. But why, Sesshoumaru wondered angrily, had it not done more damage?

The fiend snarled. 'Is that the best you can do?' asked the creature, though its eyes glowed even more brightly with anger as it shook its head, reacting to the stinging wound it had received. The sword's barrier had indeed burnt it – the same barrier that, with the human anchors, had prevented it from drawing the _inu yokai_ into its core. It knew now that if this barrier had been active before its quarry had stepped within its reach that day, it would not have been able to capture him so easily.

The creature realised that it would have to be more subtle in its attacks against this prey. Only an instrument of the Light could burn a denizen of the Abyss, and burn it most certainly would now that the fiend had a corporeal form. Though such wounds would never be sufficient to destroy it, the carrion crow host had not cared for the burn, and its bestial instincts had briefly overridden the fiend's control and caused its retreat.

The hideous creature hissed, and snapped its jaws angrily. 'Your fang's barrier may protect you, little dog – but, remember... I have already been in your mind. I know this fang does not cut the living.'

Sesshoumaru frowned on hearing this, his own fangs baring slightly in a snarl. The possessed carrion crow's toothed beak stretched in an obscene grin as it continued its taunts. 'I see you understand. You cannot harm my host, mongrel. Not with that toy. Of course, you could put away its protection and try a direct attack...'

The _taiyokai's_ nostrils flared then, as he detected a familiar scent. It was almost buried in the sulphurous miasma that filled the clearing, but to Sesshoumaru, it was unmistakable. The accuracy of his sense of smell was soon confirmed.

'If it's a direct attack you want, why don't you try taking me on?'

The shouted question came from the other end of the clearing, drawing the carrion crow's attention. Though Sesshoumaru's stare remained fixed on his foe, his peripheral vision marked InuYasha standing far to his left. The _hanyo_ was ready for battle, the drawn Tessaiga massive and gleaming with power. The dog demon's frown deepened as he curtly addressed his half-brother.

'The fiend is mine to kill, InuYasha. You have already been warned.'

'Yeah, yeah... I heard your warning, Sesshoumaru.' InuYasha bared his fangs in a snarling grin as he faced the massive beast standing over the cavern mouth. 'The carrion crow is _my_ prey. Remember?'

Sesshoumaru saw the half-demon slowly crouch down, poised to spring. Yet, to his surprise, InuYasha did not rush forward to attack the beast. 'Showing caution, little brother?' asked the powerful demon, his voice soft and dangerous, his gaze still on the fiend. 'So... You've managed to realise that this is no longer the beast you've been hunting?'

Before InuYasha could respond, the firecat Kirara had landed with her passengers at the edge of the clearing behind their dog-eared companion. His friends quickly took in the scene before them, the expressions on Miroku's and Sango's faces showing their astonishment at the change in the carrion crow demon they had been pursuing for so long.

'InuYasha!' called Miroku, as he leapt from Kirara's back. 'Can it truly be the same demon?' he asked, running toward the _hanyo_, the Dé Danann bard close behind him. Sango remained with Kirara, but reached for her _hiraikotsu_, preparing to throw it at a moment's notice.

Eadoin felt the dark power emanating from the huge beast, and quickly realised what had happened. Placing his hand on Miroku's arm to gain his attention, the bard pointed to the slab of rock that now lay broken on the ground before it. The monk blanched, understanding the implications. 'Your father's seal...' he said to the half-demon.

'I see it,' InuYasha answered grimly.

Then, he growled as he heard his older brother speak again, disdain obvious in his voice. 'Think, half-breed... the fiend and carrion crow are one.'

Hearing this exchange, the transformed hell-spawn began to laugh gutturally. 'Half-breed? Only half a dog, then? That's explains your resistance to my bonds.' Its eyes narrowed to mere glowing slits. 'A far cry, both of you, from my original prey of long ago. How disappointing,' it hissed.

Demonic energy began to flare around the Tessaiga as InuYasha's _yoki _rose. 'You think so, do you?' he snarled. 'You won't be laughing so hard when the wind scar from my old man's fang blows your pathetic body to bits.'

'Brave words, pup,' cackled the fiend. 'By all means, try to destroy this body – I shall simply possess another. Perhaps one of the humans? Or the cat?'

'Huh! I know you can't touch humans, bastard!' snarled InuYasha, though he glanced uneasily at Sango, who had grown pale when the creature had mentioned possessing Kirara. Before he could tell the demon-slayer to send the firecat away, however, the massive carrion crow arched its long neck and plunged its head into the cavern mouth. A cloud of earth and rock dust exploded into the air around it as it made contact with the floor of the cave. Then, the beast's head appeared above the haze, soil and gravel streaming from its jaws.

'No!' said Eadoin, his gaze fixed on the creature.

His companions heard the horror in his voice, as did the _taiyokai._ Sesshoumaru looked hard at the fiend. What had the bard seen? Then, his sharp eyes caught the glint of metal as the creature tossed its head. With impossible delicacy, the huge beak caught a gray object – the desiccated, mummified remains of a human hand, wearing a ring. It was the ring that had glittered so in the morning sunlight, its surface untarnished despite its many years within the cave.

The fiend now held the device which had compelled it to obey the sorcerous master who had called it to this plane of existence so long ago, and which still contained the enchantment that prevented it from attacking humans. However, their glimpse of the powerful trinket was brief. Before anyone could react, the monster had reared back and, with one quick jerk of its head, swallowed its gruesome find. It then turned to stare at InuYasha and his companions. When it spoke, its voice purred with satisfaction.

'The sorcerer's wretched creation is now a part of me, pup. Your inferior human blood no longer protects you.' Its green-glowing eyes moved hungrily over the others. 'You are all fair game, now...'

_

* * *

Damn it! _

InuYasha was appalled at how quickly the creature had devoured the ring. This changed everything, for now his friends were in grave danger. At least, he could be grateful that Kagome was back at the camp_. I should have attacked it... _he thought. But, its comments about possessing another host had held his hand, and... he had hesitated, realising that destroying the carrion crow might now make things worse.

He spared a glance at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru had not moved toward the fiend either, no doubt assessing this new development. _He's so damn cold, _thought the _hanyo_. _Huh... he's got to be planning something, though._ Of course, thought InuYasha, the dog demon would not care whether the creature could now destroy humans. And, if it did take control of one of his friends, he was convinced that his ruthless brother would not hesitate to attack them. At that moment, Sesshoumaru's eyes briefly met his own, but the _hanyo_ could read nothing in that cold stare but a fierce determination.

The fiend spoke again, though this time it was clear that its words were for both sons of the Great Dog Demon, as its grotesque head wove back and forth between them. 'Such a shame... neither of you can hide behind human shields again. Though, these humans must pay for the... difficulty they have caused me. Hmm... I do not see them all...'

As it spoke, Sesshoumaru felt _something_ whisper at the edge of his thoughts, and realised that the entity was trying to again invade his mind. InuYasha and the humans, he realised, were sharing this experience, judging from their expressions which ranged from outrage to disgust and the _hanyo's_ furiously muttered, 'Get the hell of out my head...'

Now that the entity from the Abyss had been freed of all constraints, it knew that merely killing these dog brats was no longer enough for it. Before it consumed the offspring of the _Inu No Taisho_, body and soul, it would derive great enjoyment from torturing them, and it would discover from their own minds how it could most hurt them. After all, to one of the Abyss, havoc was all, and a broken prey's destruction was always so much more satisfying.

And, it had vowed that the humans would also know agony. It had rapidly assessed the three standing defiantly beside the _hanyo. _The woman with the weapon it dismissed as an easy kill, but the two men..._ Ah... the creators of that cursed barrier... _It concluded that they must be clerics – both had quickly closed their minds to it, showing that their mental discipline was strong. However, the taller man was somehow different from the others... _Phaugh! He is still but a human,_ it thought. To a fiend of its stature, humans were fodder to be consumed...

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, had quickly recognised that gaining a corporeal body had diminished the fiend's telepathic capabilities as well as its speed since, by focussing his own thoughts and refusing to acknowledge it, he was able to thrust it from his mind. However, the creature did not seem perturbed by this repulsion of its mental invasion. If anything, it sounded amused as it again addressed the dog demon.

'You may be able to push me from your thoughts now, little dog – but that was not the way of it moments ago, before I took this body...' It canted its head in an absurdly bird-like fashion as it stared at Sesshoumaru. The demon tensed inwardly at its tone – the hell-spawn sounded too complacent. 'So... where, mongrel, is that human child that dared to come between me and my prey?' It bent its head lower, the obscene black smoke swirling again from its fangs as it spoke to him. Sesshoumaru kept silent, though his grip shifted ever so subtly on the Tenseiga's hilt. The evil being then hissed, 'At the base of a cliff, perhaps?'

Sesshoumaru was a blur of white silk and fur as he leapt forward, moving to strike the creature again with the Tenseiga, thinking to connect with a wing, to at least cripple it, however temporarily. The transformed carrion crow reared back, narrowly dodging the blade, and, with one stroke of its wings, the hell-beast was airborne. Then, in a flash of green light, and with a speed that should have been impossible for the immense being, it was streaking away from the clearing, its course obvious.

Eadoin hardly registered InuYasha's anguished cry of, 'Kagome!' as the half-demon turned and sped back down the trail, vanishing in a blur of red. The bard had never felt so afraid in his life as when he saw the fiend speeding toward their camp... toward Aine. All the forebodings of disaster that had been plaguing him were coming true. _We'll never catch it in time..._ Damnú!

The Dé Danann man had barely registered this thought when, before his eyes, a silver light enveloped Sesshoumaru. Eadoin was near enough to the dog demon to feel the power of his _yoki_ rising, so rapidly that the very air whipped around them all. The energy-encased Sesshoumaru then shot out of view, the trail of white light steaming behind him the only sign of his passage as the _taiyokai_ flew off in hot pursuit of his foe.

* * *

Jaken, watching from the shelter of the nearby woods, gaped in horror. He had heard all that the hell-spawn had said to Lord Sesshoumaru. Now, the creature had obviously set out to attack Rin, no doubt in revenge for the child's part in anchoring their lord against its bonds. The kappa was surprised at the slight pang he felt at the thought of the little girl's demise – he had considered her a nuisance for so long, but now he realised he would probably miss her presence. Although, he thought, she might not die. Lord Sesshoumaru might reach her in time... 

_Oh No! Lord Sesshoumaru! He's left me behind again!_ Then, remembering the evil foe they had just faced, Jaken wondered if that was necessarily a bad thing.

The kappa shook himself. No... he would have to go after his lord. Sesshoumaru would not easily forgive a desertion. Looking across the clearing, he saw the humans mounting the firecat. As the huge demon feline rose into the air, Sesshoumaru's servant burst from the cover of the woods and ran towards them.

'Wait! Wait! I have to follow Lord Sesshoumaru!' But, they were gone. Sango looked back almost apologetically at him – she had heard the kappa's plaintive plea, but knew that there was no time to waste going back for stragglers. With a squawk of frustration, the small demon sped down the rocky trail, following the scent of InuYasha, knowing it should take him to his lord.

* * *

Her lullaby finished, Aine continued to cuddle Rin in her lap. The little girl had relaxed under the influence of the healer's gentle magic, though the occasional soft sigh coming from the child revealed that she was still worried. Aine knew that Rin would not be content until Sesshoumaru came for her, and she knew that he was safe. 

Suddenly, the healer gasped, reeling with nausea as waves of dark power rolled over her. Rin looked up, startled as the lady's head turned quickly to look up the rocky wagon trail. Then, the child noticed that Kagome was on her feet. The girl had shouldered her quiver and grasped her bow tightly as she, too, looked in the direction of the cavern. Rin swallowed, but said nothing, waiting to see what had caused their alarm.

'Kagome?' Shippo had run over to the human girl, his little face full of concern. 'Was that...?'

'I felt it, Shippo – a huge demonic aura. It's – it's not like any I've felt before, but it's strong.' _Real strong, _the girl thought_. Oh, InuYasha... Miroku, Sango...please be safe._

''Tis like the power I felt when we arrived here, Kagome, but... it's different.' said Aine quietly. 'This time, there _is_ a life-force involved...' _One full of darkness. _Then the healer remembered the feel of the carrion crow's life-force – she had sensed it when she and Eadoin had first set out to help these young people find and destroy the beast that had been attacking human settlements. Had it truly been only three days ago? That, too, had felt tainted, but nowhere near as foul as what she now sensed. This could only be connected to the fiend, but what was it?

Kagome, pale with worry, looked down again at Shippo. The _kitsune_ was on guard, the fur on his fox brush standing erect as he anxiously stared up the trail toward the cavern, sniffing the air intently. 'I don't smell anything, yet, Kagome,' he said, the tremble in his voice betraying his fear.

The teenage girl exchanged several anxious looks with the Dé Danann woman. For Rin's sake, they kept their fears to themselves; both chafed, however, at not knowing what was happening at the cavern. Aine knew that Eadoin had not yet cast any bardic magic – that she could not have failed to detect.

Kagome soon started to pace. 'I don't think I can stand this much longer, Shippo,' she murmured to her little friend.

'Well, there haven't been any explosions, so InuYasha hasn't used the Tessaiga, yet,' said Shippo. 'That's good, isn't it?' Then, the fox demon considered the possibility that his friend had not had time to use the sword, that maybe he had been captured by the fiend again, and regretted speaking.

At that moment, Ah-Un raised both of its heads. One snorted, silver demon fire flickering around its muzzle while the other issued a low rumble of warning as the dragon moved protectively toward Rin. Aine stood, gently but firmly pushing the little girl to stand behind her as she turned toward the cavern. 'Kagome,' she said, 'it's coming our way – and quickly!' _What could it be? _she wondered. _The fiend is bound to the cavern._ But, as soon as this thought formed, the healer began to doubt it. Had the hell-beast somehow been released?

Kagome nodded, her eyes wide with alarm. 'We'd better make ourselves scarce until we know what it is...'

However, there was no time for them to flee. Before Kagome could finish speaking, a massive creature swept toward them, crackling with green lightning. A fierce wind blew around them as they saw a drastically changed carrion crow demon descend from the sky to land heavily on the ground before them. Poor Shippo, yelling in fear and frustration, was sent spinning past Kagome by the gusts created by the immense wings. The girl could not attempt to catch her friend – she knew she had to try, somehow, to slow this creature with a spirit arrow. Before she could nock her bow, however, the huge demon had lashed out with its beak. Kagome knew it was going to strike her... _No! InuYasha...!_

The creature croaked in surprise as it collided with a barrier. A flash of golden light erupted as it did so, almost blinding it. Its eyes closed to slits as it arched its neck back. It was furious – these should have been easy prey! What was this barricade it had met? The energies felt similar to those that had so recently confined it to the cavern, and they were coming from... _that woman!_

Aine had almost fallen when the carrion crow had struck her wards, but the defensive spell had held. But, she wondered, how long could she hold them against such a foe? She had spread the wards wide, to protect them all, but the dark, foul power that the beast was exuding threatened to overwhelm her. Her entire being was repelled by the proximity of such evil. She saw the black smoke entwining about its fangs and claws, and knew what she faced... and she was very afraid.

'The carrion crow!' gasped Kagome, struggling to get her bearings after her near miss. _What happened to it? It's huge! _The girl looked thankfully at Aine. She could not see the Dé Danann's wards, but she realised what the woman had done. _She doesn't look well_, thought the girl worriedly, seeing the healer's pallor.

'This can't be the demon we've been following,' Shippo exclaimed, leaping onto Kagome's shoulder. 'It was never this big!'

Aine spoke then, her voice strained as she held her wards against yet another blow by the carrion crow. ''Tis the fiend. The hell-spawn has possessed its servant!'

The creature spoke then. 'True, human... very astute.'

As its hateful voice rolled over them, Rin uttered one soft whimper of fear, and clung tightly to the skirt of Aine's _leine._ She knew that voice.

The immense beast heard the child and tilted its head sideways. 'Ah... there you are.' This would be its next target – it would have its revenge on the human child that had dared to defy it, and whose death, it was certain, would bring pain to its _yokai_ prey. It reared back, flapping its dark wings, preparing to attack again. 'I _do_ enjoy children,' it hissed. 'Their souls taste so... pure...'

Aine braced herself for the next strike.

It would not have Rin, she vowed. Nor would she let harm come to Kagome and Shippo, both still children in her eyes – not while there was life in her body. _Danú... _she prayed. _Light protect us..._

She gasped with pain as the fiend struck the magical barrier again. Then, the Dé Danann healer's eyes widened when she saw the brilliant ball of light coming toward her and, in the very centre of her being, she felt the radiance of a powerful and familiar life-force.

The ground before the fiend exploded as the sphere of silver light struck. The hell-spawn lifted into the air, shrieking in rage at having its attack thwarted as the lesser demon that was its host instinctively avoided the powerful blast. Enraged, it turned back to see what had driven it away from its human prey.

The dust and debris settled, revealing a crater that had been partly melted into the rocky ground. The being that had created it stood between the fiend and the Dé Danann's wards, his clawed hand still glowing a soft green from the demonic energy and corrosive poison that had gone into his strike.

'Lord Sesshoumaru!' breathed Rin.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I've got to end the chapter _somewhere_Next... an impasse._


	31. Chapter 30: Impasse

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Impasse**

As fast as Kirara could fly, she had no chance of catching up to the fiend before it reached the camp under the cliff. Nevertheless, Sango urged the demon feline onward, inwardly begging the gods to keep her friends safe. The demon-slayer had felt so helpless and frustrated while facing the fiend at the cavern. It had reminded her of their confrontation with the Sounga. Though Sango was a brave and able fighter, she knew that her abilities were no match for the creature from the Abyss. _It's completely evil, completely alien to this world,_ she thought. _I never thought anything could be worse than Naraku, but that thing..._

She looked over her shoulder at Miroku and Eadoin. The monk's violet eyes met her worried look with one of his own. Eadoin, she saw, was staring ahead toward the escarpment, his lips moving with silent words. There was anguish in his eyes, his fear for Aine evident, for he had told them that he had felt his cousin's wards spring into being. But, the experienced _taijiya yokai_ also recognised a grim determination in his expression. The bard had the look of a soldier preparing for battle.

Miroku also remembered the battle against Sounga. It was he who had ultimately ended the attack of the blade's undead army by drawing them into his wind tunnel, though the poisonous miasmas within them had nearly killed him. Now that the fiend had a corporeal form, he wondered if his wind tunnel might be their best option against it. Killing the host would only cause the hell-spawn to attach itself to a new one. But, if he could draw the still-possessed beast into the void within his hand...

When the monk voiced this plan, however, Eadoin quickly vetoed it. During and since his meeting with Sesshoumaru, the bard had racked his memory for all he had heard and read about such obscene manifestations from the abyss, and he sincerely doubted the monk's chances for survival if he drew such a corrupt being into the wind tunnel.

'That may be,' argued the young monk, frowning, 'but, if the wind tunnel can stop it...'At this, Sango again turned her head 'Miroku... no!,' she said, her tone sharp with fear, 'You don't even know if it will work!'

''Tis a demon of Hell, Miroku,' responded Eadoin, struggling to make himself heard over the rush of the wind created by Kirara's passing. 'Without a host, it moves with the speed of thought. If it leaves the crow demon, who's to say that it will still be subject to the pull of the wind tunnel? And... if it doesn't abandon its vessel, once it enters your hand, it may well possess you.'

Miroku gritted his teeth in frustration. 'There must be something we can do! What if Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga can't defeat it after all?'

'The sword of Sesshoumaru can banish the fiend,' Eadoin answered, his tone adamant. _I have to believe it,_ he thought._ I must believe it... or all is lost._ The fiend, now loosed upon the world, had to be destroyed. '_Damnú air... _It just needs the chance to work! Somehow, the fiend must be driven from its living host, but barred from taking another.'

The bard paused suddenly, realising what he had just said.

_Wards..._ he thought. Bardic wards had barricaded the entity in the cavern. Eadoin released a shuddering breath as he considered the strategy which had just occurred to him. The invocation he had created that was based on faith in the Tenseiga and its wielder... it might yet serve a purpose, but he would need the dog demon's cooperation... and InuYasha's.

Eadoin was resolved – like it or not, Sesshoumaru would have his assistance.

As they swept toward the escarpment, he explained his theory to his companions. Then, Eadoin felt a sudden burst of magical energies that signalled the disruption of Dé Danann wards, and fear for his dear Aine gripped his heart even more tightly. What, he wondered, would they find when they finally reached their campsite? _Please, be safe,_ a stór... mo mhuirnín... _please be safe...

* * *

_

Kagome found that her legs were shaking as she tried to stand. She persevered, however, determined to somehow help Aine. She had finally gotten an arrow nocked and ready to fire, when a radiant flash of white light exploded in front of her eyes. The girl found herself sitting on the ground again, thrown there by the impact of whatever had blocked the fiend's attack.

'K-Kagome...?' came Shippo's voice. 'We've got company...'

She looked up and gasped aloud when she saw Sesshoumaru standing between them and the carrion crow. A furious Sesshoumaru, she quickly realised, his demonic aura making the air about him whirl with power. But, wondered Kagome, why was the carrion crow unharmed? _Sesshoumaru missed? How? _The melted rock beneath the dog demon's feet testified that he had used his poison claws. In Kagome's experience, when InuYasha's dangerous brother used his _dokkaso _attack, the target was not supposed to survive.

Sesshoumaru steadily regarded his enemy, his yellow eyes burning with anger and not a little frustration. His strike _had_ missed the hell-spawn, but on purpose, his intent only to deflect the entity from Rin. He knew that he could not risk killing the carrion crow host – not yet. The fiend would simply move on to another living vessel, remaining immune to the Tenseiga's power. Somehow, he had to find a way to kill the host and the fiend simultaneously.

From the corner of his eye, the _taiyokai_ could see the transparent, shimmering barrier that was the Dé Danann woman's warding. Though they had previously not been able to repel the bonds which had held him prisoner, it seemed that they could resist the beast's corporeal host – although, from her barrier's diminished brilliance, he doubted if the healer could have held out against the possessed creature much longer. She had extended the wall of magical energy to protect his half-brother's companions as well as Rin and Ah-Un – such a large warding must certainly be taxing to its creator.

The dog demon's assessment was correct. Though she was also worried for his safety, Aine nevertheless felt considerable relief at the formidable _taiyokai's_ appearance. The fiend's attacks on her wards had caused her physical pain, so repugnant was the entity's nature to her very being. Sesshoumaru had now bought her some time.

'Rin,' she said, '_a stór,_ stay behind me.' Anxiously, she watched the dog demon face the hell-spawn, ready to do what she could to get the child to safety once the opportunity arose.

'Yes, lady,' came the whispered response. Rin knew how to follow an order. She would not stir until she was told.

A low, guttural growl issued from the fiend as it paced heavily in front of Sesshoumaru. 'Defiance by the little dog?' it snarled. 'Pathetic. Have you still not realised that you are no match for me? Come then, use your claws instead of your fang... Come closer, if you dare.'

'Your boasting grows tiresome,' said Sesshoumaru scornfully as, with one swift, fluid movement, he drew the Tokijin. Blue demonic energy flickered along the length of its double-edged blade as the dog demon pointed it toward the carrion crow.

Sheer power erupted from the dog demon's sword, blazing a trail of blue light and gouging a trench in the rocky ground as it shot toward the fiend. The blast struck the massive beast and lit the air around it. At that moment, a sharp cry came from the direction of the wagon road.

'Sesshoumaru, no!' A snarling InuYasha came charging toward the battle, his Tessaiga ready to strike. 'Don't kill it, damn you!'

'Be careful, InuYasha!' cried Kagome, seeing the half-demon rushing headlong toward his brother and the fiend.

Meanwhile, the energies released by the Tokijin had dissipated to show the carrion crow looking down at them with blazing eyes. It had not escaped completely unscathed – black blood dripped from one wing. But, the multiple wounds it had received were closing quickly.

'If I had meant to kill it, _hanyo_, it would be dead,' said Sesshoumaru, as he returned the Tokijin to his sash, his voice tight with suppressed anger. 'I intend to cripple it.' _But, the Tokijin has failed me. The damage to the thing is minimal._

'Cripple it, huh?' InuYasha bared his fangs in a sneer. 'That ain't a bad idea!' _I knew it – Sesshoumaru has some kind of plan. Well, _thought the _hanyo, I'm gonna improve on it. __If I can slow that thing down, Kagome and the others can get out of here._

The fiend's voice was resonating across the clearing. 'Foolish dog... that toy has no power against one from the Abyss! I can sense that it was created by and from Darkness.' At this, InuYasha charged, leaping forward and slashing with his sword at the crow demon's bleeding wing.

'This sword wasn't!' he shouted, as he effortlessly swung the Tessaiga.

The huge gleaming blade forged from the Great Dog Demon's fang sliced across the foul creature's wing. Its head snapped around, and razor-sharp teeth exuding black billows of smoke slashed at the half-demon. But, InuYasha's leap had carried him just past the fiend's striking range. His blow with the Tessaiga deeply cut the beast's wing, and re-opened the wounds caused by the Tokijin. The hell-spawn was indeed wounded now – and, it had narrowly missed capturing its prey. Its rage at this predicament was evident in the roar it issued.

As the carrion crow lunged toward his brother, Sesshoumaru leapt back to avoid the serpentine tail which was lashing wildly in anger. _Idiot half-breed,_ he thought, as he saw InuYasha veer away from the beast's jaws, _The fiend almost had him._ The dog demon twisted in the air to land gracefully in front of Aine and Rin. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the wound the Tessaiga had left on the crow demon's wing. _Cut... but... also burnt..._

Snarling incoherently, the fiend slowly backed away, its head weaving back and forth on its long neck as it watched its targets and reconsidered its options. Its host had _not_ cared for the injury it had just suffered. Its wounds would heal quickly, but, until then, it was grounded.

'Shippo!' InuYasha yelled from across the clearing. 'Get Kagome out of here – now!'

Shippo looked devastated. The little fox demon was obviously torn by the thought of leaving anyone behind. The half-demon knew, however, that Shippo could only carry so much weight, especially if he needed to go at any speed. 'Shippo!' InuYasha ordered again, 'Do it!'

The _kitsune's_ expression then became resigned. Fox-fire swirled around him as he shape-shifted.

'But... Aine...' said Kagome. 'Rin.'

Shippo had become an over-sized seagull. Of all his transformations, this one would allow him to fly the fastest. 'Get on, Kagome. InuYasha can do more if he knows you're safe.'

_No! We can at least take Rin,_ the girl thought frantically. Then, Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's cold baritone voice.

'Rin,' said the dog demon, watching the fiend as it paced between him and InuYasha, 'Leave now.' His glance shifted briefly to Aine. The healer quickly nodded, understanding what he wished. With the carrion crow grounded, at least temporarily, the dragon could remove the little girl to safety.

'Yes, my lord,' said the child. However, before Rin could turn to mount Ah-Un, the healer had swiftly lifted her into the dragon's saddle, kissing her forehead as she did so.

'Be safe, _a stór,_' said Aine, her eyes too bright. 'Now, fly away quickly!'

'Lady...' said Rin softly, her voice trembling. 'Lady, come with us...'

Aine had no time to explain to the child that she intended to stay behind and give her time to escape. She only shook her head as she gave the huge two-headed dragon a smart slap on the flank, crying, 'Hup! Hup!' before turning to the teenage girl and _kitsune._

'Go Kagome!' said Aine. 'Go now!'

Tears in her eyes, Kagome clung to Shippo's back. The sheen of perspiration on Aine's face showed how much maintaining the wide defensive warding was costing her. Soon, Kagome realised, the healer's barricade would fall. _Oh, InuYasha, please save her..._

The transformed fox demon ran across the camp site, flapping his wings madly. He stumbled once and squeaked with fear, thinking he would fail to save his friend. Then, he was airborne, flapping desperately to achieve altitude. When he finally caught an updraught which quickly propelled them up the escarpment face, he couldn't believe his luck.

As Ah-Un and the _kitsune_ rose swiftly into the air, Aine raised her hands, forcing the wall of magical energies higher through sheer willpower. The fiend snarled then, seeing a much desired prey escaping. As the dragon flew away, the carrion crow's tail coiled and lashed again, but this time its movement had a purpose. The barbed end struck the wards, the shock of its blow sending a recoil of magical energies back on their creator. Aine gasped with pain and fell to her knees, her wards falling with her.

However, as the tail struck, a spray of black blood flew up from the obscene appendage. As soon as the fiend had made its move, Sesshoumaru, knowing now that both of his swords could not cause the carrion crow any lasting harm, had raised his hand and called forth his whip of light, smoothly sweeping it toward his foe. The hell-beast shrieked as its host moved frantically to avoid a well-remembered pain, the carrion crow's survival instincts again overriding the wishes of its master.

As the fiend's tail had moved toward them, the dragon head called Un had turned and let loose a blast of silver demon-fire, its brief radiance covering their retreat. As they sped away, Rin looked back once to see Lord Sesshoumaru's whip of light striking the fiend, and Lady Aine falling to her knees. Then, she could see no more through the blur of tears that filled her eyes.

* * *

The hell-spawn's thoughts were livid – how dare these dogs defy it! The creature again faced Sesshoumaru, its eyes glowing ever more brightly with rage. 

The _taiyokai_ had allowed the whip of demonic energy to withdraw into his fingers and had once more drawn the Tenseiga. The protective barrier of the blade flared. Throughout his attack on the fiend, Sesshoumaru had held his position in front of the Dé Danann woman, covering Rin's retreat. Now, behind him, he could hear Aine getting to her feet, her breathing coming sharp and quick. He did not have to look at her wards to know that they would soon vanish completely – he could barely feel their energies shimmering in the air behind him.

'It's erred, Lord Sesshoumaru...' he heard the woman say then, her voice but a whisper as she sought to regain her breath. 'It's possessed a beast that already fears you.'

The dog demon silently agreed. _Indeed... it's second mistake._

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways to see InuYasha flanking the carrion crow. The _hanyo_ was obviously trying to plan his next move. As much as he despised his half-brother, Sesshoumaru knew enough about InuYasha to realise that he was also frustrated by this impasse they faced.

'I see you have your fang again, little dog.' The dark entity moved one step closer to the _taiyokai_, its eyes fixed on the Tenseiga. It hissed threateningly, its fetid breath washing over him in a sulphurous gust. 'Only a coward exchanges a weapon for a shield. You sought to cripple me? That is... laughable,' it taunted. 'You... a defective, one-armed mongrel, who cannot hold both weapon and shield.'

InuYasha was surprised that his brother would suffer such insults. But then, he had to admit to himself, the dog demon was wily. He knew from experience that Sesshoumaru could not be goaded into a reckless attack.

'That child's reprieve will be short-lived,' the fiend continued. 'I _will_ feast on her heart!' It turned to InuYasha, its next words bringing a growl to his throat... 'And, that of the wench you hold so dear, half-human. But, first...'

The fiend's gaze had marked the woman who had kept it from its prey. Her strange magic had weakened considerably and, with the cliff at her back, she had nowhere to run. It had already considered its options regarding this human. Was the _inu yokai_ prepared to defend her? Or, would he sacrifice her to make his escape? The entity was certain it would be the latter. After all, it had already captured the demon once, and it had been in his mind. It knew that, with the exception of the escaped child, the _Inu No Taisho's _whelp had no regard for humans.

'First... I shall be rid of a nuisance.' The crow demon bared its fangs. 'Female... you are mine...'

'Shut up! Leave her alone!' roared InuYasha. Determined to protect Aine, the half-demon once more charged toward the fiend, his Tessaiga raised. He growled with frustration – he could not release the full power of the wind scar, for he could not risk destroying the monster. But, if he concentrated... exercised control... he would succeed in slowing it further.

* * *

'Shippo, we've got to help InuYasha!' Kagome was frantic for her friend, and for Aine. 

'I know, Kagome, but we need to find Miroku and Sango first,' answered the fox demon, who had begun to fly away from the battleground below. Shippo's sharp hearing had heard the fiend promise harm to Kagome, and he knew the _hanyo _wouldn't thank him for bringing her back into danger. But, with the fiend on one side, and Sesshoumaru on the other, Shippo also knew that InuYasha had his hands full. They needed their friends.

They had not gone far before they spotted a large shape flying toward them, flames trailing behind it. Almost weeping with relief, Shippo began to circle, waiting for the firecat to reach them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, realising that the fiend was watching the healer, had guessed its intentions before it spoke. Aine's fear was obvious to his _yokai _senses, even though a quick glance had shown him that her expression was resolute. However, with her wards all but gone, the hell-spawn would certainly devour her. 

The dog demon rapidly analysed his next course of action.

Rin was safe – for now, at least. Thus, logic said that he should focus on finding a way to defeat the fiend and leave the woman to her fate. But, honour, and the memory of a life-debt, said otherwise. And instinct... instinct, he was mildly surprised to note, agreed with honour.

As InuYasha shouted his challenge and charged toward the fiend, Sesshoumaru saw the swirl of demonic energy forming along the Tessaiga and deduced the _hanyo's_ plan. _An adequate distraction,_ he thought, having already decided on the most effective means of escape for the healer. He slashed the air before him with the Tenseiga; the blade's barrier burst outwards, making the fiend rear back. Then, he spoke brusquely to the woman standing behind him.

'If you would live, healer, take hold of me... _now_.'

Aine did not hesitate. She released her wards as she ran the few steps needed to reach the _taiyokai_ and embrace him from behind. Her arms slipped over his shoulder and under the stump of his left arm as she locked her hands together over his chest. A part of his mind noticed with approval that her grip would not impede his sword arm

At the very moment that Aine took hold of Sesshoumaru, InuYasha swung his sword. Raw demonic power shot out of the blade, blasting the ground from under the beast's claws. The carrion crow tried to take flight, but its injured wing prevented this – it stumbled, and fell heavily to the ground. Taking advantage of the fiend's preoccupation with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru launched himself into the air.

_Another new experience, healer ... will they never cease?_ He could not resist this sardonic thought as he soared upwards. Jaken, the _taiyokai_ reflected briefly, would never believe that his master had carried a human on his back. Seeing the kappa's reaction to this news would almost make telling him of it worthwhile.

Almost.

* * *

Aine clung tightly to the dog demon, feeling the protective barrier of the Tenseiga surrounding them both. Then, his _yoki_ rose and, before she could draw breath, Sesshoumaru was airborne. His leap seemed effortless – she might have weighed nothing at all. At first, all she could see was his silver-white hair as it streamed in the wind of their passage. But, all at once, her field of vision cleared and she looked down, and saw how high they had come... 

_Danú! _

Sesshoumaru had shot up and to the left, away from the cliff and the fiend's reach, and now paused briefly in mid-air. This was not what the healer had experienced when InuYasha had carried her and Kagome up the cliff-face. Sesshoumaru was _flying_. Aine could not help gasping aloud; her arms tightened around him while she fought the urge to shut her eyes and bury her face in his thick mane of hair. Then, he spoke to her, his voice calm and assured.

'You will not fall.'

The dog demon glanced suddenly to his left, but before Aine could see what had caught his attention, he had turned and begun a swift descent. This time, the Dé Danann _did_ close her eyes. As she felt their passage slow, however, she dared to look down and saw a familiar large feline demon standing at the edge of the woods, several metres behind InuYasha. She was relieved to see Kagome and Shippo standing unharmed near Kirara, but the sight that brought her the most joy was that of Eadoin's brilliant blue eyes looking up at her.

Her passengers had witnessed the healer's rescue as the firecat descended toward the battle. InuYasha's friends had gaped in amazement when they realised that the _inu yokai_ was carrying a passenger. Eadoin, however, felt only relief and a profound gratitude at the sight. Before Kirara's feet touched ground, he had dismounted and was running to meet his cousin.

* * *

At first, InuYasha thought that Sesshoumaru's strike was intended as a diversion, to distract the fiend from his own attack. That in itself would have been an unusual gesture from the haughty dog demon. However, the half-demon soon saw that it was he who had been used as a diversion. _What the hell...?!?_

The sight of his brother departing with the healer caused InuYasha's jaw to drop and his thoughts to spin in confusion. Was he seeing things? _Sesshoumaru _was rescuing Lady Aine? Then, his attention was rapidly forced back to the carrion crow as it lurched to its feet. He raised his sword, determined to keep the monster off-balance, when he heard a sharp cry behind him.

'_Hiraikotsu!_'

The massive bone weapon spun overhead, striking its target before returning to the hand of its owner. The monster snarled its displeasure – the wound was not deep, but now both of its wings were injured. _The other humans, _it thought. _More vermin to destroy!_

InuYasha looked over his shoulder to see Kirara landing well behind him, with Shippo swooping down in the firecat's wake. Kagome quickly sprang from the _kitsune's_ back as, with a loud pop, he returned to his own form and collapsed, panting, on the ground.

'Kagome, stay back with Shippo and Kirara!' cried Miroku. Kagome, now holding the exhausted fox child, nodded, her wide eyes moving between the battling _hanyo_ and the rapidly approaching Sesshoumaru. As Miroku and Sango ran toward InuYasha, the demon-slayer called back to the firecat to protect their friends.

Sango once again launched her weapon at the carrion crow. This time, however, the massive beast intercepted it with its hard beak, sending it spinning back toward InuYasha. The half-demon cursed as he jumped back to avoid the bone blade. 'Sango – don't try to close with it. It's too fast!' he warned his friend.

'InuYasha,' panted Miroku, looking over his shoulder to see Sesshoumaru's arrival. 'Did you see...?'

'Yeah, I saw...' snapped the _hanyo_. 'Don't understand it – ain't trying to...' He turned to the monk. 'This damn thing's been slowed down, but we can't keep dancing around it forever. There has to be a way to finish it off!'

'There may be,' answered Miroku grimly, unwinding the prayer beads from his right hand. 'Sango and I will keep it occupied, InuYasha. Talk to Eadoin – now.'

'Huh? What d'you mean?'

'He has important information for you and Sesshoumaru.'

InuYasha threw the monk one puzzled look, then nodded and headed toward the bard.

The monstrous carrion crow arched its neck and looked balefully at the two humans before it. 'Humans? Bah... easy prey.'

'I don't think so,' said Miroku, stepping in front of Sango. He frowned in concentration as he eyed the massive rock slabs on the upper reaches of the escarpment. 'Wind tunnel!'

* * *

Aine had just released her grip on the dog demon, and had barely uttered a breathless and heartfelt thanks, when Eadoin swept her into a bone-crushing hug. It was only then, as she returned his embrace, that she let herself tremble.

'_Mo mhuirnín... mo mhuirnín..._' the bard murmured, a slight break in his voice. His blue eyes spoke his gratitude as they met the _taiyokai's_ impassive gaze. 'Thank you... '

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response. Then, he was again watching the fiend, intent on returning to the battle. However, as he turned away, Eadoin spoke quickly.

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Hear me... if you would destroy that foulness, please... hear me out.'

The bard watched as the _taiyokai_, his expression inscrutable, turned to again face him. Though he kept his arm protectively about Aine, wanting nothing more than to remove her from this place, Eadoin knew that he now had to focus on convincing the demon to accept his plan.

'Are you offering an "alliance" again, Dé Danann?' From the tone of Sesshoumaru's voice, acceptance did not seem a possibility.

'More than that,' answered Eadoin, his own voice resonating with all the confidence and persuasion his bardic skills could muster. 'I offer you the surety of a kill.'

* * *

_A/N: I must confess, I'm a bit worried about what you might think of this chapter. Ah well, onwards..._


	32. Chapter 31: A Question of Faith

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Question of Faith**

'_I offer you the surety of a kill_...'

Sesshoumaru had had more than enough of merely holding the carrion crow at bay. Although he could keep it crippled and pinned down, such a deadlock would continue indefinitely unless the entity could be separated from its living host. Therefore, though the idea of accepting further assistance from a human had not improved with time, the dog demon was not about to ignore whatever it was the bard had to say.

Glancing to his right, Sesshoumaru noted InuYasha's human companions running to the _hanyo's _side. The demon dismissed them as minor players against the fiend. He had seen the demon-slayer's weapon strike the creature's wing, but had known immediately that the injury the beast had received would be temporary at best. 'The hell-spawn will not be delayed for long, Dé Danann,' he answered the bard. 'Explain quickly.'

'Very well,' said Eadoin. 'Once the carrion crow is destroyed, I can stop the fiend from possessing a new host.'

From the intent stare the demon now directed at him, Eadoin saw that this claim had merited Sesshoumaru's full attention. The bard gently released his cousin. Then, slipping his harp from his shoulder, he knelt and began to quickly free the instrument from its wrappings, explaining his plan as he did so.

Aine, still tired from holding her own wards for so long, could only stand near and listen intently and silently. She had understood the nature of the invocation her cousin had created and committed to memory – now she could only hope that the intelligent _inu yokai _would accept its use, and pray that he and her dear Eadoin would be successful against the entity.

'After we spoke yesterday,' the bard was saying, 'I composed a spell – an invocation of faith... in the Tenseiga and its wielder. 'Tis akin to the language invocation, but far more adaptable. I believe I can use it to strengthen a bardic warding, and contain the entity once its host is destroyed.' He glanced up at that moment, and saw that the dog demon was now looking past him, and frowning. Eadoin turned his head to see InuYasha running toward them. _And here he comes..._ he thought. _Thank you, Miroku. Now, please Danú, may these two be convinced to cooperate..._

* * *

Miroku held up his right hand, palm outward, and, whipping away his prayer beads and protective wrappings, exposed the void it contained. Standing in front of Sango to shield her from the lethal maelstrom, the monk braced himself as the gravity well in his palm began to draw in all in its path, the roar of the imploding air vying with the deep, raspy cries of the carrion crow as the massive demon lurched away from this new danger. 

However, the monk had not risked aiming the wind tunnel at the fiend. Instead, his target was the overhanging cliff face. With a groan, the massive rock slabs and soil on its upper reaches were torn loose. As Miroku suddenly closed off the void, the landslide he had created crashed down about the beast. The fiend snarled curses at the monk as, at least for the moment, it was effectively cut off from any advance or retreat. Then, with a sharp, loud crack, one slab was split as the creature again struck out with its tail, the barbed end shooting towards the two humans.

'Sango!' cried Miroku as the monk threw himself at the demon-slayer. Together, they tumbled to the side, avoiding the lethal spikes. As she fell, Sango again threw the heavy bone _hiraikotsu_. But, she was off-balance and the weapon flew wide, ricocheting from the rock slabs that surrounded the fiend and returning to land a few metres behind them.

Sango scrambled out from under the monk, jumping to her feet. The slightly winded demon-slayer knew that later she would have to decide whether to thank him or slap him. His grip on her had been so tight... Miroku, however, was only looking at her with concern.

'Come Sango. That rock fall won't hold it for long. We need to distance ourselves.'

The two backed away, Sango quickly retrieving her demon-bone weapon as she went. Miroku's knuckles whitened as he gripped his staff. If the creature broke free before InuYasha returned, he would try to contain it with a spiritual barrier, though he knew that, alone, he could not hold an entity with so much dark power for long. He risked an anxious glance to where Eadoin was conferring with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, and was relieved to see that at least the two brothers seemed to be listening to the bard and not fighting. _Please, _he prayed, _Please, Buddha – let them cooperate... _

* * *

'I've had just about enough of this!' snapped the half-demon, as he approached the bard and Sesshoumaru. He glanced sideways at Kagome who, having deposited Shippo on Kirara's back for safekeeping, had also run over to join the group; she had wanted to be near her grumbling friend as he confronted his powerful brother, and to reassure herself that Aine was indeed uninjured. InuYasha wanted to berate her for returning to the battleground – why couldn't she have stayed away, stayed safe? – but knew that now it was more important that he find out what Eadoin had to say. The _hanyo_ threw a furious glance at Sesshoumaru. 'Neither one of us can kill the damn thing!' 

To Sesshoumaru, responding to such a statement of the obvious was a waste of time. He favoured his half-brother with the briefest of stares, mild contempt evident in his expression, before he turned back to Eadoin who now stood, his harp in his arms.

'Continue, bard,' came the clipped words of the _taiyokai. _

'InuYasha will be essential to our success,' said the bard then, keeping his tone carefully neutral in the face of Sesshoumaru's deeper frown and InuYasha's now evident puzzlement. 'My invocation should also be compatible with the power of the Tessaiga, since, like your Tenseiga, 'tis a legacy from your father. InuYasha...' – the bard turned to the half-demon – '... the entity is safe from your brother's blade as long as its host lives, and, aye, if we slay the host, it will take another. But, I've a bardic spell which could prevent this _if_ it is cast the moment the host dies. We can do this if I merge it with your sword's wind scar.'

'Merge with the wind scar?' The _hanyo's_ ears flattened as he thought quickly, trying to understand the bard's speedy explanation. _What...?_ Further answers from Eadoin were temporarily interrupted, however. At that moment, the roar of a powerful wind filled the clearing, and the upper reaches of the cliff face exploded outwards to partially bury the fiend.

'Good work, Miroku!' Shippo's yell of encouragement rang out, though it soon changed to a squeak of fear as Miroku and Sango dove out of range of the carrion crow's lethal tail.

Eadoin and Aine were astonished by what they had just witnessed. They had both learned of the monk's cursed hand, but neither could have imagined the magnitude of its power.

To the bard's credit, he quickly recovered from his surprise. Grateful to Miroku for buying them precious time, Eadoin turned back to Sesshoumaru, who, he saw, was again intently watching the carrion crow. The dog demon spoke then, though he made no comment on the monk's action.

'Both the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga have burnt the creature.' Sesshoumaru's tone was distant, for he was rapidly considering his options. The _inu yokai_ realised that, too soon, the carrion crow would free itself. He had fully understood the bard's proposal, but, he remained sceptical of it, even as he remembered the reaction the Tenseiga had had to both Dé Dananns' powers. Certainly, their strange magic had an affinity with that of his sword, but... _A spell that is based on... _faith_ in the Tenseiga?_ _Again, this question of faith... Will it truly give the bard's wards more power against the fiend_?

'Burnt?' Eadoin was saying. 'Then... both blades are attuned to the Light...' His eyes gleamed with conviction. 'The invocation _will_ work...'

'Will it, bard?' came the demon's cold voice. 'Since when can faith be created out of thin air?'

'It can't – but, neither can a language, so. Lord Sesshoumaru, a bardic invocation called your language to me – it didn't create it. This spell won't create faith – 'twill affirm it... by channelling our belief in the Tenseiga as an instrument of Light.'

The _taiyokai's_ gaze again fixed on the Dé Danann, his eyes narrowing at these words._ 'Our' belief, is it? _

'You created this invocation even though I rejected your offer of an alliance,' said Sesshoumaru. _And, though I said I would not be shielded by a human. __Is this Dé Danann that intuitive? Or just that stubborn? Hnh... _Probably the latter, thought the demon, considering the man was related to the healer. Of course, the bard was no longer offering to shield him. He would instead be removing the fiend's ability to evade the Tenseiga's power. So... was this something that Sesshoumaru could accept?

'A bard is taught to approach problems logically... but to also consider all facets and possibilities, however unlikely,' answered Eadoin with a slight grimace. 'Though, truly, the abomination taking a host was a surprise – but, Lord Sesshoumaru... this we can turn to our advantage...'

InuYasha had been looking from one to the other, his confusion and frustration evident on his face. What the hell was Sesshoumaru arguing about? _Arrogant bastard... _If Eadoin had a way to keep the hell-beast from taking a new host, then they _should_ take advantage of it. The crow demon was continuing to strain against the stones that pinned it. The half-demon had seen the monk retreating toward Kirara, pulling Sango with him, and knew the monster would break free at any moment.

'I've had enough of this,' interrupted InuYasha, his ears pointing forward aggressively. 'Hey, Sesshoumaru! Are you in on this fight, or not?'

_InuYasha... _Kagome watched the _hanyo_ with wide eyes. _Don't make him mad..._ She turned to the woman standing beside her. 'Aine,' she quickly whispered. 'All three of them have to work together?'

'Aye,' said Aine, her eyes never leaving Eadoin and Sesshoumaru. 'They do.'

'Oh dear...' murmured Kagome.

Meanwhile, an annoyed-looking Sesshoumaru now met InuYasha's angry glare. 'Barking again, half-breed?'

No sooner had the _taiyokai _spoken, when Miroku raised his staff, throwing a barrier of clerical energy toward the fiend as, with a last grating rumble, it broke free of its prison. 'I can't hold it for long – everyone get clear!' they heard the monk cry out, his face white with strain. 'Sango, get to Kirara - get to safety!'

'Miroku!' cried Kagome. The girl drew an arrow from her quiver, preparing to run to her friend's assistance.

'Kagome, no!' InuYasha remembered the fiend's vow to kill the girl. As he grabbed his friend by the arm to hold her back, he realised that Sesshoumaru had abruptly turned away from them. Then, the _hanyo_ saw the Tenseiga's barrier again flare to life as his frowning older brother regarded the immense creature rising out of the pile of soil and broken rocks

'Well? Are you coming, bard?' the dog demon asked. Eadoin nodded, his face briefly showing the relief he felt at Sesshoumaru's cooperation.

'You're about to get your wish, InuYasha,' the _taiyokai_ then said. 'You will kill the carrion crow with the Tessaiga.' He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the startled InuYasha. 'Do not miss.'

'What! Why you...' _As if I need his permission! That... _He turned then as he felt Kagome's hand on his own – his outrage subsided as he looked into her huge brown eyes, so full of worry for him.

'Never mind... Let it go,' she whispered to him. 'Just... please... don't get hurt, InuYasha.'

He nodded, his golden eyes softening slightly. 'Stay with Shippo and the others, Kagome. Be ready to get out of here fast.' With that, the half-demon left her, heading toward Miroku and the carrion crow.

Eadoin quickly kissed Aine's cheek before following. 'All will be well, _mo mhuirnín_...' Aine had no response – her throat was suddenly too tight too speak. She could only return his kiss and then watch him catch up to Sesshoumaru, matching the dog demon's long strides as they went toward the most dangerous foe either of the Dé Dananns had ever faced. With a shuddering sigh, she quickly followed Kagome to where their companions waited.

* * *

The bard could 'see' how rapidly the monk's clerical energies were flagging against the carrion crow's strikes. He quickly took in the massive beast's condition as they strode toward it. _Its wings are healing,_ he observed. _Already they move more easily, though it still can't leave the ground. _But, if the fiend achieved flight before they could act, he knew that it would escape. 

Eadoin balanced the harp against him, its strap secure over his shoulder – it might have been an extension of his body. 'We aren't after having much time...' he murmured. He then called quickly to the half-demon. 'InuYasha – Miroku's barrier is about to fall.'

InuYasha had moved to their left, prepared the strike the fiend once he heard the invocation begin. As Eadoin and Sesshoumaru took position toward the entity's opposite flank, the bard began to play his harp. Chords rolled forth from the _Amhrán Iúr_, and Sesshoumaru stiffened imperceptibly as he felt the level of power within the simple, flowing tune. The small amount of magic that he had perceived in the Dé Danann's lament yesterday could not compare with what he now sensed. Eadoin then spoke softly, his words for the _taiyokai_ alone.

'The warding will enclose us with the fiend – but not your brother. The Tenseiga will keep it from possessing you, and my wards, me...' _Please, Danú..._ '...but InuYasha would be at risk.'

'Hnh.' Sesshoumaru hardly regretted InuYasha being excluded from the battle against the fiend – as far as the_ taiyokai_ was concerned, the half-breed would not be necessary after the entity's host was slain. His demonic aura rose in preparation for his long-awaited chance to destroy this enemy. 'Once the barrier is active, you need not remain.'

The bard shook his head in response. 'Like it or not, Lord Sesshoumaru... I'm staying.' Eadoin looked straight ahead, his blue eyes becoming glacial as he focussed on the beast before them. The intensity of the music's power rose sharply, and Eadoin's golden Dé Danann aura flared forth, its radiance readily visible to Sesshoumaru's _yokai_ eyes.

'The invocation is attuned to the Tenseiga – to work, it must be near the sword.'

* * *

Only a few days ago, the _taiyokai_ had stood on the outskirts of a human town and summarily dismissed a magic rooted in music and emotion as unimportant. Now, however, Sesshoumaru was about to witness the power that lay in the voice of a bard. 

_May the Light guide its servant... _Eadoin's smooth baritone sang, the words in the ancient language of his people...

_May the Light guide its servant... / __This Sesshoumaru, who bears this Tenseiga... / __Both born of this world... Master and fang... / __Both born of great power... Master and fang..._

_As sure as the salmon swims the rivers... / __As sure as the stag climbs the mist crag... / __As sure as the lark flies to the morning sun..._

_Let their strength banish this darkness... / __Let their strength banish this evil... / __Let their strength affirm the Light..._

As the foreign syllables blended with the melody produced by the harp, Sesshoumaru found himself somewhat disconcerted to hear his own name and that of his sword. He reflected grimly that it was just as well that he did not understand the bard's language...

Repeating the verses over and over, the Dé Danann concentrated on the raw power that now channelled through the invocation of faith, taking it into himself and merging it into a spell of bardic warding. The protective and familiar wards he had been able to summon almost unconsciously, and for this he was grateful. Already, a light sheen of perspiration had appeared on his forehead; controlling two enchantments at the same time was no mean feat, even for a bard of his experience.

As Eadoin continued to sing, Sesshoumaru could feel the human's magical energies building around him – the Words, though softly uttered, seemed to resonate through the demon's body. Then, the Tenseiga began to pulse in synchrony with the song, the blue light along its blade waxing and waning as the sword of healing responded to the bardic magic. A sensation of approval was communicated from the sword to its master.

_Interesting..._

* * *

InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard the bard's song begin. _It's about time... _'Get out of the way, Miroku!' he yelled, as he leapt to the monk's side. 

Gasping with fatigue, Miroku let his barrier fall. He cried out to his friend to be careful, then sprinted toward the others who had grouped around Kirara. 'We have to get back!' he panted. 'There's nothing more we can do...' Neither he nor any of the others had any intention of leaving – they would never abandon InuYasha – but Miroku knew that the _hanyo_ would want them all well back from this fight.

As he urged everyone well out of the fiend's reach, the young monk was praying for the beast's destruction with his whole heart and soul. _They will win... they must win. _Then, as the group halted where the wagon trail emerged from the woodland, he felt his throat catch as his eyes fell on the Dé Danann healer. Miroku saw her lips moving rapidly and knew that he did not pray alone.

Aine stood utterly still with her hands clasped over her breast – only her eyes revealed the fear in her heart. _Light protect them... powers of Heaven be with them... _Hearing the words of the bard's invocation, she began to repeat them in her mind, the spell becoming a prayer from the depths of her soul.

Before them, InuYasha crouched, poised and ready to strike at the evil being facing him. Demonic energy was again flowing about the gleaming blade of the Tessaiga. Hissing with anger, the carrion crow's long neck suddenly snaked out toward its dog-eared attacker, but the half-demon managed to leap back out of its range. The beast opened its grotesque beak, again revealing the black smoke that whorled about its rows of jagged teeth.

'Another nip with your fang, mongrel?' the hell-spawn snarled. However, its eyes narrowed as it watched the half-demon, and as it then shifted its gaze to the bard and _inu yokai_. The crafty entity knew in that moment that something was different – something felt... wrong. It stiffened as it felt the rising energies – a magic similar to that which had previously denied it this prey, but... much more powerful. What manner of enchantment was the human casting?

Deciding that a hasty withdrawal would be prudent, the hell-spawn spread its wings. Its host body was still sluggish, however – its wounds still not completely healed, the carrion crow managed only one stroke of its wings before the fiend realised that it had moved too late.

'You're going down!' growled the _hanyo_. Exhilarated to at last be doing something that would bring about the hell-beast's death, InuYasha gave a triumphant yell as he raised the mighty Tessaiga over his head and swept it down in one smooth motion.

'WIND SCAR!'

As the blast of power erupted from the Tessaiga, Eadoin's Dé Danann aura flared so brilliantly that it became visible even to the humans. Still singing the invocation, the bard struck a final chord and swept his hand up and outwards. Within his mind, he focussed on one word of command: _Dúnta... _

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally as the golden light that surrounded the bard shot toward the Tessaiga's wind scar. It merged with the sword's energy just before it reached the carrion crow; then, the combined powers struck the massive creature's chest.

Bands of energy blossomed outwards, surrounding the hell-spawn even as the power of the wind scar tore diagonally through its body. Black blood sprayed forth as the carrion crow was torn in half, its death shriek echoing throughout the mountain pass. As the remains of the transformed lesser _yokai_ sank to the earth, the cage of golden light that had surrounded it burst outward, encompassing the bard and the _taiyokai_ before fusing with the ground.

InuYasha's jaw dropped as the dome of light appeared before his eyes, the force of its expansion throwing him backwards and effectively cutting him off from the battle. 'Damn it to Hell!' he yelled in frustration, realising that he had been consigned to waiting on the sidelines.

Unlike the barricade the bard had dropped over the mouth of the cavern, this warding remained visible to human and demon alike. Though faintly, all outside the wards could see Sesshoumaru and Eadoin, and the larger form of the fallen crow demon. Then, an unearthly howl came from within the barrier. It was a sound which belonged in nightmares and, as it continued to echo in the minds and souls of those watching, a dark shadow appeared over the huge carcase at the centre of the bard's translucent warding.

* * *

Discovering that Sesshoumaru's soul could be compatible – had perhaps even bonded – with Aine's had served to bolster Eadoin's hope that the dog demon would know how to defeat the evil from the Abyss; the level of power now flowing through the invocation affirmed this faith, not only in the sword, but in Sesshoumaru's ability to use it. However, the strain of holding a warding merged with another spell was quickly taking its toll on Eadoin. He had fallen to one knee, though he continued to repeat the invocation without pause – only the lower tone of his voice betraying his fatigue. The bard watched intently as Sesshoumaru moved forward, ready and eager to face his enemy. 

The dog demon's eyes narrowed in concentration as he approached the dead crow _yokai_. The Tenseiga's barrier was swirling about him, the sword almost aggressive in the amount of protective energy it was emitting. At first, he saw nothing but the massive carcase of the carrion crow. Then, familiar black smoke began to rise from the flesh of the beast, and from it emanated what the _taiyokai_ recognised as the dark aura of the fiend. Rapidly, the apparition began to take on a form, and Sesshoumaru finally saw the true nature of his foe.

A hunchbacked figure stood before him, the rank and sulphurous stench of the Abyss wafting from it. The black smoke coiled through its translucent form as flickers of vile green light highlighted its features intermittently. Its eyes were blazing green orbs, set deep above a hideous wrinkled muzzle which opened to emit an enraged howl that echoed about him, seeming to come from all directions

Sesshoumaru steeled himself to resist the creature's invasion of his thoughts. However, despite now being separated from its host, the entity had not regained its ability to attack his mind. The dog demon sensed no psychic trespass.

_The wards..._ thought Sesshoumaru. _The wards are inhibiting it... forcing it to instead expend Power to 'speak'..._

The fiend had obviously come to the same conclusion. It issued an bestial growl as it lifted the semblance of a grotesquely muscled arm and pointed at the source of its restraints. A blast of green-tinted energy streamed toward Eadoin, only to disperse as it struck the suddenly visible, shimmering barrier of his inherent defensive wards. Sesshoumaru heard the slight catch in the bard's voice, however, and knew that, though he had not broken the invocation, the man had felt pain from the creature's strike.

'Did you think me beaten, little dog?' The hell-spawn's guttural 'voice' seethed with its hate. 'Whatever strange clerical power the human has infused in this barrier, it will not last...' It laughed. 'I shall destroy you before it falls.'

Sesshoumaru studied the enemy before him, ignoring its taunts. Here at last was the entity that had captured him, tortured him... humiliated him. But... he realised that he was experiencing more than anger and a desire for vengeance. This dweller of the infernal plane... disgusted him. The dark miasma it emitted, the very essence of its evil power, revolted the _taiyokai_ to the core of his being. _This _thing_ does not belong here,_ he thought. _It is... unnatural..._

The entity began to growl as it watched its prey, this arrogant _inu yokai_ who presumed to stand so calmly before it when he should be trembling at its dark power. Its gaze moved then to the blade that had burnt its corporeal host – a weapon imbued with power on the side of Light. _Ah, little dog... such a thing might be effective in the hands of a cleric, but not in your pathetic grip... _It had held this prey's mind once – it knew this prey...

'Well? Why does the cripple not attack?' it hissed.'Aren't you brave enough to risk my touch, pup?' Its eyes glowed more brilliantly. About its taloned 'hands', flickers of red hell-fire appeared, blending with the green energies that were the psychic essence of the creature. 'I know what you most desire, little dog. You, too, are a hunter. You, too, kill without remorse. Come... if you would dare... Seek the vengeance your soul desires. Satisfy your hate...'

The fiend grinned malevolently. It would seize the prey's hate, and use it to snare him. It prepared itself for this most desired of feasts...

'Abomination.'

The single word came softly from Sesshoumaru's lips as his _yoki_ rose around him. The Tenseiga began to throb again, but this time it was in synchrony with the steady pulse of its master's heartbeat. As the sword's own aura rose, a memory came to the dog demon – the warmth of sunlight and the luminescence of the moon, two auras of light intermingling as two souls connected, one of them his own. _Light... dispels Darkness_._ Tenseiga... it is time..._

'You think you know me?' whispered Sesshoumaru as he raised his sword before him. 'You know _nothing_.'

Suddenly, the wards surrounding them glowed even brighter as tendrils of azure light entwined about bars of gold. Eadoin trembled with the rush of power that was flowing through him – the power of the dog demon's faith, now drawn by the invocation into the wards. Rays of blue and gold light then flared from the dome, striking the fiend and causing it to scream in rage and pain.

'This ends now!' With these words, Sesshoumaru, _taiyokai_ Lord of the Western Lands, strode forward and, with one powerful stroke, drove the Tenseiga deep into the entity.

* * *

A ball of blue light flared around Sesshoumaru and the fiend. With an ear-splitting roar, the creature of the Abyss exploded into a funnel of black fumes that shot upward and billowed across the roof of the wards. Bolts of green lightning streamed outwards, snaking over the corpse of the carrion crow and ricocheting from the Tenseiga's barrier and the Dé Danann's wards. 

'_Noooooooo..._' The hateful voice of the entity echoed around the clearing. '_Wretched dog...'_ At this, the black smoke vanished, leaving behind it a profound silence.

Sesshoumaru steadily regarded the spot where the entity had been. He felt no trace of the fiend's aura, though its sulphurous stench had not fully dispersed. He turned his head slightly, hearing the bard slowly walking toward him as the wards of faith receded.

'It is gone,'said Eadoin, his voice hoarse with tiredness and his brow damp with beads of perspiration. He was looking at the carcase of the crow demon with distaste.

Sesshoumaru only nodded, then swept the Tenseiga into its sheath and turned away from the grotesque remains. He drew a deep breath as a cool breeze blew across the battlefield, bringing with it the strong scent of rain. The demon's sensitive nose then recognised another scent; he looked toward the human-made road to see a wheezing Jaken emerge from the trail, then pause near InuYasha's companions as he caught his breath. The little demon's bulbous eyes were staring with awe at the scene before him.

The dog demon noted that InuYasha was watching him, the drawn Tessaiga still in his hand. Then, with an abrupt nod as he met his half-brother's impassive stare, the _hanyo _sheathed his weapon. Anything he might have been about to say to Sesshoumaru was lost, however, as the human girl and the _kitsune_ swarmed over him, expressing their joy that he was safe, the danger gone. The monk and the demon-slayer soon joined them, while the feline _yokai_ roared its satisfaction at the outcome of the battle.

Meanwhile, Aine stood apart from the others, her eyes bright with unshed tears. As she had watched the wards fade, she had felt weak with relief and joy. Then, she softly laughed aloud with pleasure at the sight of both Eadoin and Sesshoumaru standing before her, alive and whole. Eadoin heard her, and gave her a tired, triumphant grin. He then began to walk away from the crow demon, intending to retrieve his harp from where he had safely set it on the ground. Aine was about to run to him, when... she felt it.

'_Níl sé...'_ she breathed, her slim form frozen with shock. It was only a vestigial remnant of what she had sensed before, but it was unmistakable...

The _taiyokai_ looked sharply toward the healer. He had heard her whisper – and the fear in her voice. In the same moment that he saw the horrified realisation on her face, his _yoki _flared instinctively as his own heightened senses burned with warning. _Danger..._

'Beware, my lord!' Jaken's cry rang out as he ran forward, the Staff of Two Heads raised high before him. Fire blazed from the Staff toward the carcase of the carrion crow, the flames incinerating what remained of the creature's body. Sesshoumaru had already turned, his form a blur as the lethal whip of light burst from his raised index and middle fingers and flashed toward his target – the undulating tail of the carrion crow that lashed out with equally blinding speed.

As the last of its essence had dispersed to return to the infernal planes, the devious fiend had sent forth one last tendril of psychic energy – one last command that had infused the flesh of its former host with a parody of life, and ensured that the hell-spawn would have the satisfaction of taking at least one life.

The dog demon's whip cut through the serpentine tail, but not before it had completed its task. As the grotesque appendage ruptured in a blast of _yokai_ energy and gore, Sesshoumaru saw the bard's frame jerk as the barbed end pierced his back.

Eadoin looked down in shock at the vicious spike protruding from his chest. Then, a roaring filled his ears as he lost all sensation in his limbs and sank to his knees. As he fell forward, he felt a brief, sharp burst of intense pain as the horrible missile pulled free from his body, and... his world went dark as his life's blood poured from the wound, drenching the rocky ground beneath him.

* * *

_A/N: Three more chapters and an epilogue to come... _

_Once again, my thanks to those who have reviewed._


	33. Chapter 32: Mo Bhrón My Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: _Mo Bhrón_... My Sorrow**

As the demon crow's tail impaled the bard, the cry of warning that was about to be released from Aine's throat turned into a horrified scream. Then she was running toward Eadoin as he fell to the ground, her mind reciting a litany of denial.

_You'll not die, you'll not die, you'll not die..._

She fell to her knees beside him and quickly rolled him onto his back. Tears of dismay smarted in her eyes when she saw the gaping wound in his chest, and the amount of blood already spilled on the ground. She could barely sense his life-force, his Dé Danann aura that should have been as apparent to her as the warm rays of the sun itself. Instead, he was so still, his handsome face was so pale, and his eyes – his eyes stared unseeingly at the overcast sky.

_You'll not die, you'll not die, you'll not die..._

Aine placed one of her hands over the wound and the other on her cousin's face, desperately reaching for his life energies through a healing link. She would give to him her own life-force, as she had to Sesshoumaru. Eadoin could have her life energy – all of it... _Danú..._ 'Powers of Heaven,' she whispered. 'Take me instead.'

_You'll not die, you'll not die, you'll not die..._

Closing her eyes, the Dé Danann healer sent probes of healing magic into the bard, reaching for the life energies that she could see in her mind's eye...

_You'll not die, you'll not die, you'll not die..._

It was there. She could sense it. A small, ethereal spark of life that was...

Gone... It had vanished, as suddenly and completely as a candle flame from a breath of air. Her body jerked with a shuddering gasp – she was filled with horror at the sudden realisation that her healer's probes now swirled within a void, seeking a connection that no longer existed.

Aine broke her link.

At first, she could only stare in disbelief at the face that was so dear and familiar to her, at the kind features that now wore the tranquillity that only death could impart. With trembling hands, she reached down and smoothed a stray lock of golden-brown hair back from the bard's face. So very gently, she closed the lids of his brilliant blue eyes and kissed his brow. Then, her movements slow and weary, she sat on the ground and gathered him to her, holding him tightly and stroking his hair.

As a fine, misty drizzle began to fall softly across the battlefield, Aine rocked her beloved Eadoin in her arms and, bowing her head, began to keen her grief.

* * *

InuYasha had been trying to extricate himself from his jubilant friends when Jaken had suddenly charged past them. As the kappa cried out his warning, the half-demon had spun on his heels and rushed toward the carrion crow. Before he could draw the Tessaiga, however, Sesshoumaru had struck, destroying the suddenly revived _yokai_ tail. 

Then, the _hanyo_ released his grip on his sword – his amber eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the sight of the impaled bard.

'No!' Miroku cried out. They all began to move toward the stricken man, but Aine was already at her cousin's side. The companions halted, uncertain as to how to proceed, for they realised quickly that there was little they could do. They could only watch, breaths held, as the healer worked frantically over the bard.

'She can do it,' whispered Shippo. 'She'll save him...'

However, these words were barely uttered when they saw that it was not to be. Shock too quickly gave way to grief, as they saw the kind, foreign woman they had befriended break her healer's circuit. The expression on her face told them everything.

'Oh no...' whispered Kagome. 'Oh, InuYasha, he can't be...'

'He is,' the half-demon answered, his voice unusually gentle. His nose did not lie. The Dé Danann bard's scent clearly told him that the man was gone. He thought to move forward, to help the healer move the body, but he was halted by the low cries of grief that now came from the woman as she held her dead companion in her arms.

They had all seen death. They had seen whole villages that had been destroyed. After all, war ravaged the feudal countryside. Still, Aine's keening tore at their hearts.

'Poor Aine.' Kagome shook her head in denial as she spoke, then she turned to InuYasha and buried her face in his red _haori_. The half-demon hesitated for only a moment, then raised his arms and held her, not knowing what to say as her slender frame trembled against him. Feeling helpless, he looked around uncertainly, and his glance rested for a moment on Shippo. But the young fox demon, who stood quietly watching the healer with eyes full of sorrow, could not offer the girl any words of comfort.

Miroku lowered himself to his knees, his hand making a sign of blessing as he murmured words of prayer. He looked up, startled, when Sango knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a small Kirara rubbing against them both. Then, he understood. The monk had seen his father die from the wind-tunnel curse, and the demon-slayer had lost her family to Naraku's machinations – they both knew the healer's sorrow. Together, they prayed for the repose of the bard's spirit.

* * *

Jaken, still winded from his run down the mountain road, tentatively prodded the pile of ashes that had been the carrion crow. Satisfied that the creature was eliminated, he turned and went to his master's side. He was about to ask after Rin, when he noticed that his lord was watching the scene several metres in front of them. 

The kappa was surprised to find that he felt a small amount of regret at the Dé Danann man's passing. Jaken had never had much use for humans (he would only admit to himself a tolerance for Rin), but he had held a modicum of respect for the bard.

He shook his head as he listened to the woman's strange lamentation. He had never heard anything quite like it. _They are definitely a foreign people,_ he observed to himself. _So demonstrative – even when they mourn their dead._ It wasn't that the human female's weeping was loud, but the kappa definitely found it to be emotional. The cries were haunting – almost lyrical – as she moaned and whispered the same alien words over and over.

'Are we leaving now, Lord Sesshoumaru?' he asked the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru made no answer. Still and silent, he was watching the Dé Dananns, his expression as inscrutable as ever. Jaken did not know whether to try to get his master's attention again or not. Then, seeing the hint of a frown appearing on the _inu yokai's_ forehead, he elected to hold his tongue and retreated a few steps behind him.

* * *

The _taiyokai_ had understood immediately what had happened. The fiend's target had not been selected by mere random chance. Even though Sesshoumaru had always been its primary prey, the hell-spawn would have known that such a feeble attack would never succeed against him. Thus, it had slain the bard – for the simple purpose of shedding innocent blood. A kill made only for the sake of killing. A small, spiteful victory in repayment for its banishment... 

The fragmented tail of the carrion crow held only the scent of dead flesh. The creature was finally and utterly destroyed, and Sesshoumaru was well aware that he had no logical reason to remain. He knew that Jaken was waiting expectantly beside him, and wondering why his master had not made any move to depart. Yet, the demon ignored his servant's question and stayed where he was, his contemplative stare fixed on the keening healer.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed InuYasha briefly glancing his way. It seemed that the _hanyo _and his travelling companions were keeping their distance from the Dé Danann woman, apparently respecting her right to grieve.

The dog demon then frowned as a familiar voice whispered in his mind. _Hnh. I expected you to say as much, Tenseiga... but, I have made my decision._ _Rest assured, I shall deny the hell-beast its victory, and settle an account..._

Then, Sesshoumaru strode forward, moving silently toward the healer.

'My – my lord?' asked the puzzled Jaken. The kappa started to follow, but halted when his master tersely told him to stay put . The little demon looked around him, confused by the _taiyokai's_ action. He saw that the despised InuYasha was also following Sesshoumaru with his eyes, but this gave him no clues as to his lord's intent. The half-demon looked just as puzzled as Jaken himself felt.

Then, Jaken put two and two together. _Can Lord Sesshoumaru be planning to...?_ Fascinated, he waited to see what the _inu yokai_ would do.

* * *

'_Mo bhrón... mo bhrón..._' 

As he drew near to her, Sesshoumaru could hear these whispered words scattered rhythmically between the woman's soft, moaning cries. Though he did not understand the foreign syllables, the anguish they carried was clear. He halted and stood beside her, knowing that she must have been aware of his approach. Then, he heard her inhale deeply, her breath catching as she struggled to cease her lamentation.

_Her grief... comes from her soul..._ The thought came unbidden to Sesshoumaru as he regarded the healer who now turned her head to gaze at him, her eyes full of her pain, and he found himself puzzled that he should make such an extraordinary observation. The demon had seen humans die in battle before, but their passing had never instilled any feeling in him other than indifference. However, as he stood next to the distraught woman, he discovered that he was... confused by the display of profound sorrow he was witnessing. Somehow, seeing the healer suffer so... felt wrong.

Choking on her grief, Aine had to take yet another deep breath before she could speak. She gently cupped her hand against the bard's cheek – her voice was soft with sorrow as she looked down at the still face.

'He was so looking forward to going home, my Eadoin. He was going to be married...' She swallowed as her words caught in her throat. Hearing the faint rustle of silk, Aine looked up to see that the dog demon had moved closer. He did not speak, but his serious, golden eyes stared down at her.

'I tried,' Aine said then, her tone beseeching, as if she asked for understanding, for forgiveness. 'I tried, so. I couldn't heal him. It was too quick...' The soft, misting rain blended with her tears and beaded in her hair as she sat on the hard ground, holding her sad burden in her arms. She began to tremble as she met the dog demon's calm stare. 'It was too quick...'

Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru draw the Tenseiga from its sheath. 'Healer,' came the demon's smooth, deep voice. 'Put him down.' Aine looked with confusion at the sword of healing, and then again at its owner before she shook her head in response.

'He's... he's gone, Lord Sesshoumaru. No instrument of healing can save him. And, I can't release him... not yet,' she whispered, again stroking Eadoin's hair back from his face. 'I must keen for him... show him respect...'

'You do not understand, healer. Lady... Death will be cheated today.' _As will the enemy..._ he thought.

Aine looked up again at these words. She saw that Sesshoumaru was staring at Eadoin, an expression of concentration on his face as he held the Tenseiga before him, the tip of the blade pointing toward the body in her arms. He spoke again, his voice low but commanding.

'Put him down. Now.'

Aine stared at the dog demon. He was right – she did not understand. _Death will be cheated?_ Death had already won. Eadoin was gone, his spirit departed...

But... it was then that she saw a message in the steady, assured gaze of the powerful _taiyokai_: _You will do this... You will trust me..._ And, it was at that moment that she realised that she would to do as he had bid. Though her heart was aching so that she felt it must surely break, she would trust Sesshoumaru.

Gently, she allowed her cousin's torso to slip to the ground. She remained sitting on the cold earth, wringing her hands, as she watched Sesshoumaru move to stand in front of her, the bard's body between them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the corpse of the bard, his eyes narrowing in concentration. _I see them..._ he thought _...the pallbearers of the dead..._

Moving inquisitively about the body were the small, grotesque heralds of death, seeking the soul of the deceased. As his _yoki _rose and the Tenseiga began to pulse, Sesshoumaru acknowledged a feeling of satisfaction. _No victory for you today, creature of Hell..._ The son of the _Inu No Taisho_ hoped that, in whatever infernal place the fiend now found itself, his enemy was aware of what he was about to do.

Aine held her breath as she watched Sesshoumaru raise his sword. The power signature of the blade was unlike anything she had yet sensed from it. Then, with one smooth stroke, the dog demon swept the Sword of Heaven down and across in a curving path; a trail of blue light marked the Tenseiga's passage as it sliced through the air above Eadoin's still form.

The woman could not see what was visible to Sesshoumaru – the blade cutting through the messengers of death, dispersing their essences back to the ether whence they had come. However, as soon as the sword's stroke was completed, she gasped – her trembling hands covered her mouth as her healer's senses reverberated from the powerful and beautiful Dé Danann life-force that flared into existence in front of her. Before her startled eyes, the bard's chest rose once, then again. Her eyes wide with shock, she reached for the gaping wound in his chest, only to find smooth, unmarked skin.

'Eadoin?' she whispered. Then, a sob of joy escaped her as she saw the colour returning to his cheeks. She had been told the sword saved lives, but..._ Resurrection... Oh, Danú... it is truly a Sword of Heaven..._

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga. _Now, the battle is over,_ he thought, as he listened to the bard's heart beating once more in his chest. Without a word, he moved to step around the Dé Dananns, to return to where Jaken was waiting for him. But, as he passed near the healer, he was stopped by a light touch on his hand.

He turned his head to look down at the woman, who had reached out to gently clasp his fingers. It would have been typical for him to pull away from such a contact, but, instead, the demon stayed, curious and waiting for her to speak. Then, to his further bemusement, she pressed the back of his hand to her cheek, and looked up at him with eyes full of wonder and gratitude.

'How can I begin to repay you, to thank you, for this miracle?' she whispered. She briefly closed her eyes then, and he felt the warmth of her tears on his skin. 'Lord Sesshoumaru... _a stór_...you've saved him... the brother of my heart...'

The dog demon said nothing as he stared down at her. Then, he eased his hand from hers and turned away.

'Your thanks are not necessary,' he said, his voice low. Only Aine heard his next words. 'I have merely repaid a debt.'

Sesshoumaru walked back to where Jaken awaited him. As he passed his half-brother, the dog demon ignored the astonished stare InuYasha was directing his way – he was thankful that the half-breed was, for once, keeping his customary bluster to himself. He felt slightly annoyed, however, when he saw that Jaken was also gaping at him.

'Master?' asked the flummoxed kappa, as the _taiyokai_ strode past him.

'We are leaving, Jaken. It is time to find Rin.' At these words, Jaken spun about and quickly scurried after Sesshoumaru as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

InuYasha, still awkwardly holding Kagome, had watched the dog demon suddenly stride toward Aine. He had stiffened at the sight, then glanced at Miroku, confusion and indecision evident in his yellow eyes. He saw that his older brother's action had also gained his friend's attention. Catching InuYasha's worried look, the young monk gently shook his head; then, his lips continuing to move in prayer, Miroku watched intently as Sesshoumaru approached the grieving Aine. 

Their companions soon noticed their distraction. Therefore, all eyes were fixed on the dog demon. And, all were astonished to see him draw the Tenseiga and pass it over the body of the bard.

'His scent...' said InuYasha, staring open mouthed at the scene before them. 'Eadoin's scent... he's alive...' _I can't believe Sesshoumaru just did that..._

'Alive?' whispered Kagome, softly.

Then, to the _hanyo's_ utter confusion, the girl once more fell against him. InuYasha could only shake his head on hearing the muffled 'I'm so glad' murmured against his chest, accompanied by, he suddenly realised, the faint, salty scent of tears. Why, wondered the perplexed half-demon, had _good_ news made her weep?

Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku, their eyes bright with hope. 'Can it be true? Was it the Tenseiga...?' asked Sango, softly.

Aine's reaction to the dog demon's action held their answer. Miroku stared in awe as Sesshoumaru left Aine's side and walked past them to where Jaken waited. 'I always assumed that the Sword of Heaven would be able to resurrect dead souls,' murmured the monk, his eyes fixed on the departing _taiyokai. But, _he thought,_ I never dreamt that Sesshoumaru would use it so... to help a human._

Wearing a baffled frown, InuYasha watched his powerful and ruthless full-demon brother vanish among the trees.

* * *

The bard stirred, and Aine quickly turned back to him; her hands were clasped and her eyes were bright with tears as she watched him slowly rise to a sitting position. He shook his head, and looked at her, his eyes showing his puzzlement. 

Eadoin felt as if he was awakening from a dream. His hand went to his chest, and he was confused, yet relieved, to find that there was no wound, no pain. But... he remembered being struck down by the carrion crow, then... nothing beyond that, except...

_Darkness... then a light,_ he remembered. _A distant light..._ Then... had he really been immersed in that soft, blue mist? Had he heard that gentle voice that had told him it would return him to where he belonged? His bardic instincts told him that it was so.

'Aine?' He looked at his cousin. Her eyes were red with weeping, her face... so pale. Had she healed him? '_Mo mhuirnín?_ What happened?'

With a soft sob, Aine flung herself into his arms, and, for a time, there was nothing he could do except hold her while she wept out of gratitude and relief.

_What_, he wondered, _had happened?_ _And... _he looked around the battlefield... _where was Sesshoumaru?_

* * *

Rin sat with her arms wrapped around her bent knees, staring at the drops of water shining on the long grass before her. The morning shower had already passed and the sun was beginning to peek out from between the clouds, but the child scarcely noticed. She looked sideways at the two-headed dragon that had settled itself beside her in the mountain meadow. 

'I hope Lord Sesshoumaru comes for us soon, Ah and Un,' she said with a sad little sigh. _And, I hope Lady Aine wasn't hurt._ She sighed again, trying to reassure herself about the healer. Of course, she told herself, the kind lady _must_ be okay. After all, she was the first person other than Master Jaken with whom Lord Sesshoumaru had entrusted Rin's safekeeping. Therefore, in her child's heart, she concluded that the powerful demon would probably protect Lady Aine just as he would herself and Jaken.

Then, the dragon head called Un looked up and a contented rumble rolled from its throat. Startled, Rin followed its glance. A joyful smile lit her face when she saw the dog demon walking toward her, his servant trotting behind him

'Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken! You found me!'

Jaken snorted as the ecstatic little girl ran toward them. 'Of course we found you, Rin' said the exasperated kappa. 'Did you doubt Master's ability to detect your scent?'

'Oh no, Master Jaken. Never.' Rin halted before the dog demon, her brown eyes bright with delight as they met his calm, golden stare. 'You made the mean voice go away for good, didn't you, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

Once again, Sesshoumaru could not help but consider the remarkable resiliency of this human child. She had just been the target of a creature born of nightmares, and had only narrowly escaped, yet now she stood smiling before him, confident that he had destroyed the beast.

'Yes, Rin,' he answered. Then, he looked away, directing his impassive gaze toward the foothills to the south as he considered his next destination.

'Why ask such a thing, Rin?' Jaken was saying huffily. 'There was never any doubt that a demon of Lord Sesshoumaru's stature would be anything but victorious...'

However, to the kappa's annoyance, Rin was ignoring him. The child continued to stare up at the dog demon with an expectant look on her face.

'What is your question, Rin?' enquired Sesshoumaru, as he continued to stare at the distant hills.

'Is Lady Aine all right, my lord?'

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl, his expression calm and serious. 'She's fine, Rin.' Saying this, the demon then turned and began to walk southward across the meadow.

'We're leaving.'

'Yes, my lord!' cried both Jaken and Rin simultaneously. The human child ran to the dragon demon and climbed up onto its back, chatting happily as she did so.

'I'm so glad that no one was hurt, Master Jaken...'

Jaken remembered the stricken bard lying on the ground in a pool of blood but, for a wonder, held his peace.

'... especially the kind lady. I hope we see her again...'

'Humph! Don't be foolish, Rin. There is no reason why we should...' Jaken continued to mutter to himself as he took hold of the dragon's reins and set off behind the _taiyokai._

'Oh.' Rin softly sighed, disappointed. 'That's too bad. I would have liked to say good-bye to her... and to the nice man with her.' Then, as Jaken began chastise her about 'human sentimentality', she hugged to herself the wonderful news that the lady had not been harmed by the awful bird demon and the mean voice...

_Lord Sesshoumaru protected her... I'm sure of it._ Rin wisely kept this happy thought to herself as, eyes shining with adoration, she watched the tall dog demon walking silently ahead of them.

* * *

_A/N: When I first wrote this, I wondered if I should end it here. However, there are a few loose ends to 'tie up', no? Therefore, I would beg your indulgence as we continue..._


	34. Chapter 33: A Parting of Ways

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Parting of Ways**

_It doesn't make sense... _

The _hanyo_ had been frowning ever since his older brother's departure. Though he was as relieved as anyone else about the Dé Danann's survival, like Miroku, InuYasha had never thought to see Sesshoumaru use the Tenseiga to help a human, even one whom the _taiyokai_ might see as a 'contemporary'. He stole a sideways glance at Aine– her eyes bright with tears of joy, the healer held her cousin's face between her hands while she spoke rapidly to him in their foreign tongue. _And, what about her? Why did Sesshoumaru protect her?_

InuYasha snorted. He had realised long ago that trying to analyse his brother's motives only frustrated him – he was already starting to get a headache.

'Eadoin is really all right, InuYasha.' Kagome had returned to his side. After quickly regaining her composure, the girl had hurried over to the Dé Dananns, and had seen for herself that the bard was indeed fully healed. 'I just can't get over it. Poor Aine... she's 'read' his health twice now, and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.' She looked at her friend inquiringly when he did not respond. 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru decided to save him?' she dared to ask.

'How should I know! Huh! Who can figure out Sesshoumaru's reasons for doing anything? ' InuYasha growled.

'Well, you don't have to _snap_ at me...!'

'Master InuYasha!' Kagome and InuYasha both looked down, startled, to see Myoga the flea bouncing toward them. The tiny demon landed on InuYasha's shoulder and sat down comfortably, as if he had been gone but a moment. 'Well, this all turned out for the best!' he said cheerfully. 'And, Sesshoumaru's use of the Tenseiga – such a fitting conclusion.'

The half-demon and the girl exchanged knowing looks. They both doubted that the flea had been present for the entire battle. 'Are you saying you know why Sesshoumaru would resurrect a human?' InuYasha asked the tiny demon, keeping his voice unusually calm.

'Why, of course!' Myoga answered confidently. 'One such as Sesshoumaru would vanquish an enemy completely – he simply deprived the hell-spawn of its only kill.'

InuYasha looked surprised, then pensive. 'Yeah... I suppose that could be it...' He noticed that Kagome didn't look convinced. The girl was watching the healer with a thoughtful expression on her face. 'So, Myoga,' the _hanyo_ asked, gesturing to the Dé Dananns, 'tell us why Sesshoumaru saved _her_...'

'I... beg your pardon?' asked the flea tentatively.

'Sooo... you _weren't _here the whole time,' purred InuYasha, his eyes narrowing.

Myoga gulped – did Master InuYasha know how much he resembled his brother when he did that? 'Well, ah... no. Now, be logical, Master InuYasha,' he said as he turned his head to avoid the _hanyo's_ eye. 'I'm too small to possibly have been of any assistance... Ahhh!' With one flick of a clawed finger, a smirking InuYasha sent the tiny _yokai_ zinging across the clearing.

* * *

The travelling companions decided to distance themselves from the grim battlefield and relocate to the meadow where, just two days ago, Sesshoumaru had confronted them. As well, their old campsite was now under a portion of the escarpment, though their belongings had escaped being buried by the stone and soil that the wind tunnel had pulled from the cliff face – except for Kagome's yellow knapsack. InuYasha had scoffed at the idea of retrieving the bulky bag, declaring it 'full of too much junk', until Kagome told him that the 'junk' included containers of Ramen. In a matter of minutes, his nose had led him straight to his 'ninja food'. 

Still, it was a solemn and tired group that finally made their way down the mountain road, retrieving Kagome's bicycle on the way. Though the drizzle had abated and the sun was making an appearance, a damp chill was in the air by the time they reached the meadow and a campfire and a hot meal were in order. Even InuYasha agreed that they should stay put and rest until the next morning, before returning to the village in the foothills, and then home.

Later, a tired Miroku sighed as he threw another stick on the fire; he shivered as the cool evening breeze stirred his robes, though, as the events of the morning replayed in his mind, he would be hard put to say whether the chill he felt was actually due to the autumn weather. Everyone was subdued, the young cleric reflected, though he was hardly surprised, given all that they had experienced that day. First, the battle against the fiend, then the devastation of the bard's death... and finally, the wonder and joy of seeing him restored to life...

_Saved by _Sesshoumaru_, of all people..._

Miroku wondered again at the dog demon's motivation. Old Totosai, who had forged the Tenseiga, had once told them that the sword could save one hundred souls with one blow, _if_ wielded by one with true compassion for humanity. Given Sesshoumaru's disdain for humans, Miroku had thought the blade would never realise its potential. Yet, the demon had saved the bard. Surely, the young monk thought, recalling a dead soul would require more than only, as Myoga had suggested, a wish to deny the fiend its victory?

The monk glanced at the Dé Dananns, who sat a bit apart from the others – they were conversing softly in their musical language. Neither had offered an explanation for the dog demon's altruistic gesture, and Miroku had already decided that he would not press them for one.

_Surely, they have been through enough..._

* * *

'Was I right to tell you everything, _a stór_?' Aine whispered. She and the bard sat leaning against the boulder where, such a short time ago, she had read Kagome's life energies. Gently, she slipped her hand into her cousin's. Still recovering from the shock of losing him, Aine drew comfort from the gentle pressure of his fingers as he returned her clasp – a tactile reassurance that he was actually alive and well. 

'Aye,' Eadoin answered softly. He put his arm about her as she leant against him, her head on his shoulder. 'Though I can still scarcely believe it, so.' The far-travelled bard had had some close calls in his long life, but never before had he come so near to discovering just what lay beyond the veil between worlds.

But, he had been spared. Through the intervention of the dog demon, his life had been returned to him. And, he had decided – and Aine had agreed – it was time to go home. The land of their birth, and the close ties of their clan, were calling to him. And, his love, his elf-maid... he would retrieve her from her woodland home, and bring her to the _sídhe_... He sighed then, and began to gently stroke his cousin's hair. 'I am sorry for what you endured, _mo mhuirnín_...'

'Sesshoumaru and the Tenseiga brought you back, Eadoin... and, the evil has been banished.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'All is well again...'

Eadoin continued to tenderly stroke her hair as she drifted into a light sleep. _Ah no, _a stór_, not quite. _The discerning bard knew that his Aine was unsettled. So her eyes had told him, ever since her soul had touched that of the dog demon. As he regarded the clear night sky, Eadoin thought about the aloof _taiyokai, _who had 'repaid a debt'...and then, had simply walked away.

Sesshoumaru's abrupt departure puzzled him because the bard knew that it was rare – very rare – for an _anamchara_ bond to be one-sided, and Aine had already told him that she was now certain that, for her, the tie existed. The druids of their _sídhe_ had taught Eadoin that such a connection, especially one confirmed and strengthened through a meeting on the spirit plane, was a gift to be treasured; it provided an anchor – a sense of companionship – to those that shared it, even if separated by miles or years. But, only if the bond was mutually acknowledged...

_I'm sorry, my Aine... _he thought sadly. _Though your souls were compatible, perhaps his _yokai_ nature is, after all, too alien to permit a full bond. A being of Sesshoumaru's power... surely, if he'd sensed such an attachment, he'd not ignore it. _

Ach_, my sweet lass... I'm so sorry. You'll always feel the loss..._

_

* * *

This does not make sense... _

So thought an irritated dog demon as he watched the dark water swirling before him. Sesshoumaru stood on the edge of a river bank, silently contemplating his next move in his search for Naraku. At least, that had been his intention.

An apprehensive Jaken hovered a few metres behind him, anxious to know their destination, yet realising that asking questions at this time contained a certain risk to life and limb. What, he wondered, had angered Lord Sesshoumaru _now_? Certainly, it was nothing _he_ had done – having noticed the demon's worsening mood as the day passed, he had been very careful not to provoke him. Behind them, near the forest edge, Rin slept peacefully beside Ah-Un, blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing before the worried kappa's eyes. Perhaps, Jaken thought, if he crept forward slowly, he might gain his lord's attention without incurring his wrath...

It was just before dawn on the second day since the battle against the hell-spawn. The interval with the Dé Dananns was finally over – as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, his life-debts had been settled. He had even achieved some revenge against his tormentor by cheating it of its only kill. Thus, neither the foreign humans nor the fiend required any further thought on his part.

However, as he had journeyed farther from the mountain, the normally imperturbable dog demon had begun to feel... unsettled, restless... Further, he knew that this feeling which plagued him – this disorientating sensation that he had lost something – was not entirely unfamiliar. He had experienced it immediately after breaking the link within the Tenseiga – the link between souls that he had shared with the healer...

_Our souls connected through you, Tenseiga. Will you deign_ _to offer some insight?_ came the sardonic thought.

His eyes flashed with anger as he looked at the sheathed sword. It had answered – or rather, it had told him where to find his answer. _The foreign woman... why am I not surprised? _The sword was again being infuriatingly vague, only saying that, eventually, its master would understand. Sesshoumaru was not amused, but he had decided that, oh yes, he _would _indeed understand.

The Tenseiga had reverted to silence. However, a strangled bleat came from Jaken, who, having just shuffled to his master's side, found himself also on the receiving end of the irate glare being directed at the sword. The kappa promptly fell prostrate to the ground, steeling himself for whatever punishing blow was coming his way.

Sesshoumaru ignored his grovelling servant. Instead, he turned his stern gaze toward the lightening eastern sky that heralded the dawn. _The Dé Danann bard wished to return home._ Therefore, he concluded, the humans would backtrack toward the sea. If he was to intercept them, his most logical path lay northeast. He turned and began to walk away

'Jaken. It's time to go.'

'Y-yes Master...' came his servant's breathless reply. Weak with gratitude that he had escaped injury, the kappa hurried to awaken Rin.

Meanwhile, the _inu yokai_ had realised that, now that he had decided to seek out the foreign humans (yet _again,_ came the annoyed thought), his restlessness had actually eased. The frustrated demon did not find this response reassuring.

Jaken, puzzled by his master's choice of direction, was about to ask why they were returning to the coast. Catching Sesshoumaru's expression, however, he snapped his beaked mouth shut. The kappa thanked whatever gods there were that at least he did not have to answer questions from Rin about their course change. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that the child had slumped forward onto Ah's neck to resume her interrupted sleep.

* * *

The morning was bright and clear as the Dé Dananns and their travelling companions set out upon the road leaving the mountains. The previous evening, they had returned to the village in the foothills where, once again, they had been invited to spend the night in the home of the headman. Their return had quickly turned into an event of celebration for their hosts, once they had learned of the carrion crow's destruction, though Miroku had wisely suggested that the villagers not be told of the ancient evil which had lurked for so long within the nearby mountain. Thus, it was a still jubilant crowd that turned out to bid them good-bye when they left the village shortly after dawn. 

As the group made their way along the dirt road, the events of the past few days began to seem more and more surreal. It was such a beautiful, sunny day. A soft breeze whispered through the branches of the trees, and the surrounding countryside was rife with birdsong. Eventually, the relief that their dark ordeal was indeed finally over took precedence over grim memories.

Deciding that he, for one, had heard enough of dark things, Miroku had shifted the conversation to their future plans. Then, the young fox demon made a shy request of the bard who, with a gentle smile, granted it; soon they were all being entertained with another light-hearted story about a _púca_. This, in turn, led to laughter over the antics of Shippo. Determined to emulate the crafty sprite in the bard's tale, and to further cheer his companions, the _kitsune_ persisted to pester InuYasha with tricks of fox magic, though eventually his efforts resulted in Kagome having to rescue him from an ear-pulling.

By midday, however, it was time for them to part ways. They had reached a side road which would take InuYasha and his friends back to the village of the Bone Eater's Well, while Aine and Eadoin would continue toward the seacoast. The Dé Dananns knew that the Portuguese ship had probably departed, but the small port town would still make a good starting point to enquire about other transport to the mainland.

'_Saol fada chugaibh... _Long life to you all,' said Eadoin, as he bowed to them. Then, grinning, he held out his hand to InuYasha just as he had on their first meeting that morning outside the inn.

The half-demon hesitated, then, briefly, he returned the gesture, grunting as he clasped the man's hand. InuYasha was surprised that he actually felt some regret at this parting. Though they had known the foreigners only a few days, and he had initially distrusted them and their strange magics, the dark events that they had all endured had forged feelings of both respect and friendship.

'Fair play to you, InuYasha,' said the bard. 'You're a fine warrior, and tales of your strength will be heard in the halls of our clan's _sídhe_.'

If this comment had not left the _hanyo _speechless, Aine's farewell to him would finish the job. After also bowing to them all, the healer gave way to impulse and affectionately embraced the young women and Shippo, though, seeing Miroku's panicked glance at Sango, she only gave the monk a gentle smile and briefly clasped his trembling hand between her own. InuYasha's eyes were wide with apprehension when she next turned to him, but she simply patted his shoulder, saying, 'Loyal heart, brave protector... may your path be ever blessed with good fortune.'

Then, with a subtle wink, she murmured softly so that only the half-demon could hear, 'Kagome is a lucky lass...'

* * *

Kagome waved to the Dé Dananns until they were out of sight. Then, she turned to InuYasha who, she had noticed, had been blushing furiously since the healer had said good-bye to him.. 

'Is something wrong, InuYasha?' she asked, puzzled. _What did Lady Aine say to him?_

'Nope,' he answered, quickly ducking his head and turning to follow the road which would take them home, his friends trading bemused smiles before falling into step behind him. 'C'mon, already. Naraku's still out there somewhere.'

As he folded his arms and strode along, he heard a faint chuckle near his ear and realised that Myoga the flea was on his shoulder, and had probably been there for some time. 'What's so funny, old one?' he growled.

'Not a thing, master,' smiled the flea. 'Not a thing.'

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Dé Dananns had entered an area of dense woodland. The terrain was rough, and the road twisted as it ran through the forest, leading Eadoin to comment that they would soon meet themselves coming. Aine smiled, and was about to respond, when she halted in her tracks and stared intently at the road ahead, her brow puckered by a small frown of concentration. 

'_Cad,_ _a stór_?' Eadoin paused, looking back at her.

'Just ahead...'she answered.

It was then that the bard heard heavy steps moving toward them. Grasping the hilt of his sword, he moved to stand in front of Aine, his eyes fixed on the shadowed path before them. Then, he heard Aine inhaled sharply with surprise.

'Eadoin... 'tis well...' said the healer, a note of anticipation in her voice.

To the bard's surprise, the massive beast that pushed its way through the bushes to step onto the road before them was a familiar two-headed dragon, beside which walked a small, green-skinned demon wearing a comical, dumbfounded look.

'Lady Aine!' came a joyful cry from the dragon's back. Then, as the huge _yokai_ stopped, a small form slid from its saddle and ran straight to Aine's welcoming arms.

* * *

Once again, to his servant's chagrin, Lord Sesshoumaru had left him behind. The _taiyokai_ had given Jaken no indication of his plans before he departed. Thus, the little demon had continued northeast with Rin and Ah-Un along the woodland trails, his master's terse assurance that he would later intercept them replaying in his mind. _What, _he pondered,_ could have so distracted Lord Sesshoumaru? _As the kappa mulled over his lord's recent behaviour, he did not notice that it was the dragon which was determining their path. 

Rin, however, had seen that the large _yokai's_ heads were periodically scenting the air as the beast ambled through the forest. _Ah and Un are trying to find something... _the little girl realised. _Are they looking for Lord Sesshoumaru?_

It was not long after that, that the large beast snorted and slightly quickened its pace. As they stepped onto a human-made road, Rin's little heart leapt with joy to see Lady Aine and Master Eadoin staring at her with astonishment and pleasure.

Jaken was nonplussed at seeing the foreign humans yet again, and could only blink when they nodded to him politely. _Are we destined to forever cross paths?_ wondered the kappa. _Surely, _they_ cannot be the reason we changed direction?_

He was well aware that Rin's wish to see the woman again would never be sufficient cause for Lord Sesshoumaru to alter his plans. No, if the humans' presence here was not a coincidence, then they were somehow still of interest to the dog demon himself. But, thought the puzzled Jaken, in what way?

Rin had no such concerns – for her, there was only happiness in this unexpected meeting. Jaken noted how both Dé Dananns made much of her, especially the healer, who even asked the little girl if she was still frightened after her recent experiences. _Humph! _thought Jaken, _That child? Not likely..._ Then, he heard Rin explaining that their lord was not with them, and the kappa wondered... had the human woman looked disappointed? No, she was laughing and joking with the child – he must have been mistaken.

Impatiently, Jaken called to Rin, telling her that they had to move on; he watched, curious in spite of himself, as the woman hugged her; then she held Rin's face between her hands and kissed her forehead. The embrace was affectionate, but there was a hint of formality to it. Then, the bard smiled and kissed the child in the same manner, almost as if in benediction.

_Ugh. It seems_, the kappa observed scornfully to himself,_ that they are also elaborately emotional when it comes to partings_. Despairing over the eccentricities of foreign humans, Jaken rolled his eyes heavenward, and thus did not see Aine place a small linen bag in Rin's hand. Beaming with pleasure at the gift, the little girl carefully tucked it into her _kimono_.

'You'll have sweet dreams with that under your head, _a stór..._' the healer whispered to her, as she once more hugged the child to her. '_Slán leat... _farewell, _a rún mo chroí..._'

Rin returned her hug, wrapping her little arms tightly about the lady's neck. 'I'm so glad I got to say good-bye, my lady,' she whispered

'Come _along_, Rin!' came Jaken's exasperated voice. Rin gave Aine and Eadoin one last, bright smile, then ran back to climb into the dragon's saddle. Condescending to give the Dé Dananns a courteous, if brief, nod, Jaken tugged on the huge _yokai's_ reins and the odd trio vanished among the trees.

* * *

Sesshoumaru soon realised that the dragon had found the foreigners first. As he circled toward the far side of the forest to where he had planned to meet Jaken, the dog demon had kept track of Ah-Un's scent, and now, his foresight had been rewarded. He had detected on the afternoon breeze not only the dragon _yokai_ but the unmistakable scents of the Dé Dananns. 

As he sped toward their position, Sesshoumaru was determined that this would be his last meeting with these unusual, magical humans.

* * *

_A/N: Our tale is winding down... but with a critical meeting. A reviewer once wondered how Sesshoumaru would react to the idea of a permanent bond between souls. We are about to find out..._


	35. Chapter 34: A Rare Gift

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine_.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Rare Gift**

After parting from Rin, Eadoin and Aine had continued along the road to the coast. They had not gone far, however, when Aine paused again, her healer's senses alerted to the sudden proximity of a familiar, powerful life-force.

From the expression on her face, Eadoin knew exactly what, or whom, she had detected. Within moments, his deduction was proved accurate as a globe of silver light landed in front of them, then dispersed to reveal the tall, imposing form of the _taiyokai_.

They both bowed their heads politely in greeting to Sesshoumaru as his appraising glance moved from one to the other. Just as she had in the peaceful forest glade three days ago, the lady greeted him with a gentle smile – and, once again, there was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that the welcome was genuine. The dog demon found himself nodding in return, despite his uncertainty as to whether he felt gratified or irritated by such a reception.

_Always, _he thought,_ with this female, there is uncertainty. Always contradictions... _Although, he was well aware that the contradictions now lay, not within the healer, but in his own reactions to her. The man's expression, he saw, was more measuring – but, the demon was under the distinct impression that bard, too, did not object to his sudden appearance.

* * *

The _inu yokai's_ conclusion was correct. Eadoin was convinced that it was the pull of the unconfirmed soul-bond which had caused the powerful being to approach them again – there was nothing else unresolved between them. And, he had caught the subtle way Sesshoumaru's golden eyes lingered on Aine. _Further proof... I'm certain that he feels a connection to her, _the bard observed to himself._ But, has he recognised it's nature? _He quickly studied the demon's expression. _No...'tis doubtful. He's on edge..._

Though just the possibility that the connection existed had given him the faith needed to cast his invocation, Eadoin still found the idea of compatibility between the dog demon's soul and Aine's to be amazing. _Could there ever be two more dissimilar people?_ he wondered. Yet, he knew that Aine would always feel incomplete until Sesshoumaru also affirmed the spiritual bond they shared; for her sake, the bard was relieved to see the dog demon. _What will be... _he thought once more, _will be_.

'I see you have finally tired of the half-breed's company,' said Sesshoumaru.

Eadoin had to suppress a grin at this dry comment. 'Our paths no longer run together,' he answered, diplomatic as ever. 'It's pleased I am to see you again, Lord Sesshoumaru. I owe you a debt of gratitude...'

'I've already said that I neither require nor accept your 'gratitude', bard,' interrupted the demon. 'There is no debt between us.' His gaze moved to Aine. 'My business is with... the lady.' The tone of his voice made it clear that this was not a request.

'So be it,' Eadoin answered softly. He glanced sideways at his cousin. She nodded once, her eyes reassuring him that she was not afraid to meet with the stern demon. 'Then, I'll leave you with Aine, so,' he said, his blue eyes meeting the _taiyokai's_ sharp stare, 'since, this is also _her_ wish.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this... but he kept silent.

Eadoin gently squeezed Aine's hand, telling her he would wait for her beyond the next turn in the road. Then, with the execution of a graceful and formal bow, the bard of the Dé Dananns took his leave of the _inu yokai_.

'_Taiyokai _Lord of the Western Lands. Friend. Your name, and your victory, will have an honoured place in the songs the Tuatha Dé Danann... for,' a smile tugged at his mouth as he shifted his harp on his shoulder, ''twas ever a bard's obligation to immortalise great deeds. _Saol fada chugat..._ long life to you.'

The dog demon responded with a reserved nod. _Taciturn to the end, _thought the bard, as he moved past the powerful _yokai_ and bade him farewell. Sesshoumaru issued a faint grunt of acknowledgment, his attention already shifting to the woman waiting patiently in front of him.

Eadoin glanced over his shoulder, then frowned, as he strode around the bend in the road. His resolve to let Aine face Sesshoumaru alone was flagging. How would the demon react when he learned of the permanence and intimacy of a soul-bond? He almost turned back. Then, he sighed and sat on a fallen log to await his cousin.

No... he could not interfere. The dog demon had protected Aine from the fiend. He had also given Eadoin back his life. It did not matter that Sesshoumaru had called this action a payment of a debt. The bard recognised honour in a man when he saw it... and, more so, he trusted Aine's instinct. He would wait for her... for now.

* * *

'So. This meeting was expected,' said Sesshoumaru, his eyes narrowing again as he regarded Aine. She met his stare calmly, though she felt a momentary apprehension. What if he hadn't sensed the bond? No... like her cousin, she had concluded that there could be no other reason for his presence. 

'Not expected, no,' she said. 'But... welcomed, nonetheless.'

'Hnh.'

Facing her, Sesshoumaru had already made one conclusion. As he had briefly suspected that day in the forest glade, before InuYasha had interrupted with his tiresome prattle, the link he had shared with her within the Tenseiga still existed in some manner. And, now that he saw her – now that she stood so near, away from the distractions of danger and battle – he felt more... complete? _No... that would be ridiculous._

He came right to the point. 'I have been directed to you for clarification.' Aine saw his eyes flicker briefly toward the Tenseiga. 'It would seem that something is... unresolved between us.'

'I know,' she answered. 'I've felt it, too. Since our souls touched, I've felt... as if something was lost to me.' Aine caught the demon's pointed look at this comment. _Danú, _she thought,_ guide my words_...

'I had to ask Eadoin's counsel,' she continued, 'for matters of the spirit are beyond my scope...' Then taking a deep breath, the healer explained to the _taiyokai _how Dé Danann druids met on a spiritual plane to confirm their 'soul-friends', and how she had eventually realised that their contact within the Tenseiga had caused such a link to form between her soul and his.

At first, Sesshoumaru's expression remained aloof as he listened, but his mind was in turmoil. Were her words true? He had formed some sort of _permanent, _empathic connection with this human woman? It was impossible... yet, it explained so much.

'You see,' Aine was saying, 'bards have some training in such things. If Eadoin had been present when the Tenseiga proposed the link, he would have understood the possible consequences, though he assures me that the formation of such a bond is a rare gift...'

'Are you saying that this incompleteness, this... disorientation... will persist if we are separated?' The pupils of the dog demon's eyes dilated with suppressed anger as his demonic aura rose slightly. What had the Tenseiga brought upon him? Whatever he had expected to learn from the healer, it was not this. _A 'gift' ? To be so dependent on another is a curse... _

'No... no...' Aine felt his _yoki_ rise, yet she moved toward him, responding now as an _anamchara_ would, intuitively seeking to calm his ire. 'Be at peace, _a stór..._ You're not shackled, so. And, now that you also know what connects us, our spirits will be content... no matter the distance between us.'

His _yoki_ subsided as he met her frank gaze, but she could tell he was still angry. 'And why should we – _yokai_ and human – be granted this so-called 'rare gift'?

'There is only one explanation,' came the gentle answer. 'It would seem that our souls are compatible.'

'Compatible?' His eyes widened slightly in puzzlement.

'Aye. This was not forced upon us – of this, Eadoin was adamant. This connection we share... would have formed naturally, given time. Though,' she added softly, 'I suppose we'd never have known that, would we? If we hadn't linked so through the Tenseiga, we'd have gone our separate ways, never knowing of a potential for... friendship... between us.'

As he discerned the truth in her words, Sesshoumaru felt his bewilderment fading... as was, he discovered, the restlessness that had been plaguing him.The anger that has risen within him receded now with the astonishing knowledge that, suddenly, he felt wholly himself – he felt... normal.

_Remarkable. I simply recognise that this link exists... and it ceases to torment me. _The dog demon had never heard of such a connection, but he understood now that it presented no threat to him and, knowing this, he could actually accept its existence. The 'bond' had not created a dependency – it was merely... there.

_It seems, Tenseiga, that you were correct. The problem is resolved.

* * *

_

Aine saw the tension retreat from the demon's elegant features and, in that instant, felt a peace descend upon her own spirit. She knew that he had at last acknowledged their connection.

_And now, _mo chú deas – _my fine hound – you will leave, won't you?_ She smiled wistfully to herself, realising that this thought carried with it a twinge of regret. Well, if she must say good-bye to this remarkable individual who was her 'soul-friend', she had decided that she would do so properly.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said then, 'the Tuatha Dé Danann attach much importance to a parting between friends. With your permission, I would take my leave according to our customs.'

The _taiyokai_ considered what she asked. _Friends..._ _Hnh._ He would never see these humans again, and he was no longer in debt to her, yet... he found that he did not really wish to refuse this small, formal request. He nodded.

She moved closer to him then, and gently clasped his fingers with her left hand. '_A gesture of goodwill'... _he remembered, permitting it._ Why am I not surprised that this 'parting' involves physical contact? _he thought wryly. His eyes followed her other hand as she reached toward his face.

'No healer's link. I promise,' she murmured patiently, as her fingers cradled his jawline. This time, she noticed, he neither tensed nor withdrew, but simply stood very still, gazing intently at her.

'_Saol fada chugat..._ Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'Long life to you. May the earth you walk ever rise to meet you... may the wind be to your back, the sun upon your face and the rain soft upon your head.' Then, she drew close to him, and her lips lightly brushed his cheek.

It was in that moment that Aine felt an insistent pull from the soul-bond they shared. With an impulse born of her Dé Danann nature, she responded to it... and kissed the _taiyokai_ again. This time, however, it was his mouth that received the soft caress of her lips. The kiss was gentle, and meant to be fleeting, but... the pull of the bond between them bade her to linger, to allow herself to immerse in the soothing warmth that had reached out to embrace her very soul...

* * *

As the Dé Danann healer's hand gently touched his face, Sesshoumaru's first thought was that he should be insulted by this action – that, as when he had endured her touch in the past, his reflexes should be demanding that he withdraw. 

But, instead, he found her proximity was... not unpleasant. _Why? Is this an effect of our 'attachment'? _The dog demon was curious and, thus, he did not draw back when the woman actually dared to lean forward and kiss his cheek. Had he ever been touched so? Once. Only once... A long-suppressed memory from a distant childhood tantalised him, then vanished – thrust aside by the wave of sensation that suddenly enveloped him.

Sesshoumaru recognised it instantly – the warmth he had felt when their souls had touched, though, this time, it did not come from the healer. It welled from within him, then flowed into the empathic bridge between them. He closed his eyes as his spirit acknowledged... contentment. And then... he felt the soft touch of her lips against his own.

His _yokai_ perceptions churned as he was inundated with a myriad of sensations – the familiar fragrance of the healer, the unfamiliar warmth pressed to his lips, the comforting tendrils of the _anamchara_ link swirling within him, embracing his spirit...

Again, logic vied with instinct within the dog demon. Logic advised rapid withdrawal, but, incredibly, his instincts, which had never failed him, did not. As he felt the pressure of her kiss begin to recede, his own lips parted; instinct alone guiding him, Sesshoumaru bent his head and, briefly, wonderingly, pressed his mouth to hers, returning the caress.

* * *

Aine slowly withdrew from the kiss and opened her eyes to meet a golden, questioning stare. 

'Intriguing...' Sesshoumaru murmured, curiosity evident in his voice. He could see the confusion in her eyes – she was as surprised as he that, what had been intended as a formal gesture of parting, had so suddenly escalated into... what?

Aine's emotions were in a tumult – what had just happened? Her heart was hammering within her breast. Surely, she thought, he would hear it. She almost jumped when he spoke again, his tone contemplative.

'It would seem, lady healer, that you are ever destined to confound me... One puzzle is solved, and yet another appears.'

'I was thinking the same thing...' she answered, a little breathlessly, as she met the dog demon's stare. His cold, topaz eyes, as ever, gave no indication of the thoughts behind them...

_An... extraordinary experience._ Sesshoumaru's mind was rapidly analysing this new quandary. Her caress had prompted his _yokai_ nature and instincts to reach for the empathic link they shared – a reaction that had felt as natural as drawing breath. The dog demon was fully aware that the power which had strengthened the bond's pull had come from him – from his _jaki_ – and, they had both responded to it. _Remarkable._

This realisation was even more disconcerting to him when he considered the healer's statement that the potential for this link had always existed – that their souls were 'compatible'. _What we have just experienced would seem to validate this claim. _

The irony of this was not lost on the _taiyokai_. He, Sesshoumaru, whose chosen path was the Way of Conquest, had been accepted as a 'soul-friend' by a _human _healer devoted to the preservation of life. A member of an ancient and magical race, yes, but still essentially human. Given what had just occurred, he wondered... what sort of association – and how much time – would have been needed for them to discover this naturally?

He barely knew her, and yet... he might have known her forever, this woman who watched him now with eyes full of wonder. Her thumb gently stroked his cheek, and he found he was intrigued rather than repelled by the action. Then, her hand slowly descended, her eyes following it until, its touch feather light, it came to rest on his chest just above his armour – and his heart.

'I assure you, your handiwork endures.'

Aine looked up, surprised at his reference to her healing of him. Then, her eyes sparkled as she caught the dry humour behind the words. _Cheeky article... _'Aye,' she said, relaxing now as her fingers slowly smoothed the silk of his _haori_, faintly feeling the steady beat beneath it. ''Tis a fine, strong heart you have.'

Then, Aine saw emotion flicker within those golden eyes... Sesshoumaru was curious... puzzled... and something more...

Realising then that she still clasped his hand, she released her hold, only to have him stop her as he slowly interlaced his long fingers with hers. He studied their hands joined thus, remembering the 'feel' of this same contact within the spiritual plane of the Tenseiga.

'This connection we share... merits investigation,' he mused aloud as he released her hand. Then, instinct guiding him again, he touched her face; his fingertips slowly traced a line from her eye to the base of her throat. She did not flinch as his claws followed the course of her jugular. Her eyes showed her trust in him... and a warmth born of approval stirred in his breast.

'It does indeed,' she whispered, as her own fingers lightly brushed along the magenta stripes that crossed his wrist. And then... Aine felt him freeze. The hint of emotion she had seen in his eyes vanished behind chill shutters as he slowly withdrew his hand, his arm descending to hang at his side. His barriers restored, the aloof, arrogant _taiyokai_ stood before her once more.

'No. This... is pointless. There is nothing more to discover,' he said, a small furrow again appearing on his brow. 'You are leaving this land.'

Aine sighed, her green eyes now showing a trace of sadness as her hands moved instead to adjust her _brat_. She absently stroked a fold of the heavy, woollen material as she looked up at him, the afternoon breeze teasing a few strands of red-gold hair across her face. 'Aye. The port is our destination,' she said.

'Naturally. Where the bard goes, you follow.' As he said this, Sesshoumaru's tone was indifferent. Within, however, he felt frustration and, he was surprised to realise, regret. Why, he wondered, was the thought of never seeing her again now so disturbing?

'Not quite,' Aine then answered gently. ''Twas my choice as well as Eadoin's to undertake this journey – if I chose to stay, he'd not stop me.'

She took a deep breath and looked toward the bend in the road, beyond which her cousin waited. 'But, yes...' she said softly, 'I'll leave with him. I can't bear to be separated from him now – not after so nearly losing him. And, we've been gone from our _sídhe_ for many years; we both owe it to our clan to return.

'Yet...' her frank gaze returned to Sesshoumaru, '...if my travels have taught me anything,_ a stór_, it is that there is _always_ more to discover.'

Saying this, Aine began to unbraid her hair. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he silently watched her unwind the burnished rope. Soon, she had freed the length of silky blue ribbon that had been woven within the plait. As she loosely wound it about her slim fingers, the material fluttered in the breeze, causing its fine gold embroidery to glitter in the sunlight.

She then held the coil of ribbon toward the dog demon. 'Lord Sesshoumaru, I offer you a small keepsake – and a choice. It may be a parting gift... or a token of faith.'

'A token of faith?' he asked, his eyes searching hers for her meaning.

'Aye. That you will keep it safe... until the day it's retrieved.'

Aine trembled slightly with anticipation and uncertainty, not knowing which choice he would make, or if he would even accept the keepsake. He was so silent, so still, as he considered her offer. Had she misunderstood his wishes?

Then... he took the ribbon from her palm.

'It will be safe until it is collected,' he said, curiosity again sparking in his eyes. The dog demon was content as he tucked the small, silky object inside his _haori_. He would be able to explore this '_anamchara_' connection at a later time – and, he knew, the delay would not make anything he discovered within it less... interesting.

When it suited him, Sesshoumaru could be very patient.

'_Go raibh maith agat... _thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru,' said Aine. 'I'm honoured that you would accept this small favour.' That his choice had pleased her was clear for, as she spoke, he was rewarded with a delighted smile that, he realised, would have done credit to Rin.

Then, Aine was bowing to him, gracefully and respectfully. 'But,' she said, her eyes shining with warmth, 'I am even more honoured to call this _taiyokai_, Lord of the Western Lands... dear and trusted friend.' As she straightened, she touched her lips and then reached out to gently brush her fingertips across the lips of a puzzled dog demon. Seeing the enquiry in his eyes, she smiled and stepped back, murmuring, 'A less... stimulating gesture of farewell, _a stór_.'

_'Slán go fóill_... until we meet again, Lord Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in return. Then, after looking into her brilliant green eyes one last time, he turned and disappeared silently into the forest.

* * *

Eadoin stood when he saw Aine appear around the bend in the road, her hands deftly weaving her hair into a loose braid as she walked toward him. His relief on seeing her was considerable. She had been much longer than he would have expected and he had been about to return to retrieve her after all. 

'Is all well now, _mo mhuirnín_?' he asked, a curious glance taking in her hair, and the absence of the embroidered ribbon. Then, he saw that the hint of loss which had been haunting her eyes was gone, and he grinned. _Welcome back, my girl..._

She smiled at him. 'Aye, Eadoin... All is truly well.' She slipped her arm into his. '_Teacht_... come,_ a stór_. We might yet reach that inn before dark.'

* * *

'Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru!' 

Rin greeted the dog demon cheerfully, despite the cautionary look Jaken was giving her. The kappa was still uncertain of his master's mood. Rin, however, was simply pleased to see Sesshoumaru arrive so soon at their designated meeting place

'Come. It is time to go,' said Sesshoumaru. He began walking toward the southwest, his small entourage falling into step behind him.

As they made their way through the forest, Jaken watched his master carefully. He soon saw, to his relief, that Lord Sesshoumaru no longer seemed so 'perturbed'. The kappa was just congratulating himself for having avoided incurring the powerful demon's wrath, when Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

'We met Lady Aine and Master Eadoin, my lord,' Rin said, her eyes shining. 'I was able to say good-bye to them.'

Sesshoumaru did not turn his head but, to little girl's delight, he chose to answer her. 'I surmised as much. You carry their scent.'

'Ooh... Did you find what you were looking for, my lord?' the child then asked brightly.

'Don't be impertinent, Rin!' came the kappa's quick reproval, not wishing to see a return of the dog demon's foul mood. 'It is not for us to ask Lord Sesshoumaru's business.'

'I'm sorry, Master Jaken,' the child answered solemnly. 'You're right.'

'If Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to make us aware of his success, he will do so...'

Sesshoumaru almost snorted in response to this blatant hint from his retainer. 'My "success" is hardly _your_ concern either, Jaken.' The kappa gulped, hearing the reprimand in the cold voice of his master.

'Yes, my lord,' he answered, duly chastised. However, as he shuffled along in Sesshoumaru's wake, Jaken's natural curiosity insisted that he continue to ponder why they had deviated from their course. _Were the foreigners a factor? Lord Sesshoumaru did not seem surprised that we had met them..._ Then, the little demon detected a familiar scent mixed with that of the _taiyokai_ before him. Purely by reflex, he sniffed at the air repeatedly. However, he was so interested in the train of thought he had been following, that he didn't realise what he was doing, or that his behaviour had been noticed – not, that is, until he collided with a wall of white silk and fur.

Jaken looked up, and wilted under the dog demon's stare.

_Oh no...

* * *

A/N: Alas, poor Jaken..._

Only the epilogue remains, wherein we shall be privy to a few closing thoughts

Ah, and I would like to recommend to Yu Gi Oh (and especially Seto Kaiba) fans, 'The Eternal Life' -- an intriguing story by the-hinotori. It is a sequel to another fine tale called, 'The Challenge'. Lots of twists and turns to keep you guessing. ;)


	36. Epilogue

**Final Disclaimer:** _The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Eadoin and Aine._

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Miroku sat cross-legged by the campfire, trying to meditate... and failing. The excitement of the past days kept intruding on his thoughts. Eventually, one eye opened and the young monk began instead to thoughtfully observe his friends.

Shippo, Kirara and Myoga, curled up together beside the fire, offered little distraction. However, across from him, Sango knelt on Kagome's 'sleeping-bag', quietly polishing her _hiraikotsu_; Miroku felt a small rush of warmth when, catching his eye on her, the young woman favoured him with a soft smile. Should he risk moving to sit beside her? He sighed... maybe later, when she had put aside the heavy weapon.

The monk then glanced sideways, and was amused to see a straight-backed InuYasha actually letting Kagome sit quite close to him. The girl seemed to be watching the emerging stars. At least, Miroku thought with a suppressed chuckle, their conversation had not slipped into an argument.

* * *

'I'm going to miss Aine and Eadoin, InuYasha,' said Kagome. 'The next time I go home, I'll go to the school library and see what I can find out about their people.' 

The _hanyo's _ears twitched with interest. 'Do you really think there'll be something written about them?'

She shrugged. 'There might be... in the World Studies section.' _Or maybe... 'Mythology'?_

They sat in companionable silence for a while, then...

'InuYasha...' said Kagome. 'I keep thinking about Sesshoumaru and Lady Aine...'

'Ain't interested,' came the quick reply.

'But, why? Aren't you even a _little_ curious about why your brother would show a human so much respect?'

'Nope.'

Kagome's sigh had turned into a yawn. She began to doze and leant toward the half-demon, her drooping head coming to rest against his shoulder. He blushed; then, his yellow eyes softened as he looked down at the sleeping girl, thinking that Aine had gotten it backwards...

_I'm the lucky one._

* * *

Eadoin and Aine had been surprised to see a familiar vessel still anchored in the harbour of the small port town. It seemed that the arrival of allies of the local samurai, eager to trade for goods from the mainland, had been ample incentive for the Portuguese captain to delay his departure for a few days. The officer had been pleased, and not a little relieved, to see his two 'Irish' passengers again. Welcoming them back on board, he had told them that the ship would be visiting various trade ports along the southern shores of the Japans until the late autumn – then, they would sail south to catch the winter trade winds and begin the first leg of their journey home. This was agreeable to the Dé Dananns who, as experienced travellers, were quite prepared to accept that prevailing winds controlled their schedule. 

Now, from the deck of the same carrack that had brought him to the Japans, Eadoin watched the night sky. He was alone with his thoughts, Aine having retired to her cabin. Sitting on the railing, he gently plucked the strings of his harp, his fingers moving in the pattern of a love song as the memory of his betrothed warmed his heart. Through the miraculous power of the Tenseiga, he had been given a second chance at life – he would not waste it.

Thoughts of the wondrous Sword of Heaven brought its owner to mind. Eadoin sighed; the rhythm of his fingers slowed. The _inu yokai_ was still very much an enigma to him. He could not be judged by human standards, or even compared to the elves – though he shared the beauty of that ancient race, there the similarity ended. Sesshoumaru was... unique.

_Aye,_ thought the bard,_ Unique. Mighty enough to rival the strongest of my people... determined to follow a solitary path of conquest... and possessing a sword with the power to resurrect the dead._

_What _were_ you meant to conquer, dog demon?_ Eadoin thought, as he looked down at the dark water lapping at the ship's hull. He had wondered why fate would pick such a 'soul friend' for Aine, but now he realised that he had not viewed this puzzle as a bard should, considering all facets and possibilities. _Perhaps... fate chose my Aine for you, Lord Sesshoumaru... Perhaps... 'tis you that needed her? _

* * *

Aine lay on her cot, watching the night sky through the small, grilled window in her cabin door as she listened to the soft strains of the _Amhrán Iúr_. She would be glad to see her home again, and to be reunited with her clan. _And, _she thought, with a knowing smile, _it's been long since I've danced at a wedding. But... to leave this mystical land is still... regrettable._

Eyes of gold were in her thoughts. How odd... to feel such trust in someone, to feel so much comfort knowing of their very existence... And yet, there was so much she did not know about her _anamchara_. She gently touched her lips, remembering how she and Sesshoumaru had responded to the insistent pull of the bond – a pull that, she knew, he had initiated. She had felt the surge of his _yoki_ as the warmth from the link had embraced her soul.

She sighed. If she had told Eadoin how much she wanted to stay, to explore the possibilities that lay within this 'connection', her cousin would have delayed his departure for her sake. But, she would not ask this of him; she had decided she would keep silent for now – not until they had left these shores would she tell him of her intent to return to the Japans someday. After all, she was a seasoned traveller now; it would be no hardship to travel again by sea...

_If I'm spared, so, I'll retrieve that small favour so safe in your care, _mo chú bán_. And then, what discoveries might there be for us? _There existed between them the potential for a truly unique friendship at the very least. But, for now, Aine could draw comfort simply from knowing that the soul-bond existed. And, exist it would, no matter the miles that separated them, no matter the time, be it a year, two years, twenty...

_Ah no..._ she thought, smiling to herself. _Though time is no enemy to such as we two, I'll not wait that long, Sesshoumaru... _a stór.

* * *

'Leave me alone, Rin...' moaned Jaken. The kappa sat huddled between Ah-Un and the campfire, nursing a very sore head and a somewhat bruised ego. 

Rin sighed, wondering what Master Jaken had done to make Lord Sesshoumaru so angry with him. She looked worriedly at the two large lumps that had formed on the little demon's forehead – then, her face lit with inspiration. Reaching into her _kimono_, she pulled out a small linen bag and held it out to the woebegone kappa.

'Here, Master Jaken... maybe this will help your headache.'

Jaken took one whiff of the bag and, unbelievably, turned even more green. 'Please go away, Rin...' he pleaded. But, before the child could voice a puzzled reply to his reaction...

'Rin. Come here.'

The little girl left the kappa and the bright circle of the campfire to join the dog demon. Sesshoumaru stood a few metres away, his back to the firelight as he watched the quarter moon in the southwestern sky.

'What are you holding?' he asked her.

Rin held out the little linen bag. 'Lady Aine gave it to me, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's called, um... lah-van-dar. She said the scent gives nice dreams, so I thought it might help Master Jaken's head.' She looked up and saw the dog demon's nostrils flare slightly as he looked at the lady's present to her. Her face fell. Jaken hadn't liked the smell – perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru didn't care for it either. 'Do you want me to get rid of it, my lord?' she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru's aloof gaze returned to the distant moon. 'No. Keep it.'

The little girl grinned with happiness. 'Oh, thank you, my lord.'

* * *

As Rin rejoined the morose Jaken by the fire, Sesshoumaru resumed his contemplations. It seemed that his life had returned to its normal pattern. His _jaki_ was intact, his mind once more able to focus properly on his goals. It was time to continue his search for Naraku. Someday, the dog demon promised himself, he would destroy the deceitful half-demon. Nevertheless, he would also ponder his recent experiences – patiently and thoroughly. 

The soul-bond had not troubled him since he had acknowledged its existence, just as the healer had promised. How... extraordinary, he thought, that he had such an empathic attachment to another, and that it was acceptable to him. Sesshoumaru was well aware that this bond would never have formed naturally, for he would never have permitted himself to become... close... to the healer. _She was correct. This 'compatibility' between us would have remained undiscovered_... his thoughts turned to his father's fang... _if not for the Tenseiga._

'Well, Tenseiga?' he murmured. 'Will you finally speak?'

This time, the sword answered. When the Tenseiga had urged them to meet within its consciousness, had it known their souls would 'bond'? No. Did the sword approve of this bond? Yes. When Sesshoumaru had permitted Aine to heal his injuries, the sword had felt her healer's power resonating in harmony with its own aura, and with its master's _jaki_. And, when she had given her own life-force to the _taiyokai_, the blade had sensed the nature of her soul – and found her to be well-matched with the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he considered what the sword was revealing, and the feeling of satisfaction it was projecting as it did so.

'A curious conclusion, Tenseiga... that such opposites could be "well-matched".'

He slipped his hand under the collar of his _kimono _and withdrew the coil of ribbon. Despite the dim light of the quarter moon, his _yokai _eyes easily saw the intricately entwined images embroidered along its length – flowers, horses and... dogs. He almost smiled – the long muzzled hounds had a familiar look to them. He inhaled the floral fragrance that clung to the fabric – at least now, it had a name.

_Hnh. A token of faith. _A promise of reunion, and... _The chance to learn... what, my lady?_

Sesshoumaru returned the keepsake to its resting place. Whatever discoveries he would make, they would happen in their own time.

_Fin

* * *

A/N: And, we have reached the end of our tale. I thank you all for your kind attention. _


End file.
